DOMANDO A LA NOVIA
by SEREDAR
Summary: Estaba lista para dejar que su corazón se desbocase…¡Serena Tsukino estaba harta! Harta de su padre y hermanos cuyos comportamientos harían ruborizar hasta la dama más recatada. Harta de su hogar en las Highlands, que se habría derrumbado hacía mucho si no fuera por ella. Serena sueña con escapar a los brazos de su prometido, Darién Chiba… aun cuando ni...
1. Argumento

_**DOMANDO A LA NOVIA**_

_**Autora**: Lynsay Sands _

_**Adaptada a los personajes de:** Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi_

_**Protagonistas:** Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino_

Argumento _Estaba lista para dejar que su corazón se desbocase…_

¡Serena Tsukino estaba harta! Harta de su padre y hermanos cuyos comportamientos harían ruborizar hasta la dama más recatada. Harta de su hogar en las Highlands, que se habría derrumbado hacía mucho si no fuera por ella. Serena sueña con escapar a los brazos de su prometido, Darién Chiba… aun cuando ni siquiera lo conoce. Pero cuando por fin se encuentran, Serena se siente desolada, pues parece que él no es mucho mejor que el resto de los hombres de su familia.

_**Tan hermosa, tan desvergonzada…**_

Desde el mismo instante en que ve a Serena, Darién decide a hacerla suya. Desesperado por convencerla de que no se parece en nada a los sinvergüenzas miembros de su clan, intentará demostrar que es un caballero de modales pulidos, aunque debajo de todo ese refinamiento yazca un corazón tan intenso e incontrolable como el de Serena. Y, al fin, cuando la vida de Darién se vea amenazada, ella se dará cuenta de que él es el esposo que ha estado esperado… y la pasión que comparten se ha convertido en algo imposible de domar.

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Saludos hasta la próxima…**_


	2. Prologo

Prólogo

Serenity Tsukino apuñaló el encaje con su aguja y tiró su costura a un lado con irritación. Estaba de un pésimo humor y como de costumbre, la culpa recaía en su padre y sus dos hermanos. Para su mala fortuna, a los hombres Tsukino les gustaba beber. Igual de desafortunado era que mientras permanecían sobrios eran unos borregos, cuando bebían eran unos estúpidos y patosos, y cuando bebían whisky se volvían unos groseros en toda regla. Así que, naturalmente, el whisky era su bebida preferida, lo cual significaba que con frecuencia Serena debía interponerse entre ellos y el resto del clan.

Su primera lección al asumir el puesto de castellana del castillo Tsukino fue armarse con algo pesado cuando se ponían de esa forma. Por suerte, hacerlo era a menudo suficiente para mantenerlos a raya. Sin embargo, sus lenguas afiladas por el whisky podían herir a cualquiera y la sola amenaza de violencia que titilaba en el aire en esas ocasiones era algo espantoso de soportar.

Serena había pasado los últimos seis años haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que se bebieran el whisky que el clan Tsukino destilaba y vendía. Había mandado asegurar la despensa, manteniendo con ella en todo momento la única llave de la cerradura. Pero ellos solo tenían que cabalgar a la posada del pueblo o al hogar de Kevin Gow para atiborrarse de whisky. Así que ella era quien tenía la tarea de lidiar con cualquier caos que causaran cuando regresaban ebrios. Ese había sido el patrón de conducta desde la muerte de su madre hacía seis años… Hasta la semana anterior, en la que regresaron de una visita a Kevin Gow tan bebidos que ella se quedó asombrada de que no se hubieran roto sus estúpidos cuellos al cabalgar a casa. Pero incluso se sintió más asombrada cuando pidieron más bebidas.

Serena les negó la llave de la despensa y les sugirió que se fueran a dormir. Luego ordenó a los sirvientes que se esfumaran y se retiró, esperando que esto fuera el final. No lo fue. Los tres hombres decidieron tirar la puerta de la despensa con sus hachas de guerra. El barullo la sacó de la cama y encontró que habían hecho pedazos la maciza puerta de madera, y que estaban dentro, abriendo a golpes los barriles de whisky. Cuando intentó detenerlos, su hermano Samuel la apartó de un empujón y levantó ante ella su hacha amenazadoramente mientras le espetaba que no interfiriera.

No pudo hacer nada más que dejarlos. Lo que siguió fue casi una semana en la que se emborracharon con su botín mientras Serena y los sirvientes hacían todo lo posible por apartarse de su camino. El trío bebió hasta desfallecer y luego se despertaban para comenzar de inmediato a beber otra vez.

Al tercer día, Samuel abofeteó a uno de los muchachos de las cocinas que fue lo bastante tonto para regresar antes que ella diera la señal de no peligro y que no se movió tan rápido para el gusto de su hermano. Por suerte, Serena estuvo cerca para poder intervenir después del primer golpe, y si bien el muchachito sufrió una nariz sangrante, también aprendió una lección valiosa. Dudaba que él regresara al torreón antes de cerciorarse de que era seguro hacerlo.

A la cuarta noche Jedite casi prendió fuego a los establos cuando dejó caer una antorcha en la pila de heno del compartimento de su propio caballo. Sin embargo, el jefe de las caballerizas logró sacar ilesos a Jedite y a su montura e incluso pudo apagar el fuego antes que se extendiera más allá de una cuadra.

Pero su padre, Kenji, fue quien cometió el pecado que más la afectó. Al final del quinto día de su borrachera, en un momento de pena avivado por el whisky, retiró el retrato de su madre de su lugar sobre la chimenea y prorrumpió a sollozar palabras de añoranza. De un momento a otro tropezó con sus propios pies y destruyó la pintura cuando cayó sobre una de las sillas frente al hogar. El respaldo de la silla rasgó el rostro del retrato y la parte superior del cuerpo con tanta contundencia como una espada. Atacado por una furia repentina, su padre hizo pedazos la silla y la lanzó en la chimenea del gran salón. El cuadro, arruinado en su opinión, siguió igual destino.

Serena procuró evitarlo, pero terminó en el suelo al intentarlo. Cuando logró ponerse de pie, la pintura estaba sobre la silla en el fuego, quemándose lentamente. Volvió a caer de rodillas sobre los juncos y simplemente lloró la pérdida del único retrato que existía de su amada madre muerta, Selene Tsukino.

Una vez que las lágrimas de Serena se secaron, su pena fue sustituida por la furia, no solo hacia su padre, sino también contra sus hermanos. Ellos arruinaban todo. Poco quedaba en Tsukino que no hubiera sido reparado después que uno de ellos lo hubiera roto… incluyendo su corazón.

Ese último incidente generó que su padre jurara una vez más renunciar a la bebida y la borrachera terminó finalmente tres días atrás. Pero desde entonces los hombres no hacían nada más que gemir y lloriquear por el dolor de sus cabezas y las náuseas de sus estómagos. Serena tuvo poca compasión y como de costumbre se encargó de la marcha del castillo, dirigiendo a los sirvientes y soldados, supervisando el entrenamiento de los hombres en el patio de armas mientras que su padre y hermanos se recuperaban. También hizo reparar la puerta de la despensa y colocar una nueva cerradura.

Para lo que serviría, pensó con amargura. Serena no tenía dudas que una vez que su padre y hermanos consideraran que ya habían sufrido suficiente penitencia, volverían a la bebida como amantes perdidos hacía mucho tiempo. Siempre lo hacían.

—Aquí vienen.

Serena apartó la mirada de su costura hacia su doncella, Una, quien fruncía la boca al ver a los tres hombres cruzar el gran salón hacia ellas.

—Yo…

—Una será mejor que vayas a las cocinas por un momento —le interrumpió Serena mientras notaba que sus hermanos se pavoneaban de algo. Solo hacían algo así cuando habían estado bebiendo.

—Me quedo —afirmó Molly—. Mi señora…

—Ve —ordenó Serena.

Molly vaciló, pero luego chasqueó la lengua con exasperación y se dirigió hacia las cocinas, refunfuñando:

—Bien. Pero estaré observando desde la puerta, y si ese diablo de Samuel trata de amenazarla otra vez con el hacha, agarraré la cazuela más pesada de la cocinera y vendré aquí a ponerlo en su lugar.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa afectuosa reclamó por breve tiempo sus labios mientras observaba irse a la curvilínea y pecosa pelirroja. Habían crecido juntas y eran más amigas que criada y señora. Su amistad había sido una verdadera fuente de fortaleza para Serena en los últimos años y esa era la razón por la que había despedido a Molly. Su amiga era muy protectora con ella y a veces se sobrepasaba en sus intentos por proteger a Serena. Todo lo que obtenía era aumentar la ira de sus hermanos y empeorar la situación.

—Serena.

De mala gana se giró hacia su padre y hermanos, notando que mientras la expresión de su padre era tímida, las de Samuel y Jedite eran impacientes advirtiéndole que el trío no estaba metido en nada bueno. Los fulminó con la mirada hasta que comenzaron a ponerse inquietos y les preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

Su padre miró a los hombres más jóvenes detrás de él, luego respiró hondo y tartamudeó:

—Yo… verás… bien…

Serenity apretó la boca. El hombre ni siquiera podía desembuchar cualquier mentira que él y sus hermanos hubieran tramado para conseguir su whisky. Su padre continuó en silencio y se lamió los labios. Su expresión se volvía cada vez más desesperada hasta que ella deseó darle unas cuantas bofetadas, estaba harta de tratar con el trío.

—Yo… verás… —dijo su padre nerviosamente, volviéndolo a intentar. Y una vez más se quedó callado.

Sin duda su cerebro aún estaba hecho puré por su última gran borrachera. Si es que ya no era algo permanente, pensó Serena con disgusto, y apartando su costura se puso furiosamente de pie.

—Dejadme adivinar. Escuché a un jinete acercándose. ¿Es nuestro vecino Kevin, no es así? Y, sin duda, creen que su llegada es una gran excusa para abrir otro barril de whisky.

—Aye —pronunció su padre, y luego se sobresaltó cuando su hermano Samuel le dio un codazo en la espalda—. Quiero decir, nay. O mejor, aye, Kevin ha venido, pero su llegada no merece romper el sello de otro barril de whisky, son las magníficas noticias que trae.

—¿Y qué noticias son esas? —preguntó Serena con brusquedad, sin esperar mucho de esas noticias. La llegada de Kevin con una historia de cómo había atrapado una liebre mientras cazaba una semana antes era suficiente motivo para que los hombres Tsukino desearan celebrar.

—Tu prometido ha regresado de Túnez —espetó Jedite antes que su padre continuara con su tartamudeo.

Serena se sintió tan sorprendida por estas noticias que se dejó caer en el banco. Abrió de par en par los ojos al mismo tiempo que su mente aturdida intentaba aceptar la verdadera magnitud de estas novedades. De hecho, era un sueño hecho realidad. Un muy viejo sueño. En los años que antecedieron y siguieron a la muerte de su madre, Serena había pasado mucho tiempo imaginando la apariencia de su futuro esposo y la clase de hombre que sería. En su imaginación, era apuesto y elegante, montaba hasta Tsukino, la alzaba en su caballo y se la llevaba a una mejor vida. Pero eso fue hacía muchos años. Verano tras verano pasaron trayendo excusa tras excusa del porqué no podía recogerla ese año, aquellos sueños se desvanecieron y murieron. Comenzó a creer que él nunca vendría, que estaba destinada a ser una vieja solterona, persiguiendo a su padre y hermanos hasta que ella o ellos murieran.

Recordando esas excusas en ese momento, Serena estrechó su mirada sobre el trío frente a ella y dijo:

—No es verdad.

—Aye, lo es —dijeron Samuel y Jedite al unísono y se apresuraron a rodear a su padre para sentarse a ambos lados de ella, sus expresiones eran impacientes y llenas de regocijo.

—Él recibió la noticia de la muerte de su padre y regresó para tomar las riendas —dijo Samuel con felicidad—. Y ahora necesita engendrar un heredero.

—Así que está listo para sentar cabeza y casarse —añadió Jedite.

—Eso es muy lisonjero —refunfuñó Serena.

—Aye —dijo Samuel, sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo en su voz—. Así que debemos viajar a Inglaterra de inmediato para que te cases con él. Celebraremos esta noche y saldremos mañana a primera hora.

Serena rompió su estupor fulminándolos con la mirada una vez más.

—Oh. Aye, no dudo que les gustaría eso. Empujarme a Inglaterra para que me case con el canalla ahora que se ha dignado a volver. Ciertamente es algo para celebrar. Se librarán de mí.

Sus hermanos intercambiaron miradas antes que Samuel se apresurara a asegurarle:

—Oh, nay, Serena, no estamos contentos con ello. ¿Sin ti aquí quién nos rezongará para que salgamos de nuestras camas en la mañana?

—Aye, ¿y quién mantendrá la bebida alejada de nuestras gargantas? —preguntó Jedite.

—¿Y quién nos regañará para que entrenemos, vayamos de caza y todo lo demás? —inquirió Kenji, su padre.

Serena tornó su mirada airada de un hombre a otro. A pesar de sus protestas afirmando que no querían que se marchara, sus sonrisas impacientes sugerían lo contrario. Bien, esto no era más que lo que ella deseaba. Amaría una vida donde no tuviera que perseguir a estos tres en un intento de impedirles que se mataran entre sí o a alguien más. Sin embargo, este no era su día de suerte.

—Aye, bien, estoy segura que no tendrán que enfrentar esas preocupaciones dentro de poco. Mi prometido se ha tomado todo el tiempo del mundo para regresar de las Cruzadas y no hay duda que también se tardará lo suyo en venir a reclamarme. Y hasta que lo haga, tendrán que cargar conmigo —anunció ella en tono grave y recogió su costura.

Un silencio embarazoso la rodeó. Serena estaba segura que estaban intercambiando miradas llenas de pánico, pero no se molestó en alzar la vista y mirar. Sabía que no se detendrían cuando estaban tan tentadoramente cerca de cumplir su deseo más profundo: librarse de ella.

—Aye, pero Serena —señaló Kenji Tsukino—, no es nuestro deseo que viajes a Inglaterra para casarte, sino que…

—Es el deseo de tu prometido —explicó Jedite con brusquedad.

Serena levantó la cabeza con lentitud para estudiar a cada hombre con suspicacia.

—¿Su deseo?

—Aye. Bien, como has dicho, ha estado lejos por mucho tiempo. Tres años —indicó Samuel—. Deduzco que como no sabía nada sobre la muerte de su padre y que en su ausencia su madrastra fue la encargada de todo y todo el mundo sabe que una mujer no puede dirigir un torreón como un hombre, ahora tiene mucho que poner en orden en Chiba.

Serena apretó tanto la boca que estaba segura de que sus labios ya no eran visibles.

¿Las mujeres no podían dirigir un torreón? Su santa madre, Selene, dirigió Tsukino hasta su muerte y luego Serena asumió dicha responsabilidad a los dieciséis. Tuvo que hacerlo; le prometió a su madre en su lecho de muerte cuidar a su padre y hermanos, y administrar Tsukino. La promesa había sido hacerlo hasta que su padre muriera y su hermano mayor, Haruca, el único varón sobrio de su familia, asumiera el cargo de laird o ella se casara y se marchara.

Serena había hecho todo lo posible para mantener esa promesa. Sin embargo, mientras había dirigido Tsukino y se las había ingeniado para mantener a su padre y hermanos lejos del whisky, no había podido apartarlos del ale. Por suerte, eran borrachos más afables con el ale, pero los tres hombres aún estaban demasiados beodos o sufrían de resaca para tomar cualquier decisión prudente. E incluso cuando no lo estaban, eran extremadamente inútiles, vagando por los alrededores gimiendo sobre cuanta sed de whisky tenían y quejándose de los cuidados que ella les prodigaba. Los tres eran criaturas débiles y tontas que solo le daban tribulaciones. Pero eran su familia.

—Aye, Chiba no puede alejarse de sus tierras en estos momentos —le aseguró Jedite—. Pero desea casarse contigo cuanto antes y ha enviado aviso pidiéndonos que viajemos allí para la boda.

—Suena como una idea magnífica —puntualizó su padre—. Después de todo, esto implica que él tendrá que ofrecer el banquete de bodas y esto nos salva de una carga molesta, ¿no es así?

—Aye —aseveró Jedite rápidamente—. Te salvará de todos los problemas de organizar un banquete y agasajar a los invitados y demás.

—Así que, partiremos a la primera hora de la mañana. ¿Aye? —preguntó Samuel esperanzado.

A Serena le pareció que los tres hombres contenían el aliento esperando su respuesta. Podía sentir su impaciencia para que ella expresara su acuerdo, y eso casi le hizo decir que no. Pero si lo hacía y obligaba a su prometido a venir a recogerla como era apropiado, solo conseguiría herirse a sí misma. Realmente, no era divertido controlar a una panda de gamberros borrachos, y si bien se preocuparía por todos ellos, no tenía más deseo de quedarse de lo que aparentemente ellos deseaban que hiciera. El matrimonio, esperaba ella, con un hombre responsable, que fuera abstemio, que mantuviera sus promesas en vez de olvidarlas en el momento que las pronunciaba, —como hacían su padre y hermanos— sería el cielo. Aun así, Serena no los sacó de su miseria de inmediato. Habían hecho de su vida un infierno en estos últimos seis años y, debía admitir con bochorno que estaba disfrutando de su sufrimiento. Así que en vez de darles una respuesta, devolvió su atención a su costura, pinchó la aguja en la tela y la sacó con extrema lentitud.

—¿Serena? —insistió Samuel con impaciencia.

—Estoy pensando —respondió bruscamente, sin apartar la vista de su tarea.

—Pero Serena, él ha enviado por ti —dijo Jedite.

—Aye —masculló su padre—. Y hace mucho que has pasado la edad casadera.

—Hace mucho —acordó Samuel—. No piensas que nosotros…

—No puedo pensar con vosotros tres cotorreándome —insistió Serena firmemente y mantuvo la cabeza inclinada hacia su costura mientras intentaba decidir cuánto tiempo debía dejarlos con la duda antes de aceptar. Mientras más tiempo los hiciera esperar, más tiempo los mantendría alejados del whisky y, por lo tanto esperaba que estuvieran menos borrachos esta noche. Por otra parte, tenía que hacer sus baúles y prepararse para el viaje. El pensamiento la hizo suspirar. Su vida a menudo se había decidido en un esfuerzo por ajustar un punto de encaje. Parecía que la última noche de su vieja vida no sería diferente. Serena esperaba que su nueva vida guardara más alegría para ella.


	3. capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

—Deberías hacer que el herrero te viera eso.

Darién Chiba dejó de frotarse la mandíbula y se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo tiempo en estos momentos.

Artemis Abernathy chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

—Ese diente te ha estado molestando desde que salimos de Túnez. Deberías haberte ocupado de eso en el instante que regresamos a Inglaterra y no permitir que te continuara doliendo.

Dar sonrió afectuosamente al hombre mayor. Artemis siempre había sido uno de los soldados más leales y de mayor confianza de su padre. Era ese el motivo por el que su progenitor insistió en que el guerrero lo acompañara cuando el príncipe le solicitó que viajara con él a Túnez para unirse a las Cruzadas. Un Artemis dispuesto lo siguió con mucho gusto, aunque a menudo Dar se preguntaba si se había arrepentido desde entonces. Ninguno esperó permanecer lejos por tanto tiempo. En efecto, después de solo un año, el príncipe Edward regresó para asumir el trono tras la muerte de su padre. Pero le había pedido a Dar que permaneciera en su lugar, así que él y sus hombres se quedaron atrás para seguir luchando una batalla perdida. Eso les costó dos años más de calor, arena y sangre.

Durante ese tiempo, Artemis fue su amigo, su consejero y a veces su nodriza, cuidándolo como una madre cuando era herido o abatido por la fiebre, cuidándole las espaldas en batalla y ofreciéndole su sabiduría cuando debía tomar decisiones importantes.

Dar no creía que hubiera podido sobrevivir sin él y lamentaba que su padre no estuviera vivo para agradecerle por haberle obligado a llevar a Artemis. En esa época había sido joven y arrogante y había visto a Artemis, diez años mayor que él, como un anciano. Había creído que el hombre haría más lenta su marcha y que sería una molestia. No podía haber estado más equivocado. Artemis había salvado su vida más de una vez y se convirtió en su amigo.

—He tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer para molestarme —dijo Dar al instante—. Me ocuparé cuando regresemos de Donnachaidh.

—Deberías solucionarlo antes de visitar a tu hermana y a ese Diablo con el que se ha casado —insistió Artemis.

—Ya envié un mensaje a Donnachaidh aceptando la invitación de mi nuevo cuñado. En ese momento no me di cuenta de cuanto trabajo se necesitaba aquí —dijo Dar y frunció el ceño mientras recorría con la mirada el gran salón. La gran estancia casi estaba vacía, algo totalmente extraño considerando la importancia del castillo y el número de personas que lo habitaban. El gran salón siempre había sido un área ocupada y ruidosa cuando era niño, y había permanecido así hasta después de la muerte de su madre y el matrimonio de su padre con Esmeralda. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba vacío y silencioso como una tumba.

—¿Supongo que recogerás a tu prometida en tu camino de regreso? —comentó Artemis.

—Sí —refunfuñó Dar, mirando detenidamente su ale. No era una tarea en la que pensara con mucha ilusión. El contrato de esponsales había sido arreglado y firmado cuando aún era un muchacho.

Probablemente debería haberse casado con la muchacha antes de marcharse a Túnez, pero en ese entonces se las apañó para aplazarlo. Había esperado que su padre hiciera un escándalo, pero el hombre había dicho lo mismo que siempre decía cuando Dar encontraba una nueva excusa para evitar el matrimonio. «Tienes mucho tiempo para hacerlo después, hijo». Y analizando el hecho de que su padre nunca lo había llevado a conocer a su prometida mientras crecía, Dar sospechaba que su padre había llegado a lamentar el compromiso y lo habría anulado si hubiera podido. Sin embargo, existía una cláusula de penalización en el contrato para tal acción que era tan exorbitante que los habría arruinado. Y que aún podía hacerlo, pensó Dar con tristeza.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Artemis—. ¿La recogerás o no?

—Sí —respondió por fin—. Los Tsukino no viven lejos de Donnachaidh, así que supongo que tendré que recogerla en el viaje de regreso.

—No suenas impaciente —indicó Artemis con diversión y tomándole el pelo le dijo—: ¿Te siento un poco renuente en reclamar a tu prometida?

—La llaman la Arpía Tsukino —indicó Dar con sequedad—. El nombre no sugiere una novia o esposa dulce y dócil.

—Sí, y la última cosa que necesitas por aquí son más problemas —dijo Artemis compasivamente y luego sacudió la cabeza—. Estos tres últimos años he añorado el hogar, pero ahora que estamos aquí, me encuentro pensando casi ansiosamente en el calor del desierto y en las malditas batallas que dejamos en Túnez.

—Esmeralda tiene ese efecto en una persona —dijo Dar en tono grave, echando un vistazo a los alrededores para cerciorarse de que su madrastra no estaba cerca para escucharlo. No sentía cariño por la mujer, pero no la insultaría deliberadamente.

—No es tan mala —señaló Artemis, haciendo que Dar enarcara las cejas por la sorpresa.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el hombre comentó:

—Ella y tu padre no eran una buena pareja. Él amó muchísimo a tu madre y no podía ver más allá de su pena hacia la joven novia con quien el rey lo forzó a casarse. Por eso Esmeralda fue miserable al vivir aquí al norte de Inglaterra con un marido negligente después de ser celebrada y mimada en la corte. Sospecho que se vio sobrepasada por todas las responsabilidades que aterrizaron sobre sus hombros cuando tu padre murió y la administración del castillo fue demasiado para ella. Sin duda esa es la razón detrás de su trato tosco con los sirvientes mientras estuvimos lejos.

—Hmm —murmuró Dar. Era exactamente lo que Esmeralda había dicho en su propia defensa cuando él regresó a casa y encontró que la mitad de sus siervos habían huido y que la otra mitad se preparaba a hacerlo. No era el regreso que había esperado. Había vuelto para enterarse que su padre estaba muerto, que su hermana estaba casada con el Diablo de Donnachaidh y encontrar a su castillo medio vacío. Había pasado la semana desde su llegada tratando de poner las cosas en orden y convenciendo a sus siervos a regresar, prometiendo proveerles de mejores condiciones de vida y mantener a Esmeralda bajo control.

Dar podría haberles ordenado que volvieran. Ellos habían jurado lealtad a su familia, después de todo, pero su padre le enseñó que un trabajador infeliz se transformaba en un mal trabajador y que le debía respeto incluso al siervo más humilde. Así que no hizo ninguna amenaza y por lo contrario ofreció promesas que tenía intención de cumplir. Por fortuna, había logrado que todos salvo una pareja que aún no había encontrado volvieran a sus puestos. Había devuelto el orden a Chiba, al menos tanto como creía era necesario antes de tomarse un tiempo para ir a ver a su hermana y cerciorarse que estaba bien. Se sentía preocupado por Hotaru desde que llegó a Erosión y se enteró que se había casado con el Diablo de Donnachaidh, y con toda sinceridad, en estos momentos su bienestar era lo más importante para él.

Dar no podía creer que Esmeralda hubiera permitido que Hotaru se casara con ese bastardo. El hombre no había nacido con el nombre del Diablo de Donnachaidh, se lo había ganado. Era considerado un guerrero completamente despiadado en batalla y un laird severo con su clan. También había tenido una esposa que cayó de un acantilado y murió bajo circunstancias sumamente sospechosas. Los rumores afirmaban que el laird de Donnachaidh había sido visto alejándose a caballo de la escena en el momento de su muerte. Este era el hombre al que Esmeralda permitió casarse con Hotaru.

El pensamiento hizo que volviera a recorrer con la mirada el salón buscando a su madrastra. Dar no sabía qué pensar del comportamiento de la mujer. Esmeralda nunca fue una persona muy afectuosa y amable. Siempre había parecido resentida por vivir allí, pero ahora que él había regresado, ella parecía estar esforzándose por adaptarse. Casi podría llegar a gustarle la mujer que había sido desde su vuelta. No obstante le preocupaba el hecho de que hubiera permitido que Hotaru se casara con el Diablo de Donnachaidh, más el recelo de los sirvientes cuando la observaban. Se preguntaba cuan malvada había sido mientras él estuvo ausente y en cuánta de su nueva actitud podía confiar.

Dar sabría más una vez que hablara con su hermana. Esa era otra razón por la que estaba tan impaciente por empezar el viaje. Se habría marchado de inmediato, si no hubiera necesitado recuperar a sus siervos y decidir a cuál de sus hombres dejaría a cargo mientras estaba de viaje. En circunstancias normales, Artemis, como su primero, debería ser quien asumiera la responsabilidad. Estaba seguro que el hombre sería un gran senescal, pero Dar se encontraba poco dispuesto a dejarlo. Dependía de su sabio consejo y sospechaba que lo necesitaría en esta visita, tanto en sus asuntos con el Diablo de Donnachaidh como con su propia prometida.

Dar no esperaba que nada en ese encuentro saliera bien. Sabía que a veces podía ser un poco impetuoso y amaba lo suficiente a su hermana, así que si descubría que Hotaru era miserable o que su marido la golpeaba, estaría tentado a atravesar al hombre en el acto. Tal acción imprudente haría que se viera reducido por uno de los hombres del laird en su búsqueda de justo castigo. Artemis era muy sensato, sopesaba los pros y los contras de todo y en el pasado había logrado atenuar la impetuosidad de Dar con palabras sabias. Dar contaba con él cuando se encontrara con el marido de su hermana.

Y luego estaba su prometida. La Arpía Tsukino. Así llamaban a Serenity Tsukino desde que tenía dieciséis años o menos. Esa era en parte la razón por lo que nunca se sintió demasiado impaciente por reclamarla. El título no sugería una novia dulce y dócil, y sospechaba que ella sería difícil de tratar. Artemis también podría tener algunas sugerencias en ese tema que podrían serle útiles.

No, no dejaría al hombre como senescal, lo cual implicaba tener que entrenar a alguien más para la tarea antes de poder marcharse. Había elegido a John, un tipo serio y digno de confianza que poseía una mente juiciosa, y después de una semana de entrenamiento, se sentía cómodo dejándole las riendas de su hogar. Anoche Dar anunció que viajarían a Donnachaidh hoy y no tenía intención de que nada interfiriera con ese plan, ni siquiera un persistente dolor de muelas.

Una de las doncellas llegó a la mesa con una bandeja de queso y pan para que Dar y Artemis desayunaran rápidamente. Sintiendo que su estómago gruñía, le agradeció a la muchacha y comenzó a examinar su ofrecimiento.

—Buenos días, caballeros.

Dar levantó la vista y vio a Esmeralda cruzando el salón hacia la mesa. Ella sonreía alegre como nunca había hecho cuando él era más joven, pero una sonrisa parecía estar presente en su rostro desde su regreso. Esto la hacía más atractiva de lo que él siempre había creído que era. Con esa rara forma de sujetarse el largo cabello y la ausencia de varios dientes, Esmeralda nunca sería bonita, pero era extremadamente fea cuando ponía la mala cara que él había conocido antes de marcharse a las Cruzadas.

—Veo que estáis a punto de desayunar. Bien. Entonces no me he levantado tan tarde como creía. Yo… —Ella hizo una pausa y parpadeó con sorpresa cuando miró con atención a Dar—. Dar, vuestra cara está hinchada. ¿Habéis sufrido una herida?

Dar sintió que sus cejas se alzaban en su frente y levantó una mano para frotarse la cara, y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que en efecto su mejilla estaba un poco inflamada.

—Tiene un diente picado —explicó Artemis—. Le estaba diciendo que debía hacer que lo vieran antes que nos marchemos, pero está siendo obstinado.

—Oh, no deberíais ser obstinado en este asunto, Dar. Obviamente está infectado —aconsejó Esmeralda.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró Dar quedamente, y luego desmintió su afirmación cuando mordió un trozo de queso e hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Ah, sí, estás bien —dijo Artemis con sequedad.

Esmeralda miró a la doncella que había traído la comida.

—Muchacha, id y buscad al herrero para tu señor.

—No es necesario… —empezó a protestar Dar, pero ella lo calló.

—Sí, lo es. No dejaréis Erosión sin que os vea. Mejores hombres que vos han sido vencidos por la infección cuando no atendieron un diente picado.

Dar hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no protestó más. Realmente, le dolía el diente esta mañana y la infección en cualquier parte del cuerpo era una cosa peligrosa. Sufriendo por la misma idea de lo que se avecinaba, Dar concentró su atención en sus viandas, colocó su comida en el lado bueno de su boca e intentó masticarlas allí. Lamentablemente, no parecía que esto fuera de mucha ayuda. Si bien no causaba el dolor agudo que producía el morder al otro lado, ahora su mandíbula palpitaba, trasladando y aumentando el dolor.

Suspirando, renunció a la comida.

—El herrero ha llegado.

Ese anuncio de Artemis atrajo la atención de Dar hacia la puerta. Alzó las cejas cuando vio a un sujeto entrar en el torreón.

—¿Ese es el herrero? —preguntó con sorpresa—. ¿Qué le pasó al Viejo Malachite?

—Escuché que Malachite estiró la pata en nuestra ausencia —dijo Artemis con voz baja—. Este es su remplazo, Zoycite .

Dar frunció el ceño tanto ante las noticias como al hombre en sí mismo. Donde el Viejo Malachite había sido un hombre grande y robusto, éste era más bien pequeño y delgado, sin los músculos que sugerían la fuerza necesaria para extraer un diente. Dar sabía por experiencia que sacarlos requería de mucha fuerza. Él había ayudado a extraer el diente de uno de sus hombres en su estadía en Túnez. Arrancar uno podía volverse un infierno. Sospechaba que estaba a punto de experimentar tiempos difíciles.

—¿Me han dicho que tiene un diente que le molesta, mi señor?

Darién miró a Zoycite mientras que el nuevo herrero se detenía a su lado. Por corto tiempo consideró no sacarse la muela, pero en esos instantes el dolor era terrible.

Además, la encía estaba inflamada. Era necesario extraer el diente.

Él asintió con la cabeza, giró su silla de forma que quedara de costado a la mesa y frente al herrero. Rápidamente Zoycite se acercó y le ordenó:

—Abrid la boca y dejadme ver.

Darién abrió la boca.

—¿Cuál le da problemas? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos al examinarle la boca.

Darién usó un dedo para señalársela, manteniendo la mayor parte de su mano fuera de su camino para que el hombre pudiera ver.

—Sí —murmuró Zoycite , y tan pronto como Dar retiró su dedo, estiró el propio para darle un golpecito al diente.

Dar logró no gemir ante la agonía que le produjo el toque y cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras que el hombre le prodigaba más pinchazos.

—¿Cómo se ve? —preguntó Artemis, moviéndose junto al hombre para intentar mirar por sí mismo dentro de la boca de Dar.

—Demasiado bien para mi gusto —refunfuñó el hombre en tono grave—. No está para nada flojo. Será una peste sacarlo.

Darién sintió que los dedos del hombre se apartaban de su boca, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras que el dolor continuaba atravesándolo en lentas y decrecientes olas.

—Necesitaré una jarra de whisky —anunció el herrero.

Ese anuncio hizo que él abriera los ojos mientras que una de las criadas se alejaba rápidamente hacia las cocinas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Artemis con sorpresa antes que Dar pudiera hacerlo.

—Para él —dijo Zoycite con sequedad, sacudiendo un pulgar en dirección de Dar—. Al menos le entumecerá un poco el dolor.

Dar negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

—No lo quiero. Nos vamos a Donnachaidh tan pronto como todo esto acabe y necesitaré mi ingenio para el viaje al norte. Solo sacad el diente.

Zoycite se río.

—Oh, sí, así lo querrá usted, mi señor. Pero yo no tocaré ese diente hasta que haya bebido toda una jarra de whisky. El viaje tendrá que retrasarse.

—No quiero whisky —insistió él. Dar nunca había sido un gran bebedor. No sentía apego por el sabor y solo lo volvía estúpido. A Dar no le gustaba ser estúpido. Y aún más, le disgustaban los efectos secundarios que causaba el dejarse llevar por la bebida.

—Dar… —comenzó a decir Artemis, pero si bien Zoycite era pequeño y por lo visto tan hosco como su predecesor, no necesitaba que nadie abogara por él. Cogió a Dar por la cara y atrajo su rostro hacia él, hundiendo los dedos en su mejilla por el lado bueno y presionando el pulgar por el lado hinchado. Cuando Dar siseó por el dolor que lo apuñaló, Zoycite movió la cabeza con satisfacción y dijo bruscamente:

—El último hombre que no bebió cuando le saqué un diente, estuvo malditamente cerca de estrangularme hasta morir mientras trataba de sacárselo.

Darién notó que un par de hombres asentían al otro lado de la mesa. Por lo visto, el incidente no había pasado desapercibido. Habría preguntado por el asunto, pero la criada, Berjerite , corría de regreso con la jarra de whisky solicitada. Frunció el ceño cuando la muchacha se la entregó a Zoycite .

—Aun así, yo…

—Beberá el maldito whisky —le interrumpió el herrero—. Hasta la última gota y luego los hombres lo sujetaran o si no usted mismo puede sacarse el maldito diente. ¡Y eso es todo! —Enfatizó las palabras empujando hacia él la jarra de whisky.

Dar rechinó los dientes con irritación, medio tentado a sacarse su propio diente, pero fue un error haberlo hecho ya que el dolor que esto le causo lo acuchilló otra vez e hizo que se decidiera a hacer lo contrario. Parecía que su viaje tendría que retrasarse, reconoció con una maldición. Tomó la jarra y comenzó a tomársela de un trago. Ningún dolor de cabeza ocasionado por la bebida podría ser tan malo como la agonía que sufría en ese momento.

—¡Por los clavos de Cristo! —exclamó Zoycite con admiración cuando Dar golpeó la jarra vacía en la mesa unos momentos después.

—Proseguid —gruñó Dar. Se recostó en la silla y se aferró a los antebrazos de madera mientras abría ampliamente la boca. El whisky aún no le afectaba… había bebido demasiado rápido para hacerlo y entrar en su sangre, pero no le importó. Deseaba que el diente y el dolor se fueran.

—¿Por qué no terminamos el viaje anoche? —preguntó Samuel en un tono quejumbroso—. Prácticamente estábamos en el umbral de Erosión y podríamos haber dormido en el interior, en vez de levantarnos al amanecer para terminar el último kilómetro de viaje.

—Porque vuestra hermana deseaba ponerse presentable antes de conocer a su marido. Ahora parad de gemir. El viaje casi ha terminado.

La queja gruñona de Samuel y la respuesta de su padre fueron transportadas por el viento y llevadas hasta donde Serena cabalgaba varios metros detrás. Lanzó una mirada al trío, pero ninguno le prestaba la menor atención. Habían estado montando a una buena distancia delante de ella desde que dejaron Tsukino hace varios días. Un intento por evitar su temperamento, supuso Serena. Ella no estuvo en absoluto contenta con su padre y hermanos la mañana que habían abandonado Tsukino. Si bien se atragantaron con ale la noche antes de marcharse y no intentaron obligarla a darles la llave de la despensa, también «celebraron» hasta bien pasada la medianoche. Habiendo visto lo mismo demasiadas veces, Serena no tuvo la menor compasión con los tres. Los sacó de sus camas al romper el alba y los fastidió para que tomaran un desayuno rápido y montaran sus caballos para conducir la comitiva fuera del patio de armas de Tsukino.

Los tres hombres la habían estado evitando desde entonces, ni siquiera se atrevieron a quejarse por sus cabezas doloridas en su primer día de viaje. Se recuperaron antes del segundo día e insistieron en aumentar su velocidad, obligando a toda la comitiva a viajar a un paso que había hecho que se preocupara por la carreta que llevaba sus pertenencias. Serena había estado segura que en cualquier momento el vehículo vibraría hasta quedar hecho pedazos, pero no sucedió. La carreta se mantuvo intacta y llegaron a los bosques que rodeaban Chiba muy tarde la noche anterior. Los hombres habían deseado continuar su trayecto al castillo, pero Serena se negó. Era tarde, y sospechó que el puente levadizo estaría alzado y la puerta cerrada.

No quería alarmar a los vigías y causar un alboroto.

Además, habían estado viajando durante días, levantándose al amanecer, montando hasta bien entrada la noche y luego deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para dormir antes de montar una vez más. Serena no quiso cabalgar a Chiba sin tomarse el tiempo para deshacerse un poco del polvo y la suciedad del camino y ponerse un vestido limpio.

Ahora se acercaban al final del viaje. Según sus cálculos, llegarían al término del desayuno. El pensamiento causó que un temblor nervioso revoloteara por el vientre de Serena y se encontró mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba muy ansiosa por la próxima reunión. Pero también excitada. Serena había pasado los últimos días distrayéndose de la incomodidad y el aburrimiento de su viaje pensando en su futuro. En su mente pintó un cuadro feliz. Este matrimonio finalmente terminaría con la promesa que le hizo a su madre y la liberaba para un nuevo futuro, uno al que miraba con esperanza y alivio. En su imaginación Darién Chiba era un hombre bueno y honorable, un marido apropiado… para nada parecido a su propio padre y hermanos. Viviría en Inglaterra con, quien esperaba fuera un hombre inteligente y sobrio como esposo. Alguien de quien poder depender en vez de tener que ser la única responsable de todo.

Serena estaba llena de esperanzas.

—Callad, Serena podría haberlo hecho con más comodidad en Chiba. Al menos allí habríamos tenido un baño caliente y una cama cómoda —indicó Jedite con irritación obvia—. ¿Además, no es cómo si Chiba pueda rechazarla, verdad? —Un momento pasó, y luego preocupado añadió—: No puede, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Kenji Tsukino sonó asustado por la insinuación y ella pudo oír la incertidumbre en su voz cuando dijo—: Nay. Claro que no. ¿Por qué siquiera te haces una pregunta así?

—Bien, se ha demorado lo suyo en ir a recogerla —señaló Samuel de mala gana.

—Nay —negó Kenji Tsukino rápidamente—. Estaba en una cruzada a petición de su príncipe inglés.

—Pero el príncipe volvió hace dos años y Chiba no —añadió Samuel.

—Aye —dijo Jedite con alarma—. ¿Y si ha escuchado que nuestra Serena es una arpía y una bruja e intenta no casarse con ella?

—Bien, no podrá —dijo su padre con seguridad—. Lo seguiremos hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta. Se casará con la muchacha y punto final. Ahora guardad silencio, no quiero que Serena los oiga llamarla arpía y bruja, y descargue su temperamento con nosotros.

Consciente de que los hombres se habían vuelto para mirarla nerviosos, Serena mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y continuó mirando los bosques por los que viajaban. Estaba demasiado cansada para ponerlos en su lugar como normalmente haría. Además, no era la primera vez que escuchaba que la llamaban bruja o la Arpía Tsukino. Esos apelativos habían perdido la capacidad de herir sus sentimientos hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora la hacían preguntarse si su prometido habría escuchado que era una arpía y una bruja. ¿Lo habrían predispuesto a evitar casarse con ella?

La idea fue un problema que la preocupó durante varios minutos. En ninguno de sus sueños sobre su futuro su prometido deseaba eludir su matrimonio.

—Aquí está.

Serena levantó la cabeza y detuvo su montura detrás de los hombres, cuando de un momento a otro salieron del bosque y un castillo surgió ante ellos. Erosión era una fortaleza grandiosa e imponente, ubicada en la cima de una colina, desde donde se podía ver toda la tierra que la rodeaba. Era mucho más grande que Tsukino, lo cual no la molestó salvo que la hizo preguntarse cómo su padre había logrado arreglar un matrimonio tan ventajoso. Él siempre había afirmado que se debía por su amistad con el fallecido lord Erosión, explicando que los dos se conocieron en la corte cuando eran jóvenes y entablaron una amistad que duró una década. El hijo de Erosión, Darién, nació cinco años antes que ella, pero en el momento que Serenity nació, los dos hombres sellaron su amistad con sus esponsales.

Serena sospechaba que la amistad no había durado mucho después de esto. Al menos no recordaba ninguna visita entre las familias. Se imaginaba que la afición a la bebida de su progenitor podría tener algo que ver con ese hecho. Su madre le dijo una vez que su padre ya era un bebedor en su juventud, pero que no se había vuelto realmente malo hasta la muerte de su propio padre cuando Serena tenía dos años. Parecía que su pena combinada con su nueva responsabilidad como laird lo empujó a dar el paso final para preferir el estado feliz y confuso de la embriaguez en vez de la sobriedad real de su vida.

—Aquí estamos, Serena. —Su padre se dio la vuelta para dedicarle una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que también se reflejó en las caras de sus hermanos, notó ella, mientras él añadía—: Ahora conocerás a tu prometido y pronto serás una dama casada con un rebaño de niños a los que perseguir.

Aye, en vez de perseguir a tres borrachos creciditos, pensó Serena, pero no dijo las palabras en voz alta.

¿Por qué molestarse? Muy pronto sería libre de esa tarea. Tendría un marido propio, uno que esperaba no se pareciera en nada a su padre y hermanos.

Con esa esperanza en mente, Serena apremió a su yegua, pasó a los hombres y subió la colina. La mañana estaba muy avanzada, el puente levadizo estaba abajo y la puerta abierta. Aun así cuando se acercaron los vigías les saludaron y ordenaron identificarse, Serena se detuvo, dejó que su padre contestara el saludo y explicara el motivo de su presencia. Después de eso atravesaron el patio exterior, se dirigieron hacia las escaleras del torreón y pronto se dio cuenta que las noticias de su arribo llegarían antes que ellos.

Serena se apeaba cuando escuchó que las puertas del torreón se abrían. Una vez en el suelo, vio a un soldado experimentado bajar con prisas los peldaños. No era su prometido. Él era sólo cinco años mayor que ella y este hombre parecía tener al menos quince o veinte años más. Preguntándose quién sería, Serena se paró junto a su padre mientras que el hombre los alcanzaba.

—Lord Tsukino —saludó el hombre, extendiendo la mano mientras bajaba la escalera—. Es un placer conocerlo. Soy Artemis, el hombre… de lord Erosión. —Las cejas de Serena se elevaron ligeramente ante su vacilación. Le pareció que el caballero no había estado seguro de como llamarse o de cuál era su puesto. Extraño, pensó mientras observaba a los dos hombres estrecharse la mano. Luego el inglés se giró hacia ella, diciéndole alegremente.

—Y usted debe ser lady Serenity. Un placer, mi señora. Bienvenida a Erosión.

—Gracias —murmuró, y luego esperó con paciencia mientras que su padre presentaba a sus hermanos. Artemis saludó a ambos hombres cortésmente y luego cambió su atención al resto de los integrantes de la comitiva, que ya habían desmontado y que en ese momento estaban de pie sin saber qué hacer.

—Haré que atiendan de inmediato a sus caballos y carreta. Mientras tanto, quizás deberíamos entrar.

Su padre asintió y tomó el brazo de Serena para llevarla por las escaleras, preguntando:

—¿Dónde está Chiba? Debería estar aquí para saludarnos. No estará fuera, ¿verdad?

—No, no —les aseguró Artemis al mismo tiempo que los seguía por la escalera, Samuel y Jedite se arrastraban detrás—. De hecho, han sido afortunados. Si hubieran llegado mañana, ya nos habríamos ido a Donnachaidh.

—¿Donnachaidh? —preguntó Serena con sorpresa, se detuvo y giró hacia el hombre. Donnachaidh era la fortaleza de los Kou y estaba a menos de medio día de viaje de Tsukino.

—Sí. La hermana de Darién, Hotaru, recientemente se casó con el Diablo de Donnachaidh y él desea ir a ver como está —explicó Artemis mientras que su padre la urgía a avanzar una vez más.

—En realidad, se suponía que partiríamos esta mañana pero Dar está… ehh… indispuesto. —Serena sintió que un estremecimiento se deslizaba por ella ante su elección de palabra. «Indispuesto» era el término que ella usaba para referirse a su padre y hermanos cuando sufrían dolor de cabeza después de una noche —o varios días— de borrachera. ¿Y qué quería decir con que se marchaban mañana? El hombre había enviado a llamarla. ¿Así pues por qué había planeado marcharse antes de su llegada?

—¿Está bien lo que termina bien, eh? —dijo su padre con una risa campechana antes que ella pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta. Tiró de su brazo otra vez, haciéndola subir los últimos peldaños hasta las puertas del torreón.

—Sí, por supuesto —concordó Artemis rápidamente—. Pero debería explicarles que…

—No hay necesidad, lord Erosión puede explicárnoslo —le interrumpió Kenji, abriendo la puerta con un tirón y apresurando a Serena para que entrara. La empujó varios pasos, pero de repente hicieron una pausa y ambos empezaron a parpadear en un intento para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la repentina escasez de luz. Como en la mayoría de los castillos, el gran salón era mucho más oscuro que el exterior iluminado por el sol y el abrupto cambio los cegó por breve tiempo. En esa situación, Serena en verdad escuchó a los ocupantes del salón antes de verlos. Gritos estentóreos y ovaciones asaltaron sus oídos, y atrajeron su mirada parpadeante hacia una muchedumbre de hombres reunidos en un pequeño y apretado grupo.

—¿Está él entre ese grupo? —preguntó Kenji Tsukino, echando un vistazo al hombre que les había dado la bienvenida.

Artemis asintió mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarlos.

—Sí, pero… —Eso era todo lo que su padre necesitaba oír. Haciendo callar al hombre, otra vez le metió prisa a Serena para que avanzara, esta vez conduciéndola hacia el grupo junto a las mesas de caballete.

Artemis se apresuró a seguirlos.

—Pero debería decirles que él está suf… ¡Cojones!

Serena miró sobre su hombro y vio que el hombre había tropezado con algo en su prisa. Él se detuvo para recoger aquello que lo había hecho trastabillar y luego volvió a fijar su atención al frente cuando su padre de un momento a otro la hizo parar. Habían alcanzado al grupo y su padre le estaba dando un golpecito en el hombro al hombre más cercano. El sujeto, tan grande como un pequeño edificio, los fulminó con la mirada por interrumpir lo que fuera que estaba viendo, pero rápidamente apagó la animosidad de su mirada cuando su padre anunció con voz ufana:

—Soy laird Tsukino y esta es mi hija, Serena, quien pronto será vuestra señora. ¿Dónde está su prometido, Darién Chiba?

El soldado abrió los ojos, la estudió y arrugó ligeramente el ceño mientras sonreía, pero no contestó a la pregunta de su padre. En cambio se dio la vuelta para dar un codazo al hombre junto a él. Una vez que ganó su atención, le susurró algo en el oído y el compañero alzó la vista con sorpresa antes de darle un codazo a alguien más. En un instante cada rostro de la muchedumbre se había dado vuelta para mirarla. Nadie, sin embargo, se adelantó y anunció que era su prometido.

La incomodidad de Serena crecía más y más bajo sus fijas miradas cuando Artemis intervino.

—Realmente, lord Tsukino, debería explicar… —intentó decir una vez más, pero se calló cuando un repentino rugido de furia sonó desde el centro del grupo de hombres ante ellos. Este fue seguido por el arrastrar de pies y el movimiento de los hombres al girarse hacia lo que fuera que había mantenido su atención antes.

Serena se puso de puntillas, intentando ver lo que pasaba, pero no pudo ver nada.

Artemis pasó por su lado y se abrió camino a través de la muchedumbre, Serena se apresuró a seguirlo. Cuando él se detuvo, ella volvió a ponerse de puntillas para fisgonear sobre su hombro y esta vez fue capaz de ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Dos hombres se revolcaban en el suelo, un hombre delgado y más pequeño intentaba defenderse mientras que un hombre más grande parecía tratar de estrangularlo. Esta imagen aparentemente sobresaltó y detuvo a Artemis, pero solo por poco tiempo; ya que este se lanzó hacia adelante, vociferando a los demás:

—¡Les dije que lo sujetaran, maldita sea!

La reprimenda hizo que varios hombres reaccionaran y prestaran ayuda a los esfuerzos de Artemis por separar a los contendientes. Esto les tomó algo de esfuerzo, pero finalmente fueron capaces de separarlos. Serena sospechó que solo lo lograron porque el hombre más grande se había cansado de luchar o quizás porque se había olvidado de lo que fuera que lo había hecho atacar a su compañero más pequeño. Le pareció que el hombretón simplemente dejó de luchar y permitió que los otros lo irguieran y apartaran. El hombre más pequeño inmediatamente gateó fuera de su alcance. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Artemis avanzó, le dio unas palmaditas al hombretón y enderezó su ropa, diciéndole:

—Vuestra prometida está aquí.

Serena inhaló con fuerza al darse cuenta que el hombre tambaleándose, a pesar del agarre de sus hombres para mantenerlo de pie, era su prometido. Ella no era la única sorprendida.

Darién Chiba pareció absolutamente horrorizado y jadeó:

—¿La Arpía Tsukino? ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

Los hombres que los rodeaban abrieron los ojos espantados e incluso compungidos en su dirección y Serena se sintió ruborizar por la vergüenza, pero levantó la barbilla mientras que Artemis le decía entre dientes:

—Ella está aquí mismo, Dar, justo frente a ti.

Entonces empujó a su señor hacia ella y Serena estrechó los ojos cuando notó lo inestable que su prometido se mantenía sobre sus pies. Artemis lo ayudaba a mantenerse derecho agarrándolo del antebrazo.

—Mi señor, vuestra prometida, lady Serenity Tsukino —la presentó Artemis, haciendo que se detuviera frente a ella. O así lo intentó; si bien el agarre de Artemis sobre el brazo de su señor debía haberlo detenido, los pies de Darién de Erosión fueron más lentos en captar el mensaje, de modo que casi derribó a Serena antes que el agarre sobre su brazo lo hiciera balancearse en un torpe medio círculo. Artemis inmediatamente agarró al hombre de ambos brazos y lo hizo girarse para permanecer de pie ante ella como un muchachito travieso. Entonces repitió en tono grave:

—Lady Serenity Tsukino.

Pareciendo totalmente ajeno a la expresión afligida de Artemis, Dar miró aletargadamente a Serena y luego la bañó con su aliento a whisky diciendo:

—Maldición. Sois muy linda. No parecéis una bruja.

Todos los presentes emitieron un jadeo colectivo de consternación y Kenji Tsukino se veía como si fuera a decir algo, pero Serena colocó una mano en su brazo y dijo escuetamente.

—Gracias.

¿Qué más podía decir? El hombre estaba como una cuba y de todos modos no recordaría ninguna reprimenda.

—De nada. —Él le dedicó una sonrisa brillante, al momento siguiente hizo una mueca y se dio vuelta para decirle a Artemis—. No me siento muy bien.

La última palabra apenas se había deslizado de sus labios antes que cayera hacia adelante y estampara la cara contra el suelo.

Durante un momento, la habitación permaneció en total silencio y calma mientras todos bajaban la mirada hacia el hombre inconsciente. Pero los pensamientos de Serena no eran silenciosos. Su mente lloraba de desconcierto y furia mientras los sueños que había tenido durante el viaje morían de una forma abrupta y horrorosa. Había saltado de la sartén al fuego, dejando una casa de borrachos para vivir en otra, pero todo era mucho peor. Este borracho tenía derechos sobre su cama y cuerpo. Y él había sufrido un acceso de ira por la bebida, estrangulando a otro hombre solo hacía unos momentos, así que parecía ser un borracho mezquino.

Serena cerró los ojos, sintiéndose deprimida y miserable. Nunca lograría escapar de ebrios y estúpidos. Se permitió un momento de lástima por sí misma, luego enderezó los hombros y se obligó a abrir los ojos otra vez. Encontrando que todos no estaban mirando con curiosidad al hombre en el suelo sino a ella, Serena controló su expresión y alzó la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo con voz seria—. ¿No creen que sería mejor que se llevaran a vuestro despreciable laird y lo metan en su cama?

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas y pronto hubo un caos ya que todos los hombres presentes comenzaron a adelantarse. Eran demasiados para la tarea. Al final solo se necesitaron cuatro y cada uno tomó un brazo o pierna para cargarlo hacia la escalera. Sin embargo, todos los demás los siguieron, incluyendo al hombre que su prometido había estado estrangulando cuando ella había llegado.

Serena los observó irse y luego empezó a mirar a su padre, pero su mirada captó a una mujer que no había notado antes. Permanecía de pie al otro lado de donde los hombres habían estado, parecía tener unos quince años más que ella. También era más alta, de constitución gruesa y estrechaba sus pequeños ojos pensativamente mientras vigilaba a los hombres que se llevaban a Darién. Serena la observó con curiosidad, preguntándose quién sería.

Entonces la mujer echó un vistazo hacia ella, le dedicó una sonrisa ansiosa y se apresuró a acercarse.

—Buenos días, Serenity. Soy Esmeralda, la madrastra de Darién. Bienvenida a Chiba.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena al mismo tiempo que sus manos fueron apresadas por las manos más grandes y fuertes de la mujer—. Por favor, llamadme Serena.

—Gracias, querida. —Esmeralda sonrió, pero era una sonrisa torcida, teñida de preocupación, y se apuró a decir—. Me siento muy apenada por lo que visteis. ¿Os explicó Artemis el problema?

—Aye —dijo Serena con sequedad—. Cuando nos saludó explicó que mi prometido se sentía indispuesto.

—Oh, bueno. —Ella pareció aliviada—. Temí que pudierais obtener una impresión completamente incorrecta. Si bien Darién ha estado lejos estos tres años, estoy completamente segura que no se ha vuelto un bebedor y normalmente no toma una jarra llena de whisky tan temprano en la mañana. Estas son circunstancias algo extrañas. —Ella sonrió con sarcasmo y luego guio a Serenity hacia la mesa—. Venid, sentaos. ¿Habéis desayunado esta mañana?

—Nay —contestó el padre de Serena mientras se acomodaban ante la mesa de caballete—. Llegamos a vuestros bosques muy tarde anoche y acampamos allí hasta esta mañana, pero Serena se levantó temprano e hizo sus abluciones mientras que nos despertábamos, luego montamos directo aquí.

Esmeralda asintió y miró a una criada que esperaba a alguna distancia.

—Berjerite , traed algo de aguamiel para lady Serenity y… —Ella hizo una pausa y miró a Kenji Tsukino—. ¿Para los caballeros?

—Lo mismo para ellos —dijo Serena firmemente.

—Serena —protestó Kenji—, hemos estado viajando durante días sin una gota de whisky, seguramente nosotros…

—… podrán vérselas sin él mientras estén aquí —replicó con seriedad y luego se inclinó hacia adelante para hablarle entre dientes con una voz que esperaba no pudiera oír Esmeralda—, ustedes tres no me avergonzaran mientras estén aquí. No habrá whisky para ustedes. —Él frunció el ceño, pero no continuó protestando, Serena giró hacia Esmeralda y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Ellos estarán bien con el aguamiel, gracias.

—Entonces también aguamiel para los hombres, Berjerite y algo de comer. —Al instante la muchacha se marchó presurosa, Esmeralda se volvió y ofreció una sonrisa—. Espero que vuestro viaje fuera agradable.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Montar a caballo desde el alba hasta bien pasada la noche durante días raramente es agradable, pero tuvimos suerte y no nos topamos con bandidos o problemas de esa clase.

—¿Del alba al anochecer? —preguntó Esmeralda con sorpresa.

—Aye, bien, yo y mis hijos estamos aquí, ¿no es así? —dijo su padre a la defensiva—. Dejamos a uno de mis hombres a cargo de Tsukino mientras estamos lejos, pero no es lo mismo que si estuviéramos allí.

Serena resopló ante esto, ganándose una miranda asesina de su padre antes que él prosiguiera.

—Deseábamos traer a la muchacha, ver su boda y luego regresar a Tsukino.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto —murmuró Esmeralda compasivamente—. Supongo que debéis regresar tan pronto como os sea posible. Es una gran muestra del cariño que sienten por Serena el que hayáis hecho todo lo posible para ver su boda y dejarais a alguien más a cargo de todo.

Serena logró no resoplar cuando su padre y hermanos se hincharon con engreimiento por el elogio. Eso no era cariño sino impaciencia por librarse de ella, estaba segura, pero no lo dijo.

—Aye, así es —dijo su padre lealmente, y luego añadió—: Siendo ese el caso, quizás pueda enviar a buscar a vuestro sacerdote y…

—Padre —lo interrumpió Serena.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a la defensiva—. Tu prometido desea viajar a Donnachaidh y nosotros tenemos que volver a Tsukino. No hay razón para esperar.

—Excepto por el pequeñito asunto del novio inconsciente —indicó huraña.

—Sí, eso complica las cosas —dijo Esmeralda con un brillo en sus ojos—. Pero estoy segura que se recuperara para la cena o a más tardar mañana al amanecer. No hay razón para que la boda no se realice mañana a primera hora y luego todos podáis iniciar vuestros viajes.

Su padre y hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Serena permaneció en silencio. Ya no estaba impaciente por casarse, pero en realidad no había razón para postergarlo. El contrato era vinculante y tarde o temprano tendría que casarse con él. Dándose cuenta que Esmeralda la miraba, aparentemente buscando su acuerdo, Serena suspiró y asintió.

—¡Bien! —dijo Esmeralda con alegría—. Entonces después de que hayáis comido, enviaré a traer al padre Wiseman mientras que vos habláis con la cocinera.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Serena sorprendida.

—Sí, ya que por la mañana seréis la señora y estaréis a cargo de todo. Podéis comenzar ahora. Además, esta es vuestra boda, querida, y si bien puede ser un poco apresurado, realmente deberíais ser quien elija el menú para el banquete de boda.

Serena sonrió inciertamente, pero otra vez asintió. Puesto de esa forma, parecía que había pocas razones para que no fuera quien hablara con la cocinera. Solo esperaba que ésta estuviera de acuerdo y aceptara órdenes de ella a pesar de que aún no se había casado con su señor ni oficialmente era su dama.


	4. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

El dolor era un gran monstruo dentro del cráneo de Darién, una maza que lo apaleaba con fuertes golpes. Eso le hizo cerrar con fuerza los ojos y gemir mientras instintivamente luchaba por retornar a la consciencia y experimentaba por completo el dolor que lo atacaba.

—Puede apretar los ojos todo lo que quiera, pero eso no parará el dolor.

Dar abrió los ojos repentinamente ante esas ásperas palabras, y frunció el ceño a una vieja encorvada que estaba de pie junto a la cama, mezclando algo en una escudilla de madera. Sin embargo, en el momento en que reconoció a Ikuko, la vieja niñera de su madre, aumentó el ceño y cerró los ojos muy apretados una vez más.

—Me siento fatal.

—Una jarra de whisky con el estómago vacío a primera hora de la mañana puede hacerte eso. —La mujer no sonaba demasiado comprensiva—. Y también se ha hecho un buen huevo de ganso en la frente cuando se cayó de cara. Estoy segura que eso no ayuda. Ey, siéntese y tome esto. Le ayudará a aliviar el dolor.

—¿Me caí de cara? —gruñó Dar, abriendo los ojos. Su mirada se posó en la escudilla de madera que ella le tendía, y después con una breve duda se sentó y la tomó.

—Sí —le aseguró ella—. Además derechito a los pies de vuestra prometida. Le ha dado una buena primera impresión. Estoy segura. Bébaselo. —Añadió Ikuko sonando un poco impaciente cuando Dar empezó a apartar la escudilla llena de un apestoso líquido y abría la boca con otra pregunta.

Consideró durante un instante recordarle a la mujer su lugar en la casa y que él era su señor, pero conocía por experiencia que nada de eso la impresionaría. Y era muy difícil impresionar a alguien con tu poder y posición, cuando te había cambiado los pañales siendo un bebé. Hizo una mueca, ni siquiera intentó discutir con la terca anciana, sino que se tomó la bebida de sopetón. Sabía tan mal como olía, por supuesto. No se sorprendió. Los remedios de Ikuko siempre habían sabido como el más espantoso de los brebajes aunque por lo general funcionaban condenadamente bien. Debía estarle agradecido por sus horribles mejunjes y sus menos-que-tiernas atenciones más de una vez o dos en Túnez.

Intentando bajar todo el contenido en dos saludables tragos, Dar hizo muecas ante el sabor mientras dejaba la escudilla boca abajo y gruñía:

—¿Y qué es eso de que mi prometida está aquí?

—Ella y los suyos llegaron justo cuando Zoycite intentaba sacaros el diente malo —informó Ikuko, y no había ninguna duda de la diversión en su arrugado rostro.

Dar la ignoró por el momento, en su lugar arrugó el ceño ante el recuerdo borroso de esa miserable mañana deslizándose a través de su mente. Solo tocar el diente le causaba agonía, pero las pinzas de herrero sujetándolo e intentando extraerlo de su mandíbula era un infierno. El dolor había sido tan terriblemente feroz que Dar no fue capaz, en un primer momento, de encontrar el aliento para rugir su padecimiento. Pero entonces algo distrajo a los hombres que lo tenían sujeto, y él se soltó y agarró a Zoycite por la garganta para poner fin a su tortura. El herrero soltó sus pinzas e intentó retroceder, y en el momento en que dejó de tontear con sus dientes, Dar recuperó el aliento y rugió su furia mientras perseguía al hombre, tropezando con sus pies antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo. Solo podía creer que fue algo bueno que gritara porque eso captó la atención de sus hombres y les recordó su deber. Era probablemente la única cosa que salvó a Zoycite de recibir una buena paliza. Dar también decidió que fue una buena decisión seguir el consejo de Zoycite de esperar una hora y media para que el whisky le hiciera efecto antes de hacer el intento. Si existía un dolor peor al que sufrió mientras estaba atontado por el whisky, Dar no tenía ningún deseo de experimentarlo. Honestamente, había recibido estocadas en Túnez que dolían menos.

Ese pensamiento le hizo tantear en el interior de su boca el diente en cuestión. El alivio lo embargó cuando sintió un agujero donde debía estar el diente.

—Le quitó el diente una vez que estuvo en la cama —le dijo Ikuko—. Zoycite dijo que fue mucho más fácil sacarlo cuando no peleaba con él. Le llevó solo un instante una vez que estuvo inconsciente.

Dar hizo una mueca ante sus palabras y sacudió la cabeza. Vagos recuerdos de Zoycite luchando para quitarle el diente en el gran salón y después él atacándolo eran las últimas cosas que recordaba. No tenía ninguna reminiscencia de la llegada de Serenity Tsukino.

—¿Por qué está mi prometida aquí?

—Para casarse con usted, ¿por qué sino? —dijo Ikuko con un encogimiento de hombros mientras empezaba a quitar de en medio su bolsa de remedios.

Dar frunció el ceño a la mujer.

—Debería haber esperado a que fuera a buscarla, no…

—Le estaba dando largas al asunto, ¿no es así? —preguntó Ikuko arisca—. Parece que se cansó de esperar y vino a ver que el compromiso se cumpliera.

Dar frunció los labios con disgusto. No estaba preparado para casarse. Había planeado tomarse un tiempo para poner sus asuntos en orden aquí y visitar a su hermana. Después de eso, quizá de camino a casa, se hubiera detenido para reclamar a la muchacha. O no. No había prisa.

Aparentemente, ella no lo veía de esa forma.

—Aunque —continuó Ikuko cuando él permaneció en silencio—, por lo que he visto y oído, sospecho que en realidad son sus familiares los que están ansiosos de deshacerse de la chica.

—Bueno, no me sorprende —murmuró Dar, sintiendo crecer la preocupación mientras pensaba en las cosas que había escuchado sobre su futura esposa.

Tomando nota que las cejas elevadas de Ikuko habían vuelto a su sitio, explicó:

—La llaman la Arpía Tsukino.

Ikuko asintió y comentó mordaz.

—Eso mismo dijo cuando la vio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Cuando ella llegó y la vio, me han dicho que la saludó diciendo que no se parecía mucho a una arpía o algo así —explicó Ikuko, sus ojos ahora centelleaban en silenciosa alegría.

—¡Yo no hice eso! —exclamó Dar estupefacto, mientras sentía que un escalofrío de horror le recorría la nuca cuando la mujer mayor asintió. Aunque había pasado la mayor parte de los tres últimos años rodeado de hombres, conservaba la suficiente educación para saber que saludar a su futura esposa de esa manera iba más allá de la grosería. Era muy poco probable que fuera a fortalecer sus buenas relaciones con la mujer.

—Sí, lo hizo —dijo Ikuko y burlona añadió—: No fue el mejor saludo de bienvenida que podía ofrecerle a vuestra futura esposa.

—Dios Santo —respiró desmayadamente, y entonces preguntó—: ¿Y qué hizo ella?

Ikuko rio descaradamente y contestó:

—Yo no estaba allí. Lo escuché todo de las doncellas, pero tengo entendido que no se mostró muy impresionada y todo lo que dijo fue gracias… y entonces usted se cayó de cara, después vuestros hombres lo levaron y trajeron aquí a la cama. Y allí fue cuando Zoycite terminó de quitarle el diente —añadió—. Después de eso, los hombres lo dejaron dormir la borrachera.

Dar se hundió de nuevo en la cama, su mente daba vueltas con consternación, pero entonces se sentó con brusquedad y preguntó:

—¿Qué hora es?

—Cerca de la hora de cenar —respondió Ikuko, llevándose las últimas cosas mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Creí que a estas alturas debía estar retorciéndose de dolor y que necesitaría un tónico que ayudara a vuestra cabeza. Además, me pareció mucho mejor despertaros antes de que la chica se apodere por completo del castillo.

—¿Qué?

Él hizo a un lado las mantas con las que le habían cubierto. Para gran alivio de Dar, estaba vestido completamente, y a pesar de su dolor de cabeza, podía dar caza a la anciana que intentaba salir de su habitación después de ese críptico comentario.

—Vuelve aquí, Ikuko —gruñó él, corriendo para alcanzar la puerta mientras ella intentaba tirar de esta por detrás. Tomando a la mujer del brazo hizo que volviera a entrar en la habitación, con cuidado de sus frágiles y viejos huesos. No le sorprendió del todo que volviera voluntariamente. Conociéndola era probable que estuviera disfrutando de todo este asunto. Ikuko siempre tuvo un poquito de diablo en ella y se regocijaba con una buena trifulca.

—Explícame lo que haz querido decir con eso. ¿Cómo es que ella se está apoderando de mi castillo?

—Bueno, ordenó a vuestros hombre que se «llevaran a su despreciable laird y que lo metieran en vuestra cama».

—¿Despreciable? —dijo con brusquedad Dar, ofendido.

—Sí. Eso es aparentemente lo que ella dijo —le informó Ikuko con una sonrisa que mostraba muchos espacios vacíos donde alguna vez estuvieron sus dientes—. Y cuando los hombres lo sacaron a cuestas, Esmeralda apareció y las dos planearon algo juntas durante un rato.

Dar se puso rígido ante esta noticia. Estaba seguro de que no podía ser algo bueno.

—Y entonces su pequeña Serena se apresuró a tomar las riendas de vuestros asuntos y recorre Chiba como si ya fuera la señora.

Dar tomó nota del nombre Serena en lugar de Serenity, pero simplemente preguntó:

—¿Y qué es lo que está haciendo?

Ikuko se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Hace lo que hace una señora. Habló con la cocinera y muchos otros de los sirvientes. Ha empezado los preparativos para el banquete de bodas de mañana y…

—¿Mañana? —gruñó él, el horror lo atravesó. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa.

—Sí. Y ahora está abajo supervisando a los hombres en su entrenamiento.

Dar se puso rígido y con irritación comenzó a decir:

—No es asunto de ella…

—Decidle eso a ella, muchacho —le interrumpió Ikuko sarcástica, liberando su brazo para abrir la puerta—. Tengo demasiado que hacer como para estar aquí mientras me brama por lo que vuestra prometida está haciendo.

Dar volvió a contemplar como la anciana salía de la habitación, pero ella se detuvo en la entrada y lo miró para añadir:

—Puede que quiera cambiarse de ropa y asearse un poco antes de ir a buscarla. Apesta a whisky y dudo que así pueda impresionarla. Por lo que he oído, ya ha tenido bastante de eso con su padre y sus hermanos.

Dar bajó la mirada hacia su túnica y levantó la tela para olerla mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de su antigua niñera. De inmediato arrugó la nariz con disgusto. Apestaba a whisky, además era un olor amargo y rancio.

Con una mueca, al momento se despojó de la túnica y la arrojó a los pies de la cama.

Entonces se dirigió a la palangana de agua que había en la pequeña mesa bajo la ventana para darse un baño rápido antes de buscar una túnica nueva en uno de los arcones que contenían sus pertenencias. Una vez comprobó que estaba presentable, salió de su habitación y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Dar tenía intención de ir directamente a la muralla para encontrar a su prometida, pero se detuvo en el último escalón para contemplar a los hombres sentados en ese momento a la mesa.

Había casi una docena, y cada uno de ellos vestía un tartán y parecían necesitar un buen lavado. Evidentemente estos hombres eran los hermanos de su prometida y su padre, así como los soldados que habían traído con ellos en su viaje. A él le pareció como si, al llegar por la mañana, se hubieran sentado en su mesa y no se hubieran movido excepto para empinar el codo y llevarse la bebida a sus bocas.

Era obvio que estaban borrachos: gritaban y armaban jaleo. No le agradó, pero tampoco se sorprendió. Los cotilleos tendían a viajar con el viento, a menudo viajaban llevados por juglares así como por comerciantes de especias y otros productos extranjeros. Por lo que había escuchado durante años, Kenji Tsukino y sus dos hijos tenían fama de ser muy aficionados a la bebida… tanto a la que ellos producían y a cualquier otra a la que pudieran echarle mano. El padre de Dar, Mamoru, no era muy aficionado a beber, y él sospechaba que la tendencia de lord Tsukino a la embriaguez era parte de la razón de que su amistad hubiera terminado, y posiblemente, la razón de que su padre no lo presionó para que se casara con Serenity Tsukino.

Los pensamientos sobre su prometida le recordaron a Dar la tarea que él mismo se había encomendado y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, pero apenas había dado un paso cuando lo detuvieron y saludaron.

—¡Ey! Muchacho, venid y sentaos un minuto y charlad con vuestros nuevos parientes.

Lanzando un suspiro por lo cerca que había estado de pasar desapercibido, Dar se dio la vuelta a regañadientes y se dirigió a la mesa, pensando en explicar que había salido para buscar a Serena y excusarse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada en absoluto, antes incluso de haberse acercado a ellos, el hombre más viejo del grupo, Kenji Tsukino, suponía, anunció:

—Estoy contento de tener la oportunidad de hablar con vos sobre nuestra Serena.

—¿Oh? ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Dar cautelosamente y se detuvo.

Kenji Tsukino parecía haber visto seis décadas. Tenía más panza que hombros, un nido de ratas de hirsuto pelo gris brotaba en una cabeza extrañamente grande sobre una cara colorada por la bebida, compuesta por unos pequeños ojos entrecerrados, labios finos y una nariz ligeramente bulbosa. Era evidente que estaba bien borracho. Arrastraba las palabras al hablar y se balanceaba como un árbol joven con una brisa fuerte cerca a las dos únicas sillas de la mesa. Eran las sillas del Señor y Señora. Todos los demás usaban los bancos que había alrededor de las mesas. El hombre que él creía que era Kenji Tsukino en ese momento se sentó en la silla que Darién había ocupado desde que regresara de Túnez. Una versión más joven del hombre se sentó en la silla más pequeña.

—Bueno muchacho —dijo Kenji Tsukino, volviendo a mirarlo a la cara—. Veréis, cuando oímos que habíais vuelto decidimos evitaros viajar al norte y traeros a nuestra Serena, pero sabíamos que ella no estaría de acuerdo. Esperaba que la recogierais en la forma correcta y debida, ya veis. Así que tuvimos que mentirle un poco a nuestra muchacha.

Dar alzó las cejas inquisitivamente.

—Le dijimos que habíais mandado a buscarla —le explicó, y añadió con picardía—. Sabíamos que lo haríais, por supuesto. Después de todo, ha pasado bastante más tiempo del que debía para que os caséis y sabemos que no deseabais que creamos que estáis tratando de evitar vuestro deber.

Dar intentó no estremecerse ante la acusación en la voz del hombre.

—Es normal que estuvierais retrasándolo tanto como pudierais —añadió de manera amistosa—. Supe desde el momento que nos saludasteis al llegar que habíais escuchado que llaman a Serena la Arpía Tsukino, ese no es el nombre más apropiado para apresuraos a reclamarla, pero no es tan mala al fin y al cabo.

Dar permaneció inmóvil. Él había oído que le decían así, pero nunca había pensado que escucharía a su propio padre llamarla por tal apodo.

—Es culpa nuestra que la llamen así —añadió Kenji casi arrepentido.

—Aye —asintió el más joven de los hombres, que estaba sentado en la segunda silla. Tenía un aspecto muy parecido a su padre, pero con el pelo castaño. Sonaba casi más divertido que arrepentido cuando añadió—: Nosotros le pusimos ese nombre.

—Mi hijo Samuel —le presentó Kenji mirando a su hijo, y después volviéndose al hombre a su otro lado, uno que podía ser gemelo del primero, se lo presentó también—. Y este es mi hijo Jedite.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron, y a su vez Dar asintió rígidamente. Los hermanos estaban por lo menos en tan mal estado como su padre. Los tres se balanceaban adelante y atrás en sus asientos casi al mismo tiempo. Eso hizo que Dar se sintiera como si estuviera en un barco sobre aguas turbulentas.

—Aye, nosotros le pusimos ese mote —admitió Kenji—. Me temo que nuestra Serena tiende a preocuparse y obsesionarse con nosotros. Ella no entiende a un hombre y la bebida. Heredó eso de su madre —le confió—. Mi Selene siempre desaprobaba que tomásemos un poco de whisky. Pero esa es la única queja que tengo de la chica. Es una buena muchacha, de naturaleza afable y siempre dispuesta a echar una mano y encargarse de las cosas —le aseguró, y añadió—: Por eso, ahora mismo ella está supervisando la práctica de vuestros hombres por vos porque estabais demasiado… er… indispuesto para hacerlo en persona.

El viejo sonrió.

—Para estar en ese estado debíais estar al final de una larga celebración. A nosotros también nos gusta celebrar y lo entendemos, pero Serena se puede poner un poco quisquillosa al respecto. No tengáis miedo, a pesar de que puede enfadarse, aun así seguirá atendiendo todo lo que necesita ser cuidado y se quedará por vos donde tenga que quedarse.

Dar frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. Era obvio que no tenían idea de que él se había bebido el whisky esa mañana para sacarse un diente, en cambio creían que en realidad había estado bebiendo por beber. La idea, la facilidad y alegre aceptación de tal comportamiento, le pareció absolutamente deplorable. A lo largo de los años, Dar había conocido a muchos hombres aficionados a la bebida. Incluso tuvo un hombre o dos a su cargo con ese problema. En el momento en que sospechaba de alguien, lo abordaba para tratar de persuadirlo a dejar ese hábito, y luego lo liberaba de sus votos de servirlo. Depender de la bebida hacía a un soldado descuidado y poco fiable, lo suficiente para hacer que lo mataran a él mismo o a cualquier otro.

—El cuello se me está acalambrando por alzar la vista hasta vos —se quejó el Tsukino, y luego se dio la vuelta para darle un empujón al hijo sentado en la silla junto a él—. Sal de la silla, muchacho y deja que nuestro anfitrión se siente con nosotros.

—No es necesario —dijo Dar con calma, ya que no tenía ningún deseo de acompañar a los hombres—. Voy a supervisar el entrenamiento de mis hombres.

—Pero, muchacho, como te dije, Serena se encargará. Tiene buena mano con los hombres.

Dar se puso rígido.

—Esa es mi respon…

—No hay necesidad —interrumpió Kenji—. Su madre la crio muy bien, Serena será una buena compañera. Atenderá todo lo que deseéis. Ella lo hace todo en Tsukino.

—¿Y qué hacen ustedes? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Todo lo que deseamos —dijo Jedite con una sonrisa.

—Aye. Os daréis la gran vida —le informó Samuel y luego rio disimuladamente como si hubiera dicho una broma. Esto le ganó una mirada centellante de su padre.

—Os daréis un gran vida —insistió Kenji quedamente cuando Samuel recuperó su solemnidad—. Mi Serena es una trabajadora concienzuda. Ella tomará cartas en el asunto y atenderá cualquiera necesidad que necesite atención.

—Lo cual sería magnífico si lo hiciera sin fulminarnos con la mirada cuando hacemos algo mal —acotó Samuel, sonando irritado con el elogio para su hermana ausente.

—Aye —concordó Jedite y advirtió—: ella tiene una mirada feroz que os chamuscará el pelo del culo.

—Y luego está su cara de pescado —refunfuñó Samuel, ganándose que su padre le diera un codazo en las costillas. Inestable como estaba, el golpe casi lo hizo caer sobre los juncos antes que se salvara agarrándose a la mesa.

—¿Cara de pescado? —preguntó Dar con aturdimiento.

—Aye —contestó Jedite mientras que su hermano se esforzaba por sentarse derecho—. Ella estrecha los ojos y aprieta los labios así y se parece a un pescado cuando desaprueba algo o… —Sus palabras terminaron con un aullido cuando su padre lo golpeó con su otro codo.

Mientras que Samuel había logrado salvarse, Jedite no pudo y aterrizó sobre los juncos. Él se echó a reír como si su estado de embriaguez fuera una magnífica broma, en vez del triste espectáculo que era, y luego su risa se esfumó, cerró los ojos y comenzó a roncar.

—No os preocupéis por él. —Laird Tsukino arrastró las palabras con indiferencia—. Hemos estado celebrando vuestras nupcias desde que llegamos y está bebido. Estará bien y en forma para la ceremonia de mañana, estoy seguro.

Dar dirigió la mirada al hombre mayor mientras continuaba hablando.

—En cuanto a Serena, aye, te fulmina con la mirada y hace caras extrañas, pero eso es lo peor de todo, ya que es malditamente buena para las preferencias de cualquiera, sobre todo cuando a cambio se consigue el beneficio que se ocupe de todo por vos. Será una muy buena esposa.

La mirada de Dar se trasladó de Kenji a Samuel y viceversa. Samuel fruncía el ceño con resentimiento, obviamente no estaba contento con los elogios que su hermana recibía. En cuanto a Kenji, tenía un aspecto un poco triste y arrepentido, y Dar sospechó que el hombre se daba cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo. ¿Quién iba a dirigir Tsukino cuando estos hombres volvieran y se dedicaran únicamente a beber? A través de los años había llegado a enterarse por algunos rumores que Serena se había encargado de todo desde la muerte de su madre, e intuía que, al menos, su padre sabía lo que estaban perdiendo. Esto le hizo preguntarse por qué el anciano había mentido para traerla y en cambio no había hecho todo lo posible por retrasar el matrimonio. Dar deseaba creer que era porque aún quedaba un poco de decencia en el hombre y quería verla feliz y casada a pesar de la carga que le acarrearía perderla, pero sospechaba que la verdad era que solo se había doblegado a los deseos y demandas de sus hijos, que eran felices con la perspectiva de librarse de ella.

Sí, pensó Dar, las miradas furibundas y las caras extrañas eran muy poco para los problemas que esos tres debían haber provocado. No podía imaginar cómo fue la vida de Serena en estos últimos seis años. Después de apenas unos minutos en su compañía se sentía infernalmente irritado.

Refunfuñando dijo:

—Perdónenme —se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin detenerse cuando Tsukino lo llamó otra vez.

Dar deseaba llegar al campo de entrenamiento y hablar con su prometida. No tenía duda de que Serena debía aborrecer la bebida después de sus experiencias con estos hombres, y era muy consciente que había llegado a Erosión y lo había encontrado dando tumbos por la borrachera. Dudaba que le hubiera causado una buena impresión y solo podía esperar que alguien le hubiera explicado el problema, así ella no temería haber salido de una casa llena de ebrios a otra.

La encontraría y le agradecería por atender sus responsabilidades mientras estaba indispuesto después de la extracción de diente. Su respuesta le diría si alguien en efecto le había explicado las cosas. Si no, él mismo se lo explicaría, y luego quizás aprovecharía la oportunidad de llegar a conocerla mejor. Mientras Dar encontraba a su padre y hermanos bastante molestos con sus parrafadas borrachinas y la forma en que hablaron de Serena, le daba algo de alivio haber conversado con ellos. Ya que ahora entendía como había llegado a ser conocida como la Arpía Tsukino y estaba seguro que esto no reflejaba el mal carácter de ella sino el de ellos.

Por mucho que le gustaría negarlo, la reputación de la muchacha lo había llevado a aplazar su matrimonio con ella.

Dar se había sentido más que contento de posponer su deber todo el tiempo posible. Ahora, si bien no estaba impaciente, al menos su estómago no se contraía con solo pensarlo.

El campo de entrenamiento era una colmena de actividad cuando llegó. Deteniéndose durante un momento en el límite, Dar observó a la gente que lo llenaba, algunos practicaban con espadas, otros con lanzas y mazas. Sin embargo todos eran hombres vestidos con cotas de malla y braies1. Dar no tenía idea de cuál era la apariencia de su prometida, así que para encontrarla contaba con que sería la única mujer en este lugar, pero no había ninguna a la vista. Por todo lo que sabía, podría haberla pasado en el patio exterior, aunque no hubiera notado a nadie que no reconociera en su trayecto, pero absorto en sus pensamientos como había estado no había prestado suficiente atención.

Murmurando una maldición, Dar comenzó a regresar por el camino donde había venido, pero se detuvo cuándo escuchó que alguien gritaba:

—¡Mantened el escudo en alto o seréis ensartado!

Era la voz de una mujer con un acento escocés muy definido, y otra vez exploró el área buscando un vestido. Fruncía el ceño con aturdimiento por el hecho que no había uno cuando ella habló otra vez.

—¡Bien, bien! Sois un buen luchador, Yaten, solo acuérdate de mantener en alto vuestro escudo o toda esa buena habilidad se echará a perder cuando os atraviesen. Taiki, es vuestro turno.

Dar siguió la voz hasta un pequeño grupo de hombres en un extremo del campo. Registró al grupo con los ojos, pero todavía no veía ningún vestido que le dijera quién era su dama. Había seis hombres grandes de pie en un amplio círculo alrededor de otro hombre grande, que luchaba con espadas de madera con un muchacho mucho más pequeño y delgado que usaba braies, cota de malla y casco.

—Maldición, Taiki, dejad de titubear. Noté que tendéis a hacerlo mientras luchabas con Henry, es por eso que te traje aquí. Ahora atacad, hombre, no me herirás, si estuviéramos en una auténtica batalla ya estarías muerto.

Dar abrió los ojos de par en par, el horror lo embargó cuando se dio cuenta que el pequeño muchacho en braies era su prometida. La mujer loca no solo supervisaba el entrenamiento —que de por sí ya era bastante malo—, sino que realmente participaba en él.

—¡Por los clavos de Cristo! —bramó, y se abalanzó. Dar se abrió camino a empellones entre dos de sus hombres, alcanzó a la pareja del centro y agarró del brazo al que en un inicio pensó era un joven delgado, provocando que se diera la vuelta.

Definitivamente era una mujer; un par de grandes ojos le parpadearon con sorpresa encima de una naricita respingona y de unos deliciosos labios llenos. Por instinto, Serenity Tsukino alzó su espada de madera para golpearlo, pero se detuvo repentinamente cuando lo vio. El reconocimiento destelló brevemente en sus ojos celestes; seguido por la irritación. Liberando su brazo de un tirón, le espetó:

—¿Estáis chiflado? Casi consigue que lo hiriera. Esta espada puede ser de madera, pero aún puede causar daño.

Dar ignoró su diatriba y la agarró del brazo otra vez, sosteniéndola en el lugar cuando le arrebató el casco de la cabeza. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando una gloriosa masa de cabello rubio cayó repentinamente rodeando su rostro en forma de corazón. Este cayó en ondas, llegando casi hasta su cintura y él lo sintió tan suave como la seda contra el dorso de su mano mientras la sostenía por el brazo. Era obvio que la muchacha se parecía a su madre, en vez de a su padre… y se sintió agradecido por ello.

—¿Por qué está allí todo embobado? —preguntó Serenity Tsukino, si bien sus palabras sonaban irritadas, la forma en que se había ruborizado y la manera en que evitaba sus ojos sugerían incomodidad e incluso vergüenza—. Soltadme y dejadme regresar al trabajo.

—Ese es mi trabajo —dijo Dar con un ceño y dio la vuelta para arrastrarla protestando fuera del campo.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —graznó, sonando más alarmada que enojada.

—Señora, estáis en braies —dijo Dar entre dientes mientras notaba que varios de sus hombres paraban su entrenamiento para mirarlos.

La respuesta de Serena fue chasquear la lengua con impaciencia.

—Aye. Es difícil que pueda luchar apropiadamente con un vestido ¿verdad? Una caída, la falda vuela y todo el mundo se gana una mirada. Es algo común que un hombre escocés muestre su culo a cada instante, pero es totalmente diferente que yo muestre el…

Dar se detuvo de sopetón y se giró para mirarla con consternación, y ella se tragó aquello que había estado a punto de decir, así que solo frunció el ceño. Él respiró profundamente, intentando borrar la imagen que las palabras de Serena habían formado en su mente y luego dijo:

—Es… yo… vos… —antes que pudiera entender lo que trataba de decir, ella inhaló con impaciencia.

—Veo que tiene el mismo problema del habla que tiene mi pa después que bebe demasiado. No dudo que vuestros pensamientos también estén confundidos. Será mejor que regrese al torreón y permanezca a salvo de cualquier daño mientras me encargo de los hombres.

Dar cerró los ojos y rezó por paciencia, luego volvió abrirlos y con tanta calma como pudo le contestó:

—Señora, el campo de entrenamiento no es lugar para una mujer. Es mi trabajo supervisar a los hombres.

—Bien, no estaba en condiciones para supervisarlos ¿verdad? —dijo ella intencionadamente—. Así que me ocupé de eso por vos. Y dejad de gritar, estoy de pie justo aquí.

—No estoy gritando —dijo entre dientes.

—Aye, si lo estáis —le aseguró, pero ahora hablaba en un tono solemne como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un niño. También le acarició el brazo como si estuviera calmando a un crío—. Regresad al castillo y dejadme tratar con los hombres hasta que no esté tan indispuesto.

—No estoy indispuesto —negó con prontitud, y luego añadió—: Y los hombres no necesitan que os ocupéis de ellos.

—Aye, lo hacen —le aseguró Serena—. Yaten aquí presente tiene el hábito de bajar el escudo mientras lucha. Es verlo llamar a la muerte a pesar de que es un buen espadachín. Y Taiki es demasiado tímido, constantemente titubea antes de atacar a su enemigo. Acabará muerto en su primera batalla. Y luego está Tom. Parece bastante diestro, pero tiene que formar más músculo o conseguir una espada más pequeña para él. La que tiene es demasiada pesada para que la maneje en cualquier ocasión.

Dar la miró con atención. Todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Eran problemas que había notado y tenía intención de solucionar… cuando tuviera tiempo. Lamentablemente, había estado tan concentrado en poner las cosas en orden antes de dirigirse a Donnachaidh que decidió ocuparse cuando regresara de Escocia.

—¿Me equivoco? —lo desafió.

—No —le aseguró—. Ya había reconocido esas inconveniencias. Y las atenderé tan pronto como vuelva de Donnachaidh.

Serena asintió lentamente y luego dijo:

—¿Y si el castillo es atacado mientras estáis fuera? ¿Y si esos hombres mueren porque os descuidasteis en vuestros deberes y no os tomasteis el tiempo para entrenarlos correctamente antes de marcharse a ver a vuestra hermana?

Dar se puso rígido con la acusación, pero simplemente espetó:

—Las posibilidades de un ataque son mínimas.

—Pero no imposibles —le contradijo con seguridad—. Es vuestra obligación como señor de estas tierras ver que vuestros hombres estén bien entrenados y sean capaces de defender el castillo y a ellos mismos.

Dar apretó la boca. Le gustaba creer que era un lord bueno y responsable, pero parecía un poco egoísta que retrasara la corrección de las fallas de sus soldados a favor de ir a comprobar el bienestar de su hermana. Ocuparse del asunto solo le requeriría un día o dos. Lo estaba considerando cuando notó que ella estaba un poco ruborizada y sudorosa por los esfuerzos que había hecho en su nombre mientras él dormía por el whisky. Esto lo hizo apretar aún más la boca.

—Asistiré a los hombres antes que nos vayamos a Donnachaidh —le aseguró quedamente—. Pero yo me ocuparé, no usted. De aquí en adelante deberéis ateneros a los asuntos del castillo en sí mismo. Y ahora, entrad, lavaos y cambiaros, y luego sentaos a la mesa con vuestro padre y hermanos hasta la comida de la noche.

—¿Mi padre y hermanos aún están a la mesa? —preguntó ella, estrechando los ojos.

—Sí.

—¿No estarán bebiendo, verdad?

—Sí, y debo decir que se están bebiendo mi mejor whisky —dijo Dar con sequedad.

Para su asombro, Serena escupió una maldición que nunca había esperado escuchar de una mujer aunque la hubiera oído a menudo de las lenguas de sus soldados. Ella se giró y se alejó presurosa hacia el torreón.

Una repentina preocupación lo reclamó y Dar estuvo a punto de seguirla cuando Artemis apareció a su lado y comentó:

—Realmente traté de alejarla del campo de entrenamiento, pero es una muchachita decidida.

Dar gruñó, pero antes que pudiera responder, el hombre añadió:

—Intenté explicarle sobre tu diente y el whisky cuando llegaron esta mañana, pero su padre no me dejó y siguió interrumpiendo.

—Quizá creía que dirías algo que delataría que yo no he llamado por ella —dijo Dar con encono.

—¿Ella cree que la has llamado? —preguntó Artemis con sorpresa.

Dar asintió.

—Su padre y hermanos pensaron que si yo la llamaba habría más posibilidades de que ella viniera. Parecen impacientes por librarse de su desaprobación por la bebida. Me parece que a menudo han dejado que Serena dirija Tsukino en estos últimos años.

Artemis asintió con la cabeza, sin verse sorprendido.

—Se ve muy capaz de hacerlo. Mientras intentaba alejarla de supervisar el entrenamiento, observé que es buena identificando problemas y defectos en los luchadores e insistiendo en entrenarlos ella misma. Vaya si que es una experta.

—Sí, lo noté —murmuró Dar, sus ojos se estrecharon sobre su prometida. Su andar se hacía más rígido y más marcial con cada paso que daba hacia el torreón, y sospechaba que los hombres Tsukino estaban a punto de conseguir más que la habitual mirada airada y cara de pescado.

De repente le pareció una buena idea estar allí. Echando un vistazo a Artemis, le dijo:

—Dile a los hombres que es suficiente por hoy. De todos modos es hora de la cena. —Esperó el tiempo suficiente para ver a Artemis asentir y luego se apresuró a seguir a su prometida.

Aunque ella caminara rápido y tuviera ventaja, Dar tenía piernas más largas y redujo la distancia entre ellos cuando Serena llegó al torreón.

Él empezaba a subir los escalones cuando ella alcanzó las puertas del torreón, pero estaba bastante cerca para escuchar los gritos que llegaron del interior al momento que la puerta se abrió.

Un sentido de urgencia lo recorrió, Dar subía las escaleras mientras Serena maldecía y corría al interior. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un ruido fuerte que hizo callar los gritos antes que él la alcanzara. Sin embargo, esos gritos lo rodearon otra vez en el momento en que abrió la puerta. Captó lo que estaba pasando con un vistazo. El resto de los escoceses estaban quietos y tenían un aspecto cauteloso cuando notaron la llegada de Serena, pero Jedite aún permanecía inconsciente en el suelo junto a la mesa y el mismo laird Kenji parecía estar echado sobre esta. Samuel, sin embargo, todavía estaba consciente y forcejeaba por besar a una criada de Erosión sentada en su regazo. No tenía mucho éxito. La muchacha luchaba con ahínco por librarse de sus garras, pero su lucha cesó y su boca hizo un «oh» de sorpresa cuando Serena los alcanzó y estrelló su escudo sobre la cabeza de su hermano con un «gong» que hizo que Dar hiciera un gesto de dolor.

Por lo visto Samuel tenía un cráneo grueso. Simplemente sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, echando a la criada al suelo de modo que pudiera girar inestable y oponerse a su atacante.

Dar fue aún más rápido, acercándose hasta estar a distancia de defender a Serena si fuera necesario, pero la muchacha no necesitaba que la defendieran. Cuando su hermano se dio vuelta y trastabillo ante ella, con la cara furiosa y la boca abierta, sin duda para reprocharle, Serena lo golpeó en la cabeza con el escudo una vez más.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, grandísimo bobo? —dijo bruscamente mientras que su hermano se frotaba la cabeza—. La muchacha no desea tus atenciones. Dejadla.

—Solo tenía un poco de diversión —gruñó Samuel, balanceándose como un roble gigantesco cuya base ha sido cortada por las hachas de los leñadores.

—Bien, ella no desea divertirse —vociferó Serena, y lo volvió a golpear con contundencia.

La tercera vez fue la vencida. Donde parecía que los dos primeros golpes apenas habían conseguido su atención, el tercero finalmente derribó al hombre, enviándolo primero sobre sus rodillas, donde parpadeó aturdido por breves momentos antes de caer de bruces sobre los juncos.

Dar redujo la marcha, sus ojos se dirigieron a Serenity Tsukino. La expresión que cruzó su cara mientras miraba a su hermano era una combinación de vergüenza, furia y repugnancia, y luego ella se giró hacia la criada.

—Dije que no les dejaran beber nada, salvo ale.

—Sí, mi señora, pero son invitados y exigían whisky y…

Serena la hizo callar agarrándole el brazo para darle una pequeña sacudida.

—Me importa un comino lo que exijan. Escuchadme en el futuro. Mientras estén aquí no deben conseguir una sola gota de whisky. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, mi señora. Lo lamento, mi señora —dijo la muchacha rápidamente.

Serena acarició el brazo de la muchacha y luego se dio la vuelta para lanzar una mirada furibunda sobre los tres hombres Tsukino inconscientes, antes de girarse hacia los soldados que aún permanecían sentados a la mesa.

—¿Bien? ¿A qué estáis esperando? Recoged a vuestro laird, a mis hermanos y llevad sus pellejos sin valor al otro piso. Ellos pueden dormir en sus cuartos.

Los soldados se movieron de inmediato, poniéndose de pie para seguir sus órdenes. Dar los observó con interés. Había supuesto que estarían tan bebidos como su laird y sus hijos, pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocado. Ni uno parecía tambalearse sobre sus pies cuando comenzaron a arrastrar a los tres hombres Tsukino. Parecía que si bien les habían hecho compañía, ni uno había bebido tanto como los hombres a los que servían. También no podía dejar de notar la deferencia respetuosa que los hombres mostraban a Serena. Solo en este momento, viendo las miradas y reverencias que le dedicaban a su señora, fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus expresiones carecían de respeto cuando habían estado sentados con su padre y hermanos hacia poco. No habían sido abiertamente irrespetuosos en ese instante, pero ahora podía ver la diferencia en sus actitudes.

Una vez que los hombres desaparecieron con sus cargas por las escaleras, Dar volvió su mirada sobre Serena, justo a tiempo para verla hundir la cabeza y hombros como si soportara un peso terrible. Notó entonces que ella no tenía idea que la había seguido al interior. Dar estaba seguro que Serena no permitiría que la vieran de un modo que no fuera fuerte y capaz, y por lo general debía esconder cualquier sentimiento de fracaso o cansancio por las escenitas que causaba su familia. Sin embargo, se alegró de verlo, ya que le permitió vislumbrar una vulnerabilidad de la que sospechaba se hubiera visto privado.

Pero fue una muy breve vulnerabilidad. Apenas duró el latido de un corazón antes que Serena soltara un sonoro suspiro, enderezara los hombros y se marchara hacia la escalera. Dar encontró que sus ojos se deslizaban sobre su grácil figura, viajando sobre la voluminosa cota de malla hasta la parte trasera de sus braies. Nunca antes había visto a una mujer llevar braies. Era algo completamente… Dar se lamió los labios mientras observaba como se movían sus nalgas con cada paso. Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, sacudió la cabeza, y se obligó a alejarse mientras que ella alcanzaba la escalera y comenzaba a subirla. Se dirigió a la mesa, se sentó y consideró la situación.

Era evidente que mañana se casaría… con una mujer que creía que era un gamberro borracho como su padre y hermanos. Podría sentarse con ella y explicarle las cosas. Que no era un ebrio, pero habiendo tratado con borrachos él mismo, sabía que eran propensos a mentir para esconder su aflicción y dudaba que le creyera si solo se lo decía. El mejor camino, supuso, era mostrárselo con sus acciones. Después de una semana más o menos de convivencia, Serena vería que no era un borracho y que no se parecía a su padre y hermanos.

1 Especie de pantalón que era atado tanto a la cintura y a las piernas a la mitad de la pantorrilla. Estaban hechos de cuero, lana o lino, pueden complementarse con calzas. Ve un ejemplo en . _ (N. de la T.)_


	5. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Su esposo era un borracho, reconoció Serena infeliz mientras lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Era la hora de cenar el día después que ella y su familia llegaran a Erosión. Era su banquete de boda, pero no era la única razón de que esta comida fuera diferente de la que compartieron la noche anterior. La cual fue una reunión tranquila. Su padre y hermanos fueron a dormir su borrachera en sus cuartos, y Serena se había sentido tan avergonzada que encontró muy difícil relajarse o responder a los esfuerzos de Dar para incluirla en la sobremesa. Se sintió aliviada cuando la comida terminó y pudo excusarse, señalando estar cansada del viaje para así poder subir a su habitación. Pero no había tenido sueño. Encontró que su mente le daba vueltas preocupada por su próximo matrimonio y la noche de bodas que le seguiría, así que fue muy tarde cuando por fin se quedó dormida.

Y muy tarde también su criada, Molly, la despertó. La mujer no se sentía contenta por haber tenido que mudarse a Inglaterra y guardaba silencio desde que dejaron Tsukino. Y había seguido así esta mañana, diciendo poco para distraer a Serena de sus inquietudes maritales mientras la ayudaba a bañarse, a vestirse y le arreglaba el cabello. El gran salón estaba vacío cuando Serena bajó, pero pronto Esmeralda le hizo compañía mientras tomaba el refrigerio de la mañana. Por ella se enteró que Dar estaba fuera, entrenando a los hombres, que regresaría al mediodía para bañarse y prepararse para la boda.

El resto del día pasó en una bruma de nervios; la comida del mediodía, esperar a que llegara el sacerdote y a que Dar estuviera listo, la ceremonia en sí misma… La única cosa que Serena realmente recordaba sobre su boda era el momento en que Dar la besó para sellar su matrimonio. Había permanecido rígida en su abrazo, pero cada sentido en ella estuvo alerta y fue consciente del olor fresco, masculino de su esposo flotando por el aire hasta su nariz, la sensación de sus manos cálidas y gentiles a ambos lados de su rostro, la suave presión de sus labios sobre los suyos e incluso su sabor cuando ella se había lamido los labios nerviosamente después.

En este momento, observaba a su esposo balbucear su respuesta a una pregunta que su padre le había formulado y sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Era algo decepcionante cuando la comida había empezado con una promesa tan auspiciosa.

En un inicio, Dar rechazó las bebidas que fluían tan libremente alrededor de la mesa y ella se sintió aliviada, al menos esta noche, él se abstendría de beber, y Serena tuvo la esperanza de que el lecho nupcial si bien no sería algo fácil, tampoco sería una terrible prueba como había temido a su llegada y encontró que su prometido era un borracho como su padre y hermanos. Pero a mitad del banquete su padre tuvo la oportunidad de proponer un brindis e insistió que si Dar no brindaba con él, sería un insulto para los Tsukino.

Renuente Dar permitió que le sirvieran algo de whisky en su copa vacía con la cual había estado bebiendo aguamiel antes de esto, pero solo permitió que le sirvieran muy poco en ella.

Sin embargo, era evidente que había seguido bebiendo después de eso. El hombre sin lugar a dudas tenía encima varias copas de más.

Aparte de pronunciar mal, también se tambaleaba en su asiento, y dos veces lo había visto alcanzar algo en la mesa y fallar.

Serena temía que esto no fuera una señal de buen augurio para el resto de la noche. No podía estar segura, por supuesto.

Su madre había muerto cuando Serena solo tenía dieciséis años y el asunto del lecho matrimonial nunca surgió entre ellas. Aun así, sospechó que aquello que debía pasar no sería más fácil gracias a la borrachera de su esposo.

Una palmadita en su hombro distrajo a Serena de esta preocupación, miró hacia atrás y descubrió a Esmeralda. La mujer lucía una sonrisa un poco torcida e incierta. Sin embargo, había una horda de criadas reunidas detrás de ella quiénes le sonreían ampliamente.

—Es momento para vuestra ceremonia del tálamo —anunció Esmeralda, sin parecer segura de si Serena acataría el anuncio o no.

Su respuesta decididamente era «no», pero a pesar de su deseo de poder gritar su negativa, Serena forzó a que sus labios formaran una sonrisa y se puso de pie. Al instante sus hermanos comenzaron a aclamar, reírse y hacer comentarios lascivos, ella sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

No había nada que pudiera hacer ante esto, pero Serena hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlos y resistió el impulso de darles un coscorrón, reunió toda la dignidad que poseía, alzó la cabeza y cuadró sus hombros mientras permitía que se la llevaran.

Con tanta ayuda, Serena se encontró desnuda y bañada en un santiamén. Fue perfumada y embadurnada de aceite hasta parecerse a un jabalí preparado para el asador antes que le permitieran subirse a la cama. La mayoría de las mujeres dejaron la habitación en ese momento, llevándose con ellas la bañera, pero Molly y Esmeralda se rezagaron. Mientras Molly arreglaba la estancia y guardaba su ropa en su lugar Esmeralda se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Serena y le tomó las manos.

—Serena querida, sé que aún no nos conocemos bien, pero acudí a mi lecho nupcial sin saber qué esperar y realmente creo que eso solo hizo las cosas más difíciles y más horripilantes de lo que debió ser. Sé que vuestra madre falleció hace tiempo, así que es posible que no haya tenido la posibilidad de hablaros sobre vuestra noche de bodas. —Ella hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio antes de preguntar—: ¿Sabéis qué esperar?

Serena consideró mentir por un breve momento. Parte de sus deberes como castellana en Tsukino habían consistido en ayudar a la sanadora a atender a los enfermos y heridos. Había visto a muchachos desnudos y hasta a un hombre herido o dos. También había ayudado con más nacimientos de los que podía recordar. Conocía las diferencias físicas entre un hombre y una mujer. Hasta tenía alguna idea de lo que realmente ocurría pero no rechazaría saber qué esperar con exactitud.

—Nay.

Esmeralda asintió.

—Bien entonces… —Se interrumpió y volvió a morderse el labio, hizo una mueca y con una risa ligera le expresó—: Puedo ver porqué mi madre no me lo explicó, pero simplemente me dijo «Él sabrá qué hacer, solo obedeced a tu marido y haz todo lo que él os diga».

Serena sonrió, pero era una sonrisa tensa y le dijo:

—Si esta conversación le es muy incómoda, no necesita explicármela.

—No. Está bien. —Esmeralda le acarició la mano—. Es más fácil si lo sabéis.

Serena movió la cabeza con solemnidad y esperó… y esperó.

—Bien —anunció Esmeralda por fin—. Veréis, los hombres están constituidos de forma diferente a nosotras las mujeres. El hombre tiene un… —Ella hizo una pausa otra vez y se mordió el labio brevemente antes de aclararse la garganta y decir—: ¿Alguna vez habéis estado en las cocinas de Tsukino mientras vuestra cocinera preparaba un pollo?

Serena parpadeó ante la pregunta, para nada segura de qué tenía que ver un pollo con esto, pero dijo:

—Aye.

—Bien, pensad en el cuello del pollo cuando la cocinera lo arranca y corta para añadirlo a la sopa. Un hombre tiene uno de esos entre sus piernas.

—¿Un cuello de pollo? —preguntó Serena sin entender. Nunca habría descrito las pocas partes masculinas que había visto como cuellos de pollos.

—Algo así —dijo Esmeralda con insatisfacción—. Es más derecho. Al menos lo son cuando están excitados. Y no tiene los cantos huesudos y puede ser un poco más grande que un cuello de pollo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Serena.

Esmeralda asintió muy seria.

—Tiene un aspecto muy raro. Cuelga fuera de sus cuerpos como una nariz extraviada pero no debéis reíros cuando lo veáis por primera vez —le advirtió, y movió la cabeza para enfatizar el punto—. Se sienten muy ofendidos. Por la razón que sea están muy orgullosos de su cuello de pollo.

—Ah —Serena se ahogó, intentando con desesperación no reírse. Sería algo muy grosero cuando la mujer trataba de ayudarla con tanto denuedo. Por suerte, parecía que Esmeralda creía que la diversión que intentaba sofocar era sobre el orgullo que los hombres sentían por sus miembros.

—Sí. Es tonto, lo sé, pero realmente se pavonean por allí ondeándola como si fueran una bandera de guerra y fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Es algo muy triste. —Sacudió la cabeza con leve exasperación y luego siguió—: Y nosotras las mujeres tenemos una… bien… una clase de vaina para su cuello de pollo. De hecho, ellos lo usan como una, manejando su cuello de pollo como una espada y envainándolo en la mujer.

Serena apretó los labios para controlar su expresión. ¿Bandera de guerra? ¿Vaina? ¿Espada? No podía menos que notar que parecía que Esmeralda usaba muchas imágenes de batalla. Esperó a que la mujer siguiera, pero después de un momento notó que su expresión estaba completamente satisfecha, como si ya hubiera acabado.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó asombrada—. ¿Él entrará aquí, envainará su cuello de pollo y nada más?

—Oh, pues no —admitió Esmeralda. Para sorpresa de Serena la mujer se sonrojó en ese instante y evitó mirarla—. Sin duda os besará una o dos veces, luego apretará vuestros senos un par de veces y luego si su cuello de pollo está excitado y bastante tieso, lo empujará en vuestra vaina.

—Humph —refunfuñó Serena, ligeramente contrariada. Eso no le parecía tan impresionante o espantoso.

—Supongo que debo mencionar que dolerá si es vuestra primera vez y estoy segura que lo es —se apresuró a añadir.

—Aye —le aseguró Serena con dignidad, sabiendo que la mujer había elegido mal las palabras en su incomodidad y no intentaba insultarla.

Esmeralda asintió con la cabeza.

—Dolerá mucho cuando rompa el velo de vuestra doncellez. Que es un poco de piel dentro de tu vaina —añadió ella, haciendo gestos hacia el regazo de Serena antes de proseguir.

—Y debe haber sangre, por la mañana vendremos por la sábana manchada de sangre y está será colgada sobre la barandilla de la escalera para que todos vean la prueba de vuestra inocencia —terminó con prisa.

Serena se estaba preocupando por la parte de «duele mucho» cuando la puerta fue abierta de sopetón y un grupo de hombres comenzó a apiñarse en el cuarto, cargando a Darién de Erosión ante ellas. Parecía que los hombres se habían cansado de esperar o las mujeres les habían informado que ella estaba lista y en la cama. Serena no se sentía muy contenta por eso, le habría gustado preguntar más sobre el dolor y la sangre. No parecía para nada agradable, pero nada lo era. ¿Besar, besar, embestir, embestir y se acabó el asunto? A duras penas sonaba como la experiencia más emocionante del mundo y se maravilló que las criadas en Tsukino desearan tanto que los soldados y sus hermanos se lo hicieran.

Los pensamientos de Serena se dispersaron cuando su marido fue puesto sobre sus pies, y prontamente se cayó de cara. Los hombres lanzaron carcajadas, pero ella rechinó los dientes y sus ojos centellaron.

—Oh querida, espero que no esté tan borracho que no pueda manejar el asunto —refunfuñó Esmeralda.

Serena no dijo nada, pero así lo esperaba también. No porque se sentiría avergonzada de no colgar su sábana en el pasillo, sino porque no deseaba pasar el día siguiente preocupándose otra vez por lo que sucedería en la noche debido a que eso ya lo había hecho hoy.

Con esa preocupación en su mente, observó a los hombres levantar a su nuevo marido del suelo y sostenerlo derecho mientras lo desnudaban.

Observó como su ropa desaparecía, notando un poco distraída que él realmente tenía un buen físico. Era fácil creer que el hombre había estado en batalla estos tres últimos años. No tenía ninguno de los signos de gordura o michelines que su padre y hermanos tenían debido a su afición a la bebida. Sus hombros eran anchos y musculosos, su cintura estrecha, su… los pensamientos de Serena… murieron. Para ella eso definitivamente no se parecía a un cuello de pollo, decidió, mientras contemplaba la erección que sobresalía de entre las piernas de su marido.

Le pareció que eso de besar, besar, embestir, embestir no sería necesario para excitar a su marido. Él ya ostentaba una erección muy grande, llena, dura y de aspecto furioso.

No fue la única en notarlo. Los hombres se habían dado cuenta, sonreían de oreja a oreja y hacían bromas groseras, y Esmeralda de repente le acarició el hombro e intentó consolarla mientras respiraba con dificultad.

—Todo estará bien. El whisky no ha afectado su capacidad para consumar vuestro matrimonio.

Serena ya no estaba tan segura que fuera una buena cosa. Francamente, se veía más como un pequeño tronco que como un cuello de pollo y la idea de ser apuñalada con eso no inspiraba ni placer o relajación en ella.

Sin embargo, dejó de preocuparse de aquello por el momento cuando se dio cuenta que los hombres habían terminado de desnudar a su marido y lo acarreaban hacia la cama para echarlo junto a ella. Serena se armó de valor ante lo que se avecinaba, pero pudo sentir cómo su cara se ruborizaba y sus dientes castañeaban mientras alzaban las mantas y ella quedó a la vista de todos durante breve tiempo antes de que su marido se acostara en la cama junto a ella y las mantas volvieran a cubrirlos. Y luego todo acabó, y hombres y mujeres empezaron a salir del cuarto, dejándolos solos.

Serena los observó irse, logrando mostrar una sonrisa incierta cuando Esmeralda le lanzó una sonrisa de ánimo antes de marcharse. Su hermano Samuel fue el último en dejar la habitación.

Serena soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Samuel salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño cuando la puerta se deslizó hacia atrás y quedó abierta por un resquicio, y se dio cuenta que no la había cerrado bien.

Serena no fue la única en notarlo. Su marido murmuró una maldición, ligeramente mal pronunciada antes de arrojar a un lado las mantas y levantarse para cerrar la puerta. Se tambaleó un poco mientras caminaba hacia aquella pero llegó sin contratiempos. Pero en su camino de regreso fue cuando se topó con problemas. Serena estaba tan distraída contemplando la parte bamboleante entre sus piernas que también se vio sorprendida cuando él tropezó con la ropa que los hombres habían esparcido en el suelo. Abriendo de par en par los ojos, se sentó bruscamente cuando él chocó contra un extremo del colchón lleno de paja. Al menos la parte inferior de su cuerpo lo hizo. La parte superior cayó hacia adelante cuando él intentó recuperar su equilibrio y quedó en un ángulo tal que su cabeza chocó contra la cabecera de la cama.

Dar no lanzó un grito de dolor, pero un gemido bajo escapó de su boca y luego colapsó, su pecho y brazos estaban en la cama y sus piernas colgaban fuera de ella.

Serena le contempló, con ojos muy abiertos, esperando que levantara la cabeza y hablara, pero nada pasó. Él solo se quedó allí. Después de un momento, se aclaró la garganta y tentativamente dijo:

—¿Mi señor?

Cuando no consiguió ninguna respuesta, ella extendió la mano para empujar su brazo.

Aún nada.

Serena apartó las mantas, y avanzó sobre manos y rodillas para ver su cara, la cual estaba girada en dirección contraria. Tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante para conseguir mirarlo. Los ojos del hombre estaban cerrados, su cara floja. Preocupada, le sacudió el brazo.

—¿Esposo?

Cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta y ni siquiera abrió los párpados, Serena se sentó en cuclillas, sin saber qué hacer. El tonto hombre se había noqueado a sí mismo. Lo observó durante un momento, pero comenzaba a sentirse incómoda sentada allí desnuda y salió de la cama para ponerse rápidamente su camisola. Entonces rodeó la cama para conseguir un mejor lugar desde donde verlo. Definitivamente estaba inconsciente. Al menos esperaba que lo estuviera. Era difícil decir si estaba respirando, doblado tal como estaba en la esquina superior de la cama.

Suspirando, se adelantó y comenzó a esforzarse para girarlo de modo que él yaciera correctamente en la cama. Fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. El hombre era grande y pesado, al menos un metro ochenta centímetros de músculo sólido. Le tomó mucho esfuerzo, resuellos y resoplidos voltearlo sobre su espalda. Serena retrocedió con brusquedad cuando encontró que su erección la señalaba de modo acusador.

Ella frunció el ceño ante su miembro, asombrada de que mientras él parecía muerto para el mundo, todavía estaba duro y preparado. Obligándose a apartar los ojos de la cosa con aspecto furioso, echó un vistazo a su pecho, y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando comprobó que este todavía se elevaba y caía.

Estaba vivo, solo se había quedado sin sentido.

A pesar de haberlo visto pasar y saber que la ropa en el suelo tenía la culpa y que incluso ella podía haber tropezado con ellas si sus posiciones hubieran estado invertidas, Serena no podía evitar creer que él podría haberse salvado si no estuviera tan embriagado.

Haciendo una mueca lo miró a la cara. Cuando estaba despierto, Darién Chiba era atractivo, con su largo cabello negro y rasgos fuertes pero agradables que a menudo mostraban una expresión severa. Pero dormido, esa severidad se ausentaba y podía ver que él era mucho más que solo atractivo. Era realmente apuesto y si pasara menos tiempo frunciendo el ceño o poniendo mala cara, pareciendo como si siempre tuviera dolor de muelas…

Desechó el pensamiento. Importaba poco si era apuesto. Se sentiría más alegre con tener un marido feo pero amable y sobrio. Lamentablemente, no lo tenía. Sintiendo que la depresión y el pesimismo la embargaban, lo dejó como estaba y caminó alrededor de la cama hasta su lado. Simplemente se sentó y le contempló.

Parecía que toda su preocupación por la noche de bodas había sido para nada. Y se había preocupado e inquietado mientras había esperado casarse y luego soportado la comida durante su banquete de boda. Había intentado no pensar en ello, pero había estado constantemente detrás de su mente. Se había agotado preocupándose, y ahora se preocuparía por todo esto otra vez mañana. Mientras tanto, poco había que hacer salvo dormir.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación, Serena se acostó en la cama y se tapó con la manta. Se giró sobre su costado para quedar frente a su marido y contempló su figura inconsciente mientras ella trataba de relajarse lo suficiente para poder dormir. Sin embargo, no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que no podría dormir muy pronto. Ya que empezó a preocuparse por la mañana y la vergüenza que sentirían al explicar porque no habían consumado su matrimonio.

Chasqueando la lengua con exasperación, se sentó y fulminó con la mirada a su marido con resentimiento. Estaba muy despierta y preocupada mientras él yacía allí desnudo y…

Serena lo miró con el ceño fruncido, creyendo que quizá debía cubrir al hombre, pero no lo hizo enseguida. Habría estado avergonzada de admitirlo, pero la idea realmente cruzó por su mente, que no sería una gran tragedia si él cogía un resfriado y moría, dejándola viuda. Por supuesto, no estaba segura que sería una viuda ya que todavía no habían consumado su matrimonio, como la falta de sangre en las mantas lo demostraría.

Ese pensamiento provocó que su boca hiciera un puchero de infelicidad. Solo sería una muestra de su buena estrella si el hombre nunca se despertaba de este golpe en la cabeza, y muriera mientras dormía durante su noche de bodas sin terminar el trabajo y convertirla en su esposa. Sin duda se encontraría casada con otro borracho en Escocia o en otra parte del mundo, y posiblemente con un anciano sin dientes y mal aliento. Emitiendo ruiditos de repugnancia, volvió a mirar detenidamente a su esposo, esta vez su atención se trasladó a su erección. La cosa todavía estaba dura y henchida, viéndose como si estuviera lista para explotar en cualquier momento como una ciruela demasiado madura cuando era apretada. Se sentó allí lanzando miradas furibundas al pomposo cuello de pollo hasta que le asaltó la idea loca de que no había ninguna razón para que ella misma no pudiera consumar su matrimonio.

La idea apenas revoloteó por su mente antes que Serena sacudiera la cabeza.

Nay. No podría. Por qué, eso era…

¿Por qué no? Le preguntó su mente. Estaba acostumbrada a tomar el toro por las astas en cuestiones difíciles, y esta situación no era diferente. Ella simplemente… Bien, supuso Serena, podía sentarse sobre él, romper ella misma el velo de su doncellez con su cuello de pollo, y terminar con el asunto. Así no tendría que preocuparse más, ni inquietarse por la entrega de la sábana por la mañana…

Mientras más lo pensaba Serena, la idea le parecía más inteligente. Había supervisado a los hombres cuándo Dar no había estado en condiciones de hacerlo, ¿por qué no ocuparse de este asunto también?

Le parecía absolutamente razonable.

Nunca se andaba con rodeos cuando algo debía hacerse, así que con prontitud Serena se arrastró por la cama y rodeó a su marido. Era obvio que tendría que montarse en el cuello de pollo, por lo que necesitaría que él pusiera los pies en la cama. Al menos sería más fácil hacerlo si su esposo estuviera sobre la cama en vez de colgar de ella. Deteniéndose por un momento ante sus pies, se agachó y lo agarró por los tobillos y comenzó la larga y ardua lucha para voltearlo de modo que pudiera meter sus piernas en la cama junto con el resto de él. No fue tarea fácil. El hombre pesaba una tonelada y fue una operación delicada ya que cada vez que arrastraba sus piernas hacia la cama, parecía que la parte superior de su cuerpo quería acercarse al borde, amenazando con caerse. Pero empujando un poco y repetidamente las piernas a un lado, y luego soltándolas para mover su pecho y deslizar su tórax lo más lejos posible en la cama, logró cumplir su propósito.

Una vez que lo tuvo a salvo en la cama, Serena estudió a su esposo y a la logística de lo que intentaría hacer. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que Dar aún estaba demasiado cerca del borde de la cama para permitirle sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, así que lo empujó lejos del borde, hacia el centro de la cama. Sin embargo, cuando terminó estaba algo cansada y se sentó en la cama a la altura de la cadera de Dar mientras se recuperaba. Los ojos de Serena se concentraron de inmediato en su erección. La observó, maravillándose que aún no se hubiera desinflado o lo que fuera que debiera hacer. Le pareció raro que un hombre pudiera estar completamente inconsciente pero permanecer erecto. Había esperado que volviera a su estado flácido de cuello de pollo. Pero claro, ella era una novata en estos asuntos. Quizás se suponía que debía permanecer duro hasta que fuera usado. De ser así, solo podía pensar que era algo bueno ya que tenía intención de usarlo.

Extendió la mano para pichar su miembro con un dedo y lo estudió con curiosidad cuando este se balanceó de un lado a otro. Cuando este se detuvo, ella se mordió el labio y vaciló. Le había parecido duro cuando lo había pinchado y se sentía curiosa por comprobarlo. Consideraba que no causaría problemas si lo tocaba. Después de todo, era su marido y tenía la intención de hacer mucho más que tocarlo.

Aun así vaciló, su mirada voló hasta su rostro para asegurarse que aún estaba inconsciente antes de extender la mano y rozar tentativamente los dedos por su pene. Este era sólido, pero la piel se sentía suavemente aterciopelada bajo sus dedos. Fascinada, volvió a rozarlo con los dedos, después lo tomó en su mano con curiosidad y cerró los dedos, midiendo su contorno y longitud, y deslizando la mano para ver a que distancia su miembro se doblaba de un lado al otro.

Dar gimió haciendo que ella se detuviera y apretara los dedos involuntariamente en torno a su erección. Cuando retornó a su exploración, el cuello de pollo se sacudió en su mano, y de un momento a otro observó con sorpresa como este comenzaba a escupir alguna clase de líquido de la punta. Serena lo soltó aturdida y se levantó. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que lo había roto, pero no estaba segura si lo había roto o si se suponía que esto debía pasar.

Sin embargo, estaba bastante segura de que acababa de arruinar cualquier posibilidad de consumar su boda ya que eso finalmente comenzaba a desinflarse frente a sus ojos.

Maldiciendo, Serena se alejó y caminó de un lado al otro al pie de la cama, su mente funcionaba con todas sus fuerzas. Esmeralda le había dicho que él probablemente la besaría, apretaría sus senos, y luego, cuando estuviera excitado, empujaría su cuello de pollo en ella. Suponía que su estado de dureza se debía a que estaba excitado. Quizás podría excitarlo otra vez.

Ese pensamiento le dio esperanza y la hizo regresar a la cama para mirar detenidamente a su ahora alicaído y marchito cuello de pollo, pero Serena no tenía idea de cómo lograr «excitar» a un hombre.

Había observado como las criadas se ponían de rodillas en los rincones más oscuros del castillo Tsukino, y les hacían cosas extrañas a los hombres quienes gruñían y gemían igual que Dar antes de expulsar sus fluidos, pero no estaba exactamente segura de lo que les hacían. Intuía que era algo que se sentía bien e intentó pensar en cosas que hacían que se sintiera bien. Le agradaba que su doncella le cepillara el cabello ante el fuego, aunque era más una sensación relajante que una excitante. Masajearse los pies cuando le dolían también era agradable, pero sobre todo relajante.

Obviamente se estaba acercando al problema desde el ángulo equivocado, decidió Serena, y se preguntó qué cosa excitaba a su padre y hermanos. La única cosa que le vino a la mente fue el whisky, pero a duras penas creía que verter una copa de whisky sobre las partes pudendas del hombre consiguiera hacerlas funcionar.

Serena volvió a pinchar su cuello de pollo y luego irritada lo fulminó con la mirada. Realmente, no tenía una pista de lo que debía hacer, de alguna manera debía excitarlo, ponerlo tieso y luego montarlo para romper el velo de su doncellez hasta producir sangre.

O, pensó Serena repentinamente, podría cortarse, sacar sangre y extenderla sobre la ropa de cama, y fingir que él había consumado el acto. Esa idea le levantó el ánimo al instante. Esto aseguraría que no tuviera que volver a casarse si al hombre se le ocurriera caer muerto esta noche, y por un tiempo podría evitar que ella se preocupara de que Dar deseara meterla en su cama. Ignoraba con que frecuencia a los hombres les gustaba yacer con sus mujeres, pero su padre nunca parecía molestar demasiado a las criadas y mujeres del pueblo. Por supuesto, era mayor, pero ni siquiera Samuel y Jedite aparentaban fastidiar mucho a las mujeres. Según sus cálculos quizás una vez al mes, pero claro ella despedía a los sirvientes cuando los tres hombres bebían y vaya si lo hacían a menudo.

De todos modos eso no importaba, decidió Serena. Estaba más preocupada por asegurar su lugar como señora de este castillo y no tener que casarse con algún otro borracho gamberro si el hombre moría esta noche o tropezaba en la escalera y se rompía el cuello por la mañana.

Así que se cortaría, frotaría un poco de la sangre en la ropa de cama, y les daría algo para que colgaran en lo alto de la escalera en la mañana, entonces su lugar como lady Erosión estaría seguro ya fuera que el hombre sobreviviera la noche o no.

Satisfecha con la idea, Serena salió de la cama y fue hacia su arcón para recuperar su sgian-dubh1 que Molly había guardado antes. Lo llevó a la cama con ella, apartó las mantas a un lado de modo que no se interpusieran en su camino y trepó a la cama junto a su marido. Luego se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y titubeó mientras consideraba el lugar donde debía cortarse. Su primera opción fue la mano, pero esta sería fácilmente visible, y alguien podría notar la cicatriz y hacerse preguntas.

Se miró el cuerpo considerando lugares probables. Lo mejor sería algún sitio que estuviera cubierto por su vestido. Sus ojos se posaron en sus piernas, y las estudió con solemnidad durante un momento y luego presionó el cuchillo contra el interior de su muslo izquierdo y vaciló otra vez. Serena no era una cobarde, pero herirse deliberadamente no era una idea atractiva. No obstante era algo que debía hacer.

Inhalando con fuerza, lo sostuvo en alto y luego rápidamente trazó su cuchillo sobre su piel, jadeó de dolor mientras su puñal cortaba una herida superficial en la sensible piel. La sangre goteó del corte, y Serena la tomó con los dedos y la esparció sobre las sábanas. Lo hizo unas veces más antes que la herida coagulara y la sangre dejara de brotar.

Luego miró las ropas de cama, evaluando las pequeñas manchas oscuras en la tela limpia. Estás no se notaban demasiado, e hizo una mueca ante la timidez que la había hecho contenerse y cortarse tan ligeramente. Pero podría ser suficiente. El problema era que no estaba segura. ¿Cuánta sangre provocaba desflorar a una doncella? Esmeralda no le había descrito eso, y Serena no había preguntado. Se movió con impaciencia en la cama, le preocupaba que poca sangre pudiera delatarla.

Deslizó la mirada hasta el cuello de pollo de Dar y se mordió el labio al verlo limpio. Con seguridad si la hubiera desflorado y la hubiera hecho sangrar también habría sangre en eso.

Había sangre en un cuchillo cuando se le usaba para apuñalar a alguien.

Serena chasqueó la lengua con irritación ante este razonamiento. Necesitaría un poco más, pero para esto tendría que cortarse otra vez. Le pareció que era mejor tener demasiada sangre que demasiada poca y definitivamente debía poner un poco sobre él.

Volviendo a apretar la mano alrededor de su sgian-dubh, esta vez lo presionó contra el interior de su muslo derecho, cerró los ojos, y volvió a cortarse rápida y bruscamente. Esta vez, no solo jadeó ante el dolor, sino que tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar gritar, la sangre no goteó de la herida, sino que comenzó a salir a borbotones. Con seguridad había cortado a mayor profundidad en esta ocasión, más hondo de lo que pretendía.

Oh bien, al menos ahora ya tendría lo suficiente, se dijo Serena, y se movió de modo que estuviera en el centro de la cama. Su cadera se rozó contra Dar, y recordó que debía frotar un poco su miembro, pero una vez que lo hizo, lo ignoró y se concentró en usar los dedos para extender la sangre sobre este mientras esta fluía del interior de su muslo y caía sobre las sábanas de lino. Siguió haciéndolo así hasta que la sangre finalmente dejó de fluir. En realidad la herida sangró profusamente durante mucho tiempo, y la aprensión de Serena aumentó hasta el momento en que el sangrado paró. Incluso consideró vendar la herida, pero temía que el movimiento de encontrar algo con que vendarla provocase que volviera a sangrar así que solo se recostó en la cama, se cubrió con la manta e intentó dormirse.

Lamentablemente, si bien deseaba dormir, no parecía ser capaz de relajarse lo suficiente para hacerlo. Serena intentó todo lo que se le cruzó por la mente para tranquilizarse y lograrlo, pero nada funcionó, así que finalmente desistió y solo empezó a pensar en su vida, pasada y presente, y en el futuro triste que se le avecinaba.

El amanecer ya llegaba antes que sintiera que el sueño la embargaba, y Serena le dio la bienvenida con un pequeño suspiro de alivio y la esperanza de que el día de mañana fuera mejor.

Dar se despertó otra vez sintiendo que la cabeza le martilleaba. Gimió, apretando con fuerza los ojos, y rodó a un lado para tratar de hundir la cabeza bajo la almohada. Se sentía tan aturdido que le tomó un momento darse cuenta que aquello no era una almohada. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó con confusión, luego apartó las mantas y pieles de modo que pudiera ver a su mano atrapando uno de los generosos senos de su nueva novia. Darse cuenta de ello lo hizo despertarse de inmediato y una vez consciente, reconoció que su cabeza no era lo único que le martillaba. Este sonido provenía de algún lugar detrás de él.

Rodando sobre la espalda, Dar miró hacia la puerta con atención mientras que su cerebro lentamente se daba cuenta que alguien estaba llamando. Frunció el ceño a la puerta y luego balanceó los ojos de regreso a su novia para ver que el barrullo ni siquiera la había hecho moverse. La mujer estaba pálida, con ojeras bajo los ojos y parecía muerta para el mundo. No se veía como si fuera a despertarse en algún momento próximo.

El martilleo en la puerta se hizo un poco más fuerte y más insistente, atrayendo su atención una vez más. Dar la contempló con desinterés durante un minuto, pero cuando su cerebro finalmente unió las piezas de que el martilleo no cesaría hasta que abriera la puerta, salió de la cama y trastabilló en su trayecto a abrirla.

—¡Allí están! —dijo laird Tsukino alegremente, y demasiado alto, en el momento que la puerta se abrió—. Comenzábamos a pensar que se habían escapado mientras no los estábamos mirando.

Dar sintió un impulso terrible de darle un fuerte puñetazo al hombre, pero en ese momento le parecía demasiado esfuerzo así que simplemente refunfuñó:

—¿Qué queréis?

—Las ropas de cama, muchacho —dijo Kenji, como si esa debiera ser la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

Dar frunció el ceño y trató de entender porque querrían sus ropas de cama cuando Esmeralda llamó su atención hacia al hecho de que el hombre no estaba solo cuando añadió con gentileza:

—Para la prueba de que el matrimonio ha sido consumado.

Dar parpadeó, notando distraídamente que el sacerdote y los hermanos de Serena también estaban allí, pero la mayor parte de su cerebro estaba concentrado en la prueba de consumación. Las ropas de cama. Prueba. Sangre de desfloración, reunió su mente, y se volteó para mirar con atención a la cama. Serena había hecho una madriguera bajo las pieles y sábanas como un topo buscando la oscuridad y no estaba para nada seguro que ya estuviera despierta. Pero esto no le importaba tanto como el hecho que no tuviera ningún recuerdo de si había consumado su matrimonio. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haberse acostado anoche, lo cual le preocupaba ya que debería hacerlo. Si bien su plan de no beber alcohol había fracasado por el reclamo de su suegro de que si no brindaba con ellos sería un insulto para todo el clan, Dar solo les había permitido servirle una pequeña cantidad de whisky en su copa antes de cubrirla con la mano. Había bebido a sorbos y lentamente esta pequeña cantidad durante el resto de la noche y no debía haber sido suficiente para afectarle de esta forma.

A menos que su suegro hubiera rellenado su copa cuando estaba distraído, pensó Dar, y estaba seguro que ese debía ser el caso. Parecía la única explicación al estado en que llegó a estar la noche pasada.

—¿Fuisteis capaz de manejarlo, no es así? —preguntó Kenji Tsukino frunciendo el ceño de un momento a otro—. Estabais en mala forma anoche y… —Se calló bruscamente y miró a sus hijos cuando Samuel le dio un codazo. El hombre más joven susurró algo que provocó que el anciano alzara las cejas y luego girara para posar su afilada mirada en la ingle de Dar—. Hmm, después de todo parece que sí fuisteis capaz.

Dar bajó la mirada, y sus propias cejas se alzaron al ver sangre seca sobre su miembro semi erecto. En efecto parecía que había consumado el acto, pensó con alivio, y luego se encontró dando manotazos al aire cuando los hombres Tsukino entraron a trompicones en el cuarto, con Esmeralda y el sacerdote pisándoles los talones. Todos estaban impacientes por terminar con esta formalidad. Sin embargo, la vista de Serena profundamente dormida en el centro de la cama les tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo diablos puede dormir después de esos golpes en la puerta? —preguntó Samuel asombrado mientras que el pequeño grupo se detenía al borde de la cama.

Kenji frunció el ceño ante la imagen, un matiz de preocupación se hizo evidente en su rostro, pero simplemente miró a Dar y le dijo:

—¿La dejasteis rendida, verdad? Bien, tendréis que moverla para que podamos recuperar la sábana. Dejaremos de molestaros cuando la tengamos —añadió.

Dar sacudió la cabeza y se desplazó a un lado de la cama. Si anoche no hubiera cumplido con su deber conyugal, los sacaría a todos del cuarto y lo haría ahora. Si pudiera… Bien, francamente, se sentía agradecido porque no creía que pudiera cumplir con su deber con el dolor de cabeza que sufría en ese momento.

—¿Serena? —dijo suavemente, sacudiéndola del brazo. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, la sacudió con mayor insistencia—. Serena, muchacha. Despiértate. Tu padre y los demás están aquí.

Para su alivio, ella se despertó lo suficiente para quejarse adormilada y palmearle la mano como si esta fuera una abeja que zumbaba sobre ella antes de acurrucarse otra vez en la cama y volverse a dormir.

Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, Dar desistió de despertarla y simplemente la tomó en brazos, llevándose consigo la manta al mismo tiempo. La cargó hasta el pie de la cama y les dejo el camino libre. Y tan distraído como estaba asegurándose de que la manta la cubría decentemente necesitó un momento para notar el silencio que reinó en la habitación. Alzando la cabeza, observó las caras horrorizadas del grupo sobre la cama y luego echó un vistazo hacia la misma cama.

Dar emitió un jadeo por la consternación, abrió los ojos con horror cuando notó la mancha de sangre que cubría buena parte del centro de la sábana.

—¿Alabado Dios, qué demonios le habéis hecho a mi hija? —exhaló Kenji Tsukino con indignación y principio de cólera. Luego se lanzó a agarrar el rostro de Serena y la giró hacia él—. ¿Serena? ¿Serena, aún vives muchacha?

Serena abrió los ojos, parpadeó, frunció el ceño, apartó con irritación las manos de su padre y rumió:

—Parad.

Su padre pareció no darse cuenta, pero espiró aliviado.

—Está viva.

—Por supuesto que está viva —protestó Dar, un poco ofendido porque pudieran pensar lo contrario, pero en ese momento su mirada volvió a posarse en la cama y su irritación lo abandonó, siendo sustituida por vergüenza y preocupación. Debía haber sido increíblemente tosco con ella para haberla hecho sangrar de esa forma.

Podría haberle causado una lesión grave. Era un pensamiento horrible. Dar nunca en su vida había sido rudo con una mujer, y el pensamiento de haberlo sido durante su noche de bodas, y con la cálida y dulce mujer en sus brazos, era realmente repugnante.

Súbitamente furioso, miró a las personas silenciosas que lo miraban acusadoramente y masculló:

—Tomad la sábana y salid.

Transcurrió un momento de silencio, y luego el padre Wiseman comenzó a quitar la sábana de la cama. Al instante Esmeralda se apresuró a ayudarle, y luego el grupo empezó a salir de la habitación con la prueba de su grosero trato hacia su esposa. No pudo menos de notar que caminaban sumamente despacio, como si se sintieran renuentes en dejar a Serena sola con él, lo que hizo que la vergüenza de Dar aumentara y creciera. Se sintió aliviado cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró tras ellos, pero no mucho. La imagen de la sábana empapada de sangre estaba impresa a fuego ardiente en su mente, bajó la mirada hacia Serena con pena y asco de sí mismo.

Era una mujer bella y dulce al dormir, sin ninguna señal de frustración, cólera, desaprobación e infelicidad que frunciera sus expresiones como cuando estaba despierta. En ese momento, su deseo más querido era que Serena se viera siempre tan pacífica y tranquila como ahora, que de alguna manera él pudiera aliviar su alma herida y hacerla feliz.

Lamentablemente, anoche no había hecho un buen inicio. Pero se reivindicaría con ella, juró Dar en silencio. La tocaría únicamente con la más gentil de las intenciones. Nunca le diría ni una sola palabra brusca, la cortejaría, le enseñaría a confiar en él, haría que se olvidara de su noche de bodas, y del dolor y la miseria que debía haberla hecho soportar.

Serena se movió somnolienta en sus brazos, girando la cabeza hacia el pecho de Dar y exhalando contra su piel desnuda.

A pesar de su cabeza palpitante, Dar sintió que su cuerpo respondía a la caricia de su aliento contra la piel y decidió que si deseaba mantener los votos que acababa de hacerse, tendría que mantener un poco de distancia entre ellos por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que ella se recuperara y le perdonara su noche de bodas.

Regresando a la cama, la recostó con suavidad, tomándose el tiempo para cubrirla con corrección con las mantas y pieles. Luego se irguió y se obligó a alejarse para ponerse sus ropas, su mente estaba ocupada en la forma en que sus planes habían vuelto a cambiar una vez más. Su intención había sido que Serena, él y una docena de hombres partieran hoy junto con su padre, hermanos y hombres en su viaje al norte de Escocia. Habrían montado con la comitiva Tsukino la mayor parte del camino y luego se separarían el último día, su propia comitiva se dirigiría a Donnachaidh mientras que los Tsukino continuarían hacia su hogar.

Esto ahora era inadmisible. Apenas podría hacer que Serena viajara hoy. La cantidad de sangre en la sábana sugería que necesitaría varios días para que se recuperara de su maltrato, quizás hasta una semana antes de marchar a Escocia para ver como estaba su hermana.

La culpa lo embargó al darse cuenta que su hermana, Hotaru, podría estar sufriendo en extremo y seguiría sufriendo una semana más de lo necesario debido a su propio comportamiento, pero se sentía tan afectado por la vergüenza y la culpa que hacía poca diferencia.

Terminando de vestirse, Dar se restregó las manos con cansancio sobre la cara y luego lanzó una mirada hacia la mujer en su cama antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Haría todo lo posible por reivindicarse con ella.

1 Es el nombre gaélico escocés de un pequeño puñal que forma parte del traje tradicional de las Hihglands. Quiere decir "cuchillo escondido", se guarda en la bota o pierna del lado de la mano más hábil para usarlo. Así se sabe si la persona es zurda o diestra. _(N. de la T.)_


	6. capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Cuando Serena despertó, la cama estaba vacía. Se sentó y lanzó un vistazo adormilado por la habitación en busca de su marido, pero se había ido. Echando a un lado la ropa de cama que la cubría, comenzó a sacar los pies del lecho cuando un repentino tirón de dolor en el muslo derecho le recordó los eventos de la noche. En ese momento giró su atención a la pierna y vio que su movimiento irreflexivo había hecho que el largo corte en el interior del muslo sangrara de nuevo. A juzgar por la mancha de sangre en la pierna, no era la primera vez.

Haciendo una mueca, se bajó con más cuidado de la cama y se dirigió hasta la palangana de agua fría que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana. Serena se limpió con rapidez, eliminando la sangre de sus muslos en último lugar y después presionó un trozo de tela húmeda contra la herida hasta que detuvo la sangre. Su mirada se deslizó de vuelta a la cama mientras sostenía allí el trapo y se encontró preguntándose cómo se las habían arreglado para recuperar la sábana de debajo sin despertarla. Aún estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza a eso cuando terminó con la palangana y se movió para buscar un vestido que ponerse ese día.

Acababa de ponerse una camisola y un vestido, y estaba atándose los lazos de éste cuando se abrió la puerta con un crujido y vio asomar la cabeza de Molly.

—¡Oh, bien! Está despierta —dijo la doncella sonando aliviada.

Entonces, abrió más la puerta, entró y se hizo a un lado para hacer sitio a los sirvientes que la seguían.

Serena se detuvo cuando dos hombres entraron cargando la bañera que había usado la noche anterior. Fueron seguidos por varios sirvientes con cubos de agua. Abrió los ojos como platos y la boca para rechazar la bañera, pero enseguida la cerró, sin hablar. Era incapaz de enviar a los sirvientes de vuelta, después de todo el trabajo de arrastrarla por las escaleras para ella. Suponiendo que tendría que volver a bañarse, Serena se tragó sus palabras y se encaminó hasta una de las sillas junto al fuego, observando a Molly dirigir a los sirvientes.

Cuando todo terminó, se sintió aliviada y ofreció un suave gracias a los sirvientes que desfilaron fuera de la habitación, dejando únicamente a su doncella detrás.

Serena esperó hasta que Molly hubo cerrado la puerta tras el último antes de ceder a su curiosidad y preguntar:

—¿Quién ordenó el baño?

—Vuestro marido fue el primero en ordenarlo —contestó Molly mientras se giraba desde la puerta.

Serena enarcó las cejas ligeramente ante el tono y la expresión adusta de la doncella, pero solo preguntó:

—¿El primero?

—Aye, me lo pidió en el pasillo de fuera de la habitación cuando salió. Dijo que la dejase dormir y buscara una bañera para cuando despertara. Y luego lady Esmeralda me detuvo al pie de las escaleras y me sugirió que podría querer asearse cuando se levantara. Después fue su padre quien se me acercó cuando estaba sentada descansando un poco y me hizo la misma sugerencia, luego Samuel se me acercó mientras me dirigía a las escaleras para mirar si estaba bien y también me lo sugirió.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos en el momento en que la mujer terminó. Parecía que todo el mundo había pensado que necesitaría un baño esa mañana. No tenía ni idea de porqué. Todo lo que había hecho era dormir después del último baño.

—No tenía ni idea de porqué todos estaban tan empeñados en que necesitaba un baño —comentó Molly, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos—. Hasta que vi la sábana colgando del pasamanos de la escalera.

Serena se sobresaltó ligeramente ante la dureza que había ocupado la voz de la doncella. Ahora notaba la piedad que llenaba su rostro y se mordió el labio con preocupación, mientras se preguntaba si no había puesto suficiente sangre en la tela.

—¿Qué pasa con la sábana?

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —exclamó con un grito ahogado la doncella—. Vaya, está cubierta de sangre.

Serena movió la mano quitándole importancia.

—Bueno, es lo esperado. Anoche mi esposo rasgó el velo de mi doncellez.

—Rasgarlo, sí, pero para causar tanta sangre debe haber hecho más que eso. El hombre debe haber sido un animal. Me sorprendí al abrir la puerta y verla de pie esta mañana. ¿Le duele caminar?

La verdad era que sí, reconoció para sí misma, pero solo por los tiernos cortes de sus muslos, no por la razón que Molly creía. Frunciendo el ceño, preguntó:

—¿Había demasiada sangre entonces?

—Aye —le aseguró firmemente—. Normalmente solo hay un poco.

Serena chasqueó la lengua irritada ante la noticia y comenzó a quitarse el vestido.

—Me hubiese gustado que me lo hubieras dicho anoche. Eso significa que no era necesario cortarme la segunda vez.

—¿Cortarse? ¿Quiere decir que esto no es por acostarse juntos?

—Mi marido estaba tan borracho que se quedó inconsciente en el minuto en que todos dejaron la habitación —dijo Serena molesta, su voz sonó amortiguada mientras se sacaba el vestido por la cabeza—. No podría haberse acostado con nadie. Pero sabía que todos esperarían que hubiésemos consumado nuestro matrimonio y que esta mañana, mirarían las sábanas para comprobarlo, así que me corté y manché con sangre la tela. —Se sacó el vestido y lo tiró sobre el arcón más cercano con una mueca de irritación—. No estaba segura de cuánta sangre debería haber, pero el primer corte parecía producir tan poca, que volví a cortarme. Lo que pasó es que el segundo corte fue más profundo de lo que esperaba y la sangre manó a borbotones.

Serena se había sacado la camisola mientras hablaban y ahora la tiró junto al vestido antes de girarse para ver la expresión de Molly. La mujer parecía a medias horrorizada ante la noticia, a medias admirada, y sobre todo como si estuviese luchando por contener la risa. Serena supuso que sería divertido si no estuviese sufriendo aún de un muslo dolorido debido a sus esfuerzos.

—¿Qué dijo vuestro marido? —preguntó finalmente la doncella, logrando reprimir su diversión.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Como te dije, estaba inconsciente.

Molly descartó aquello con la mano.

—¿Pero qué dijo esta mañana cuando lo vio?

Serena no tenía ningún recuerdo de haber sido despertada y alzada de la cama aquella mañana, pero debió haberlo sido si habían quitado la sábana, razonó.

—No estoy segura —confesó infeliz—. No recuerdo haberme despertado esta mañana hasta ahora.

Una ponderó aquello brevemente y entonces sugirió:

—Quizás no. Quizás la cogió en brazos para sacarla de la cama para que pudiesen quitar la sábana y luego la dejó para que siguiera durmiendo.

Serena enarcó las cejas ante la sugerencia. Supuso que probablemente era eso lo que había pasado. De otra forma habría tenido algún recuerdo de lo ocurrido, al menos uno adormilado y confuso. Como fuese, sugería un gesto considerado y amable por parte de su marido que normalmente no se asociaba a los borrachos. Normalmente sus acciones eran egoístas y desconsideradas. Al menos eso le parecían a ella. Aunque su propio padre y hermanos a veces habían demostrado una dulzura cuando estaban sobrios que la había pillado por sorpresa.

Alejando el asunto con un encogimiento de hombros, fue hacia la bañera y se inclinó para probar el agua.

Encontrándola satisfactoria, Serena pasó el pie con cuidado sobre el borde, haciendo una mueca cuando al levantar la pierna abrió de nuevo la herida. A sabiendas de que el agua perfumada le haría arder el corte, Serena tomó aire e intentó prepararse para ello, pero aun así jadeó cuando se sentó en la bañera y el agua le cubrió los muslos. El dolor era aún peor de lo que había temido, así que apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos contra las lágrimas que se habían agolpado allí mientras esperaba a que pasase.

Sin embargo, Serena abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando a su lado Una chasqueó la lengua con preocupación.

—¿Qué se ha hecho, muchacha? Hay sangre en el agua. Levántese.

Serena bajó la mirada y vio que era verdad que había sangre flotando en el agua y que provenía de su muslo derecho. Con una mueca, se levantó y dejó que Una comprobara la herida.

—Dios querido, ¿qué intentaba hacer? ¿Cortarse la pierna?

—No es tan malo —contestó Serena un poco irritada, pero en verdad sí que dolía y estar de pie era desgarrador, pero volver a sentarse y dejar que el agua la cubriera iba a doler aún más. Además, no había tenido intenciones de cortarse tan hondo, pero ya estaba hecho, y se sentía muy estúpida al saber que no había habido necesidad para cortarse una segunda vez.

Meneando la cabeza, la doncella se enderezó y le hizo un gesto para que siguiese con el baño.

Serena se volvió a colocar en la bañera, apretando de nuevo los dientes cuando volvió el dolor una vez que la cubrió el agua.

Molly la observó en silencio un minuto y entonces comentó:

—Me preguntó qué habrá pensado vuestro marido cuando vio la sangre esta mañana. ¿Cree que consumaron su matrimonio? ¿O tiene conocimiento de que no y ha adivinado que ha usado la sangre para la sábana?

—No lo sé —expresó Serena cuando por fin el dolor comenzó a disminuir.

—Creo que piensa que lo consumaron —decidió Molly—. Ciertamente lucía culpable cuando me ordenó que la dejase dormir y le preparara un baño para cuando despertara.

La misma Serena sintió algo de vergüenza ante aquella posibilidad, pero luego se encogió de hombros:

—Bueno, está bien. Así quizá le echará la culpa a la bebida y no beberá tanto cuando intente acostarse conmigo.

Molly gruñó ante la sugerencia y dijo con los labios apretados:

—No me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de mudarnos a Inglaterra en primer lugar, pero maldita sea si casi no la saco a rastras del torreón de vuelta a los caballos cuando vi el estado del hombre con el que iba a casarse. Es difícil de creer que Dios y el destino puedan ser tan crueles como para arrancarla de un padre empapado en whisky y entregarla a un marido empapado en whisky.

—Aye —dijo Serena infeliz.

—Lo único que podemos esperar es que el destino tenga un plan y el hombre le haga el favor de morirse rápido para que pueda encontrar algo de paz.

No era nada que Serena no hubiese pensado la noche anterior, pero escucharlo de su doncella lo hacía sonar terriblemente frío y cruel. Se removió en la bañera, avergonzada de sí misma.

—Tendremos que sacar el máximo partido de ello —murmuró Serena y entonces añadió—: Lady Esmeralda parece agradable.

—Mmmm —musitó Molly, atrayendo su curiosa mirada.

La doncella había recogido el vestido y lo estaba sacudiendo para colocarlo con más cuidado y evitar que se arrugase.

—¿Lady Esmeralda ha sido desagradable contigo? —preguntó con un pequeño ceño.

—Oh, nay —le aseguró Molly, pero entonces apretó los labios brevemente, los ojos pensativos antes de decir—. Es solo que algo pasa ahí.

—¿Con lady Esmeralda? —preguntó lentamente Serena.

En su experiencia, las mujeres eran unas santas y los hombres unos pecadores. Le había parecido que también aquél era el caso allí. Esmeralda era suave y amable, y Darién era un estúpido borracho. Se parecía mucho a lo que había pasado en su casa con su propia madre y los miembros masculinos de su familia.

—Nay, no con lady Esmeralda exactamente —señaló Molly con cuidado y luego admitió—: No estoy segura. Parece ser buena y ha sido amable con usted, pero los sirvientes actúan un poco extraño con ella.

Serena alzó las cejas.

—¿Extraños cómo?

Molly dudó y luego dijo:

—Siempre se mueven en silencio y están atentos cuando ella está cerca… y la anciana, Ikuko, parece odiarla aunque no me dirá el porqué.

Serena consideró todo aquello y preguntó:

—¿Te han dicho algo los sirvientes?

—Oh, nay —desechó la idea con una mano—. Yo soy nueva aquí. No me dirán nada hasta estar seguros de que pueden confiar en mí. Es solo una sensación que tengo. Algo no va bien.

Serena reflexionó sobre aquello brevemente, pero Molly era propensa a las «sensaciones» que normalmente eran equivocadas.

Por ejemplo, durante la última enfermedad de su madre, la doncella le había asegurado que tenía la «sensación» de que su madre se recuperaría. En lugar de ello, había muerto. Y cuando Molly armó un escándalo por dejar Escocia y vivir en una tierra extranjera llena de ingleses, también tuvo una «sensación» cuando partieron: que le esperaba un futuro mucho más brillante y que sería más feliz con su marido de lo que nunca lo había sido en Tsukino. Considerando lo que se habían encontrado allí, aquella «sensación» obviamente también estaba equivocada.

Echando a Molly y sus «sensaciones» fuera de sus pensamientos, Serena decidió juzgar a lady Esmeralda por cómo la trataba a ella. Hasta el momento, la mujer había sido amable y dulce.

Por lo tanto, la consideraba una amiga.

Serena fue rápida con el innecesario baño y el agua aún estaba caliente cuando decidió que era suficiente y se levantó. Se secó con rapidez con el paño que Molly le había tendido y luego esperó pacientemente mientras la doncella armaba alboroto sobre los cortes que se había infligido. Tras esto, Serena se puso la ropa, moviéndose inquieta mientras Molly se ocupaba de su cabello, y luego salió de la habitación como un caballo de un establo en llamas y bajó, caminando de manera un poco rara en un esfuerzo de no volver a abrirse la herida.

Siendo tan tarde Serena esperaba que el gran salón estuviese vacío, pero en lugar de eso se encontró a su padre, a sus hermanos y a lady Esmeralda aún sentados allí, las cabezas juntas mientras conversaban en voz baja. Curiosa ante las solemnes expresiones y la tensa tensión en sus cuerpos, se dirigió hacia la mesa. Los cuatro estaban tan metidos en su discusión que casi los había alcanzado antes de que la vieran. En el momento en que lo hicieron su conversación se detuvo abruptamente y todos se pusieron rectos y se giraron para ofrecerle brillantes sonrisas que eran patentemente falsas.

—Buenos días, Serena, muchacha —la saludó su padre, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella.

Para su asombro, el anciano de verdad le dio un rápido y fuerte abrazo, y luego la cogió de las manos para llevarla hasta la mesa. Pudo ver que sus hermanos también estaban de pie, demostrando una cortesía que nunca antes había visto y Samuel hasta se retiró de la silla que pertenecía a la señora de la casa para que ella se sentase. Todo aquello la hizo sospechar.

No obstante, Serena se dejó conducir a su asiento y luego miró alrededor mientras todos comenzaban a hablar al mismo tiempo, deseándole los buenos días y diciendo que esperaban que hubiese dormido bien.

Serena murmuró un buenos días general en respuesta y les aseguró que sí, que había dormido bien. Entonces hizo una pausa y se reclinó hacia detrás cuando una joven doncella salió deprisa de la cocina con algo de aguamiel y empanadillas para ella y le preguntó si necesitaba algo más.

—Nay. Gracias —murmuró Serena y observó a la joven asentir y hacer una reverencia antes de volver deprisa a la cocina, antes de girarse curiosa en la silla para ver qué había estado mirando la chica con los ojos como platos tras ella mientras colocaba las ofrendas y le preguntaba si quería algo más.

La única cosa que había tras ella era la sábana que colgaba del pasamano de la escalera para que todos la vieran y Serena hizo una mueca cuando notó la sangre seca en la sábana. Era verdad que había mucha, incluso más de la que había habido cuando se durmió. Obviamente su herida se había vuelto a abrir y añadido más sangre a la mancha que hizo antes de acostarse la noche anterior. Claro que ya se había dado cuenta al ver la sangre seca en sus piernas aquella mañana.

Meneando la cabeza, Serena se volvió hacia la mesa, las cejas alzadas cuando vio las expresiones en los rostros de los demás. Ellos también se habían girado para mirar la tela y mientras Esmeralda fruncía el ceño con desagrado, su padre y sus hermanos parecían completamente furiosos.

—Dar está en el campo de entrenamiento con los hombres —anunció Esmeralda de pronto, notando la curiosa mirada de Serena. Entonces se movió en el asiento y se levantó—. Supongo que debería dejaros para que charléis con vuestro padre y hermanos. Estaré en el salón al pie de las escaleras si necesitas hablar conmigo antes de iros.

Serena asintió y comenzó a alzar su aguamiel para tomar un trago, pero se detuvo cuando las palabras de la mujer volvieron a sus pensamientos. ¿Antes de irse? ¿Antes de irse adónde? Se preguntó y alzó la mirada para preguntarle a la mujer, pero se detuvo cuando su padre le tocó el brazo.

Volviéndose hacia la mesa, alzó una ceja como pregunta mientras miraba a su padre.

—Él te hizo daño, muchacha —gruñó Kenji Tsukino.

Serena abrió con amplitud los ojos ante la rabia que había ahora en el rostro del hombre. Lo miró inexpresiva durante un momento, asombrada ante la demostración de emoción que raramente veía en el hombre, así que dejó el aguamiel y estudió con atención sus viandas, musitando con vergüenza:

—Estoy bien.

—No estás bien. Esa tela es la prueba. El hombre es un animal. Si quieres anular el matrimonio y volver a casa con nosotros, te apoyaré.

Eso la hizo alzar la vista enseguida. Su padre parecía adusto y determinado, y sus hermanos estaban asintiendo demostrando su acuerdo ante la oferta. Serena no sabía qué pensar. Aquellos hombres habían estado deseando verla marchar desde que habían sabido del regreso de lord Chiba de Túnez, así que aquella oferta era más que un poco sorprendente. Después de un momento de asombro, logró reunir sus pensamientos, se aclaró la garganta y entonces señaló:

—La sábana es la prueba de que la boda no puede anularse.

—Diremos que te cortaste la pierna o que estás en tus días de mujer. Erosión estaba tan borracho que probablemente no recuerde lo que hizo anoche.

Serena simplemente miró a su padre durante un largo momento. Una anulación a esas alturas significaría perder la dote. Su mente encontraba difícil de aceptar que su padre le hubiese hecho aquella oferta. De verdad, él y sus hermanos habían estado tan profundamente hundidos en sus copas aquellos años que había estado segura de que no se preocupaban por nada que no fuese ellos. Después de todo, estaba comenzando a descubrir que en realidad sí se preocupaban por ella. Aquella comprensión casi le trajo lágrimas a los ojos.

Pero no era tan tonta para pensar que algo había cambiado. Aunque estaba tentada a aceptar la oferta y escapar de aquel matrimonio, solo significaría regresar a Tsukino y volver a hacer de niñera para su padre y sus hermanos, hasta que él pudiera arreglarle otro matrimonio. Si alguna vez lo lograba.

Y de hacerlo, eso no garantizaba que ella aterrizaría en circunstancias más felices. Al menos en Chiba sabía con lo que tenía que lidiar. Aquí quizás tuviese un marido borracho, pero estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con borrachos y también tenía a Esmeralda. Serena había echado en falta la amabilidad, sabiduría y guía de una mujer desde la muerte de su madre. Aquí había encontrado aquello en su suegra. Y Esmeralda incluso le había recordado de alguna forma a su querida madre fallecida. No en el físico. Selene Tsukino había sido una mujer hermosa incluso en la muerte, mientras que Esmeralda… Bueno, no era tan bonita, Serena dio fin al pensamiento sin convicción, incapaz de insultar a la mujer ni siquiera en su mente.

Además, el físico importaba poco. El hecho era que Esmeralda era inglesa, y que la propia madre de Serena había nacido de padre escocés y una madre inglesa, y fue criada en Inglaterra.

Cada vez que Esmeralda hablaba, Serena oía el mismo ritmo y candencia en sus palabras que la que había oído en las de su madre, y le recordaba a su juventud cuando se sentía a salvo y segura al cuidado de su madre. No habría renunciado a la parcela de infelicidad que tenía allí por lo que podría ser una parcela mucho más infeliz en otro lado.

—Nay, estoy bien —dijo por fin, y luego le aseguró—. Él no fue tan rudo conmigo. Es solo que debo ser de las que sangran mucho.

Kenji Tsukino entrecerró los ojos ante sus palabras y entonces le informó:

—Nos quedaremos por un tiempo en caso de que cambies de idea.

Serena parpadeó ante la oferta, de nuevo sorprendida. Dar había mencionado la noche anterior a la boda que creía que volverían a Escocia el día después de la boda, con su padre y sus hermanos gracias a la seguridad añadida que proporcionaría un número mayor de hombres.

Pero ahora su padre parecía estar sugiriendo que…

—Creí que nos iríamos al norte hoy.

Kenji Tsukino pareció ofendido ante la mera sugerencia.

—Ni siquiera Chiba será tan vil para obligarte a viajar hoy. Nay —negó con la cabeza—. Tu marido anunció esta mañana cuando bajó que te daría una semana para sanar y que deberíamos irnos antes sin ti.

Serena se mordió el labio, sintiéndose descompuesta de que todos pensaran tan mal de su esposo en ese asunto. Obviamente, no había calculado bien la cantidad de sangre esperada.

Por desgracia, no sabía qué hacer para cambiar la opinión del hombre, aparte de admitir lo que había hecho.

—Pero —admitió su padre—, nos quedaremos aquí para asegurarnos de que el bastardo no te mata la próxima vez.

Aquella sugerencia casi la hizo arrugar la nariz. De quedarse, Serena sabía que no significaría otra cosa que no fuese una lucha por su parte para evitar que bebiesen, y la avergonzaran y pusieran patas arriba el lugar.

—Nay. No hay necesidad de eso —dijo muy seria y cuando su padre abrió la boca para protestar, añadió—: Viajaremos al norte hacia Donnachaidh tan pronto como haya pasado el tiempo suficiente para que sane. Está lo suficientemente cerca de Tsukino y me será muy fácil ir hasta allí en caso que cambie de idea.

Su padre no pareció contento, pero asintió después de un momento y soltó el aire.

—Aye, bien, teníamos planes de irnos hoy —señaló—. Todo está listo. Solo estábamos esperando para ver hacia dónde soplaba el viento contigo.

Serena recordó a Molly diciéndole mientras la ayudaba a vestirse que había escuchado a Dar ordenar que guardaran el whisky bajo llave y que le dijeran a los Tsukino que se había acabado por completo en la celebración de la boda. Le parecía probable que ésa fuera la razón real por la que su padre ahora estaba ansioso por marcharse. Lo que hacía su oferta de quedarse y que sus hermanos no protestasen, un hecho aún más sorprendente.

De pronto fue consciente de que su padre y sus hermanos se habían puesto en pie, y ahora esperaban algo. Serena los miró insegura y entonces se puso también de pie. En el momento en que lo hizo, su padre la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. La abrazó con fuerza y susurró:

—Hazme buscar si me necesitas, muchacha. —Antes de soltarla y hacerse a un lado.

Serena aún estaba parpadeando sorprendida ante el abrazo inesperado cuando Samuel ocupó su lugar y la capturó en un abrazo de oso. Su mensaje fue un poco distinto. Cuando la soltó, le apuntó al pecho y dijo:

—Si se vuelve muy molesto, una espada justo aquí y la giras, eso acabará con él.

Ella sonrió torcidamente ante el consejo y señaló:

—Eso acabará con los dos ya que me colgarían por asesinato.

—Aye —reconoció él y entonces sugirió—: Solo empújalo escaleras abajo para que parezca un accidente.

—Deja de darle consejos, Samuel, vais a conseguir que la cuelguen —musitó Jedite, desplazándole para cogerla en un cálido abrazo para poder susurrar—. Sé que hemos sido una molestia, Serena. Pero te queremos por eso. Quiero una carta al mes para que sepamos que estás bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Serena asintió en silencio, incapaz de hablar por el bulto que de pronto se había alojado en su garganta.

Eran extraños para ella o quizás más bien como si su verdadero padre y hermanos hubiesen regresado brevemente a ella. Los que habían existido antes de que la bebida se hubiese llevado lo mejor de ellos. Le hacía doler el corazón. Así podrían haber sido todos aquellos años si la bebida no hubiese confundido sus mentes y les hubiese vuelto tan egoístas y difíciles de manejar.

—Venid —gruñó laird Tsukino y Serena se encontró empujada entre Jedite y Samuel mientras seguían a su padre hasta las puertas del castillo. De sus labios escapó un medio sollozo y una media risa cuando la llevaron fuera para ver las monturas ya ensilladas y los soldados de los Tsukino pululando alrededor de la carreta vacía que había transportado sus pertenencias hasta allí. Aquello no la hizo dudar de la sinceridad de su oferta de quedarse, pero parecía obvio que habían supuesto su respuesta. Serena los acompañó hasta sus monturas, abrazó a cada hombre una última vez y luego impaciente, se secó las lágrimas que le emborronaban los ojos mientras los veía partir.

Encontró difícil de creer que después de tantos años deseando liberarse de aquellos hombres, ahora se sintiese triste al verlos partir. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse quién cuidaría de ellos.

—Sé que es duro.

Serena miró alrededor hasta descubrir a Esmeralda a su lado. No había oído aproximarse a la mujer, pero estaba agradecida por la distracción que suponía su presencia.

Esmeralda le sonrió amablemente y le cogió la mano, apretándola de manera tranquilizadora mientras la urgía hacia las escaleras.

—Yo también dejé a mi familia y amigos cuando vine aquí. Fue muy duro para mí. No tenía interés en casarme con un hombre que era casi tan viejo como mi padre, y aún menos interés en vivir tan lejos de la emoción de la corte. —Sacudió la cabeza y dijo—: Aceptad mi consejo, Serena. No hagáis lo que yo hice. No os volváis amargada y mezquina.

—¿Mezquina? —preguntó Serena con una pequeña risa—. Yo la encuentro muy amable.

—Sí, bueno… —Hizo una pausa, torciendo los labios—. No lleváis mucho aquí. Sin duda escuchareis una o dos historias de los sirvientes y la gente por aquí. Me temo que fue un horror durante muchos años. Ahora todos me odian y no puedo culparlos, pues yo misma lo provoqué con mi comportamiento anterior. Tú no hagas eso. Acepta tu lugar en la vida y hazte un hueco aquí.

Serena asintió en silencio, su mente analizaba la declaración de Esmeralda sobre el horror que había provocado. Le parecía difícil de creer, sin embargo, este día también se había sorprendido del comportamiento de su padre y hermanos. Quizás la gente no era estrictamente mala o estrictamente buena. Quizás todos tenían malos rasgos y otros mejores. Incluso ella misma.

—¿Serena? —preguntó Esmeralda suavemente.

La miró interrogativa, notando la incomodidad en el rostro de la mujer, y sospechó que lo que fuese que estaba por venir tenía algo que ver con la noche de bodas. Estaba en lo cierto.

—Me doy cuenta de que la noche de bodas debe haber sido horrible para vos, y yo misma casi no puedo creer que Dar haya sido tan brutal, pero…

—No fue como todos piensan —la interrumpió rápidamente Serena, sintiéndose culpable porque su ignorancia de cuánta sangre se necesitaba, hubiese convencido a todos de que el hombre debía haber sido cruel en su noche de bodas. Quizás fuese un borracho, pero ella no tenía deseos de pintarlo más negro de lo que ya era. Por desgracia, sospechaba que Esmeralda no creería la excusa de que sangraba demasiado como lo habían hecho su padre y hermanos. Se tomó un momento y decidió que sería mejor mantenerse lo más cerca de la verdad como fuese posible en caso de que se descubriese su corte en la pierna. No era probable, pero tampoco era imposible. Podía olvidarse y cambiarse en frente de alguna de las doncellas o algo. Podrían verlo y comentárselo a Esmeralda y eso traería dudas de si el matrimonio había sido consumado o no.

—¿Estáis en vuestros días de mujer? —preguntó Esmeralda, obviamente intentando encontrar otra razón para que hubiese sangrado tanto.

—Nay, terminaron hace dos semanas —admitió Serena, y entonces casi se dio ella misma un golpe en la cabeza por no pensar en aquella mentira. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, así que dijo—: Tengo una herida en el muslo. Debe haberse abierto anoche sin que me diese cuenta.

—Oh —Esmeralda respiró hondo, abriendo los ojos como platos. Dudó y luego dijo cuidadosamente:

—¿Entonces no te hizo daño anoche? ¿Fue amable contigo? —Serena sabía que estaba preguntando si de verdad la boda había sido consumada. Aquí era donde la verdad no podía saberse, y mintió solemnemente:

—Aye.

—Bien —dijo Esmeralda, pero aún parecía insegura, y Serena se sintió movida a añadir algo más a su mentira.

—Fue muy amable conmigo durante la noche de bodas… y muy rápido —añadió, recordando la explosión de él ante su toque.

—Oh —los ojos de Esmeralda se ampliaron aún más y luego le palmeó la mano—. Quizás sea para bien. Aunque yo no esperaría tanta suerte en el futuro. Probablemente fue por la excitación de la primera vez contigo lo que hizo que terminase rápido.

Serena arrugó la nariz ante el aviso. Aunque la noche anterior había sido un problema para ella y le había evitado cumplir con la consumación, sospechaba que de haberlo hecho, ella habría apreciado su velocidad. En realidad, Serena no veía ninguna dicha en el acto y creía que en lo referente a tareas desagradables, cuanto antes mejor.

—Bueno —Esmeralda volvió a palmearle la mano—. Me alegro de que todo fuese bien. Cuando vi las sábanas… —no terminó el comentario, sino que simplemente movió la cabeza, entonces tiró de la puerta y apresuró a Serena para que entrase, diciendo—: Venid, la cocinera desea discutir con vos el menú de la próxima semana y ver si os gusta.

Serena logró sonreír y permitió que la guiase por el gran salón.

Intentó caminar tan normal como le fue posible, pero la herida en el muslo la hacía caminar de manera extraña al intentar evitar que se rozase. Notando la mirada lastimosa de Esmeralda y sabiendo porqué la mujer pensaba que estaba dolorida, Serena se sintió enrojecer pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, se sintió agradecida de tener algún tiempo para que el corte sanase antes de viajar. La espera también le permitiría asentarse en Chiba y por eso también se sentía agradecida.


	7. capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Dar estiró la mano por su bebida y de algún modo calculó mal la posición, casi la tiró en vez de cogerla. Después de ajustar la puntería y apañárselas para cerrar los dedos en torno a su jarra, la llevó hacia sus labios, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos se deslizaron hacia su mujer. Ella, por supuesto, no había pasado por alto su torpeza, y se le escapó un suspiro cuando vio la mirada desaprobadora que le lanzó. Samuel tenía razón, Serena parecía un pescado cuando hacía aquello.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el día de su matrimonio y aún no se marchaban hacia Donnachaidh. Por desgracia, sus planes de viajar encontraron demora tras demora. Primero fue la semana que había decido permitirse para que su mujer se recuperara de la ebria torpeza en su noche de bodas. Dar sintió irritación con el retraso pero se ciñó a su decisión a pesar del hecho que ella parecía lo bastante bien después de un par de días.

No obstante, el día anterior al que se iban a marchar, la enfermedad golpeó el castillo, forzando otro retraso. Había sido una dolencia cruel, atacando al cuerpo de tal modo que las víctimas se pasaban la mitad del tiempo vomitando comieran lo que comieran y la otra mitad corriendo a la letrina.

La enfermedad golpeó en oleadas, dejando fuera de combate a un par de docenas de hombres y luego a otro par más cuando los primeros empezaron a sentirse mejor.

Dar hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo, pero entonces sacudió la cabeza y reconoció que podría haber sido peor. Ya que aquello lo había mantenido a él y al resto de los hombres ocupados, intentando hacerse cargo de los quehaceres que quedaron vacantes, al menos no los había golpeado a todos a la vez, dejando el castillo sin hombres. Así que no fue capaz de dirigirse hacia Escocia dejando a Erosión falto de personal, algo que no estaba deseoso de hacer. Pero ahora, tras dos semanas, la enfermedad parecía haber seguido su curso. A menos que lo contaran a él. Dar había estado sufriendo su propia enfermedad aquellas tres semanas desde su noche de bodas, pero sus síntomas eran diferentes a los de sus hombres. El estómago no le daba problemas y no iba corriendo a la letrina. En cambio, cada noche se encontraba sintiéndose descentrado y desorientado, a veces incluso mareado. Lo dejaba balbuceando algunas palabras, sin acertar la jarra o el tajadero cuando quería alcanzarlos y tambaleándose en alguna ocasión. En resumen, lo dejaba pareciendo tan borracho como estuvo, de algún modo, en su noche de bodas.

En un momento dado, el hecho de que esos síntomas ocurrieran solo por la noche le hizo considerar que alguien tal vez estuviera echando algún bebedizo a su ale en la cena. Su mujer había sido la sospechosa más probable en el momento que arraigó ese pensamiento. Había empezado solo después que ella llegara y —tras su aparente brutalidad en la noche de bodas— Serena ciertamente tenía una buena razón. Dar había estado tan seguro de que tal vez ese fuera el caso que había dejado de beber cualquier cosa durante dos noches seguidas. Sin embargo, todavía sufría los síntomas. Aquello lo había reanimado y volvió a creer que debía estar luchando contra algún tipo de infección, quizás incluso la misma contra la que sus hombres habían estado batallando. En tal caso, la razón por la que solo sufría los síntomas por la noche tal vez se debía a que después de todo un día de andar de un lado para otro, cubriendo puestos vacíos aquí y allá, normalmente terminaba agotado y en su punto más débil.

Pero para su mala suerte también era cuando más veía a su reciente novia y mucho temía que ella confundía completamente sus síntomas como el resultado de beber mucho. Serena lo había estado observando como un halcón cada noche desde su matrimonio. No se había perdido ni un solo desliz, tumbo o arrastrar de palabras, y temía que lo achacara todo a que era un beodo como su padre y hermanos. Dar no la culpaba después de su desafortunado primer encuentro, pero aquello, también, era un maldito inconveniente. Tenía la intención de demostrarle con sus acciones que no se parecía en nada a su padre y hermanos; en cambio esta maldita enfermedad estaba reafirmando la certeza de la mujer de que sí lo era. Consideró el intentar explicarle que no había estado bebiendo y que sospechaba que sus síntomas eran el resultado de la enfermedad, pero dudaba que le creyera. Así que a sus problemas se sumaba su dificultad para intentar conversar con su esposa. Pero ante todo estaba la culpa y vergüenza por su rudo trato en su noche de bodas… así que dudaba muchísimo que creyera una palabra de lo que le dijera. Ella había crecido con borrachos y con seguridad estaba acostumbrada a sus mentiras. Incluso si él señalaba que no había bebido en la mesa, ella asumiría que habría estado bebiendo antes en la taberna.

Pero además Dar encontraba imposible hablar con su mujer por una razón muy diferente. Si bien se sentía muy avergonzado por su comportamiento al consumar su matrimonio y su certeza de que su esposa lo aborrecía, el hecho era que no podía estar alrededor de la mujer sin ponerse tan tieso como una gallina muerta. Cada noche que se sentaba en la mesa a su lado, una necesidad ardía en su interior y crecía con cada roce accidental del brazo o la mano, con cada susurro de su voz mientras le hablaba a Esmeralda y con cada inhalación que le llegaba de su perfume. Sabiendo que Serena temería y se resistiría a la idea de su contacto después del dolor que debió haberle causado, Dar luchaba contra aquel deseo. Pero mientras ganaba la batalla en su mente y se las apañaba para no tocarla cuando se reunía con ella en la cama por la noche, estaba definitivamente perdiendo la guerra en su cuerpo. Durante las últimas tres semanas se encontró luciendo una erección que no bajaba. La maldita cosa lo dejaba hinchado, sufriendo y casi rabioso de necesidad. Ni siquiera en su juventud había experimentado tal deseo desenfrenado y empeoraba progresivamente cada noche.

En el curso normal de los acontecimientos, Dar habría creído que esto era algo magnífico. Con matrimonios firmados y sellados como simples contratos de negocios cuando los individuos solo eran niños, era una cosa extraña que un hombre deseara a su esposa como él lo hacía. Y habría pensado de sí mismo como un hombre afortunado si no fuera por el hecho de haber estropeado todo tan soberanamente en su noche de bodas. Ahora, sin embargo, Dar se encontraba deseando a una esposa que parecía odiarle. Y la peor parte era que ni siquiera podía ofenderse o culparla. Se odiaba por la forma en que había actuado y lo que debía haberle hecho para producir tanta sangre. La mayoría de los días le atormentaba el asunto como una serpiente venenosa. ¿Le había rogado que no fuera tan rudo? ¿Forcejeó para liberarse cuando su cuerpo la había inmovilizado? ¿Había llorado?

¡Por el amor de Dios!, Dar jamás en su vida había maltratado a una mujer. No que pudiera recordar, pero ahora le preocupaba si en otra ocasión estando borracho le habría hecho daño a una mujer. Rara vez se emborrachaba, pero incluso aunque hubiera sido una vez sería demasiado si aquello significaba que había lastimado a una mujer más pequeña e indefensa. ¿Cómo iba a compensarlo?

A todas luces tenía que hacerlo. No soportaría un matrimonio que se había convertido en una guerra fría. Tres semanas de aquello ya le estaba exasperando el alma pero no estaba seguro de cómo reparar el daño que había causado.

Dar le echó un vistazo a su mujer cuando de un momento a otro ella se excusó para retirarse. La observó con desazón mientras iba hacia las escaleras, deslizando los ojos sobre la curva de su espalda, al vestido que se balanceaba en torno a las caderas. Deseaba levantarse y seguirla. Deseaba arrastrarla hacia su habitación, seguirla al interior, atraparla por la cintura y darle la vuelta mientras él cerraba la puerta de un empujón detrás de ellos. Deseaba besarle los ojos cerrados y luego besar su dulce boca hasta que abandonara la forma de mohín, para nunca volver, y luego quería quitarle la ropa, besar cada centímetro de piel pálida que se revelara y demostrarle que no era el monstruo que ella se pensaba.

Para su mala fortuna, Dar sospechaba que si lo intentaba, Serena se pondría tensa y se encresparía, y aunque estaba seguro de que no lo rechazaría, dudaba que pudiera ablandarla para que se relajara y si no se relajaba ni persuadiéndola despertaría la pasión en ella, y aquello sería un acto rígido e incómodo para ambos. Aquello no era lo que Dar deseaba.

Volviendo a su jarra, miró con atención el líquido que sujetaba y se agobió sobre qué hacer. Salvo más emergencias, iban a partir hacia Donnachaidh por la mañana, lo cual significaba días de viaje por delante para llegar al nuevo hogar de su hermana. Dar no quería viajar en el frío silencio con el que había vivido durante tres semanas, especialmente con su omnipresente erección. Desde su matrimonio, había estado libre de la maldita solo durante el día mientras estaba lejos de su novia, pero estarían juntos casi una semana durante el viaje y se temía que aquello significara para él un trayecto muy incómodo. Además, no apreciaba la idea de llegar a Donnachaidh con una novia a todas luces tan infeliz.

Sin embargo, para evitar todo eso tenía que reparar de algún modo las cosas con su esposa y hacer lo necesario para lograr que ella bajara las defensas cuando él se le acercaba. Lograr que Serena bebiera en exceso estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión, por supuesto, pero la única ocasión en que no estaba rígida e irritable cerca de él era cuando estaba durmiendo y…

Dar interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras consideraba esta última idea. Cuando ella estaba durmiendo, era cálida, suave e incluso se acurrucaba contra él en la cama con un murmullo soñoliento.

Había sido una tortura yacer a su lado con su perfume en las fosas nasales y su cuerpo cálido y dulce contra él mientras luchaba contra lo que su erección le urgía. Pero quizás no debería luchar contra ello, pensó ahora Dar. Si la besaba y acariciaba mientras dormía y se despertaba excitada, tal vez podría demostrarle que su noche de bodas había sido una aberración y que se podía encontrar placer y felicidad en el lecho matrimonial.

—¿No os retirareis temprano, Dar? —la pregunta de Esmeralda atrajo su mirada mientras ella seguía—. Planeáis marcharos temprano en el día de mañana, ¿no?

—Sí —gruñó y se puso de pie bruscamente.

Si hubiera estado pensado, se habría acordado que su erección actual le provocaba un bulto más que grande en el frente de sus braies y se hubiera girado en camino contrario para abandonar la mesa. Desafortunadamente, no estaba pensando, y al levantarse la colocó frente al rostro de Esmeralda. Sin embargo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y el repentino rubor, seguido por la manera en que giró la mirada rápidamente de vuelta hacia la comida, se lo recordaron y Dar hizo una mueca mientras abandonaba la mesa. Siguió a su erección escaleras arriba, pensamientos e imágenes de lo que tal vez aconteciera le rondaban por la cabeza. Sería tierno, despertaría sus pasiones, haría…

¡Dios, por favor, deja que esto funcione!, rogó Dar en silencio mientras llegaba a la puerta de la habitación y la abría con lentitud. Un pequeño suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios cuando vio que a pesar del hecho que no habrían pasado más de diez o veinte minutos desde que ella se había retirado, su esposa estaba en la cama y parecía dormida. Quizás después de todo funcionaría.

Con aquella firme esperanza en el corazón, Dar se apresuró a apagar la luz de la antorcha en la puerta dejando que solo el fuego moribundo de la chimenea iluminara la habitación, y luego —tan silencioso como le fue posible— se desprendió de sus armas y ropas y se metió con cuidado en la cama al lado de su esposa.

Serena se despertó poco a poco y no estaba segura de qué la despertó. Al principio pensó que estaba teniendo un cálido sueño confuso, pero era distinto a cualquier sueño que hubiera experimentado antes.

Estaba arrebujada en la calidez y en la penumbra, solo el titilar del fuego mortecino lanzaba pequeñas sombras danzantes en la pared frente a ella cuando abrió muy despacio los ojos. Sin embargo al poco cayeron soñolientamente cerrados de nuevo, soltó un ruidito de placer y cambió ligeramente de posición contra la calidez a su espalda, cuando algo se deslizó cálido y acariciador sobre su cadera y a lo largo de la parte superior de la pierna. El pequeño sonido soñoliento de placer se escapó de sus labios una vez más, pero acabó con un gemido bajo cuando la caricia se trasladó hacia arriba, siguió subiendo por su cintura y luego vagó alrededor ligera como una pluma sobre las curvas inferiores de sus pechos antes de detenerse para acunar uno y apretarlo suavemente.

Entonces algún instinto en Serena la instó a abrir los ojos y despertarse del todo, pero ella lo combatió. Esto era demasiado placentero, no deseaba despertarse y que se acabara, así que inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente mientras sentía labios tiernos rozándole un lado del cuello. La mano en su pecho estaba masajeando y enviando una extraña excitación que le hormigueaba por el cuerpo. Serena se encontró jadeando en respuesta, su trasero cambió de posición junto a las caderas contra sus posaderas y sin intención golpeó levemente una dureza que allí descansaba. Aquello provocó un gemido de los labios exploradores que ahora se deslizaban hacia arriba sobre su mejilla y la boca, Serena ya no pudo fingir más que estaba dormida. Abrió los ojos con un parpadeo y giró la cabeza para atisbar a quién sabía debía ser su marido. Antes de poder hablar, sus labios la cubrieron y barrió con la lengua el interior de su boca.

Serena se sobresaltó tanto por la invasión de su boca que se quedó completamente inmóvil, la mente totalmente confundida mientras la combinación de sus caricias y besos la embargaban con una súbita excitación que casi fue abrumadora. Permaneció quieta e insegura mientras la boca masculina exploraba la de ella, las manos cerrándose en puños al lado de su cintura mientras él le tiraba de los pezones y le succionaba la lengua. Entonces su mano vagó hacia abajo sobre el estómago y una nueva oleada más fuerte de excitación la barrió, una necesidad casi expectante que explotó en una pasión descomunal cuando la mano masculina de modo suave acunó la cima entre sus muslos. Serena dio una pequeña sacudida en respuesta, impulsando las caderas contra la mano y notando un dedo deslizarse entre los pliegues de su lugar más íntimo, la excitación se disparó a tal nivel que aumentó su temor provocando que le agarrara la mano para detenerle.

Dar inmediatamente detuvo las caricias, pero también rompió el beso al levantar la cabeza.

—Soy tu esposo.

Susurró las palabras contra sus labios y ella se quedó inmóvil otra vez, la incertidumbre fluyó a través de ella. Era su marido y tenía todo el derecho a hacer lo que eligiera y en verdad, esto era…

—Seré gentil —siguió Dar quedamente, el roce de sus labios y aliento despertaron pequeñas espirales de placer en su interior a pesar de los miedos y ansiedades que rondaban por su cabeza—. Lamento lo de nuestra noche de bodas.

Serena abrió la boca para contarle la verdad. No quería que él se sintiera mal por algo que no había hecho, y además, si seguía por dónde iba con seguridad averiguaría la verdad por sí mismo. Sin embargo, antes de pronunciar las palabras, él añadió:

—Sólo tomé un poco de whisky aquella noche. Esa era mi intención, pero tu padre debió haber rellenado mi copa cuando no estaba prestando atención y así bebí más de la cuenta. Lo lamento.

La intención de Serena de aclarar el asunto sobre su noche de bodas murió allí mismo y sintió que su propia boca se torcía por la incredulidad.

—Me lo habría creído si no fuera por el hecho de que estabais borracho el día que llegué y habéis estado borracho cada noche en las tres últimas semanas.

Su voz fue dura y fría, Dar respondió como si le hubiera abofeteado físicamente, alzándose lo bastante para que pudieran mirarse el uno al otro. Él fruncía el ceño y ella lo vio bajo la tenue luz y le devolvió el ceño fruncido. No fingiría creerse sus mentiras. Tal vez se engañaba a sí mismo pero no le permitiría que pensara que la engañaba a ella.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio durante varios instantes y Serena vio varias expresiones cruzar el rostro masculino. Decepción, resignación, infelicidad. Por un momento pensó que tal vez se alejaría rodando abandonando lo que había empezado y se sorprendió al averiguar que una parte de ella estaba de hecho decepcionada ante la perspectiva. Entonces su expresión se volvió decidida y dijo:

—Sí, estaba borracho el día que llegaste. Muy borracho. El herrero insistió antes de sacarme el diente pero fue un hecho aislado. Normalmente no bebo.

Serena empezó a negar con la cabeza sin creérselo y abrió la boca para decirle lo que pensaba de ese argumento pero él le cubrió la boca con una mano y dijo solemnemente:

—Esta es la verdad. No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando pero puedo asegurarte que no he estado bebiendo hasta la embriaguez cada noche. De hecho, por la manera en que me has observado, seguramente te has dado cuenta de que no he bebido más de una jarra de ale por noche y que en varias ocasiones de las dos últimas semanas no he tomado nada para beber, ni siquiera aguamiel durante las comidas, y aun así he experimentado el arrastrar de palabras en el habla y desorientación.

Serena consideró esto en silencio. De hecho se había dado cuenta de qué y cuánto había estado bebiendo, y se lo había preguntado brevemente, pero entonces decidió que debía haber estado bebiendo con los hombres antes de entrar a comer así que estaba borracho antes de unirse a ella a la mesa.

—¿Entonces qué…?

—Creo que tal vez estoy superando lo que han estado sufriendo los hombres. Es la única explicación que se me ocurre para los síntomas cuando no he estado bebiendo —explicó Dar con solemnidad y luego admitió con un poco de ironía—. En un momento dado pensé que tal vez alguien me estaba echando algo a la bebida pero no he bebido en absoluto durante las dos últimas noches y no ha cambiado nada, así que… —se encogió de hombros impotente—. El agotamiento y padecer una enfermedad parece la única explicación razonable.

Cuando ella entrecerró los ojos ante la sugerencia él añadió:

—Serena, me doy cuenta de que no me crees. Y no estoy intentando convencerte, solo te estoy contando lo que pienso. Con un poco de suerte, la desorientación y el hablar gangoso se pasará ahora que la enfermedad está remitiendo y volveré a la normalidad. Solo… dame una oportunidad, Serena. Déjame demostrarte a través de mis acciones que no soy ni un borracho ni el bruto como el que actué en nuestra noche de bodas.

Las palabras no eran un ruego si no una petición solemne y Serena se lo quedó mirando en silencio, deseando que hubiera más luz en la habitación y así vería mejor su expresión. Aquella noche en la mesa había balbuceado y no había acertado con su jarra dos veces cuando fue a alcanzarla. Había asumido que estaba ebrio otra vez y aun así proclamaba que no lo estaba, la había besado de lo más minuciosamente y no había ni un atisbo de alcohol en su aliento. Además, no había sido un bruto en su noche de bodas como acababa de decir, así que aquella parte, sabía que no era verdad.

Serena lo miró otro instante, con sus pensamientos dándole vueltas, pero la verdad era que había poco que pensar. Él era su marido y como tal tenía el derecho de su cuerpo cuando lo eligiera. Y para el resto solo el tiempo diría si era un borracho o no.

Exhalando el aliento poco a poco, soltó el agarre en la mano masculina y se forzó a alejar la rigidez de su cuerpo pero aquello fue lo máximo que pudo hacer. La excitación cálida y confusa que él había despertado ya había muerto y ahora se estaba inquietando por lo que quedaba por delante.

Dar pareció darse cuenta y al principio no reaccionó ante su silencioso consentimiento. Cuando sacó la mano de entre sus piernas, ella pensó que después de todo se daría media vuelta y la dejaría sola pero estaba equivocada. Al contrario, cambió de posición ligeramente para hacer espacio en la cama y entonces la instó a ponerse de espaldas.

Serena no se resistió, sino que le permitió darle la vuelta. Sin embargo, sus ojos fueron cautelosos mientras le observaba bajar la cabeza. Cuando la acarició con la boca, permaneció quieta, expectante pero él no profundizó el beso como hizo la primera vez. En cambio, su boca se alejó trazando a través de su mejilla hacia su oreja, ella parpadeó sorprendida y apretó los dedos de nuevo cuando él empezó a mordisquearle la oreja y el cuello, despertando una perezosa excitación en ella una vez más. Estaba tan distraída por las reacciones que él le provocaba con la simple caricia, que le llevó un rato darse cuenta que su mano se estaba moviendo otra vez, pasando ligeramente a lo largo de su cadera y estómago. Apenas fue consciente de aquella suave caricia cuando su boca volvió a la suya de nuevo. Esta vez la rozó ligeramente con los labios una vez, dos y luego le reclamó que los abriera y así su lengua podría explorar.

A pesar de sus preocupaciones sobre la clase de marido que tenía, Serena se encontró derritiéndose bajo la combinación. Estaba a punto de devolverle el beso cuando su boca se alejó vagando y deslizándose hacia abajo a lo largo de su garganta hacia la clavícula. Serena giró la cabeza para darle mejor acceso y entonces se mordió el labio en un jadeo cuando la mano masculina encontró y empezó a acariciar su seno una vez más. Parecía que su excitación anterior no había muerto como había pensado, si no que el fuego sencillamente había sido aparcado durante su breve conversación. Ahora llameaba de vuelta a la vida por donde quiera que la tocara y besaba. El placer se estremecía a través de su clavícula y seguía el rastro de sus labios mientras se movían sobre el montículo de su pecho. Entonces saltaron chispas candentes cuando la boca se cerró sobre el pezón y él le enseñó que aquello era útil para algo más que alimentar bebés.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo había pasado, Serena se encontró con los dedos enredados en el suave cabello masculino, sujetando la cabeza cerca mientras él le succionaba un pecho. Cuando su mano ahora desplazada se movió hacia el otro pecho y empezó a masajear y apretar allí, ella tuvo que morderse los labios con fuerza para evitar gemir ante el doble asalto. Sin embargo, nada, pudo evitar que su cuerpo se arqueara y retorciera bajo sus atenciones.

Para cuando él por fin alzó la cabeza y la besó de nuevo, la mente de Serena había abandonado las preocupaciones sobre su matrimonio y la clase de marido que tenía. Aquello era todo tan nuevo y abrumador que tenía problemas en asirse a un pensamiento, así que simplemente se dejó llevar y le devolvió el beso. No estaba completamente segura de hacerlo correctamente, pero emuló sus acciones lo mejor que pudo y esperó que el entusiasmo compensara lo que le faltaba en habilidad.

La respuesta de Dar fue alentadora. Él gimió en el interior de su boca y ella notó la mano deslizarse en su cabello, sujetándola con firmeza e inclinándole el rostro mientras el beso se hacía más duro y exigente. Serena respondió abriendo la boca aún más y agarrándolo con fuerza por los hombros mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y a gritar pidiendo más. Cuando notó que él cambió de posición y deslizó la pierna entre las suyas, pensó que entonces la montaría y por instinto abrió las piernas para hacerle espacio, pero aquella única pierna fue todo lo que puso allí. Serena estaba confundida, al principio, pero entonces él se deslizó hacia arriba posándose en su mismo centro y las caderas femeninas corcovearon, empujando contra él mientras el fuego estallaba a la vida en ese lugar y empezaba a crecer con cada movimiento de la pierna masculina.

Aún estaba besándola y las manos habían vuelto a los pechos para encontrar, pellizcar y tirar de sus pezones. Las tres cosas juntas pusieron a Serena en un estado de excitación tal, con el cuerpo arqueándose y retorciéndose bajo el asalto mientras era llevada hacia algo que no comprendía. La necesidad pulsaba a través de ella, haciéndola ansiar un final para esta locura y —olvidando su noche de bodas—, buscó por instinto la dureza que presionaba con insistencia contra su cadera y la agarró, de algún modo sabiendo que aquello podía dar fin a esta dulce tortura.

Dar se quedó rígido ante su contacto y rompió el beso con un jadeo alarmado. También alargó la mano hacia abajo para atrapar la de ella. Era demasiado tarde, los dedos femeninos estaban apretando su miembro y éste respondió como hizo en su noche de bodas, empujando en su agarre y —como la ubre de una vaca— produciendo leche.

Serena se puso rígida disparando los ojos hacia el rostro de su marido incluso mientras éste se sacudía y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito que acabó con una maldición. Fue la parte de la maldición lo que le dijo a ella que había hecho algo mal, Serena lo soltó y se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba en su agonía. Mucho se temía que le había hecho daño y en silencio se reprendió por arruinar lo que había sido, hasta entonces, una experiencia muy excitante. Entonces Dar se derrumbó sobre ella, con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro mientras recuperaba la respiración.

Serena permaneció quieta, asustada de moverse y arruinar aún más las cosas. Cuando por fin él levantó la cabeza, ella lo miraba con recelo, segura de que iba a echarle una regañina, pero para su sorpresa, las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fueron una disculpa.

—Lo siento, Serena —susurró con una seca sacudida de cabeza—. Esto no me había pasado nunca.

—Soy yo la que debería disculparme —dijo Serena en voz baja—. No tenía la intención de hacerte daño.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron levemente ante las palabras de ella.

—¿Hacerme daño? —le preguntó incrédulo y negó con la cabeza—. No me hiciste daño. Fue maravilloso.

Serena debió parecer tan confundida como esta afirmación la hizo sentir, porque él sacudió la cabeza y luego dijo:

—Me temo que la excitación ha sido demasiado para mí. He estado luciendo una erección desde nuestro matrimonio e incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, y tu contacto… —hizo un gesto—. Fue demasiado. Debería haberte advertido que no me tocaras o…

—¿Con eso quieres decir que te gustó? —le preguntó asombrada—. Pero parecía que te dolía. Pensé que yo…

Dar la silenció con un beso y luego susurró:

—Perdóname. Olvido lo inocente que eres. Sé que tu primera vez debió haber sido dolorosa y que seguramente piensas que también lo fue para mí, pero te demostraré que no tiene por qué ser así y que lo que acabo de experimentar fue de todo excepto dolor. —Se detuvo, le ofreció una irónica sonrisa y entonces añadió—: A menos que quieras decir dolorosamente avergonzado. No había hecho una actuación tan mala desde mi juventud. Pero ahora que ya nos hemos sacado esto de encima, puedo concentrarme en ti.

Serena no estaba del todo segura qué quería decir o cómo podía seguramente afirmar que no había sido doloroso. El hombre había estado maldiciendo unos momentos antes y ella sabía que se suponía que tenía que haber sangre. ¿Cómo podía haber sangre sin dolor? Se preguntó, pero entonces sus pensamientos fueron distraídos cuando él empezó a besarla de nuevo. A pesar de su grito y maldición unos momentos antes, no había falta de fervor en sus besos y Serena sintió que sus propias pasiones se agitaban rápidamente a la vida mientras él bombardeaba sus sentidos. Esta vez fue diferente. Dónde antes Dar había parecido cuidadoso y casi tentativo como si esperara que ella lo apartara llorando para que se detuviera en cualquier momento, esta vez era un hombre con una misión, su concentración y determinación al parecer con el único objetivo de llevarla a un deseo salvaje.

Dar la besó con fuerza y avidez incluso mientras deslizaba las manos hacia los hombros femeninos y la urgía a incorporarse de rodillas sobre la cama frente a él y entonces sus manos estuvieron por todas partes. Las deslizó por su espalda, luego bajando por sus brazos y al final subiendo para acunarle los dos pechos a la vez. Serena inmediatamente se incorporó un poco más tiesa frente a él y un pequeño jadeo se escapó de sus labios mientras sus pechos se alzaban y presionaban en la caricia. En respuesta, Dar, simplemente profundizó el beso con los dedos apretando y masajeando brevemente antes de romper el beso para agachar la cabeza y atrapar un pezón erecto en el interior de su boca.

Un jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios y Serena se agarró a su cabeza mientras la lengua masculina rozaba el turgente pezón, azotándolo de un modo que le hizo flexionar los dedos de los pies que permanecían bajo su trasero. Ahora libre, la mano que había estado en aquel seno inmediatamente cayó para acunarle el trasero. Utilizó aquel agarre para obligarla a levantarse y que así estuviera derecha sobre las rodillas, colocándole el seno en un ángulo más cómodo frente a él. Entonces Dar presionó la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia delante hasta que las caderas y la pelvis de ella presionaron contra su pecho.

Un poquito desequilibrada, Serena se agarró a la cabeza y los hombros para sostenerse. Su respiración llegaba en pequeños jadeos entrecortados mientras él lamía y succionaba sus pechos, pero aquello paró brevemente cuando la mano masculina de pronto se deslizó alrededor y entre sus piernas desde atrás para acariciar su mismo centro. Cuando los dedos la acariciaron una segunda vez, soltó el aliento en pequeños resoplidos de excitación sorprendida y Serena le clavó las uñas en la carne mientras él se concentraba en volverla loca. En unos instantes sus muslos temblaban y amenazaban con dejarla caer y su respiración era una mezcla frenética de jadeos, resuellos y maullidos suplicantes. Esto era parte de las cosas de cama que Esmeralda evidentemente se había olvidado mencionar y Serena estaba casi aliviada que lo hubiera hecho. Seguramente se habría disgustado mucho más con él en su noche de bodas si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que la estaba privando cuando se quedó inconsciente.

Dar le mordisqueó suavemente el pezón, no lo suficiente para hacerle daño, pero sí para atraer su atención de vuelta a él y apartarla de sus pensamientos. Serena bajó la cabeza para mirarle, sorprendida al verlo con los ojos abiertos y observándola. Al parecer, había visto su breve distracción y no le había gustado. Ella abrió la boca para explicarse, pero al instante en que lo hizo, Dar soltó el pezón de la boca y se levantó para reclamarla. Tuvo que recuperar la mano de entre las piernas para hacerlo y Serena sintió una desilusión momentánea, pero entonces deslizó la mano entre ellas para practicar su magia desde delante, deslizándose con urgencia sobre la carne resbaladiza e hinchada mientras la besaba.

Serena gimió y jadeó en el interior de la boca de Dar y por instinto empujó las caderas hacia delante. Abrió los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa cuando bajó la mano hacia la cadera masculina para mantener el equilibrio, calculó mal, y su mano rozó contra una dureza entre ellas. Parecía que su marido estaba otra vez excitado, se percató, y entonces jadeó sobresaltada cuando él soltó el agarre que tenía en su cabeza para atraparle la mano y retorcerla detrás del trasero femenino. La acción era para evitar que le tocara de nuevo, intuyó cuando Dar utilizó sus manos entrelazadas para empujarle el trasero aún más hacia delante y así la parte superior de su cuerpo quedó inclinada hacia atrás debajo del de él y las caderas empujando hacia delante, alentándola con su contacto. Ahora la tenía totalmente controlada y Serena lo encontró un poquito abrumador y casi aterrador mientras su cuerpo se agitaba por el deseo que él estaba creando en ella. Sabía que aquello pronto se rompería y se temía que no sabía lo que pasaría. A la vez, su cuerpo se moría como un hombre hambriento ansía la comida. Aquello la dejó en una lucha entre la mente y el cuerpo, con las caderas empujando hacia su toque mientras a la vez se retorcía en un esfuerzo para intentar escapar de la caricia.

Dar ignoró sus forcejeos y respondió a sus empujes con caricias más urgentes que casi la hicieron marearse por la excitación, luego deslizó un dedo en su interior y Serena se quedó inmóvil por la conmoción ante la extraña invasión. Al momento siguiente ella gritó y se movió bruscamente en sus brazos cuando la tensión al final se rompió y oleada tras oleada de placer rugieron por su cuerpo, dejándola ahogándose bajo la espumosa superficie mientras él la sostenía.

Serena fue vagamente consciente cuando Dar interrumpió el beso, presionó un beso tierno en su nariz y luego la tumbó lentamente de espaldas sobre las pieles de la cama, pero su mente estaba más bien ocupada con las sensaciones que todavía pulsaban a través de ella. No obstante, prestó un poquito más de atención, cuando él se colocó entre sus piernas y ella notó su dureza golpear suavemente donde su mano había estado momentos antes.

Ella parpadeó abriendo los ojos y lo miró un poco en blanco, preguntándose cuál sería su siguiente intención y él sonrió ante su expresión.

—Mira ¿a que no fue doloroso? —le pregunto en voz baja.

Serena negó con la cabeza aletargada de un lado a otro, comprendiendo ahora que el grito y la maldición no habían sido porque le hubiera hecho daño. Por otra parte, había sido mucho más fácil para ella hacerle gritar a él que a la inversa. Aquello fue una observación en la que le habría gustado pensar, pero Dar estaba otra vez hablando.

—Y está vez tampoco dolerá ahora que nos hemos quitado de encima la primera vez —le aseguró.

La mente de Serena se despejó de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de lo siguiente que tenía intención de hacer y que no se habían quitado de encima la primera vez. Abrió la boca para explicarle lo que había pasado en su noche de bodas, en cambio gritó sobresaltada cuando de pronto se hundió en ella, definitivamente rasgando el velo de su doncellez.

De inmediato Dar se quedó inmóvil, la sorpresa en su rostro. La miró fijamente un momento y entonces empezó a retirarse, pero ella lo agarró por las caderas para mantenerle quieto por el temor del dolor que podría causarle. El leve movimiento antes de que ella lo detuviera no causó dolor, pero el modo en que se frotó contra ella mientras se retiraba la sorprendió despertando su excitación de nuevo. Serena eludió las preguntas en los ojos masculinos al echar un vistazo a sus cuerpos y luego movió las caderas con cautela. Otra vez no hubo dolor sino una trémula excitación formándose de vuelta a la vida en ella mientras su ángulo le hacía frotarse contra ella otra vez.

—Para de moverte, Serena, o no seré responsable de… —sus palabras acabaron en un jadeo cuando ella se movió otra vez debajo de él. No solo hizo que la excitación femenina pulsara con más dureza a través de ella, si no que Serena estaba segura que había aumentado con más fuerza en su interior. Levantó la mirada para ver que ahora él tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados como si le hiciera daño y su rostro tenía un aspecto tenso.

Curiosa, Serena movió las caderas de nuevo, esta vez extrayéndole un gemido de los labios y obligándolo a abrir los ojos.

—Esposa —soltó avisándola, pero fue una advertencia que ella eligió no considerar. Serena se movió otra vez debajo de él, alzando las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas así podía inclinar más las caderas y hacerle entrar en ella. Aquello fue todo lo que hizo falta. El control de Dar se quebró como una ramita. Un gruñido bajo salió de sus labios y entonces se alzó para arrodillarse entre las piernas, llevándosela con él y así se encontró sentada de caras a él, con las piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas y su cuerpo llenándola tan completamente que pensó que se partiría en dos.

—¿Qué…? —empezó Serena confundida, insegura de qué hacer en esta posición, o en realidad en cualquier posición, entonces él la agarró por el trasero, la levanto ligeramente y ella respiró—. ¡Ohhh! —mientras su miembro se deslizaba parcialmente de ella antes de bajarla y llenarla una vez más.

Dar hizo aquello varias veces más, el ángulo lo frotaba contra el nudo de su excitación y entonces de pronto la acostó en la cama. Inmediatamente la siguió abajo para poder entrar en ella con más facilidad. Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que hiciera pero clavó los talones en la cama y se arqueó ante sus empujes, bajando las manos para agarrarle el trasero y alentarle mientras él los llevaba a ambos de vuelta al borde, y más, otra vez.


	8. capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

—Nuestra noche de bodas.

Serena abrió los ojos con lentitud y se encontró mirando detenidamente el pecho de su esposo. No recordaba del todo como había terminado allí arriba. Si bien una simple caricia suya había hecho que derramase su semilla en la anterior ocasión, casi al instante volvió a ponerse duro, y vaya si había permanecido de esa forma durante largo tiempo y le había demostrado ser un amante vigoroso. Cuando Dar gritó su satisfacción, ella había encontrado la suya propia al menos tres veces más y apenas si que estaba consciente cuando él salió de ella. Suponía que después de eso había tirado de ella hasta hacerla descansar sobre su pecho.

En ese momento alzó los ojos hacia su rostro y captó su expresión severa. Parecía que era la hora de dar explicaciones.

—Durante nuestra noche de bodas… —comenzó para después detenerse cuando la afilada mirada de su esposo se posó sobre ella.

Esto lo haría enojar, lo sabía. Después de todo, él —y todos los demás— habían visto la sangre en las sábanas y habían llegado a la conclusión de que él había sido demasiado brusco con ella.

Debía haberle explicado la cuestión antes, pero…

—Serena —gruñó.

Haciendo una mueca, bajó los ojos hacia el pecho de Dar y comenzó a jugar con el vello de esa zona mientras le explicaba de un tirón los hechos.

—Cuando todo el mundo dejó nuestra habitación esa noche, no cerraron la puerta correctamente. Te levantaste a hacerlo, pero tropezaste con tus ropas cuando regresabas, te golpeaste la cabeza con la cama y te quedaste inconsciente.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Aye —Serena asintió con solemnidad y luego se apresuró a decir—: Sabía que regresarían al amanecer por las sábanas y ya que estabais incapacitado para… ehh… —se encogió de hombros y continuó—: Entonces me corté y unté la sangre en las sábanas.

—¿Toda esa sangre provenía de un corte? —preguntó, sonando mucho más consternado ahora.

Serena asintió con cautela, y luego jadeó sorprendida cuando él la hizo girar y yacer de espalda sobre la cama. Después gateó de rodillas junto a ella y con la mirada escudriñó su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Dónde está el corte?

Serena puso mala cara pero levantó una rodilla, haciendo más que visible su pierna herida. Al instante, los ojos de su marido volaron a su muslo y se ampliaron con horror.

—¡Querido Dios, mujer! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Apuñalarte con una espada? —Dar se agachó para observar más de cerca las huellas del corte, así que se perdió la cara que ella puso. Habían pasado tres semanas. La herida estaba curada y ahora solo era una cicatriz, por desgracia, una cicatriz muy grande y fea, pero una cicatriz después de todo. Una que le recordaría esta noche en vez de la de su boda, sospechó ella, mientras los dedos de su esposo se movían gentilmente sobre la herida curada, enviando un estremecimiento por su espalda.

Intentando ignorar el hecho de que el rostro de Dar estaba allí abajo, entre sus piernas, Serena se aclaró la garganta y explicó:

—Desconocía cuánta sangre produce la desfloración y pensé que mucho era mejor que poco.

Dar giró la cabeza, sus ojos la apuñalaban con acusación.

—¿Y me dejaste creer que yo había causado toda esa sangre durante nuestra noche de bodas?

Serena se mordió el labio.

—Te lo habría explicado, pero siempre parecías estar borracho y…

Sus palabras murieron cuando él levantó una mano en señal de silencio. Transcurrió un minuto y ella sospechó que él estaba demasiado furioso para hablar, pero después de otro minuto él pasó una mano cansada por su cabello y se movió para sentarse en la cabecera de la cama, con la espalda contra la pared. Entonces Dar la agarró por la cintura y la levantó para sentarla en su regazo. Serena bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y esperó, insegura de si se sentía enojado o no. Pero su voz no sonó enojada cuándo le preguntó:

—¿Te hice mucho daño?

Serena lo miró confundida, notó que sus ojos se posaban sobre el ápice de sus muslos, y enrojeció al darse cuenta que se refería a cuando rompió el velo de su doncellez. Sintiendo la cara caliente por la vergüenza, negó con la cabeza.

—Apenas fue más que un pellizco.

—Gritaste —indicó quedamente.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Fue la sorpresa. Sabía lo que estabas a punto de hacer, pero en verdad se sentía muy raro el tenerte llenándome, y luego, esperaba que doliera como el infierno mismo y me sentí impresionada cuando no lo hizo.

—Ya veo —murmuró.

Serena soltó un largo suspiro y estudio sus manos, notando distraída que se las estaba retorciendo como una anciana ansiosa. No estaba muy sorprendida. Si bien se alegraba que no estuviera enojado, también se sentía muy incómoda sentada allí en su regazo mientras ambos estaban desnudos. Suponía que era estúpido sentirse así después de las cosas íntimas que acababan de hacer, pero la emoción pocas veces era lógica, y para ser justa, ni siquiera andaba desnuda delante de su criada, mucho menos en el regazo desnudo de un hombre. Serena intentaba pensar en como apartarse y de alguna manera escabullirse bajo las mantas sin que pareciera que estaba demasiado impaciente para hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que Dar le recorría la espalda de arriba a bajo con una mano. Fue un gesto calmante y muy agradable.

—Serena.

—¿Aye? —Lo miró renuente, y se quedó un poco sorprendida al ver que sonreía y sus ojos mostraban un suave brillo que ella no entendió.

—Gracias.

Serena lo miró, esta vez con confusión.

—¿Por qué?

—Por preocuparte por las sábanas durante nuestra noche de bodas —dijo él, sus palabras eran un gruñido bajo—. Y por esta noche.

Serena apartó la mirada con un encogimiento de hombros, consciente de que el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas se había incrementado. Había hecho poco esta noche, salvo dejar que él hiciera lo que deseara, como una buena esposa debía hacer. Bien, a menos que contara el hecho que lo había disfrutado. También había hecho eso.

—Sé que comenzamos mal, pero espero que este pueda ser un nuevo inicio para nosotros. Podemos usar el viaje a Donnachaidh como una oportunidad para llegar a conocernos. ¿Nos otorgarás esa oportunidad?

Serena vaciló. Dar le había dicho que no había estado bebiendo y que sospechaba que su gangueo al hablar y sus ocasionales tambaleos en estas tres semanas eran el resultado de su terquedad para admitir que estaba enfermo al igual que sus hombres. De ser así, nunca antes había oído de síntomas como esos. De todos modos, sería agradable si fuera el caso. Había disfrutado de lo que acababan de hacer y ahora sabía que el tálamo matrimonial no sería una tortura. Y Dar había demostrado ser un trabajador concienzudo en estas tres semanas, recorriendo el torreón y haciendo el trabajo de cuatro hombres mientras sus soldados estaban enfermos. Eso solo demostraba que él era diferente de su padre y hermanos en al menos ese aspecto. Si le había dicho la verdad y su comportamiento de las últimas semanas no era resultado de la bebida… Bien, después de todo podría tener un buen esposo. Le parecía justo darle esa oportunidad.

Encontrando su mirada, Serena asintió solemne.

—Aye. Nos daré una oportunidad.

Dar sonrió y luego le agarró la cara con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia adelante para besarla.

Para asombro de Serena, en el momento que él profundizó su beso ella sintió que su excitación anterior volvía a la vida. Pero aún más sorprendente fue sentir que la excitación de Dar resurgía poniéndose duro bajo su trasero. Serena apenas había comenzado a preguntarse si podría volverle a hacer el amor cuando él la agarró por las caderas y la levantó, impulsándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Luego la liberó para sentarse de modo que su miembro quedara atrapado entre ellos, rozando su carne excitada.

—Una vez más —susurró, rompiendo su beso para arrastrar la boca sobre su mejilla mientras comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos—. Nunca he deseado a una mujer con un hambre tan insaciable como te deseo a ti, pero solo una vez más y luego debemos descansar para el viaje de mañana.

—Aye —jadeó Serena cuando una de sus manos encontró su seno y la otra le hacía mover las caderas de modo que ella se rozara contra su pene, la acción los hechizó a ambos—. Una vez más y luego debemos descansar.

—Buenos días.

Serena sonrió en respuesta al saludo de lady Esmeralda mientras la mujer mayor reclamaba un espacio vacío en el banco junto a su silla.

—Buenos días, mi señora. Espero que haya dormido bien.

—Muy bien, gracias —le aseguró Esmeralda, luego hizo una pausa y alzó las cejas al estudiarle con atención el rostro—. Vos por otra parte, no parecéis haber dormido para nada bien. ¿Estáis bien, querida?

—Ah, aye, estoy bien. No dormí mucho anoche. Debido a mi entusiasmo por el viaje de hoy —refunfuñó, y regresó su atención al pan y al queso que había estado comiendo antes de la llegada de la mujer.

No había sido el entusiasmo por el viaje lo que la había tenido en vela, había sido su ávido marido. Los dos habían terminado agotados y habían dormido brevemente después de su promesa de acostarse con ella «una vez más», Serena no había dormido durante mucho tiempo cuando sus caricias suaves y besos apasionados la despertaron. La noche anterior hubo al menos otros tres «una vez más», con cortos momentos de sueño entre cada oportunidad y esta mañana se sentía absolutamente exhausta. Pero no se quejaba. Había disfrutado de cada minuto. De hecho, su única queja era que tuvieron que dejar la cama para realizar este viaje y no pudieran permanecer en su lecho, para así continuar con lo que habían estado haciendo.

—Bien, mientras que no caigáis enferma como los soldados —dijo Esmeralda, llamando su atención una vez más.

—Nay, en verdad, estoy bien —le aseguró Serena, y luego echó un vistazo a la puerta mientras esta se abría. De inmediato una pequeña sonrisa reclamó sus labios cuando vio entrar a su esposo y avanzar hacia ellas. Si bien Dar debía sentirse tan agotado como ella tras la última noche, lo escondía bien, viéndose tan vital y fuerte como si hubiera disfrutado de un largo descanso. Además estaba sonriendo, notó, y sintió que su propia sonrisa se ampliaba cuando él la alcanzó.

—Buenos días, Esmeralda —murmuró Dar, pero su mirada estaba fija sobre Serena y de inmediato añadió—: Los hombres están listos para irnos. ¿Terminarás pronto?

—¿Entonces ya has desayunado? —preguntó Serena con sorpresa. Dar ya se había aseado y vestido, e incluso había ordenado que subieran una bañera para ella antes de despertarla esta mañana. Así que había disfrutado un baño rápido, tomándose solo el tiempo necesario para lavarse a conciencia en vez de holgazanear en la bañera, pero no había habido nadie en la mesa cuando bajó. Había supuesto que Dar había ido a comprobar a sus hombres antes de desayunar.

—Sí, agarré un poco de pan y queso tan pronto como bajé y los comí mientras comprobaba que todo estuviera en orden —le contestó.

—Ah —Serena colocó en su boca el último trozo de pan y se puso de pie mientras masticaba y tragaba—. Estoy lista.

Dar sonrió y tomó su mano para llevarla hacia la puerta.

—Saldré a despediros —murmuró Esmeralda, siguiéndolos.

Serena le echó un vistazo a la mujer y le ofreció una sonrisa de gratitud. En estas tres semanas Esmeralda había sido muy amable con ella, haciendo todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómoda en Erosión y no quería irse sin decirle adiós. Dar la guio al exterior y a su caballo, y comenzó a moverse como si fuera a alzarla sobre su montura, pero Serena retrocedió y le dio a la otra mujer un presuroso abrazo.

Esmeralda pareció sorprendida por esa muestra de afecto, pero le devolvió el gesto y le deseó un buen viaje antes de apartarse para permitir que Dar levantara a Serena sobre su corcel. Al siguiente momento, él también había montado y partieron, Dar a la cabeza, Serena detrás de él, y un pequeño ejército de soldados en la retaguardia, rodeando la carreta que su esposo insistía en llevar. Sabía que esta guardaba su pequeña bolsa con un par de vestidos, pero no tenía idea de cuál de todos esos bultos bajo la lona podía serlo. La única cosa que se le ocurría era que debían ser regalos para la hermana de Dar, Hotaru.

Una vez que salieron del patio, Artemis se le adelantó, le saludo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y avanzó hasta estar junto a Dar. Cabalgaron a un paso rápido y estable durante las tres primeras horas, y Serena pasó ese tiempo mirando la espalda de su esposo y preguntándose lo que el futuro les deparaba. En ese momento sentía una cautelosa esperanza por su futuro juntos. No estaba del todo convencida de que su marido no fuera un borracho, pero deseaba otorgarle el beneficio de la duda. Suponía que solo el tiempo se lo diría. Mientras tanto, se le ocurrió la idea de que podría llevar ya a su bebé.

La noche anterior se habían acostado las veces suficientes para que existiera esa posibilidad.

La idea la hizo sonreír mientras recordaba que la semana anterior Esmeralda le había insinuado y hecho preguntas al respecto. La primera vez fue la noche en que Serena se sintió indispuesta del estómago y que le hizo temer haberse contagiado de la misma dolencia que sufrían los soldados. Pero Esmeralda había estado segura de que no estaba enferma y le sugirió que podría ser algo más.

Sin entender qué quería decirle, Serena dejó pasar el comentario. Pero poco después, otro comentario similar le hizo darse cuenta lo que la mujer sospechaba: que estuviera esperando un bebé. Era imposible, por supuesto. Hasta la noche anterior, su matrimonio no había sido consumado. Pero Esmeralda no lo sabía, y ella no había querido decírselo, así que solo había ignorado sus comentarios e indagaciones a favor de preguntarse qué había hecho que la mujer supusiera que estaba embarazada.

Esa pregunta había sido respondida hace varios días cuando Esmeralda fue directo al grano y le recordó que durante su noche de bodas confesó haber tenido su tiempo de mujer dos semanas antes de la boda. Después le había indicado que habían pasado semanas desde su matrimonio y que aún no había tenido su sangrado femenino otra vez. Esmeralda se sentía segura que ella estaba embarazada y le aconsejó ser cuidadosa y velar por su salud. Incluso le había insinuado que debería olvidarse de este viaje, en vez de arriesgar al bebé.

Serena había encontrado toda la conversación terriblemente embarazosa y desconcertante. En primer lugar, aún era virgen en ese momento, sabía que no había forma que estuviera encinta. En cuanto a su tiempo de mujer, la verdad era que este siempre había sido poco confiable, a veces podía no aparecer durante un mes o dos, y en otras ocasiones durar el doble de lo que debía. Serena se había preocupado por el hecho cuando era una muchachita hasta que su madre le aseguró que no había nada mal en ella, que ella misma era igual. Su madre le dijo que se había dado cuenta con los años que sus humores afectaban su tiempo femenino, de modo que en épocas de gran tensión se ausentaba por uno o hasta dos meses. Considerando que el tema era muy vergonzoso, no le había explicado nada de esto a Esmeralda, sino que la había dejado pensar lo que quería y encontró una excusa para escapar de la conversación.

En ese instante se preguntó si anoche la semilla de Dar habría dado fruto y de ser así, si este viaje no podría hacer que lo perdiera. El pensamiento fue suficiente para que bajara la mirada a su estómago y comenzar a inquietarse.

—Pareces preocupada.

Serena levantó la mirada y encontró que su esposo había reducido la marcha hasta montar junto a ella. Y que ahora la observaba con preocupación.

—¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó.

—Oh, aye —le aseguró con prontitud, obligándose a sentarse un poco más erguida en la silla. Y justificó su humor diciendo—: Solo estoy un poquito cansada.

—Esa es mi culpa —dijo mordaz—. Te pido perdón. Sabía que teníamos que viajar hoy y debía haber sido más considerado…

—¿Anoche me escuchaste quejarme? —lo interrumpió Serena para que dejara de disculparse. Entonces extendió la mano por impulso y le apretó la mano que apoyaba sobre el pomo de la silla—. Estoy bien. Dormiré bien esta noche.

—Sí —dijo Dar, pero aún parecía culpable, de repente extendió la mano y le quitó las riendas con una mano, para después cogerla por la cintura y sacarla de su silla con la otra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Serena con sorpresa mientras él la sentaba de lado sobre su regazo.

—Puedes montar conmigo —contestó, y luego recuperó un pedazo de cuerda de la alforja que colgaba del pomo de la silla. Ató un extremo de la cuerda a las riendas de su yegua y luego sujetó el otro extremo de la cuerda al pomo de modo que su yegua pudiera seguirlos cómodamente detrás de ellos.

Serena echó un vistazo sobre su hombro hacia su yegua.

—Puedo montar. Soy una buena amazona.

—Sé que lo eres —la tranquilizó dulcemente—. Te he observado esta mañana y en efecto eres una buena amazona, pero de esta forma puedes dormir si lo deseas.

—Oh —Serena se movió un poco, no del todo acostumbrada… o cómoda a ser la que recibiera cuidados, y luego refunfuñó—: Bien, tú también debes estar cansado y me parece injusto que yo descanse y tú…

—Cuéntame sobre tu madre —la interrumpió Dar.

Serena parpadeó sorprendida ante la orden y luego se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con recelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te es muy difícil aceptar cualquier clase de ayuda y deseo entender porqué —dijo él llanamente.

—No tengo problemas en aceptar… —la boca de Dar cubrió la suya con un beso rápido y duro silenciando la negación de Serena.

—Sí, lo tienes —le aseguró serio cuando levantó la cabeza y luego repitió—: Cuéntame sobre tu madre.

Cuándo Serena titubeó, dividida entre seguir discutiendo o solo responder a su pregunta, él añadió:

—Sé qué tu padre y hermanos son casi igual y que no fueron de mucha ayuda en estos años, ¿pero qué pasa con tu madre? Me han dicho que ella dirigió a Tsukino hasta su muerte.

—Aye —dijo Serena al fin—. A mi padre le gustaba fingir que era el laird, pero en realidad era laird solo de nombre. Los criados y soldados acudían a mí o a mi madre con sus preocupaciones y preguntas.

—¿Acudían a ti incluso cuando tu madre vivía? —le preguntó.

Serena permaneció en silencio durante un momento y luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Madre estuvo enferma durante mucho tiempo. Hacía lo que podía, pero a menudo estaba cansada y débil cerca del fin. Sin embargo, siempre conservó su lucidez y me decía qué hacer, y yo lo hacía por ella.

—Así que nunca has tenido nadie de quien depender, ¿verdad?

De inmediato Serena se erizó con la sugerencia.

—Podía contar con mi madre.

—Pero estaba enferma y tú tenías que ayudarla, en vez de lo contrario —indicó con gentileza.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No siempre estuvo enferma. Era saludable y feliz cuando yo era una niña. Además, no fue su culpa que estuviera enferma. Hizo lo mejor que pudo.

—Sí, pero…

—Y estaba Haruca —le interrumpió con rapidez.

Esto hizo que Dar se paralizara. Ella pudo decir por su expresión que él reconocía vagamente el nombre, pero que tenía problemas con ubicar a Haruca, así que le explicó:

—Es el mayor de mis tres hermanos y el mejor de la camada.

—Oh, sí —murmuró Dar, su expresión iba aclarándose mientras su memoria comenzaba a suministrarle las piezas faltantes—. Si recuerdo bien fue criado por tu tío.

—Aye, madre lo envió con el tío Apolo cuando solo era un niño. Sospecho que temía la posible influencia de mi padre sobre él. Viendo como Samuel y Jedite resultaron, creo que tuvo razón de enviarlo lejos.

Dar asintió.

—¿Es mayor que yo?

Serena consideró el asunto y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Aye, dos años mayor, creo. Samuel nació dos años después y luego Jedite dos años más tarde y luego yo.

—Samuel y yo teníamos cinco cuándo naciste y nuestros padres sellaron nuestros esponsales —dijo Dar asintiendo y luego preguntó—: ¿Por qué no te acompañó Haruca a Erosión como hicieron Samuel y Jedite?

—Se unió a las Cruzadas como tú —contestó, y luego admitió en un lamento—. No hemos tenido noticias de él desde entonces.

El silencio que siguió estaba lleno de palabras no dichas, pero Serena no se animó a pronunciarlas. No habían tenido noticias de Haruca en un par de años. Era de esperar que los mensajes fueran pocos y lejanos entre sí en tales circunstancias, pero no inexistentes. En el fondo de su corazón Serena temía que estuviera muerto, pero hasta que uno de los hombres que habían cabalgado con él viniera y se lo informara, Serena creería que estaba vivo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Era su hermano favorito. Ella y su madre habían sorteado las dificultades del viaje al hogar del tío Apolo para visitarlo al menos una vez al año, y él también había venido a casa durante una semana al año. Haruca siempre fue amable y un gran apoyo durante esas visitas, y habían mantenido una constante correspondencia.

Mientras su padre, Samuel y Jedite siempre le habían parecido débiles y estúpidos debido a su adicción a la bebida, y su madre había sido agradable e inteligente, pero débil por su enfermedad, Haruca había sido la estrella brillante de su familia; fuerte, inteligente y sobrio.

Lo había respetado y admirado, y cuando su madre murió, Serena rezó de rodillas hasta hacerlas sangrar y deseó con todo su corazón que él regresara, se opusiera a su padre y hermanos, y asumiera el mando sobre Tsukino. Incluso le había escrito, pidiéndoselo, pero cuando Haruca llegó para una visita poco después y ofreció ayudar en Tsukino, su padre lo rechazó, afirmando que él era el laird y que sería el único en dirigir su propio castillo. Sin pensar que él estaba demasiado borracho la mitad del tiempo para administrarlo, pensó ella con repugnancia.

Sin embargo, Kenji era el laird y Haruca fue obligado a marcharse cuando le sugirió que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Su hermano había navegado al continente y le había escrito frecuentemente contándole sus aventuras, pero no había recibido una sola carta desde que se había marchado a las cruzadas.

—Aún puede regresar.

Serena echó un vistazo a su marido ante sus palabras suaves, dándose cuenta en ese momento que las lágrimas enturbiaban sus ojos. Avergonzada por esta demostración de debilidad, comenzó a levantar la mano para secárselas de un manotazo con impaciencia, pero Dar le cogió la mano antes y lo hizo por ella. Luego la agarró por la barbilla, le dio un empujoncito para que alzara la cabeza y la besó.

Durante un momento, Serena permaneció quieta bajo la gentil presión de su boca, pero de inmediato empezó a parpadear cuando él levantó la cabeza. Antes que pudiera ver su expresión, él hizo que descansara la cabeza contra su pecho y susurró:

—Duerme. Estás cansada. —Sin embargo, la cabeza de Serena saltó hacia arriba en el momento que la liberó. Cansada como se sentía, no podía descansar así de fácil cuando él no podía, sobre todo porque sabía que también debía estar cansado.

Sabía que la estaba mirando ceñudo por ser tan difícil, pero evitó encontrarse con su mirada y le dijo:

—Cuéntame sobre tu familia.

Dar vaciló, y durante un momento Serena creyó que le repetiría su orden para que durmiera, pero de pronto él se relajó detrás de ella y comenzó a hablar. Serena escuchó con curiosidad mientras le contaba sobre su madre, padre y hermana, y recordaba una infancia abismalmente diferente a la de ella. Su infancia había estado llena de felicidad y padres amorosos que no eran borrachos, ni delicados de salud y necesitados de cuidados. El tono de sus recuerdos cambió al llegar a la muerte de su madre cuando era un muchacho. Dar fue metódico en su expresión, pero aun así era obvio que la vida después de la muerte de su madre fue mucho menos idílica que antes. Nunca insultó a Esmeralda o acusó a la mujer de algo, pero Serena podría afirmar que después de que el rey forzara el matrimonio entre su padre y ella, en Erosión la vida había estado llena de tensión y había sido mucho menos agradable. No le sorprendía en absoluto.

Después de todo, Esmeralda le había dicho que se había sentido amargada y descontenta cuando se casó y se mudó a las «regiones salvajes» del norte de Inglaterra, pero era aparente por el cambio en la voz de Dar que la llegada de Esmeralda no la había hecho miserable solo a ella.

Entre el bamboleo relajante del caballo y el ritmo natural de la voz de Dar, Serena pronto se encontró acurrucándose soñolienta sobre su pecho. Cuando él se calló, intentó abrir los ojos para hacerle otra pregunta que lo mantuviera hablando, pero le pareció mucho esfuerzo y finalmente permitió que el sueño la reclamara.

Al principio Serena no estuvo segura de lo que la asustó y despertó al poco tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que el pecho sobre el que se recostaba se sacudía ligeramente por la risa. Levantando los ojos con curiosidad, observó a su marido, sorprendida al comprobar que él, en efecto, se reía en silencio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, mirando en diferentes direcciones, pero nadie más montaba cerca de ellos y no entendía lo que le divertía hasta que él sacudió la cabeza y le explicó:

—Estabas roncando.

—¿Qué? —Serena se sentó un poco más derecha, sus mejillas se ruborizaron por la vergüenza mientras lo negaba con la cabeza y le aseguró—: Estás confundido. Soy una dama y las damas no roncamos.

Eso solo hizo que Dar volviera a reírse y que Serena lo fulminara con la mirada e insistió:

—Yo no ronco.

—Sí, lo haces —le aseguró Dar y luego añadió—: Y no con delicadeza. Te despertaste con tus propios ronquidos.

Serena ponía mala cara con el comentario, cuando él se agachó y la besó de modo tranquilizador.

—Está bien. Me han dicho que sufro de la misma aflicción.

—Bien, yo no —le aseguró, sin calmarse—. Si he roncado, y no digo que lo haya hecho, debe haberlo causado la posición en la que estaba durmiendo.

—Sí —concordó de inmediato, y luego la aplacó añadiendo—: Nunca he notado que roncaras en nuestra cama, así que puede estar muy relacionado a la necesidad de dormir derecha.

Serena se relajó un poco con esta concesión, pero todavía se sentía avergonzada. Se sentó un poco más derecha y estudió el camino delante de ellos.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Dar echó una mirada sobre el área que los rodeaba y luego contestó:

—A mitad de camino de la frontera escocesa.

Serena asintió ante esta información, pero Dar estaba mirando hacia atrás, hacia sus hombres y la carreta detrás de ellos. Ella siguió su mirada para notar que Artemis cabalgaba al lado del vehículo donde hablaba y se reía con un par de sus hombres. Dar esperó hasta que el hombre mirara en su dirección, y luego le hizo señas para que se acercara. Artemis interrumpió su conversación y apremió a su montura hasta que se reunió con ellos.

—¿Mi señor?

—Hay un claro delante cercano al río —dijo Dar discretamente.

—Sí, sé a cual te refieres —dijo Artemis enseguida—. Lo hemos usado en el pasado.

Dar asintió.

—Lo usaremos otra vez esta noche y mañana viajaremos el resto del camino hacia la frontera. Conduce a los hombres allí y levanta el campamento.

—¿Dónde estarás? —preguntó Artemis con sorpresa.

—Llevaré a Serena un poco más lejos río arriba de modo que pueda hacer sus abluciones sin temor a ser vista. Nos reuniremos contigo después.

—Muy bien —murmuró Artemis, y luego detuvo a su caballo para esperar a que el resto de la comitiva lo alcanzara mientras que Dar espoleaba a su caballo y adquiría un paso más rápido.

Serena miró con curiosidad los alrededores mientras cabalgaban. Siguieron el camino por una corta distancia, y luego Dar dirigió su montura a un lado y los árboles desaparecieron abriéndose a un claro. Se preguntó si era el mismo lugar del cual le habló a Artemis, pero avanzaban tan rápido en ese instante que temió morderse la lengua si intentaba preguntárselo, así que se contuvo. En todos los lados el claro estaba rodeado por una línea estrecha de árboles y follaje. Dar tomó un atajo a través de estos a un camino estrecho que ella no vio hasta que estuvieran casi sobre él. Aquí los árboles a su izquierda eran delgados, permitiendo vistazos del agua más allá, pero eran un poco más gruesos a la izquierda, casi un muro.

Dar giró su caballo a la derecha y galoparon paralelos al río durante varios minutos hasta que el estrecho camino de hierba terminó en otro claro. Éste, aunque más pequeño, también tenía una cascada pintoresca y un risco que rodeaba al claro, dejando solo el camino por el que habían entrado entre éste y el río.

Serena dejó escapar un leve murmullo de placer cuando recorrió con la mirada el lugar. Era encantador, un reducido oasis privado y le pareció ser el sitio perfecto para atender sus necesidades después de un largo día de cabalgata.

—Encontré este claro durante mis viajes antes de unirme a las cruzadas —dijo Dar cuando se apeó detrás de ella—. Lo recordé y creí que podría gustarte.

—Me gusta —le aseguró con una sonrisa mientras él la ayudaba a desmontar.

Al instante que estuvo sobre sus pies, Serena intentó alejarse para explorar el área, pero Dar la agarró. Cuando se dio vuelta para mirarlo con curiosidad, él sonrió ligeramente y dijo:

—Dale a tus piernas un minuto para recuperarse. Has estado en la silla todo el día.

—Mis piernas son fuertes. No monté, solo descansé en tu regazo —indicó con una sonrisa y se liberó de su agarre de un tirón, solo para aterrizar sobre sus rodillas ya que sus piernas «fuertes» fallaron. Haciendo una mueca, lanzó una mirada a Dar, muy segura de encontrarlo riéndose de ella como sus hermanos habrían hecho. Pero para su gran sorpresa su expresión era solemne y hasta un poquito preocupada cuando se arrodilló para tomarle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse.

—Necesitas aprender a aceptar el consejo y la ayuda de otros, esposa —dijo Dar en voz baja mientras la ponía de pie—. Todos necesitamos ayuda en algún momento.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con suavidad y no como una reprimenda que se recibiría de un padre, pero tuvo el mismo efecto que un grito. De un momento a otro Serena se sintió caliente con una emoción que en parte era vergüenza y en parte miedo. Era el miedo lo que la molestaba más. De repente temía que Dar pensara mal de ella, y esto la irritaba más de lo que esperaba. Este era el hombre que creía no era mejor a su padre y hermanos. ¿Por qué debía importarle lo qué pensara de ella? Serena no lo sabía, pero le importaba y no le gustaba esa preocupación.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no pronunciar las palabras hirientes que se alzaban en su defensa, Serena se obligó a sufrir su ayuda hasta que él sintió que podría sostenerse sola y luego se alejó con premura una vez que la soltó.

—Atenderé los caballos —informó Dar mientras ella se acercaba al agua—. Adelántate y toma un baño si lo deseas.

En cualquier otro momento, Serena insistiría en que podía atender a su propio caballo, pero aún le escocía su suave reprimenda y sus propias reacciones ante él, así que no lo hizo. En cambio siguió al borde del agua y comenzó a desvestirse. Se quitó su vestido y lo colocó sobre una roca cercana, pero luego se detuvo y lanzó una mirada rápida a su marido. Al descubrirlo de espaldas a ella y ocupado con los caballos, también se quitó a toda velocidad la camisola, y la arrojó sobre su vestido antes de correr y entrar en el agua. Desafortunadamente, en su impaciencia por sumergirse antes de que Dar girara, Serena se movió con más rapidez que precaución. Así que se vio obligada a hacer un alto abrupto cuando se topó con una roca sumergida, golpeándose los dedos del pie y las espinillas bajo el agua.

Serena no fue consciente de haber lanzado un grito hasta que escuchó a Dar gritar en respuesta. Ella se giró y lo vio correr hacia el borde del agua. Dándose cuenta que estaba tan desnuda como el día en que nació, se zambulló en el agua para esconderse.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —jadeó, el agua fría le quitó el aliento.

—¿Te hiciste daño? —le preguntó con preocupación, pero se detuvo al borde del río y no se lanzó en las aguas como ella sospechó que había estado a punto de hacer.

—Nay —mintió—. Es que está muy frío.

Dar la observó durante un breve momento, sin verse convencido por su mentira, pero luego asintió y regresó con los caballos.

—Casi termino aquí y luego te haré compañía.

Serena frunció el ceño a sus espaldas, encontrando las palabras más como una amenaza que una promesa en ese momento, y luego se apartó caminando con más cautela dentro de aguas más profundas. No estaba acostumbrada al sentimiento de equivocarse. Serena había pasado años siendo la única en tener la respuesta correcta en Tsukino o al menos usualmente la respuesta correcta, y no le gustaba que su marido encontrara fallas en ella, aunque fuera algo tan pequeño como el estar poco dispuesta a aceptar ayuda y consejo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para sí misma, Serena se frotó los brazos mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a adaptarse al agua. Se tomó un instante solo para disfrutar de la sensación de frialdad acariciando su piel, pero luego inhaló una bocanada de aire y se sumergió en el agua. Si bien su cuerpo estaba ahora acostumbrado al líquido frío, su cabeza no, y casi abrió la boca en un grito ahogado mientras este fluía sobre ella. Logró contenerse y nadó hasta el fondo para recoger algo del sedimento del lecho del río. Una vez que tuvo las dos manos llenas, se impulsó con fuerza hacia arriba y luego salió disparada de regreso a la superficie, jadeando con alivio mientras su cabeza surgía al fresco aire del ocaso.

Después de un par de alientos y de comprobar que Dar estaba otra vez con los caballos, elevó las manos del agua para estudiar lo que había recogido. Para su alivio era arena granulada y no tierra fangosa, la cual no le habría servido. De inmediato Serena usó la arena para lavarse, pasándola sobre sus brazos y pecho de modo que la arena actuara como un abrasivo, retirando el polvo de un día de viaje.

—Veo que conoces al jabón de la naturaleza. —Ese comentario de aprobación de Dar hizo que Serena girara en el agua para encontrarlo ahora desnudo, a unos pocos metros de distancia en el agua y acercándosele.

—Mi madre también lo llamaba así —dijo, observándolo con cautela—. Me lo enseñó en nuestro primer viaje para visitar a Haruca cuando era muy joven. Me dijo que era tan bueno como el jabón perfumado de nuestro hogar, pero creo que prefería el de casa.

Dar asintió, pero siguió avanzando hasta alcanzarla. Agarrándole la mano en la suya, la tiró a través del agua hacia él y murmuró:

—No me mires con esos ojos heridos. Me haces sentir como un ogro por haberte reprendido por no aceptar consejo o ayuda.

Serena se sobresaltó un poco ante el recordatorio. Esta no sonaba a la clase de reprimenda que estaba acostumbrada a dar. Pero a pesar de su formulación suave, para ella, sus palabras ciertamente se habían sentido como una, reconoció, y se preguntó si quizás no habría estado abordando erróneamente a su padre y hermanos todos estos años.

Quizás una voz suave, firme y mirada segura habrían sido más eficaces con ellos.

Nay, decidió al momento siguiente. No habrían escuchado, no más de lo que oían sus gruñidos, gritos y aullidos. Su padre y hermanos eran incorregibles.

Ella, sin embargo, resultaba ser ridículamente sensible. Algo que nunca habría esperado. Su padre y hermanos podían llamarla arpía a la cara sin siquiera poder penetrar su coraza, pero este hombre le mostraba su desilusión y desaprobación con palabras suaves y una mirada, y ella se sentía herida. Era muy desconcertante.

—Deja de pensar con tanta fuerza —dijo Dar, y Serena lo hizo al instante, aunque no porque él se lo había dicho. Sino porque la había tirado contra su cuerpo caliente en el agua y de repente encontró que era muy difícil aferrarse a sus pobres pensamientos.

Su capacidad de pensar no mejoró cuando él comenzó a besarla. Dar la sostenía en el agua de modo que sus cabezas estuvieran al mismo nivel. Esto significaba que él no necesitaba inclinarse para besarla, sino también que sus pies no pisaban fondo y flotaban libres en el agua. De pronto chocaron y se enredaron con los suyos bajo el agua mientras que sus senos se rozaban sobre su pecho en la superficie, y Serena en verdad se sobresaltó por la súbita ráfaga de deseo que la embargó.

—¿No deberíamos regresar y reunirnos con los demás? —preguntó en un pequeño jadeo cuando su boca dejó de besarla y comenzó a descender por su garganta mientras la alzaba un poco más—. Estarán preparando la cena y levantando el campamento, deben necesitar ayuda.

La respuesta de Dar fue posar los labios sobre su pezón y metérselo en la boca.

Serena tembló en el agua fría e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, olvidándose de cualquier otra protesta. ¿Si su marido deseaba acostarse con ella otra vez, era su deber rendirse, no es así? Ese pensamiento apenas había pasado por su mente cuando él la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la orilla.

—¿Volvemos? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—No. Tengo hambre.

Esa respuesta aturdió a Serena, pero ya habían alcanzado la orilla, y se sintió más confundida cuando Dar la echó sobre una roca más grande junto a la cual había puesto su vestido. Si bien el agua se había sentido fría en su primera inmersión, el aire del ocaso lo era aún más, haciéndola estremecerse, se sentó raudamente y extendió la mano para coger su vestido una vez que él la liberó.

—Yo te calentaré —indicó Dar, alejando su vestido. Lo arrojó sobre la roca vecina y luego la impulsó a reclinarse sobre el canto rodado mientras que su cuerpo caliente bajaba sobre ella.

—Mencionaste que tenías hambre —le recordó en un susurro mientras él le tomaba las manos y las alzaba sobre su cabeza.

—Sí, tengo hambre, de ti —explicó con un gruñido bajo, y procedió a intentar devorarla. Al menos así fue como lo sintió Serena. Él comenzó con un beso, su boca era enérgica y exigente sobre la suya mientras que sus manos liberaban las de ella y descendían hasta encontrar sus senos aún mojados.

Serena jadeó en el interior de la boca masculina y se arqueó ante su toque, y luego gimió con desilusión cuando él rompió su beso para comenzar a viajar por su cuerpo. Esa desilusión sufrió una muerte rápida cuando él se detuvo para rozar sus pechos otra vez, arrancándole gemidos y sollozos de necesidad y de placer que rápidamente fueron sustituidos por una renovada desilusión y confusión, al mismo tiempo que sus labios siguieron descendiendo. Él formó un rastro de besos sobre su vientre, haciendo que los músculos de esa zona saltaran y se contrajeran. Serena abrió los ojos de súbito, y bajó la mirada con confusión, insegura de por qué él se molestaría en besarla allí, pero esa confusión iba unida con algo parecido a la alarma cuando sus besos continuaron bajando y comenzaron a arrastrarse sobre su cadera y luego hacia su muslo.

—Esposo, yo… —comenzó a decir Serena con incertidumbre, ya que por alguna razón se sentía vulnerable.

Pero esto no era nada. Al momento siguiente, ella profería un jadeo asustado cuando su boca se metía entre sus piernas y subía por sus muslos internos. Serena se sentía demasiado conmocionada para hablar en ese instante, y luego alcanzó y presionó un beso en su vulva, y ella perdió por completo la capacidad de hablar. Serena se sintió dividida entre el impulso de agarrarlo del pelo y apartarle la cabeza de un tirón, y el impulso igualmente fuerte de jalarle el pelo y animarlo a continuar. Esto no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado jamás, y ciertamente a nada que hubiera imaginado pudiera pasar entre un hombre y una mujer, pero también era…

—Querido Dios —jadeó ella, cayendo sobre la roca y tanteando por algo a lo que agarrarse, algo que la mantuviera cuerda mientras él comenzó a lamer y mordisquear su vagina. Se la comía viva y a ella le gustaba.

Oh, esto tenía que ser un pecado, pensó un poco histérica, y luego dejó de pensar totalmente cuando él la cogió por las caderas y la atrajo más cerca al borde de la roca de modo que él pudiera sepultar el rostro entre sus piernas y hacerle cosas indecibles. En verdad, eran indecibles. No tenía idea de lo que le hacía, pero acababa de levantarle la temperatura a alturas casi insoportables y hacía que su cerebro fuera una masa gelatinosa y febril en su cabeza.

Serena se encontró sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como una loca sobre el duro canto rodado, sus uñas arañaron la piedra a la que intentaba aferrarse, y sus piernas temblaban casi violentamente dentro del agarre de Dar como si intentaran escapar de sus caricias y dejarse avasallar por ellas al mismo tiempo.

Sintió mucho más que alivio cuando la tensión que él alimentaba en su interior de pronto se rompió.

Serena gritó con fuerza su clímax, luces blancas explotaron detrás de sus ojos, su mente quedó en blanco, su cuerpo se estremeció y palpitó con múltiples sensaciones. Cuando regresó de su éxtasis encontró a Dar ubicado entre sus piernas y arrastrándola de las caderas sobre la superficie de la roca hasta que alcanzó el borde. Sus ojos se posaron sobre su miembro erecto mientras ella separa sus piernas con mayor amplitud para él, y luego la penetró, removiendo una vez más sus pasiones al límite.

Serena se sentó y lo arropó con su cuerpo. Todavía resollando y jadeando, se aferró a él desesperada cuando la condujo de regreso otra vez a esa tierra de placer. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, él la acompañó.


	9. capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

—Deberíamos reunirnos con los demás —dijo Dar con desgana mientras observaba a Serena emerger del río.

Ella casi no había descansado después de su sesión de amor antes de tirarse otra vez al agua. Él había estado menos dispuesto a moverse y simplemente se había sentado en una roca y la había observado saltar al agua fría. Ahora sus ojos le recorrieron el cuerpo mientras ella corría hacia la orilla, notando cómo el frío le había puesto los pezones erectos y cómo el agua brillaba como diamantes sobre la piel con los últimos rayos del moribundo sol.

Pronto se hizo obvio que, a pesar de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior y un poco antes, su esposa todavía era tímida ante él. No era que Serena se cubriera el cuerpo con las manos, pero se movía rápidamente y luego le había dado la espalda mientras prestamente usaba su camisola para secarse. Privado de la visión de sus generosos senos, Dar encontró que sus ojos caían a su trasero mientras se pasaba la tela por el cuerpo con movimientos rápidos. Su mirada se deslizó por las redondeadas nalgas, recordando cómo se sentían en sus manos, hasta que de repente dejó caer a un lado la camisola y se metió el vestido por la cabeza.

Suspiró, decepcionado, cuando la tela azul pálido cayó como una cortina, terminando con su visión, pero sabía que probablemente era algo bueno. Esos breves momentos de observarla desnuda habían hecho que su interés regresara de nuevo, estirando su verga a media hasta, y sabía que mucho más de aquello y se habría levantado de la roca, habría caminado hasta ella y le habría dado motivos para lavarse de nuevo.

No era que fuera algo malo, pensó Dar, pero estaba oscureciendo y tenía hambre de comida, y de verdad debían regresar con los demás antes de que enviaran una partida de búsqueda.

Para entonces el campamento debía estar ya montado y estarían preparando la cena. Además siempre podía tomarla más tarde, en la comodidad y privacidad de su tienda. Ahí al aire libre la privacidad era algo incierto. Cualquiera de sus hombres podría haber tropezado con ellos en su búsqueda de caza para cocinar la cena o de un lugar privado para encargarse de sus asuntos personales.

Un murmullo de Serena hizo que Dar mirara hacia ella y frunció el ceño al verla moverse entre los árboles. Iba a llamarla para que regresara cuando comprendió que había dicho algo sobre ocuparse de sus asuntos personales. Comprendiendo que estaba buscando un lugar privado para aliviarse y solo la llamó para decirle que no se alejara, luego se obligó a bajarse de la roca y moverse. Con solo tocar el agua del río éste ya se encargó de la incipiente erección que le había crecido el observar a su esposa, luego también se secó y empezó a vestirse. Acababa de atarse los calzones cuando comprendió que también tenía que ir a aliviarse.

Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Estaba menos preocupado por la privacidad que por avergonzar a su reciente esposa por toparse accidentalmente con su rincón entre los árboles, así que se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a una pequeña zona con matorrales que crecían en la base de un acantilado que se alzaba al fondo del claro. Acababa de encargarse de sus asuntos y había empezado a volver a atarse sus braies cuando oyó un ligero sonido como de arrastre que venía de arriba. Deteniéndose, levantó la cabeza. No podía ver nada excepto la pared del acantilado desde aquel ángulo, así que empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás y luego inspiró alarmado y se dio la media vuelta para echar a correr cuando de golpe un pedrusco empezó a rodar desde lo alto del acantilado y se dirigió velozmente hacia él.

No fue lo suficientemente rápido. Si bien se las apañó para evitar que la gran roca lo golpeara directamente en la cabeza, aun así le dio en el borde del hombro. Gruñó de dolor cuando le asestó y luego volvió a gruñir cuando cayó bajo el peso y se golpeó la cabeza con algo duro.

Nerviosa por la idea de que alguien se topara con ella en un momento tan privado y falto de dignidad, Serena se tomó su tiempo para escoger su rincón. También se alejó un poco más en el bosque de lo que normalmente habría hecho. Pero no era preocupante porque solo tenía que seguir el sonido de la cascada para encontrar el camino de regreso a su esposo, así que no se perdería. De todos modos para cuando acabó y empezó a regresar estaba segura de que Dar ya estaría vestido y esperando impaciente su regreso. Una disculpa le temblaba en la punta de la lengua cuando entró en el claro, pero murió sin ser dicha cuando oyó un sonido de arrastre y vio a su esposo echándole un vistazo al acantilado que se elevaba ante él. Siguió su mirada y abrió los ojos alarmada cuando vio un pedrusco rodar hacia él.

Pensó que había avistado una figura desapareciendo entre los árboles arriba del acantilado, pero prestó poca atención, su preocupación estaba con su esposo cuando vio que la roca caía, golpeándolo en el hombro y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Soltando un grito, se apresuró, corriendo velozmente por el claro para arrodillarse a su lado y observar su cuerpo inmóvil donde estaba tumbado. Estaba estirado sobre su estómago con solo los braies puestos y la primera herida que vio fue la de su hombro y parte superior del brazo. El pedrusco le había arañado una capa de piel y sabía que a la mañana siguiente estaría adolorido, entumecido y amoratado, pero estaba más preocupada por la sangre que le veía a un lado de la sien.

Podía ver una piedra de buen tamaño sobresalir por debajo de su cabeza y maldijo al comprender que se había golpeado la cabeza con la piedra cuando cayó, para empeorar las cosas.

Serena giró a Dar sobre su espalda, el esfuerzo le costó lo suficiente para dejarla un poco sin aliento para cuando acabó. En verdad su esposo era un hombre grande, e inerte como estaba, darle la vuelta fue difícil. Pero logró hacerlo y se inclinó hacia adelante para observar la herida de la cabeza. No parecía tremendamente mala. De todos modos, las heridas en la cabeza eran engañosas y el hecho de que todas las sacudidas y empujones que le había dado para girarlo no lo habían despertado era algo turbador.

Con la preocupación frunciéndole el ceño, se sentó y recorrió con la mirada el claro. Entonces volvió a ponerse de pie y se apresuró a tomar su camisola de donde estaba tirada, encima de la silla sobre su yegua. Dar debía haberla puesto ahí. Se había ido dejándola en el suelo donde antes la había dejado caer con la intención de recogerla cuando regresara. Ahora llevó la ropa hasta la orilla del agua y rápidamente la humedeció en el río antes de regresar a toda prisa a su esposo.

Limpió la sangre y entrecerró los ojos al ver la herida que aparecía. En realidad no era muy profunda y parecía mucho menos desagradable una vez limpiada la sangre, pero aquello no la hacía preocuparse menos. Las heridas en la cabeza eran un asunto serio y todavía no mostraba signos de despertarse. Mantuvo la tela fría y húmeda sobre su frente y lo llamó por su nombre, pero no se movió. Después de repetir ambas acciones bastantes veces, finalmente se sentó y miró alrededor del claro otra vez.

El sol se estaba poniendo, el día se oscurecía y el claro que había sido tan brillante y soleado cuando habían entrado se estaba volviendo fresco y lleno de sombras que la hacían ponerse ansiosa. Pronto sería completamente de noche. Serena estaba relativamente segura de que mientras hubiera luz podría encontrar el camino de vuelta al claro donde pensaba que Dar había tenido intención de acampar, estaba menos segura de ser capaz de hacerlo en la oscuridad. Era muy fácil perderse en los bosques de noche.

Y encima no estaba segura de que el campamento estuviera donde pensaba. No lo había preguntado en su momento, más bien lo había asumido. ¿Y si no estaba ahí y tenía que encontrar el campamento? ¿Lo encontraría en la oscuridad? E incluso si lo hiciera, ¿sería capaz de volver a encontrar el camino para llegar con ayuda hasta su esposo?

Apenas pensó aquello cuando recordó el sonido como de arrastre que había oído cuando entró en el claro y el rápido vistazo de alguien desapareciendo entre los árboles sobre el acantilado. Mordiéndose el labio, levantó la cabeza y echó un vistazo. El arrastre indicaba que la roca había sido movida deliberadamente y había avistado a alguien alejándose a toda prisa. Por desgracia no había visto a la persona con la suficiente claridad como para decir siquiera si era hombre o mujer. En cualquier caso, sugería que no había sido un accidente lo que significaba que dejar allí a Dar solo mientras iba a por ayuda no era una buena idea.

Serena se preocupó todavía más al regresar la mirada a Dar. Parecía tan indefenso tumbado allí medio vestido e inconsciente. Si no podía dejarlo allí mientras iba a por ayuda, tendría que quedarse allí con él o encontrar una manera de llevarlo consigo.

Su mirada se volvió a deslizar por el claro. Quizás era imaginación suya, pero le parecía que estaba incluso más oscuro que momentos antes. De repente era consciente del sonido entre los árboles del bosque. Su parte sensata le decía que seguramente eran animalitos moviéndose, buscando los últimos restos de comida antes de que acabara el día, pero una parte menos sensata se estaba imaginando villanos y espíritus de los bosques deslizándose, listos para atacarla en el momento en que el último rayo de sol desapareciera.

Una brisa fría le rozó la piel y el cabello, levantando varios mechones en lo que le pareció que era una manera casi burlona, y Serena sintió que sus labios se comprimían. No tenía deseos de quedarse allí sola con su marido inconsciente esperando a que se despertara o a que oscureciera. Tenía que de alguna manera lograr meterlo en su caballo y encontrar el campamento. Pero, ¿cómo lo lograría?

La mirada de Serena regresó al claro de nuevo, buscando inspiración. No había manera de que fuera capaz de levantar al hombre hasta su montura usando sus músculos. Solo darle la vuelta había sido un gran esfuerzo. Levantarlo y tirarlo sobre su silla de montar… bueno, sencillamente no podía hacerlo.

Un relincho suave atrajo su atención al otro lado del claro donde su yegua, Beauty, así como la montura de su esposo, estaban esperando pacientes a que sus dueños los reclamaran.

Los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron al mirar a los animales mientras consideraba sus opciones y luego de repente estaba de pie y cruzando el claro una vez más.

Murmuró palabras calmantes y le ofreció a cada caballo una palmadita mientras rápidamente les soltaba las bridas del árbol al que Dar los había atado. Fue suficiente para calmar a Beauty, pero la montura de Dar siguió meneando la cabeza y dando nerviosos pasos mientras ella lo acariciaba y deseó conocer el nombre del animal. Por desgracia si su esposo lo había usado en su presencia no había prestado atención, así que tuvo que perder un rato en intentar calmar a la bestia antes de conducir ambos caballos hasta donde estaba su esposo. Serena entonces ató las riendas de la montura de Dar a un árbol cercano antes de conducir a su yegua hasta un lugar alejado del semental para que el caballo más grande estuviera entre Dar y la yegua.

El trocito de cuerda que Dar, aquel día, había atado antes al final de las riendas de la yegua todavía estaba anudado. Serena ahora pasó el cabo sin atar por encima del lomo del semental y luego rodeó rápidamente al animal para ver si era lo suficientemente largo para alcanzar el suelo donde estaba tumbado su marido. Aliviada, tomó el cabo de la cuerda y luego miró a su esposo.

Pensaba que si ataba a Dar con la cuerda y luego hacía que su yegua se alejara, aquello debería arrastrarlo del suelo y subirlo a su silla de montar. Eso era si el semental se quedaba quieto y si su yegua cooperaba y se echaba atrás cuando se lo ordenara y luego se detenía cuando se lo ordenara también. Si no era sí, aquello podía acabar en un gran debacle.

Alejando aquellos pensamientos negativos, Serena empezó a atar la cuerda alrededor de las muñecas de Dar, pero luego se detuvo y lo deshizo para atar su camisola a las muñecas primero cuando comprendió que la cuerda podía quemarle y dañarle más. Una vez satisfecha por haber hecho todo lo que podía para evitar hacerle más daño a su esposo, se enderezó y rodeó a su yegua para empezar a apartarla del semental. Intentó observar lo que le estaba sucediendo a su marido mientras ella estaba con la yegua, pero el semental estaba en medio y después de solo un par de pasos detuvo a la yegua y luego corrió a rodear el semental para mirar. Los brazos de Dar ahora estaban alzados, pero aquello era todo.

Haciendo una mueca, corrió hacia su yegua y la animó a dar media docena de pasos aquella vez antes de regresar a comprobar. Serena estaba contenta de haberlo hecho cuando vio el peligro en el que estaba su marido. Mientras su truco parecía funcionar, y Dar estaba medio levantado del suelo con las muñecas casi en lo alto de la silla de montar, su cabeza colgaba hacia adelante justo por debajo del vientre de su montura. Otro par de pasos y la nuca se le habría detenido en el estómago del caballo y si ella hubiera continuado moviendo la yegua, subiéndolo… bueno, menos mal que se había parado a comprobar.

Le dio al semental una caricia por quedarse tan perfectamente quieto durante la operación, y luego fue junto a Dar para subirle la cabeza y echarla un poco atrás para que no se enganchara con el caballo. De todos modos, en cuanto la soltó volvió a caer hacia adelante.

Maldiciendo, miró alrededor, sus ojos cayendo sobre una rama que estaba a unos pasos. Tenía casi un metro de largo y como de un par de centímetros de grosor y debería servir. Dejando que la cabeza de Dar cayera adelante una vez más, corrió a agarrar el objeto. Regresando a su lado, entonces le levantó la cabeza de nuevo, murmuró una disculpa a su inconsciente esposo y le puso bien la cabeza tirando del pelo mientras colocaba el palo cruzado sobre la parte superior de los brazos. Entonces le soltó el cabello. Una lenta respiración de alivio salió de sus labios cuando su cabeza se movió adelante sólo para verse detenida por la rama.

Satisfecha por haberse encargado del problema, se apresuró a rodear al semental para animar a Beauty a que diera otros pasos más y así continuó, animando a la yegua a dar unos pasos y luego corriendo a comprobar a Dar antes de volver a repetir la acción. El ejercicio le llevó mucho más tiempo de lo que se esperaba y el sol se había ido del cielo, sus últimos rayos dejando una luz sombría para cuando tuvo a su marido tumbado sobre la silla de montar.

Ansiosa de empezar a moverse antes de que el último poco de luz desapareciera, Serena rápidamente desató la cuerda de las riendas de la yegua y se inclinó para agacharse bajo el semental de su marido para atar el otro lado de la cuerda a sus tobillos para que no tuviera que temer por si se caía de la bestia y tuvieran que pasar por todo aquello de nuevo. Una vez que lo tuvo amarrado a su satisfacción tomó las riendas del semental y montó a su yegua.

Mientras el sol ya se había ido, la luna se alzó y en el claro todavía había luz suficiente para ver cuando por fin tocó con los talones los flancos de la yegua y la animó a moverse lentamente. De todos modos el camino junto al río tenía un bosque tupido a un lado y una ligera línea de árboles diseminados al borde del agua por el otro lado. Era suficiente para hacer que fuera oscuro y un poco tenebroso, así que azuzó a la yegua para que fuera un poco más rápido que con un simple paseo. Quería ir más rápido pero temía que al hacerlo sacudiera a su marido lo suficiente para que se deslizara de la silla. Atado como estaba, sólo acabaría colgando bajo el vientre del caballo, pero había un riesgo de que una de las patas le diera un golpe no intencionado mientras el animal marchaba, y no deseaba aquello.

Aun así a Serena le habría gustado ir más rápido y encontró que su mirada se desviaba nerviosa sobre las oscuras figuras que los rodeaban mientras se movían. Tenía la perturbadora sensación de que estaba siendo observada mientras colocaba a Dar sobre su caballo y, recordando la figura en el acantilado, siguió mirando preocupada entre los árboles. Pero eso le hacía ir más lenta, así que se obligó a ignorarlo y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ahora miraba a la oscuridad que la rodeaba con más que un poco de ansiedad.

No se podía sacar el recuerdo del sonido de arrastre de la cabeza. Si no fuera por aquello, podría haberse convencido de que todo había sido un accidente, pero el sonido de arrastre sugería que mover el pedrusco había sido difícil, no el resultado de alguien apoyándose y mandándolo abajo por el acantilando accidentalmente. Alguien lo había empujado con deliberación hacia Dar. No tenía ni idea de porqué alguien quería hacer eso, pero le parecía que era la deducción más lógica y generaba una tonelada de preocupaciones y ansiedades en su mente. ¿Por qué desearía alguien matar a Dar? Y más importante aún, ¿atacarían otra vez a pesar de su presencia? ¿Estaban Dar y ella en peligro?

Se obligó a respirar profundamente unas cuantas veces para calmar los nervios, diciéndose que si intentaban atacarla lo habrían hecho en el claro mientras estaba distraída intentando colocar a Dar sobre su caballo. Entonces se concentró en los oscuros alrededores. No había prestado mucha atención a dónde Dar había abandonado los bosques para meterse por el sendero junto al borde del río, pero parecía como si hubieran recorrido el río durante bastante rato hasta llegar al claro. Se recordó que estaba yendo mucho más lenta ahora que en el camino de ida, pero todavía estaba preocupada por si se lo había pasado de largo sin verlo.

Estaba empezando a pensar que debería detenerse e ir hacia atrás cuando alguien salió y se colocó en el sendero delante de ella. Ni lo habría visto en la oscuridad si un rayo de luz de luna no se hubiera reflejado en la espada que portaba. Tensa como estaba, no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa mientras tiraba de las riendas de su yegua para hacer que ésta se detuviera.

—¿Mi señora?

Serena soltó el aliento lentamente, avergonzada cuando reconoció la voz del escudero de su esposo.

—Neflyte —soltó con alivio.

—Sí, mi señora. —Apartó su espada y se acercó a la cabeza de la yegua—. ¿Por qué está sola? ¿Dónde está…? —La segunda pregunta acabó con un jadeo cuando Neflyte divisó a su señor tumbado sobre la silla de montar en el segundo caballo. De golpe estaba junto a su señor, levantándole la cabeza para ver su inconsciente rostro. La voz se le rompió, alarmado, cuando preguntó—: ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Alguien empujó una gran roca, haciéndola rodar por el acantilado junto al claro donde nos habíamos detenido para bañarnos —dijo Serena sin rodeos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Neflyte, volviendo su alarmado rostro hacia ella.

Serena asintió infeliz.

—Le golpeó a Dar en el hombro y lo tiró al suelo. Se golpeó la cabeza con una roca cuando cayó.

—Él no está… —Neflyte volvió a mirar a su señor, dudando en siquiera decir sus temores de que el hombre podría estar muerto.

—Nay, por supuesto que no —dijo Serena sin dudar, y luego desmontó presurosa.

Se unió junto al chico al lado de su esposo para estar segura de que era verdad. Dar estaba vivo cuando habían salido del claro, pero con las heridas en la cabeza no se podía estar segura. Por fortuna todavía respiraba. Su cálido aliento sobre su palma cuando la puso delante de su rostro se lo indicaba.

Serena dejó caer su mano y miró a Neflyte.

—Qué bien que viniste. Estaba empezando a temer haberme equivocado de camino hacia el claro.

—No. Está ahí delante. En cualquier momento habría visto el fuego a través de los árboles.

Serena levantó una ceja y preguntó, curiosa.

—¿Adónde te estabas dirigiendo?

—A vaciar al dragón —murmuró, su mirada distraída todavía en su señor. Entonces, comprendiendo lo que había dicho y la miró rápidamente—. Quiero decir…

—Está bien —le tranquilizó Serena con la primera sonrisa que había logrado desde que su esposo había sido golpeado y quedara inconsciente—. Tengo hermanos que han dicho cosas peores en mi presencia. —A Neflyte no pareció que sus palabras le hicieran sentir mejor.

Serena le dio un golpecito sobre el hombro y luego se giró para tomar las riendas de su yegua con una mano. No preguntó por qué tenía la espada en la mano o si solo iba a buscar un lugar para aliviarse.

Se habría sentido agradecida si hubiera tenido una espada durante aquel trayecto. Le habría calmado un poco sus temores y sospechaba que ese era el motivo para que la tuviera consigo.

No queriendo avergonzarlo más haciéndoselo admitir, le deseó buenas noches y empezó a azuzar a los caballos para que volvieran a avanzar, pero lo miró sorprendida cuando él continuó a su lado.

—Le acompañaré para que llegue a salvo —dijo Neflyte, cuadrando los hombros y poniendo la cabeza en una posición que, se imaginaba ella, él debía pensar que era masculina.

—No hay necesidad de preocuparte. Si está tan cerca, lo encontraré. Ve a encargarte de tus asuntos —le animó serenamente, pero no se sorprendió cuando ignoró su sugerencia y continuó a su lado.

Caminaron no más de media docena de pasos cuando Serena divisó el camino y también el brillo del fuego a través de los árboles. Otro par de pasos y el olor de la carne asada la alcanzó y, dejando los árboles, entraron en el claro.

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron cuando miró a su alrededor. Se había hecho mucho mientras Dar y ella estaban junto a la cascada. Los caballos habían sido atendidos, se habían capturado bastantes conejos que estaban siendo asados sobre el fuego, y ahora una tienda se erigía en la zona más alejada del claro. Se le agrandaron aún más los ojos por la sorpresa al ver el lujo que representaba la tienda y entonces se giró hacia los hombres que de repente habían dejado de moverse y estaban mirándola con los ojos tan abiertos como los de ella. Y de golpe todos empezaron a moverse y a hablar a la vez.

Serena dio un paso para alejarse de la confusión de preguntas que le dirigían. Fue un alivio cuando Artemis apareció de repente a su lado, su voz más alta y con más autoridad que los otros cuando preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Creo que alguien empujó una gran piedra hacia Dar después de que acabamos nuestro baño —admitió Serena mientras él levantaba la cabeza de Dar para mirarle la cara. Entonces explicó lo que había sucedido antes de añadir—: No vi a la persona que empujó la roca, pero… —se encogió de hombros, infeliz.

Con al expresión sombría, Artemis asintió y soltó la cabeza de Dar, permitiéndola que colgara mientras se inclinaba para desatar la ropa de sus manos y pies. Bastantes hombres dieron un paso para ayudar a bajar a Dar de la grupa de su caballo y entonces miraron a Artemis como preguntando.

—La tienda —dijo Serena antes de que él pudiera contestar.

Los hombres inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia allá con su señor y Serena los siguió.

El suave brillo de las velas llenaba la tienda cuando entraron y Una se enderezaba al haber acabado de hacer una cama de pieles en el suelo. Cuando se giró para encontrar a los hombres que llevaban adentro a un inconsciente Dar, se le abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa y luego disparó a Serena una enorme cantidad de preguntas.

—Necesito mis remedios —dijo Serena con serenidad mientras esperaba a que los hombres recostaran a Dar y salieran de en medio.

Por fortuna no tardaron, si no que salieron de la tienda en cuanto tumbaron a su marido. De inmediato se arrodilló a su lado, ansiosa al ver lo pálido que todavía estaba.

—Tenga.

Serena miró alrededor para ver a Molly sosteniendo su bolsa de remedios. Tomándola con alivio, la abrió y sacó varios bálsamos y ungüentos.

—¿Debería rogar para que se cure o para que no lo haga? —preguntó Molly irónica.

La pregunta la sorprendió, pero Serena suponía que no debería. No era que hubiera estado precisamente exultante de felicidad por su matrimonio en aquellas últimas tres semanas, y en su noche de bodas la respuesta habría sido simple: Ruega para que se muera y me libere de este matrimonio. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Serena encontró que le gustaba mucho este hombre, y dada la oportunidad, pensaba que podía llegar a amarlo… y había prometido que le daría una oportunidad a la relación.

Soltando el aire lentamente, Serena asintió.

—Ruega para que se cure.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Serena notó la lenta sonrisa que fue apareciendo en los labios de la sirvienta. Entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia preguntó:

—¿Qué te imaginabas?

—Que se está enamorando de él.

Serena se tensó de repente.

—Yo…

—Oh, no se moleste en negarlo. Le he observado mirándolo éstas últimas semanas. Puede que él beba un poquito de más por las noches y que arrastre las palabras, pero no es como su padre o sus hermanos. Este hombre es un hombre. No se libra de sus responsabilidades y se las deja a usted para encargarse. Es justo con su gente y se preocupa por ellos, y eso se ve en todo lo que hace. —Asintió muy seria y le dio un golpecito en el hombro—. Nadie es perfecto y es un buen hombre a pesar de que beba. La tratará bien.

Las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca cuando la cortina de la tienda se abrió y Artemis entró.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el soldado.

—Todavía inconsciente —respondió Serena sombría, mientras volvía a rebuscar entre sus remedios, buscando algo que pudiera usar.

Tenía un ungüento que calmaría el dolor de su hombro y le ayudaría a curarse, pero estaba más preocupada por la herida de la cabeza. Por desgracia había poco que pudiera hacer con eso excepto mantener una compresa fría para que bajara la hinchazón. El resto dependía de Dar.

Dar estaba empezando a pensar que le habían maldecido. Se había encontrado plagado con dolores de cabeza durante las últimas tres semanas. La mayoría de las mañanas se despertaba con un dolor sordo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Por supuesto ninguno de ellos había sido tan malo como el que le había despertado la tarde en que le habían arrancado un diente, cuando se había tragado una jarra de whisky… hasta ahora. El dolor que le recibió, cuando se despertó y obligó a sus ojos a abrirse en la tienda, fue fácilmente tan malo como aquel, pero esa vez estaba enfocado en la parte izquierda frontal de la cabeza, y fue lo suficiente malo como para hacerle soltar un gemido mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, intentando que el dolor se retirara.

—Estás despierto.

Aquella brillante deducción sonó como si hubiera salido de los dulces labios de su esposa y le hizo parpadear y abrir los ojos de nuevo para encontrársela inclinada sobre él. Dar frunció el ceño cuando la vio, no por la aliviada expresión de su cara, sino por los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de preguntar por qué se la veía tan agotada cuando un ruido hizo que dirigiera la vista más allá de ella para ver que estaban en su tienda de viaje. Normalmente no se molestaba en levantarla cuando viajaba solo, pero había decidido traerla para hacer el viaje más soportable para su esposa. Aquel pensamiento espoleó su memoria, haciéndole recordar el viaje de ese día, el que llevara a Serena a la cascada, y todo lo que había seguido. Incluyendo la roca cayendo hacia él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —repitió Serena.

Dar estaba muy sorprendido de escuchar la gran cantidad de preocupación en su voz. Aunque se habían llevado bastante bien desde que consumaron su matrimonio la noche anterior, las tres semanas anteriores habían sido un poco difíciles y no le habría sorprendido que lo tratara con más distancia en vez de sonar como si le importara.

—Me duele la cabeza —dijo sinceramente y luego preguntó—: ¿Qué hora es?

—Cerca del amanecer, creo —respondió Serena, su mirada moviéndose hacia la parte abierta de la tienda y a la luz gris visible de afuera. Entonces se giró de golpe para tomar algo. Cuando volvió a girarse vio que era una escudilla con líquido. Le pasó un brazo por debajo del cuello, lo usó para levantarle y le acercó la escudilla a la boca, prometiendo—: Esto te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza.

Dar dudó, pero abrió la boca y permitió que algo de la mezcla cayera dentro. Al instante una mueca amenazó con aparecer en sus labios, sintió la fuerte necesidad de apartar la bebida, pero aguantó y se bebió tanto como pudo antes de que su estómago amenazara con rebelarse. Entonces levantó una mano para dar a entender que ya tenía bastante, aliviado cuando ella apartó la taza y lo volvió a tumbar.

Ahora Dar sí hizo una mueca, sus labios y lengua moviéndose y restregándose contra los dientes y paladar en un esfuerzo por apartar el asqueroso sabor que los impregnaba.

—Sabe horroroso, lo sé, pero te ayudará —dijo Serena, compasiva.

Dar solo asintió y cerró los ojos, esperando a que mitigara el dolor punzante de su cabeza.

Si el mejunje de Serena se parecía en algo al de Ikuko, sabía que debería empezar a funcionar después de un cuarto de hora o así. Y ciertamente sabía tan horroroso como el de Ikuko así que debía de funcionar, pensó con asco, y se preguntó por qué las cosas que decían que eran buenas para ti sabían siempre tan horribles.

Los momentos pasaron lentamente para Dar. Tenía bastantes preguntas que le gustaría hacer, pero su mente estaba dominada por el dolor que lo consumía y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Pareció pasar un buen rato antes de que se diera cuenta de que Serena le estaba pasando los dedos calmadamente sobre la parte sin heridas de su frente. Cuando lo notó, Dar supo que el brebaje estaba empezando a funcionar. Parpadeó, cauto y abrió los ojos, aliviado cuando el dolor no pareció reaparecer y soltó un pequeño aliento y los cerró otros pocos minutos. Pero cuando empezó a ser consciente de la necesidad de aliviarse, decidió que era hora de levantarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Serena consternada cuando él empezó a sentarse—. Vuelve a tumbarte, te has dado un golpe terrible en la cabeza y has estado inconsciente toda la noche. Tienes que tumbarte quieto y dejar que tu cuerpo se recupere.

—Como has dicho, he estado inconsciente toda la noche. Es suficiente tiempo para recuperarse. Ahora necesito levantarme —dijo firmemente.

—No tienes ninguna necesidad de levantarte —contestó, colocándole las manos en los hombros y empujándolo, en un esfuerzo por colocarlo en posición horizontal.

Para su total sorpresa, la acción funcionó y Dar se encontró cayendo de vuelta sobre las mantas y las pieles sobre las que se tumbaba. El hecho de que estuviera tan débil solo lo aguijoneó más a levantarse e intentó volver a alzarse. Su esposa simplemente mantuvo las manos en su pecho, sujetándolo en el sitio. Disgustado por su propia debilidad, admitió:

—Necesito aliviarme.

—Ah. —Se mordió el labio y miró alrededor, luego bajó y centró la mirada en la escudilla de su mano—. Tal vez podrías…

—Ni siquiera lo sugieras —dijo Dar, sombrío, seguro de que iba a decir que debería aliviarse en la escudilla en vez de levantarse.

Puede que estuviera débil, pero se congelaría el infierno antes de que hiciera de buen grado algo así.

Serena apartó la escudilla, luego lo miró fijamente y un poco impaciente.

—Muy bien, tendré que ayudarte entonces.

Sonaba increíblemente hosca. Considerando que era su cabeza la que seguía con dolor, Dar pensó que no era algo bonito de su parte, pero entonces volvió a notar los círculos bajo sus ojos y la palidez de su rostro y pensó que tal vez tenía todo el derecho a estar hosca. De repente estuvo seguro de que no había dormido nada, sino que se había sentado toda la noche vigilándolo como una madre vigila a sus polluelos.

Dar no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía sobre ello. Una parte de él estaba agradecido y feliz de que a ella le importara lo suficiente para preocuparse, y la otra estaba molesto y pensaba que debería haber dormido y cuidar de sí misma. Empezó a menear la cabeza por sus pensamientos contrarios pero se detuvo en el último momento y se ahorró el dolor.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte —murmuró Serena.

Dar pensó en rechazar su oferta pero en el momento en que se sentó la tienda mostró una terrible tendencia a dar vueltas, así que cedió graciosamente y aceptó su ayuda. Una vez derecho, esperaba poder apañárselas solo, pero eso probó no ser el caso y tuvo que dejarla ayudarle a salir de la tienda.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó con un susurro mientras salían fuera.

Ambos se vieron obligados a encorvarse para salir por la baja abertura de la tienda y la acción casi les hizo estrellarse contra el suelo. Ciertamente Dar habría caído si Serena no se hubiera agachado y girado para que él cayera sobre su espalda cuando empezó a tambalearse.

Meneando la cabeza por el estado en que se hallaba, Dar usó su espalda para empujarse hacia arriba de nuevo y luego la dejó colocarse bajo su brazo para ayudarle una vez más.

—Detrás de la tienda es bastante lejos —murmuró Dar, ansioso por acabar con aquello y regresar dentro de la tienda donde al menos no necesitaba ayuda para tumbarse.

En verdad caer era sin duda la cosa que mejor se le daba por el momento, pensó Dar, infeliz.

De hecho su mente no parecía estar muy dispuesta a pensar. Allí estaba él, tambaleándose, incapaz siquiera de caminar derecho, pero una mirada a su esposa y encontró que los ojos se le clavaban en el generoso escote y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Dar también estaba despierto, con la cabeza medio alzada y empujando contra el frente de sus braies.

Buen Dios, ¿qué diablos le sucedía? Se preguntó Dar disgustado consigo mismo.

Desear a su esposa era una cosa, pero aquello era ridículo. Anormal incluso, estaba seguro.

La cabeza le dolía menos que antes, pero seguía latiendo con dolor de manera horrible. También estaba tan débil como un bebé y no debería tener ningún interés en nada por el estilo. De hecho, su mente no lo tenía… pero su cuerpo sí.

—¿Qué tal esto?

Dar apartó los pensamientos de las ridículas exigencias de su cuerpo, alzó la mirada y vio que mientras había estado ocupado pensando, su esposa se las había apañado para llevarlo alrededor de la tienda hacia un pequeño matorral de arbustos.

—Irá bien. Puedo… ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? —jadeó consternado cuando en un tris ella empezó a encargarse de desatar sus braies.

Dar intentó apartarle las manos, pero débil como estaba el esfuerzo no tuvo mucho éxito.

—Solo intentó ayudarte —dijo molesta—. Creedme, mi señor, soy muy consciente de que no tienes nada más en mente y que no estás como para… oh. —Serena se detuvo mientras se las apañaba para desabrocharle los braies hasta que su ahora casi total erección saltó en evidencia—. Bueno… esto es… tal vez te sientes mejor de lo que pensaba —murmuró.

—Ya me encargo del resto —gruñó Dar, avergonzado y frustrado a la vez. De verdad, la cabeza le daba latidos, el hombro lo tenía inflamado y a pesar de las horas que había estado inconsciente, se podría quedar dormido de pie en aquel momento, y aun así, el pequeño Dar estaba saludando a la noche como un mástil ansioso por alzar una bandera—. Regresa a la tienda. Volveré cuando haya acabado. —Serena dudó, pero entonces salió de debajo de su brazo y esperó un poco para estar segura de que no fuera a caer de bruces y se alejó haciendo muy poco ruido.

Aliviado por no tener a ningún testigo de su humillación, Dar se apresuró a aliviarse. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que su esposa no había obedecido y regresado a la tienda como le había ordenado. Se había apartado y estaba peleándose para volver a colocar los braies en su sitio cuando de repente Serena estaba allí haciéndolo por él.

—Me las puedo apañar solo, gracias, esposa —dijo secamente.

Serena lo ignoró el tiempo suficiente para acabar de atar los lazos y entonces se levantó y lo miró muy seria antes de decir.

—Tienes que aceptar ayuda y consejo de otros, marido. Todos necesitamos ayuda en un momento u otro.

Dar la miró, una lenta sonrisa le curvó los labios, y entonces hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

—Touché.

Pensó que había divisado un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa asomando en los labios femeninos, pero estaba oscuro afuera y Serena bajó la cabeza rápidamente para recolocarse bajo su brazo y empezaron a moverse hacia la tienda. Para cuando llegaron dentro Dar estaba más que agradecido de su ayuda. Jamás habría llegado solo. Las piernas le temblaban como una cuerda pinzada.

En cuanto llegaron a las pieles, se dejó caer encima con alivio. Dar estaba tan exhausto que ni protestó cuando Serena se colocó junto a él y le levantó para presionar la taza con su asqueroso líquido contra sus labios, sino que simplemente lo tragó entero hasta que se acabó. Cuando lo colocó de nuevo sobre las pieles, cerró los ojos y se durmió al instante.


	10. capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

Serena se despertó con la rítmica mecida del caballo, se encontró en los brazos de su marido y al principio pensó que era todavía el primer día de su viaje. Al menos hasta que levantó la mirada, vio el hematoma y el corte en su frente y recordó todo lo que había sucedido. Se incorporó de inmediato y lanzó una mirada furiosa y acusadora sobre su esposo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Cabalgando —respondió Dar de manera bastante razonable, pero ella no perdió el tic de sus labios y supo que le hacía gracia. Eso solo la enojó más.

—No tienes derecho a estar de nuevo en pie después de la dura experiencia que atravesaste ayer.

Esta vez él no se molestó en esconder su diversión, pero le sonrió de una manera que parecía casi cariñosa y le dijo:

—Eres adorable cuando finges ser una arpía, Serena Tsukino.

—Serena Chiba ahora —le recordó ella, poniendo un poco más de fuerza en su voz. Luego advirtió—: Y yo soy una arpía, y como tal, me gusta hacerte sentir miserable, así que porque no me explicas…

—Me siento bien —interrumpió Dar con paciencia—. De hecho tan bien como nuevo. Debió haber sido ese mejunje asqueroso que me hiciste beber, sin duda es un remedio milagroso. Dormí una o dos horas, me desperté sin dolor y decidí que estaba bien para viajar hoy. Así que aquí estamos, a mitad del día y otro medio día más cerca de Donnachaidh.

Serena estaba segura que mentía. Si bien no dudaba de que el tónico que le había dado le hubiera ayudado a sentirse un poco mejor, a duras penas le haría sentirse tan bien como nuevo. No tenía dudas de que la cabeza del hombre seguía doliéndole al menos un poco y el hombro estaría muy sensible. No obstante, al parecer era reacio a admitirlo. No sabía qué pensar de eso. Serena estaba acostumbrada a los hombres que se quejaban e insistían con un achaque o dolor… y luego lo usaban como una excusa para beber en exceso.

—Estabas exhausta de velar por mí anoche —continuó Dar—. Así que te dejé dormir mientras levantábamos el campamento y luego te volví a traer sobre mi montura para que pudieras continuar recuperando las horas de sueño que has perdido.

Serena hizo una mueca. Solo el completo agotamiento le habría permitido dormir a pesar de todo, pero suponía que había estado muy agotada. Su marido la había mantenido despierta la mayor parte de la noche anterior al viaje en la cama… o con las actividades en la cama. Las pocas horas de sueño ligero que había logrado arrebatar sobre su regazo la tarde de ayer apenas lo había compensado y luego se había quedado despierta para velar por él durante toda la noche. Aye, Serena supuso que no le debería sorprender que hubiera dormido todo el tiempo en el que los hombres levantaron el campamento y parte de la cabalgata de hoy.

Levantando la cabeza, de repente preguntó:

—¿Averiguaron Artemis y los hombres quién empujó la roca sobre ti?

Dar se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo y ella creyó que no le contestaría, pero entonces él dijo:

—No. Él hizo que los hombres registraran el área. Quizá fueron algunos bandidos que me vieron solo y pensaron que iba a ser una presa fácil. Tu llegada los ha debido ahuyentar. —Serena lo miró de manera dubitativa ante la sugerencia, se le hacía difícil creer que su presencia pudiera ahuyentar a alguien. Sin embargo, era posible que le hubieran creído solo y su llegada les hubiese hecho darse cuenta que no lo estaba, y temer que otros estuvieran con ellos y pudieran perseguirles.

—Es bien pasada la hora del mediodía —anunció Dar, distrayéndola de tales pensamientos.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Serena le echó un vistazo, comenzó a abrir la boca para contestar, pero se detuvo cuando su estómago dejó escapar un ruido fuerte al pensar en comida. Ella se ruborizó de vergüenza, pero él sonrió abiertamente y sacó una pequeña bolsa del pomo.

—Hay comida allí dentro para ti —dijo Dar en voz baja cuando se la dio.

Serena logró no romper, ni desgarrar la bolsa de tela, pero a duras penas. No había comido nada la noche anterior mientras velaba a Dar y estaba muy hambrienta. Sin embargo se detuvo sorprendida cuando consiguió abrir la bolsa y comenzó a sacar artículo tras artículo. Había un poquito de pan, queso, una manzana e incluso lo que al principio creyó era el conejo asado sobrante de la noche anterior.

—Es codorniz —le dijo Dar en voz baja mientras desenvolvía la tela que rodeaba la carne y ella veía que efectivamente se trataba de una pequeña y rechoncha ave—. Me levanté antes que todos los demás, la atrapé y la limpié, luego la puse sobre el fuego a asarse mientras los hombres levantaban el campamento esta mañana, pensando que te podría gustar cuando te levantaras.

Serena se tragó el nudo que de repente se había alojado en su garganta por los esfuerzos que él se había tomado por ella, y entonces no sabiendo que más hacer, levantó el ave hacia él en ofrenda.

Dar negó con la cabeza.

—Es para ti. Come.

Ella dudó, pero luego bajó el ofrecimiento y comenzó a hacer precisamente eso. Sin embargo, no podría comer todo lo que él le había empacado y cuando eso se hizo evidente, Dar aceptó una de las patas del ave. Una vez que ambos hubieron terminado y los restos habían sido guardados una vez más, Dar comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre su infancia de nuevo.

Ella le contestó de buena gana, pero hizo preguntas a cambio y la tarde transcurrió de manera sorprendentemente agradable, con la conversación de ambos pasando a otros temas. Aun mientras hablaban, Serena no pudo dejar de notar que era un viaje muy diferente del que ella había emprendido para llegar a Inglaterra desde Tsukino. Había permanecido silenciosa, incómoda y ceñuda con su padre y hermanos evitando hablarles y muchos menos mostrar cualquier preocupación por su bienestar o comodidad. Una vez más se vio obligada a reconocer que Dar era diferente de los varones de su familia. Tal vez, después de todo se había casado con alguien de una condición más afortunada.

De pronto Dar alzó la mano y Serena echó un vistazo a su alrededor para ver a Artemis apremiando su caballo a alcanzarlos. El hombre había estado cabalgando detrás de ellos desde que Serena se había despertado, sus ojos sobre su marido cada vez que ella había mirado en su dirección. Pero entonces, esa tarde, Dar había hablado un poco de su tiempo en la cruzada y le había contado cómo el hombre le había salvado la vida una o dos veces en Túnez y cuidado de él. Era obvio por la mirada del hombre mayor y a pesar de estar de nuevo en Inglaterra que Artemis todavía sentía la necesidad de cuidar de su señor.

—Estate alerta por un lugar probable para acampar —dijo Dar una vez que Artemis los alcanzó—. Estamos acercándonos a la frontera y prefiero pasar esta última noche en Inglaterra y cruzar la frontera mañana.

Artemis asintió con la cabeza.

—Me adelantaré y veré que puedo encontrar. —El soldado esperó el tiempo suficiente para que Dar aprobara asintiendo y se alejó por la senda.

—Artemis estaba preocupado por ti ayer por la noche —murmuró Serena mientras el otro hombre desaparecía tras una curva en el camino—. Debió haber venido a la tienda para averiguar tu condición al menos veinte veces. Incluso se ofreció a sentarse contigo, así yo podría descansar.

—No había necesidad de que ninguno de los dos perdiera su sueño solo para observarme roncar toda la noche —dijo él con brusquedad.

—Las heridas en la cabeza son difíciles —dijo Serena con firmeza—. Alguien tenía que velar por ti.

—Entonces deberías haber dejado que Artemis aguantara la mitad de la noche, así al menos los dos hubieran dormido un poco.

Serena bufó ante la sugerencia.

—Oh, aye. Como si pudiera dormir mientras estaba preocupada por ti. Además, habría estado acostada allí mismo a tu lado y de todos modos, nunca habría logrado dormirme con él sentado allí mirando.

—Sí, y también podría haberte oído roncar —dijo Dar de manera solemne.

Serena volvió una mirada furiosa contra su marido, pero se convirtió en una sonrisa renuente cuando vio el destello burlón en sus ojos. Al instante ella reprimió la sonrisa y dijo de manera remilgada:

—Odio ser quien deba decírselo, mi laird, pero si está tratando de ser gracioso, está fracasado miserablemente.

Mientras él arqueaba una ceja ante lo dicho, ella agregó:

—Los ingleses no son conocidos por su sentido del humor.

—¿Así es la cosa? —preguntó mordaz.

—Aye. Todo el mundo sabe que los ingleses son personas odiosas y gruñonas, que andan de mal humor, quejándose de todo y luciendo como si acabaran de sepultar a su hermano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él con incredulidad.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Niégalo si quieres pero es la verdad. Los ingleses no tienen ni idea de cómo pasar un buen rato o disfrutar de la vida.

—¡Ja! —gritó con una sonrisa—. Eso suena más a los escoceses para mí. Ellos son los ariscos y adustos y son los que están quejándose siempre. Nosotros los ingleses somos célebres por nuestro sentido del humor.

—En sus mentes, quizás, pero a la sazón el mundo sabe que son tan locos como adustos —dijo con un bufido y levantó la nariz en el aire con una actitud de superioridad que era difícil de sostener mientras que a Dar se le caía la mandíbula ante su salida.

—¿Por qué tú…? —comenzó él pero se detuvo cuando Artemis apareció de repente en la senda delante de ellos.

—Encontré un lugar no muy lejos —dijo el soldado a modo de saludo cuando les alcanzó—. Es a lo largo del río y bastante grande para nuestro grupo.

—Bien. —Dar asintió con la cabeza—. Guíame.

Esperó hasta que Artemis se hubiera dado vuelta, para enseñar el camino hacia el lugar que había encontrado, antes de bajar la mirada hacia Serena para decir:

—Más tarde te castigaré por insultar a mis compatriotas, esposa.

El brillo en sus ojos y la promesa en su voz hicieron bajar un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda de Serena.

El hombre no estaba hablando de zurrar su trasero desnudo. Su fingido disgusto había sido todo en tono de broma, y mientras él prometía castigos y eso podría incluir traseros desnudos, ella supo que sería un «castigo» que la dejaría satisfecha y sonriendo.

Llegaron pronto al lugar que Artemis había encontrado y Dar desmontó y la ayudó a apearse. Después de evaluar rápidamente la zona, él asintió con la cabeza y dio algunas órdenes, entonces tomó la mano de Serena para llevarla a lo largo del río en busca de privacidad. Era entrada la tarde y temprano aún, pero el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba lluvia, así que se dieron prisa con sus abluciones. Los hombres acababan de terminar de levantar la tienda cuando ellos regresaron. Mientras Dar ayudaba a los hombres a terminar todo lo que necesitaba hacerse, Serena se dirigió de inmediato a ésta para ayudar a Molly a acomodar las cosas en su interior para la noche. Acababa de llegar a la puerta de la tienda cuando la primera gota de lluvia comenzó a caer.

Serena miró hacia atrás para ver a los hombres moviéndose afanosamente, haciendo caso omiso de ésta. Hizo una mueca pero se metió en la tienda con un encogimiento de hombros. No había nada que se pudiera hacer sobre la lluvia. Cayera cuanto cayera, y ellos, como los pájaros y las criaturas del bosque, tendrían que tolerarla.

Sin embargo, se reservó un momento para sentir lástima por los hombres. Los Tsukino habían sido asediados por la lluvia dos veces durante el viaje de Escocia a Inglaterra, pero ellos habían tenido sus tartanes engrasados y con ellos se habían protegido del clima. Sin embargo, los ingleses no los portaban. Por fortuna, la lluvia nunca caía muy fuerte o duraba mucho en Inglaterra. Posiblemente esa fuera la razón por la que llovía con tanta frecuencia. Esto pasaría muy pronto y entonces los hombres no tendrían más que lidiar con la humedad, un problema siempre presente aquí.

—Te ves preciosa a la luz de las velas.

Serena levantó la mirada con sorpresa ante las palabras de su esposo. Estaban en el interior de la tienda, la comida colocada delante de ellos. A pesar de la lluvia, los hombres habían logrado divertirse un poco.

En el momento en que la lluvia se había detenido, habían encendido un fuego para asar. Sin embargo, cuando Serena había ido a unirse ellos junto al fuego para comer, Dar había señalado que parecía como si fuera a llover de nuevo y sugirió que deberían comer en la tienda. Ella había estado de acuerdo de inmediato. Ahora estaban sentados sobre una piel junto a su lecho de pieles; la carne asada, el queso, el pan y el vino colocados delante de ellos.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, notando la manera en que la sombra y la luz bailaba por el rostro masculino.

La luz de las velas era común en el castillo, pero normalmente también había un fuego y antorchas alrededor, ayudando a perseguir a la oscuridad. Aquí solo había dos pequeñas velas que se habían colocado sobre el baúl junto a ellos para combatirla por completo, y la oscuridad bailaba con la luz, amenazando con aplastarla.

Suavizaba los rasgos de Dar y le agregaba un brillo a todo, y le hubiera gustado verlo desnudo en esa luz, observar el modo en que ésta bailaría por su piel desnuda, pero sabía que no era probable a pesar de su promesa anterior. Después de las heridas que había recibido la noche anterior, seguiría dolorido y queriendo tiempo para curarse antes de permitirse cualquier cosa tan enérgica como lo que su mente estaba pensando.

—¿Por qué el ceño fruncido?

Serena miró con aire culpable a su marido, pero no le dijo a donde su pícara mente la había guiado. En lugar de eso, dijo:

—Estaba pensando en el incidente de ayer en el claro. —Eso provocó un ligero fruncimiento en el rostro de Dar también y ella se apresuró a decir—: No he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte si habías visto quien te arrojó la roca del acantilado.

—Oh. —Él se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de vino antes de murmurar—. No. Todo lo que vi fue la roca cayendo en picado hacia mí. Intenté quitarme de en medio, pero… —Dar hizo una mueca al recordar el fracaso.

Serena lo miraba en silencio, mordisqueándose pensativamente los labios con los dientes. Ella deseaba haber conseguido una vista mejor de la persona. No tenía la menor idea de por qué, probablemente había sido un bandido que se había topado con ellos, pero…

—Come —dijo Dar de repente.

Serena vaciló, pero luego dejó el asunto por ahora. Se metió un pedazo de pan en la boca y lo masticó, volviendo la mirada hacia su marido, sus cejas se enarcaron cuando se percató que mientras le había ordenado comer, él mismo no estaba comiendo.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó ella con curiosidad, una vez que había masticado y tragado su queso.

—Sí, pero mi hambre puede esperar hasta después de que comamos —explicó con una sonrisa lenta.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par y ella sintió que el rubor reclamaba sus mejillas. Tanto que pensaba que su brazo y su cabeza deberían estar doliéndole. Ella bajó la mirada y notó el bulto presionando con insistencia contra la tela entre sus piernas cruzadas. Su brazo y su hombro le podrían doler, pero no parecía afectar a sus otras partes. Ella tragó la carne en su boca y rápidamente alcanzó su vino, tragando un poco para ayudar a bajar la carne por su garganta de repente seca mientras pensaba en la noche por delante.

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando un fuerte carraspeo atrajo su mirada hacia la puerta de la tienda.

—Adelante —gruñó Dar.

Tanto él como Serena se giraron para mirar con curiosidad hacia la solapa de la tienda mientras se levantaba hacia afuera para dejar ver a Artemis. La mirada del soldado recorrió levemente la tienda y luego aterrizó sobre Dar antes de anunciar.

—Alan dice que hay un problema con la yegua.

—¿Beauty? —preguntó Serena alarmada mientras se ponía de pie.

—Quédate aquí y termina tu comida —le dijo Dar con dulzura, levantándose junto a ella—. Voy a ver cómo está por ti.

Serena bufó ante la sugerencia. Beauty era su bebé. Ella había estado presente en los establos cuando la yegua había salido pateando de su madre y entrado en este mundo. Había sido un parto difícil tanto para la madre como para la yegua y había habido dudas en cuanto a sí sobreviviría. Tras perder a su madre, Serena no había estado dispuesta a aceptar tales noticias del jefe de las caballerizas y había bajado a éstas para ayudar a luchar por ambos caballos. Cuando resultó que el potro sobrevivió y era una hembra, Serena la había reclamado para sí. La había cuidado para ponerla fuerte, la había entrenado y no había ido a ninguna parte sin el animal desde que éste había crecido lo suficiente para poder montarla. Si la yegua estaba enferma, entonces estaría allí para cuidarla de nuevo.

Dar sólo meneó la cabeza ante la determinación de Serena mientras ella se dirigía hacia el alerón de la tienda y luego la siguió fuera. Estaban atravesando el campamento frío y húmedo cuando uno de los hombres junto al fuego llamó a Artemis.

—Ve —sugirió Dar—. Alan puede decirnos lo que está mal.

—Alan fue… er… a dar un paseo por el bosque —finalizó Artemis con una mueca de disgusto y Serena meneó la cabeza ante la consternación de los hombres por admitir simplemente que un compañero necesitaba hacer sus necesidades. Ella sabía que no se consideraba una conversación educada delante de las damas, pero su padre y sus hermanos nunca se habían molestado en cuidar su lenguaje delante de ella y eso hacía parecer absurdo sentirse tan consternado por una función natural.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para pasar el momento, Artemis añadió:

—Sin embargo, deberías poder ver el problema por ti mismo. Ella tiene un corte pequeño justo aquí. —Hizo un gesto hacia su propio hombro—. No está infectado, pero Alan quería permiso para ponerle un bálsamo y evitar una potencial infección.

Dar asintió.

—Lo encontraremos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Artemis se marchó dando media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el fuego y Serena y Dar siguieron hacia donde los caballos estaban reunidos al final del claro.

Como Artemis había dicho, Beauty no estaba exactamente enferma. Solo tenía un corte pequeño en su cruz en el flanco derecho. Y en efecto, era tan pequeño que Serena y Dar tuvieron problemas para encontrarlo. Ella frunció el ceño cuando finalmente lo localizaron. Era pequeño, recto y muy delgado. Casi se podía pensar que fue una hoja en lugar de una rama como debió haber sido. Ella estaba verdaderamente asombrada de que Alan lo hubiera visto, pero a la vez estaba agradecida. Los animales eran tan propensos a infectarse como las personas y la lesión tenía que ser atendida para evitarlo.

—Una pomada debiera alcanzar —murmuró Dar mientras miraban con atención la lesión.

—Aye —acordó Serena pasando una mano tranquilizadora a lo largo del flanco de su yegua—. Pero preferiría usar la mía. Voy a buscar mis remedios y regreso enseguida.

—Regresarás a la tienda, encontrarás tu ungüento y luego esperarás a que Neflyte vaya a buscarlo —rebatió Dar con firmeza.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —interrumpió Dar con firmeza—. Está comenzando a llover de nuevo y no te tendré cogiendo un enfriamiento. Alan puede aplicar el ungüento tan bien como tú. Solo tienes que enviarlo de regreso con Neflyte.

Serena puso cara irritada pero se volvió para regresar a la tienda. Preferiría aplicar la pomada ella misma pero no valía la pena discutir por ello. El hecho de que Alan, el tipo a cargo de los animales en este viaje, hubiera detectado la diminuta lastimadura sugería que era capaz y le importaba el bienestar de los animales. Él podría untar la pomada tan bien como ella. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió resentirse por la orden de su marido. ¿Lo que hizo surgió de su preocupación por su bienestar? No acababa de mangonearla por la orden en sí misma sino porque estaba preocupado de que cogiera un enfriamiento bajo la lluvia y ella pensaba que eso era increíblemente dulce. Serena no estaba acostumbrada a que otras personas cuidaran de su bienestar. Generalmente era ella quien cuidaba de todos los demás. Era bonito para variar.

En el momento en que llegó a la tienda, Serena fue hacia el baúl para recuperar su bolsita de medicinas. Había dosificado la cantidad que le pareció haría falta y estaba esperando un poco impaciente cuando Neflyte anunció su llegada con una tosecita infantil del lado de afuera de la solapa de la tienda de campaña. Preocupada por el sonido profundo y húmedo de ésta, Serena fue hasta la solapa y la alzó, pero en vez de dar el bálsamo al muchacho, lo arrastró dentro.

—Mi señor me ha enviado… —se detuvo para toser largo y profundo antes de terminar de manera jadeante—, por su bálsamo.

Serena se inclinó para levantar una vela y obtener una mejor vista de él, apretando la boca cuando observó la falta de color en la cara del muchacho y el tinte casi azulado de sus labios.

—Has cogido un enfriamiento y ahora tienes una enfermedad pulmonar.

Neflyte hizo una mueca ante su tono acusador, pero se encogió de hombros con cansancio.

—Estoy bien, mi señora. Un poco de sueño y estaré perfectamente bien.

—Oh, aye —murmuró con sequedad y se trasladó a recuperar su bolsa de remedios murmurando.

—Y mi marido estaba preocupado por mí.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Neflyte y luego rompió a toser de nuevo.

Serena no se molestó en responder, pero escogió varios artículos de su bolsa y luego echó un breve vistazo a su alrededor antes de agacharse para levantar la taza de vino más cercana de las pieles. Rápidamente mezcló una selección de hierbas y plantas y luego se lo entregó al muchacho.

—Bebed —ordenó con firmeza—. Sabrá absolutamente asqueroso, pero te ayudará a fortalecerte para combatir esto.

Neflyte comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero se detuvo para doblarse cuando fue sacudido por otro ataque de tos y luego se enderezó y aceptó la bebida. Hizo una pausa después de apenas un trago y abrió la boca, pero cualquiera que hubiera sido la protesta que había estado a punto de hacer, murió en sus labios tan pronto como vio la expresión sombríamente decidida de Serena.

Cediendo, usó el índice y el pulgar de su mano libre para taparse la nariz y luego con estoicismo bebió el líquido.

Serena se relajó y asintió su satisfacción una vez que él acabó y le devolvió la taza.

—Ahora ubícate en la esquina de allí y trata de dormir.

—Oh, no —exclamó a su vez retrocediendo hacia la tienda de campaña—. Mi señor me ha enviado por el bálsamo para su yegua. Yo…

—Yo llevaré el bálsamo —replicó Serena inmediatamente, volviéndose para colocar en el suelo la taza y levantar la pizca de ungüento que había colocado sobre un trozo de tela—. Pero tú no debes estar bajo la lluvia enfermo como estás y sin duda no puedes dormir al aire libre.

—Bueno, no puedo dormir aquí —graznó él mientas ella se enderezaba.

—Aye, puedes —dijo con firmeza y luego se apiadó de su pánico y dijo—. Le explicaré la situación a mi esposo y él estará de acuerdo. Solo…

Serena se detuvo bruscamente cuando Neflyte, con un gesto de pánico en el rostro, de repente le arrebató el ungüento y huyó de la tienda.

—Bien, diablos —masculló ella, yendo hacia la solapa para verlo corriendo bajo la lluvia hacia los caballos al final del campamento. Ella no estaba en absoluto acostumbrada a que le desobedecieran y simplemente miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras él iba deprisa hacia donde Dar estaba hablando con Alan. En el momento en que el muchacho tuvo la atención de su señor, pareció balbucear una serie de palabras. Ella vio las cejas de su esposo levantarse, y luego extendió una mano para presionar la palma sobre la cabeza de Neflyte. La preocupación que de repente se afianzó en sus rasgos la hizo relajarse un poco.

Serena dejó caer la solapa de la tienda y acto seguido regresó a las pieles. Estaba segura que Dar estaría de acuerdo con ella e insistiría en que el muchacho durmiera en la tienda con ellos. Y una vez que él enviara a Neflyte de regreso aquí, ella le daría al chaval un reto por desobedecer su orden e irse corriendo así. Nadie en Tsukino se habría atrevido a desobedecerla de esa manera y ella no iba a permitirlo en Chiba. El buen funcionamiento y la propia seguridad del castillo y su gente dependían del respeto a su señor y a su señora y a la obediencia cuando daban una orden. Serena sabía que ella aún era considerada una extraña y tendría que ganarse el respeto, pero no iba a esperar por la obediencia.

Ella iba y venía por la tienda, poniéndose hecha una furia mientras practicaba en silencio lo que le diría al muchacho. A Serena no le gustaba reprender a nadie, pero en especial a alguien que a ella le gustara y le gustaba Neflyte bastante. Le parecía un buen muchacho, bien, excepto por hacer caso omiso de su orden. Estaba echando chispas por los ojos por ello cuando la solapa de la tienda crujió, anunciando la llegada de alguien. Apretando la mano sobre la escudilla vacía que todavía sostenía, Serena se volvió expectante, pero su esposo entró solo.

—¿Dónde está Neflyte?

—Lo mandé a dormir.

Serena frunció el ceño ante la noticia.

—Le dije que iba a dormir aquí con…

—Lo sé. Él me lo contó —le aseguró su marido con una leve sonrisa—. Pero no parecía sentirse cómodo con la idea, así que le ordené que fuera a dormir en la parte trasera de la carreta con Molly.

La expresión de Serena se aclaró de inmediato. Había olvidado por completo que Molly le dijo que los hombres habían llevado la lona alquitranada que cubría las mercancías durante el día y la colocaron sobre la parte trasera de la carreta para que ella tuviera algo parecido a una tienda de campaña. Sin su tienda de campaña y los baúles en ella, debería haber suficiente espacio en la parte de atrás de la carreta para Molly y Neflyte sin que el par estuviera incómodo.

Al darse cuenta de que Dar estaba esperando su comentario, ella asintió con la cabeza y murmuró:

—Esa fue una buena idea.

—También confesó que te desobedeció y salió corriendo hacia mí después de que le habías ordenado acostarse y dormir. Yo no lo reprendí —dijo y cuando Serena se envaró, agregó—. Tu orden contradecía la mía.

Cuando Serena no ocultó su confusión, le recordó:

—Lo envié a recuperar el ungüento. Para obedecerte, tenía que desobedecerme. Para obedecerme, tenía que desobedecerte. Estaba un poco confundido.

—Oh, aye —estuvo de acuerdo Serena, al darse cuenta de la verdad en las palabras de su esposo—. Supongo que la carreta es tan buena como la tienda. Por lo menos estará fuera de la lluvia.

—Sí —asintió él y le tomó la mano para acercarla—. Y no me impide hacer esto.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos, luego se cerraron cuando él agachó la cabeza y la besó.

El beso comenzó dulce e inquisidor, pero pronto se volvió apasionado y ella dejó deslizar la escudilla vacía de sus dedos y extendió la mano para ayudar a su esposo a quitarse sus ropas, Serena pensaba que su brazo y su cabeza no le deberían molestar tanto como ella hubiera temido… y ciertamente era una buena cosa que el muchacho no estuviera en la tienda con ellos.


	11. capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

—¿Dónde quiere esto?

Serena se incorporó del jergón de pieles y echó una mirada a Molly. La criada había estado irritable desde que había empezado la mañana. Ni siquiera el que finalmente cruzaran la frontera de regreso a su tierra natal, Escocia, le había devuelto el humor y Serena estaba cansada de su comportamiento hosco. Su mirada giró a la bolsita de tela que la mujer sostenía.

—Solo colócalo en el baúl allí, por favor, Molly —contestó Serena, manteniendo la voz calmada y suave. Sin embargo, apretó la boca y la irritación la venció cuando la mujer se volvió y la lanzó descuidadamente sobre el baúl.

Ella le espetó de inmediato:

—Ten cuidado con eso, Molly. Sabes que contiene mis remedios.

Molly frunció el ceño ante la suave reprimenda pero se movió para verificar los contenidos de la bolsa y Serena la miró con exasperación.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy? Has estado gruñendo y respondiendo bruscamente desde que te levantaste esta mañana.

—No conseguí pegar los ojos anoche.

Las cejas de Serena se levantaron ligeramente ante ese reclamo.

—¿Era la parte de atrás de la carreta tan dura? Si es así, entonces, tal vez deberías tomar un par de estas pieles para esta noche.

—Nay, no era la espalda lo que me estaba molestando sino la parte delantera de Neflyte —gruñó Molly. Ella colocó de nuevo la bolsa en el arcón con un ruidito sordo.

—¿Roncaba? —preguntó Serena tratando de ir hasta el final del asunto—. ¿O fue su tos?

—Nay, no fue su tos, aunque también tosió mucho —expresó molesta.

Serena chasqueó la lengua con exasperación y apoyó las manos en las caderas.

—Bien, escúpelo mujer. Has estado de un humor de perros durante todo el día y me gustaría saber el porqué.

—Porque me pasé la primera parte de la noche rechazando a Neflyte en vez de dormir y luego cuando por fin me libré del muchacho, me metí debajo de la carreta para tratar de dormir allí, pero no pude hacerlo porque estaba demasiado húmedo y frío. Por supuesto que estoy irritable.

Las manos de Serena cayeron de sus caderas, abriendo los ojos de par en par asombrada.

—¿Rechazando a Neflyte?

—Aye. —Molly frunció el ceño y a continuación explicó con un gruñido bajo—. El pequeño bastardo estaba tan cachondo como un macho cabrío. Menos mal que entiende la palabra «nay» tan bien como cualquiera. Si no hubiera olido tan mal por la bebida, no lo habría apartado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena conmocionada—. Pero anoche estaba enfermo, es por eso que Dar lo hizo dormir en la carreta.

—Él no estaba tan enfermo para no poder formar la espada entre sus piernas y tratar de hacerse hombre. —Ella se detuvo, se mordisqueó el labio y luego admitió—: Por cierto, él está bien formado en esa zona. El muchacho acarrea un claymore1 entre las piernas, en comparación con las espadas cortas de la mayoría de los hombres. Aunque yo casi se la arranqué anoche.

Serena se mordisqueó el labio por esa noticia y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Yo solo… Neflyte parecía tan dulce. No puedo entender…

—Oh, lo sé. —Molly negó con la cabeza—. No podía creerlo, no era como es él en absoluto. El muchacho es tan tímido cerca mío y de cualquier otra mujer. Y hoy, después que me puse a pensar acerca de ello, me preguntaba si él no habría estado fuera de sus cabales por la fiebre… aunque no me pareció caliente —dijo y luego sugirió—. Podría haber sido un poco de fiebre combinada con la bebida.

—¿La bebida? —preguntó Serena con sorpresa.

—Aye. Podía oler el vino en él.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy segura que la única bebida que Dar trajo eran un par de botellas de vino. Iban a ser un regalo para su hermana, pero él abrió una anoche y… —Ella se quedó en silencio y luego dijo—: Le di a Neflyte el tónico mezclado con el vino anoche. No tenía otra cosa en ese momento. Pero fue solo la mitad de una taza. ¿Seguramente esa pequeña cantidad de vino no lo afectaría de esa manera?

Molly se encogió de hombros.

—Algo le afectó. Arrastraba las palabras y era torpe como un buey, pero estaba duro y con ganas a pesar de todo eso. —Ella hizo una mueca—. Definitivamente no era el mismo, eso es seguro.

Serena fruncía el ceño cuando uno de los hombres llegó a decirles que la cena estaba lista si deseaban unirse a los demás. Ella murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento y siguió a Molly fuera de la tienda, su mente ocupada por Neflyte. Era difícil imaginar al muchacho comportándose tan mal, pero ella estaba segura que Molly no mentiría sobre algo así. Serena no sabía qué pensar.

Dar se levantó para recibirla con un beso en la mejilla cuando llegó al fuego. Serena logró esbozar una sonrisa distraída, pero su mirada estaba buscando al muchacho que ocupaba su mente.

—¿Dónde está Neflyte?

—Lo envié a acostarse en la carreta cuando nos detuvimos. Parece peor hoy de lo que estaba ayer y necesita dormir.

Serena notó la preocupación en el rostro de su marido y supo que el muchacho debía estar sintiéndose mal. Dudó un instante y luego dijo:

—Tal vez debería ver cómo está.

—Después de comer —dijo Dar con firmeza—. Quiero que cuides de ti para que no caigas enferma también.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y resolvió sentarse junto a su marido. Si Molly no hubiera acabado de contarle lo que el muchacho había hecho la noche anterior, podría haber insistido en ir a ver cómo estaba antes de comer, pero ahora… bueno, estaba un poco incómoda y avergonzada por el joven e insegura de lo que le diría.

La comida pareció pasar rápidamente. Una vez terminada, ella se excusó para ir a visitar al muchacho. Esperaba con desesperación que estuviese durmiendo como un tronco y no tuviera necesidad de reprenderle por el comportamiento informado. Con el tiempo, ella tendría que hablar con él, pero no estaba deseando la tarea y no le importaría aplazarla. Sin embargo, cuando miró con atención dentro de la lona y se encontró que Neflyte no estaba durmiendo allí, estaba más preocupada que aliviada. Serena volvió a mirar hacia los hombres alrededor del fuego, luego se calmó y volvió a mirar hacia la carreta cuando una tos suave sonó detrás de ella. Sin embargo, la carreta estaba vacía.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando hubo otra tos. Esta vez, ella reconoció que el sonido no provenía de la carreta, sino de debajo de esta. Se arrodilló de inmediato y sus cejas subieron velozmente cuando vio a Neflyte todo acurrucado debajo del carro, temblando dentro de una manta delgada.

—Neflyte, ¿qué estás haciendo allí abajo? —preguntó consternada—. No puedes dormir sobre el suelo húmedo, vas a empeorar.

Un pequeño gruñido se desprendió desde el interior de la manta y luego Neflyte se desenredó lo suficiente para asomarse por ella. Serena vio la vergüenza en su rostro y sintió que la compasión la embargaba antes de que él incluso hubiera hablado. Se veía como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo algo muy malo y se sintiera avergonzado por ello.

—Estoy bien aquí, mi señora —le aseguró, y la preocupación de ella aumentó ante el sonido de la voz. El muchacho, por lo general, tenía una voz agradable, pero en este momento era apenas un gruñido que hablaba a través de una garganta tan dolorida, que estaba como para perder pronto la capacidad de hablar por completo.

—La carreta me resguardará de la lluvia y…

—No lo hará, Neflyte —dijo ella muy preocupada—. Debes salir de allí y entrar en la carreta. Necesitas ocuparte de tu catarro antes de que él se ocupe de ti.

Se hizo un momento de silencio y luego Neflyte susurró:

—No puedo.

—¿Qué no puedes? —preguntó ella, entonces la preocupación la reclamó y se agachó para meterse debajo de la carreta con él. Tocándole la frente, notó el calor que se desprendía de su cabeza y le preguntó—. ¿Estás muy débil para moverte? Llamaré a uno de los hombres para…

—No, mi señora —dijo él con presteza—. No podría dormir en la carreta esta noche. Molly seguramente me mataría mientras duermo por el comportamiento de anoche.

Serena vaciló, pero entonces, a pesar de haberlo oído ya de Molly, preguntó:

—¿Y qué hiciste anoche?

—Yo… —se detuvo e incluso desde esa distancia y en la penumbra generada por la sombra de la carreta, ella lo vio tragar de manera infeliz antes de animarse lo suficiente para decir—. Solo lo recuerdo de manera vaga, pero me temo que pude tratar de forzarla a… —las palabras murieron y él agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, y se limitó a sacudirla, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta.

Serena se mordió el labio ante el aire abatido y de auto repugnancia del muchacho y luego preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Qué estabas pensando, muchacho?

—No estaba pensando en absoluto —admitió él con un suspiro triste—. De otro modo no habría… En verdad, mi señora. No sé qué me pasó. Yo solo… —él negó con la cabeza, impotente y luego se quedó callado, el sufrimiento era visible en su rostro.

Serena trataba de encontrar algo que decir para limar las asperezas de la situación, pero en verdad, estaba muy confundida. Y entonces Neflyte de repente levantó la mirada para decir:

—¿Le diría a Molly que lo siento mucho? En verdad, nunca la habría tratado así, si hubiera estado en mi sano juicio.

Serena vaciló, tentada de quitarle la carga, pero entonces dijo:

—Creo que sería mejor que se lo dijeses tú mismo.

De inmediato, el pánico le cubrió el rostro y él negó con la cabeza de manera un poco alocada.

—Ahora debe odiar mi sola presencia.

Serena sintió que su corazón se derretía de simpatía y le dijo:

—Nay. Ella sabe que tú estabas enfermo y estará muy dispuesta a aceptar tu disculpa.

—Aye, lo haré —dijo Molly, y ambos miraron a un lado para ver a la doncella agachada junto a la carreta. Parecía evidente que había estado allí un rato—. La vi dirigirse hacia aquí para hablar con el muchacho y pensé que mejor me aseguraba que estuviera bien —explicó la criada—. Si el muchacho estaba fuera de sus cabales de nuevo y era tan tonto como para atacarla, el laird sin duda le rompería su escuálido cuello.

—Moly, lo siento mucho… —comenzó Neflyte con ahínco, pero la criada le hizo un gesto de silencio.

—Lo he escuchado todo. Y te perdono por esta vez. Incluso puedes dormir esta noche en la carreta, pero mejor que no intentes nada o estarás a punto de perder esa claymore que mantienes oculto en tus braies.

Neflyte se sonrojó de vergüenza y Serena se mordió el labio para no reírse. Era difícil de imaginar que hubiera atacado a Molly como lo había hecho cuando ni siquiera podía hablar sobre el acto o manejar referencias a partes de su cuerpo sin actuar como el virgen avergonzado que probablemente era. En verdad, todo el asunto estaba más allá de su comprensión. Hubiera apostado su vida a que Neflyte era el último varón en las filas de su marido, que habría atacado a una mujer. Esto solo no tenía sentido. Era obvio que Molly era de la misma opinión, de lo contrario no hubiera sido tan indulgente.

—Venid conmigo —le dijo Serena—. Vamos a salir de esta tierra húmeda y entrar en la carreta.

—Sí, mi señora —susurró y se desenvolvió para salir gateando de debajo de esta, arrastrando su andrajosa manta con él.

Serena se mordió el labio ante el triste estado del artículo cuando él se enderezó al lado de la carreta y entonces miró a Molly. Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, la mujer le aseguró:

—Hay pieles y un par de mantas en la carreta. Él estará bien.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, pero luego preguntó:

—¿Estás segura? Podrías dormir en la tienda con Dar y conmigo sí tú…

—Oh, aye. Al señor le gustaría mucho —interrumpió Molly de manera cortante incluso mientras Neflyte gemía mortificado. Ella le echó un vistazo y entonces negó con la cabeza—. Nay, él parece estar bien. Sus ojos están cristalinos y él no está articulando mal como anoche.

Serena arqueó las cejas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer comentarios o preguntas sobre el asunto de los ojos cristalinos, se percató que Dar avanzaba hacia ella y entrecerró los ojos ante el leve tambaleo de su paso.

Una siguió su mirada y comentó de manera cortante.

—Vuestro esposo, por el contrario, no tiene los ojos cristalinos en absoluto. Será mejor que lo lleve a la cama antes de que se caiga y se duerma donde está.

Entonces, la mirada de Serena de manera instintiva se levantó a la cara de Dar y se quedó en silencio cuando vio que había algo extraño en sus ojos. A ella le parecía más como si el azul oscuro de éstos hubiera crecido para ocupar la mayor parte del espacio, de modo que el azul era más bien una delgada línea que lo rodeaba.

—Esposo —comenzó con preocupación, pero eso fue hasta donde llegó. El resto de las palabras se perdieron en un suspiro cuando él la alcanzó y de repente la levantó en sus brazos.

Serena se agarró de sus hombros, temerosa de caerse o de que ambos se cayeran antes de que ella estuviera a salvo en el suelo. Su marido no estaba lo bastante firme sobre sus pies en este momento.

Volvió la mirada hacia los ojos de él mientras caminaba y otra vez encontró que su preocupación aumentaba a medida que se daba cuenta de la manera en que el negro había aventajado al azul oscuro y brillante en ellos. Durante las primeras tres semanas de matrimonio, Serena había evitado bastante mirar a los ojos a su esposo. En lugar de eso, principalmente lo había observado por el rabillo del ojo, buscando signos de embriaguez; de torpeza al tratar de alcanzar algo o de tropezar a su paso.

Ella deseaba haberle mirado más el rostro, sobre a todo a los ojos, para saber si esta extraña dilatación de los centros negros alguna vez había ocurrido durante el día cuando él siempre daba la apariencia de estar sobrio, o si solo coincidía con cada vez que le daba la apariencia de estar ebrio. Era un punto importante. El alcohol no causaba esta reacción y tampoco estaba al tanto de una enfermedad que lo hiciera, pero Serena sabía que algunas hierbas y tónicos podían provocarla.

Dar se inclinó ligeramente para hacerlos entrar en la tienda, de pronto perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó hacia adelante, tropezando por varios pasos.

Serena gimió y cerró con fuerza los ojos, segura de estar en dificultades porque sería quien golpearía el suelo primero y su peso la aplastaría después. Sin embargo, su marido logró recuperar el equilibrio después de varios pasos, y ella lanzó un suspiro de alivio, volviendo a abrir los ojos mientras él la llevaba al lecho de pieles.

Para su gran alivio, la dejó en el suelo. De inmediato Serena se volvió hacia él.

Estaba ansiosa por averiguar cómo se sentía y tratar de arreglar lo que había provocado que la oscuridad en sus ojos aumentara y podría haber causado los síntomas que ella hasta ahora había pensado eran signos de embriaguez. Pero apenas había abierto la boca para hacer la primera pregunta cuando sus labios cubrieron los de ella. Ella intentó apartar la cabeza, pero él no sería rechazado y su boca se quedó pegada a la de ella como una sanguijuela, la lengua deslizándose para anclarla.

Serena levantó las manos hasta su pecho para tratar de poner fin al beso y hacerle las preguntas, pero era como tratar de mover una montaña. No hubo ninguna respuesta bajo la presión que ella ejerció y luego se dio cuenta que mientras él estaba inmóvil, sus manos no.

Primero le acunó el trasero a través de la falda de su vestido, levantándola para presionarla contra la dureza exigente entre sus piernas mientras la besaba. Sujetándola en su sitio con una mano, él movió la otra primero a un pecho, luego al otro, apretando y amasando con entusiasmo a través de la tela de su vestido. En el instante siguiente, Dar la había dejado de nuevo en el suelo y estaba tironeando de su vestido, impaciente por eliminar la obstrucción.

Serena encontraba todo bastante abrumador. Casi atemorizante. Su lengua le llenaba la boca tan completamente, que ella temía que pudiera atragantarse con esta, y su comportamiento era más un ataque en toda regla que el asalto sensual al que estaba acostumbrada de él.

Aparentemente frustrado por las dificultades que su vestido le estaba dando, Dar separó con brusquedad su boca de la de ella para dar una mirada a la tela y Serena respiró un poco del aire que tanto necesitaba.

Acto seguido, ella le agarró las manos y exclamó:

—Esposo, por favor. —Su petición cayó en oídos sordos. Dar ni siquiera acusó recibo y su miedo se convirtió en rabia cuando un sonido de algo rasgándose llenó el aire y su vestido cayó, dejándola solo con la camisola. Serena ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, solo cerró su puño y lo estrelló en la cara de su marido.

Eso llamó su atención y volvió un rostro sorprendido para encontrarse con su mirada. De inmediato Serena notó que además de estar dilatados, tenía los ojos ligeramente vidriosos ahora.

—¿Dar? —preguntó con preocupación, una parte de su cólera debilitándose—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué está pasando?

Él sacudió la cabeza como quien trata de despertarse de un sueño y entonces la tomó en sus brazos.

—Te necesito, Serena. Ahora.

—Muy bien —dijo en tono tranquilizador, tratando de aflojar el agarre apretado que tenía sobre ella. Serena apenas podía respirar de lo fuerte que la estaba apretando. Nunca lo había visto así, nunca había visto a nadie así, pero le parecía obvio que él no era el mismo—. Está bien.

Ella estaba tratando de apaciguarle, pero Dar lo tomó como un permiso aunque ella no se dio cuenta hasta que él gruñó:

—Oh, gracias a Dios —junto a su oído y de repente la bajó al suelo.

Serena se tensó sorprendida y levantó las manos para tratar de apartarlo pero él ya se había ido, levantándose para arrodillarse ante ella y comenzar a desgarrarse la ropa.

—Esposo, necesitas detenerte y pensar —le dijo con ansiedad, sentándose en las pieles—. Algo está mal. Estás actuando como un loco.

—Sí —gruñó él, desgarrando la túnica mientras se la sacaba por la cabeza y la arrojaba a un lado—. Es lo que tú me haces. Me estás volviendo loco.

—Nay —dijo ella rápidamente mientras él comenzaba a trabajar en las ataduras de sus braies—. Creo que pueden haberte dado algo. No estás en tus cabales en este momento. Tú… —las palabras terminaron en un jadeo cuando él desató sus braies, los dejó caer hasta las rodillas y de repente la empujó hacia atrás sobre las pieles. En el instante siguiente, había caído sobre ella como un hombre muerto de hambre sobre un banquete. Su boca sobre la de Serena, volviéndola a silenciar, y sus manos estaban por todas partes, incluso mientras trataba de deslizar su pierna entre las de su esposa y separarlas a la fuerza. Sabiendo que no estaba lista para él y asustada de que la lastimase, Serena forcejeó contra él. Ella trabó sus tobillos para mantener sus muslos bien cerrados y se retorció poniéndose casi de costado debajo de él, por lo que salvo forzándola, no podría hacer lo que quería.

Al parecer, él no estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos como para forzarla. Después de una breve lucha, Dar levantó la cabeza, liberando su boca de nuevo para decir:

—Serena, por favor.

—No estoy lista. Me lastimarás —gritó, desesperada por dejar salir las palabras antes de que él renovara su ataque.

Dar se congeló de inmediato y se incorporó levemente para mirarla con atención. Serena sabía que había miedo en sus ojos y sospechó que eso más que nada atravesó sin importar qué locura le estuviera reclamando. Todavía se miraron por un momento, la respiración de ambos jadeante mientras se clavaban los ojos uno al otro y entonces ella vio la boca de Dar apretarse. Al principio temió que fuera a renovar su asalto y así lo hizo, pero no como ella esperaba. Él respiró hondo, lo retuvo brevemente y luego lo soltó mientras su boca volvía a bajar. Sin embargo, esta vez, tuvo un mayor control sobre sí mismo. Su boca sobre la de ella era firme y exigente, pero no desesperada y abrumadora como lo había sido. A pesar de sí misma, Serena se sentía responder poco a poco, un cálido cosquilleo se extendía a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, excitándola de manera gradual.

En el momento en que se relajó un poco debajo de él aliviada por este nuevo acercamiento, Dar apartó la boca y comenzó a deslizarla por su mejilla, por su cuello. Cuando llegó al escote de su camisa no se detuvo, sino que simplemente continuó, sus labios viajando a través de la tela hasta que encontraron un pezón y se cerraron sobre él, chupando a través del material hasta que la camisa estuvo húmeda.

—Oh —respiró Serena sorprendida, mientras su lengua movía la tela húmeda a través del pezón, haciendo que una temblorosa excitación la atravesara. Las manos femeninas se movieron para rodearle los hombros en vez de empujarlos mientras él hacía eso y sus ojos se cerraron para volverse a abrir bruscamente ante el sonido de la tela rasgada. No fue hasta que él de repente sacó la cabeza del camino que se dio cuenta de que había agarrado su camisola por el ruedo y la estaba rasgando hacia arriba.

Sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para salvar su ropa interior, Serena se mordió los labios ante la protesta que intentaba salir y se quedó inmóvil mientras él terminaba la tarea y apartaba a un lado las dos mitades.

Ahora estaba desnuda ante su vista. Su mirada se deslizó sobre su pálida piel y luego por su rostro. Dar se dio cuenta de su expresión cautelosa y entonces renovó su asalto, pero ni de lejos como el primero. La posibilidad de que él le hiciese daño había logrado atravesar cualquier clase de locura que se hubiera apoderado de él y aún cuando parecía centrado en su propósito, esa meta había cambiado ligeramente. Toda su determinación ahora parecía ser despertar sus pasiones.

A pesar del comienzo atemorizante, a él le tomó muy poco esfuerzo hacer eso. Serena pronto se encontró gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo la magia de sus dedos y de su boca. Fueron solo minutos más tarde cuando él la penetró, pero ella le dio la bienvenida con un grito que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo o el dolor, y todo con el placer.

Por desgracia, apenas se había enfundado dentro de su cuerpo caliente cuando Dar se tensó y derramó su simiente.

Cuando se desplomó encima de ella con un gemido, Serena suspiró desencantada. Parecía increíblemente injusto que se tomara el tiempo para excitarla y luego la dejara sintiéndose…

Bien, en verdad, estaba frustrada, Serena reconoció su infelicidad y se contoneó debajo de él, deseando que él se bajara de ella para poder respirar. Dar murmuró algo que no entendió y empujó sus caderas de manera refleja. Ella se calmó de inmediato al darse cuenta que seguía estando duro o se había excitado otra vez. No estaba segura de cuál, pero no creía que eso fuese normal. La noche en que habían consumado el matrimonio, él se había recuperado y la había llevado de regreso a los reinos del placer unas buenas cinco o seis veces, pero había existido un tiempo entre cada recuperación.

Serena de inmediato olvidó su recuperación y comenzó a pensar en sus ojos dilatados y en la posibilidad de que hubiera ingerido algo que lo estuviera afectando de esta manera.

—¿Esposo? —susurró tratando de girar la cabeza para verle la cara, pero esta estaba enterrada en su cuello y no le era visible por el momento. Sin embargo, le preguntó—: Esposo, ¿bebiste o comiste algo inusual esta noche?

Dar permaneció quieto por un momento y luego se impulsó hacia arriba con los brazos, solo para detenerse cuando el movimiento lo metió más profundo dentro de ella. La acción hizo que un rayo de placer la atravesara como un relámpago, y a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, a él también. Serena contuvo la respiración y solo se lo quedó mirando mientras las ondas expansivas de placer la atravesaban haciéndola estremecerse. Justo cuando comenzaban ceder, Dar se retiró un poco y volvió a penetrarla.

Serena había estado a punto de repetir la pregunta, pero en cambio un gemido escapó de sus labios y se agarró de sus brazos, sosteniéndose mientras de manera instintiva se arqueaba hacia el movimiento.

—Esposo —jadeó, tratando de sujetar su cuerpo incluso cuando este no quería nada más que enroscarse en torno a él y urgirlo—. Tenemos que…

—Sí —gruñó y volvió a empujar, esta vez con más vigor.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó Serena y no pudo evitar levantar las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas, así podía ubicarse para aceptarlo más profundo.

—Necesitamos… hablar… Oh, Dios mío —gimió mientras él entraba una vez más; esta vez él se ubicó de manera que se rozaba contra el nudo de su excitación con el movimiento.

—Más tarde —gruñó, retirándose lo suficiente como para volver a hundirse a fondo.

—Más tarde —convino Serena con un gemido, renunciando a la lucha. Estaría bien, se reconfortó mientras él giraba las rodillas, le aferraba las caderas y empezaba a penetrarla con estocadas profundas y continuas que pronto la dejaron incapaz de hablar del todo. Si él estaba sufriendo bajo los efectos de una droga o tónico, no parecía estar haciéndole verdadero daño. Al menos no que ella pudiera distinguir. Podría hacer sus preguntas más tarde, decidió Serena, estrechándole las caderas y arqueándose hacia él mientras su capacidad para pensar cedía por completo.

Dar salió suavemente de Serena, tratando de no molestarla más de lo necesario. Podría no estar dormida, pero no se sorprendería si lo estuviera y no tenía deseos de despertarla, si ese fuera el caso. La había mantenido despierta toda la noche con sus necesidades, tomándola una y otra vez, muriendo de satisfacción y agotamiento, solo para encontrarse incapaz de evitar tomarla una vez más. Había sido como una locura, una de la que apenas tenía control.

De hecho, al principio, no había tenido ningún control, se reconoció a sí mismo con tristeza. Aún podía recordar los forcejeos de Serena, oír su grito de «No estoy lista. Me lastimarás» y ver el miedo que había en su rostro en ese momento. Fue ese miedo el que le había ayudado a entrar de nuevo en algo parecido a la cordura. Había sido lo único que le ayudó a tomar las riendas de la necesidad devoradora que lo había guiado.

Dar nunca en su vida había experimentado un hambre tan abrumadora. Había estado loco con eso hasta ese punto, solo enfocado en hundirse profundamente en su cuerpo y moverse dentro de ella hasta que la necesidad que causaba estragos en él se hubiese aliviado. El miedo en el rostro de su mujer, sin embargo, le había ayudado a hacerse con el control suficiente como para al menos tomarse algunos instantes en avivar también las pasiones de Serena. Dar se había mantenido firme mientras pudo, pero temía que ella hubiera estado apenas entusiasmada cuando la había reclamado. Él, en cambio, había estallado en el momento en que su calor húmedo se había cerrado en torno a él. Sin embargo, no había sido satisfactorio para ninguno de los dos, y lo que era peor, al instante en que ella se había movido debajo de él su hambre se había encabritado de nuevo, regresando casi de golpe.

No era natural, pensaba Dar ahora, con la boca apretada. Y, peor aún, esa hambre antinatural se había encabritado dentro de él una y otra vez durante la noche, sin darles ningún descanso… hasta ahora, pensó con cansancio mientras salía de las pieles y comenzaba a buscar sus ropas a tientas. Ahora, por fin, cuando la noche se acercaba a su final, su cuerpo había decidido que había tenido bastante y no lo molestaría otra vez con sus necesidades, ni a él, ni a su pobre esposa que tuvo la energía para cumplir.

Eso era, en verdad, un alivio, decidió Dar, renunciando a encontrar sus ropas en la oscuridad y moviéndose sobre sus rodillas por el suelo de la tienda hasta que se dio de narices con el baúl donde él sabía que una vela y yesca lo esperaban. Con un pequeño esfuerzo y unas cuantas maldiciones en voz baja logró encender la vela. Dar se volvió, sus ojos buscando a su esposa. Serena yacía encogida entre las pieles donde él la había colocado, la piel pálida excepto por las ojeras debajo de los ojos cerrados. Se veía completa y absolutamente agotada y él se reprochó mentalmente haberla usado tan duro durante toda la noche.

No que él no le hubiera dado placer, Dar sabía que lo había hecho, pero también había sido implacable y exigente.

Exhalando un suspiro, se obligó a apartar los ojos de ella y comenzó a buscar sus braies. Todo lo que realmente quería hacer era acurrucarse junto a su esposa y dormir durante una semana para compensar la energía que había gastado esta noche, pero a su cuerpo, una vez más, le importaba poco lo que él quería. Este deseaba ser vaciado y Dar sabía que no descansaría hasta que se hubiera aliviado.

Detectando los braies, se movió para recogerlos y ponérselos. Pensaba ponerse su túnica también, pero luego decidió ahorrar energía y la dejó para salir de la tienda. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre el campamento a oscuras mientras rodeaba la tienda, notando que todo el mundo aún estaba profundamente dormido y todo parecía estar bien.

Ansioso por regresar a la tienda, y, esperanzado de lograr dormir al menos un poco antes de la salida del sol, se dio prisa con el asunto. Acababa de terminar y se estaba poniendo de nuevo los braies cuando el chasquido de una ramita detrás de él le hizo tensarse y comenzar a darse vuelta. Ese comienzo fue todo lo que logró antes de que el dolor repentino estallara en su cabeza. Fue un estallido de agonía tan sobrecogedor que ni siquiera se enteró de que caía al suelo cuando la inconsciencia lo reclamó.

1 Un claymore, «gran espada» en acepción Escocesa. _(N. de la T)_


	12. capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

Serena estaba exhausta y le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo. Esta fue su primera valoración de las cosas cuando se despertó. Pero no estaba segura de haber dormido mucho. Había cerrado los ojos durante breve tiempo, muy cansada para moverse después de la última vez que Dar le hizo el amor, pero lo sintió agitarse y escuchó el susurro de sus movimientos mientras ella permanecía boca arriba. Era posible que se hubiera quedado dormida por un instante con esos sonidos, pero no profundamente, y el repentino silencio en la tienda fue suficiente para devolverla de nuevo a la vigilia.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos e ignorar su estado seco e irritado. Durante un momento Serena se sintió aliviada al descubrir que su esposo se había ido. Aunque él había sido insaciable la noche en que consumaron su matrimonio, por lo menos ella consiguió arrebatar pedazos de sueño entre cada asalto, recuperándose un poco antes que volviera a despertarla con caricias y besos apasionados. Esta noche su esposo no le había ofrecido cuartel. En repetidas ocasiones Dar había derramado su semilla en ella. Y en cada oportunidad, Serena había creído que podría descansar, solo para que las manos y boca de su esposo vagaran por su cuerpo y avivaran su fuego una vez más.

Su esposo había sido tan implacable que Serena empezaba a preguntarse si alguien podía morir debido a una búsqueda tan persistente del placer. Y en un momento dado, su corazón latió desenfrenado y con sensación de desmayo, y se preocupó de que él pudiera hacer precisamente eso y llevarla al límite en que su corazón fallara. Por fortuna había sobrevivido, pero sabía que tendría que pagar con cansancio y músculos adoloridos. Sentía dolor en lugares en los que nunca pensó que existieran músculos.

Empezando a darse cuenta de su necesidad de aliviarse, Serena se obligó a sentarse. Parecía que no obtendría ningún descanso esta noche, porque no tenía duda de que esa era también la razón para la ausencia de su esposo. Había poco más que él pudiera hacer a esas horas.

Sin embargo, si las cosas continuaban como hasta ahora, temía que él se abalanzara sobre ella en el momento en que volviera.

Una baja y burlona risa se escapó de sus labios mientras se daba cuenta que sus pensamientos sugerían que ella no había disfrutado de sus actividades nocturnas. Si intentaba afirmarlo sería una mentira descarada. Las disfrutó. Inmensamente. Pero eso le había enseñado que podía ser algo demasiado bueno y tenía la desesperada necesidad de dormir y recuperar fuerzas.

Serena se obligó a ponerse de pie, haciendo muecas mientras algunos de sus dolores se intensificaban.

Solo permaneció allí, mirando a su alrededor. Una vela parpadeaba sobre el arcón y recordó vagamente a Dar maldiciendo y murmurando mientras la encendía hacía unos momentos. Estaba agradecida por eso mientras miraba los restos arruinados de su vestido y su camisola donde estaban tirados, cerca de la túnica de su esposo.

Las ropas que ella había llevado ese día ahora eran buenas como trapos, pensó con una mueca, y entonces miró de nuevo el arcón. Serena consideró brevemente el trabajo de mover la vela y su bolsa de remedios para hurgar en el contenido del arcón buscando un vestido limpio, intacto, pero parecía demasiado esfuerzo en ese instante, por lo que en vez de eso se inclinó para recoger la túnica de Dar y se la puso con presteza. Le caía hasta las rodillas, no era muy respetable, pero cubría todas las partes importantes, por lo que decidió que serviría y se dirigió a la entrada de la tienda.

Una mirada al exterior le hizo fruncir los labios. El cielo ya empezaba a clarear con el alba. Fuera o no su marido a por ella cuando regresara, no era probable que consiguiera el sueño de toda esta noche. Serena recorrió con la mirada el campamento pensando en su esposo Todavía estaba oscuro. Todo lo que podía ver eran las formas de hombres durmiendo. No había señales de nadie caminando como estaría haciendo su marido. Eso simplemente reafirmó su sospecha de que él también había necesitado aliviarse.

Muy pendiente de la naturaleza escasa de su actual vestimenta, se deslizó con rapidez a través de la cubierta de la tienda. Arrugó la nariz ante la sensación del rocío sobre la hierba húmeda bajo sus pies desnudos mientras se apresuraba a rodear un lado de su refugio, deseosa de alcanzar la privacidad ofrecida por la parte trasera de la tienda. Sin embargo, hizo una parada brusca cuando se detuvo detrás de ésta y la encontró vacía. Dar no estaba allí.

Serena miró hacia atrás al camino por el que había venido, preguntándose a dónde habría ido, pero después se encogió de hombros y se olvidó del asunto. Realmente necesitaba aliviarse con desesperación. Ya se preocuparía por él una vez que consiguiera su objetivo, Serena calmó su conciencia mientras encontraba un lugar apropiado y se dedicó a la tarea. Por supuesto, una vez que estuvo atendiendo el asunto y eso se volvió menos urgente, sus pensamientos regresaron a su esposo.

Pensó que tal vez había ido a cazar algo para cocinar en la fogata, para que lo comieran al mediodía pero después sacudió la cabeza ante esa posibilidad. Nay. Estaba usando su túnica, lo que quería decir que él estaba vestido solamente con sus braies. Difícilmente iría a cazar con nada más que sus braies, pensó ella cuando terminó la tarea que la había llevado fuera.

Entonces tal vez se había ido río abajo para lavarse, sugirió su mente. O tal vez…

Los pensamientos de Serena se congelaron; de hecho ella también se congeló en el acto de enderezarse cuando percibió un crujido constante procedente del bosque a su izquierda. El sonido había estaba allí cuando ella llegó, pero había estado tan distraída con las necesidades de su cuerpo que no prestó mucha atención. Sin embargo, ahora que había acabado y se sentía bien, de repente esto llegó al primer plano de su mente y miró en esa dirección, tratando de discernir qué podía ser ese ruido.

No era el habitual crujido de la maleza que anunciaba la aproximación o huida de la pequeña vida silvestre, el fuerte crujido constante era como si algo pesado estuviera siendo arrastrado a través del suelo del bosque. Por extraño que parezca, en el momento en que Serena tuvo ese pensamiento, se imaginó a su inconsciente esposo siendo arrastrado a través de la maleza. Apartó esa visión de su mente, ya que estaba segura que el sonido se había vuelto más débil desde su llegada y continuaba haciéndolo con cada latido de su corazón.

Serena trató de alejar esa imagen, pero era terca y se pegó a ella hasta que finalmente no pudo dejar de seguir el sonido hasta su origen para asegurarse que no era lo que su mente había sugerido. Al principio se movió lentamente, acercándose con un poco de precaución al bosque de detrás y al lado de la tienda. Pero cuando Serena llegó al punto en el que el claro terminaba y empezaba los matorrales, encontró la maleza alta y las hierbas aplastadas como si efectivamente algo hubiera sido arrastrado sobre ellas. Su corazón saltó a su garganta y de inmediato empezó a moverse más rápido.

Lo que fuera que estaba siguiendo se movía mucho más despacio que Serena, así que pronto ganó terreno, los sonidos frente a ella eran cada vez más fuertes. Entonces se encontró intentando moverse con más cuidado, sin desear hacer mucho ruido y anunciar su acercamiento. Si lo que estaba siguiendo era su esposo siendo arrastrado a través de los bosques, dudaba que fuera bueno correr directa hacia sus atacantes sin al menos alguna clase de plan. De hecho, cuanto más se acercaba a su presa, más empezaba a pensar Serena en que debió haber ido y despertado a los hombres por ayuda. ¿Qué iba a hacer si su esposo estaba siendo arrastrado por alguien?

—Ya pensaré en algo —murmuró para sí misma y sabía que lo haría. Serena siempre había sido una chica brillante. De hecho, su mente era la única cosa sobre sí misma en la que tenía una gran fe. Con todo, puso la mente a trabajar para dar con algo mientras continuaba hacia delante. Estaba tan distraída considerando y descartando idea tras idea que literalmente tropezó con los atacantes o por lo menos sobre su marido. Ella sabía que estaba cerca, pero fue solo cuando tropezó con sus pies y se tambaleó hacia delante para estrellarse en sus piernas que Serena se dio cuenta de cuán cerca.

—¿Esposo? —jadeó sorprendida.

Una ligera maldición sonó sobre su cabeza y entonces el hombre u hombres que le arrastraban lo soltaron y empezaron a precipitarse a través del bosque.

Serena se empujó a sí misma lejos de su marido para mirar detrás de ellos, pero fue demasiado despacio y estaba muy oscuro en el bosque. Todo lo que pudo ver eran las siluetas oscuras de los árboles y arbustos que los rodeaban. Cualquiera que había estado arrastrando a su marido lejos del campamento había desaparecido.

Un gemido de Dar hizo que volviera la mirada hacia su esposo y Serena se puso junto a él otra vez, palpando para encontrar su cabeza en la oscuridad.

—¿Esposo? —susurró, pasando los dedos suavemente sobre su cara y su pelo hasta que un gemido de dolor y la sensación de algo cálido y pegajoso la hizo parar.

—Sangre —murmuró Serena acongojada, deseando tener una vela o una antorcha y poder mirar mejor la herida.

—¿Serena? —gimió Dar, su voz le sonó a ella alarmantemente débil.

—Aye. ¿Puedes ponerte en pie? —preguntó. Devolverlo a la seguridad del campamento era su principal preocupación. Su llegada, era claro, había sorprendido y asustado a sus atacantes, pero aún podían regresar y podrían muy bien hacerlo cuando se dieran cuenta que estaba sola. Además, Serena no podía cuidar de la herida de su cabeza en la oscuridad. Quería llevarlo de regreso a la seguridad de la tienda así como a la luz que las velas ofrecían para que pudiera atender su herida.

—¿De pie? —repitió Dar y la preocupación de Serena aumentó con el vago sonido de su voz.

—Aye —dijo Serena sombría y enganchó su brazo bajo el de él para ayudarle a sentarse—. Vamos. Tenemos que regresar a la tienda, esposo.

—Sí, la tienda —murmuró y con su ayuda se las arregló para ponerse en pie, pero Serena llevaba la mayor parte de su peso y era una tarea ardua. Ella podía decir que él no sería capaz de estar mucho tiempo en pie, solo esperaba que fuera el suficiente.

Hubo algunas veces en las que Dar se tambaleó y Serena estaba segura que caerían y que no podría ser capaz de sostenerlo, pero al final lo consiguieron.

La vela todavía ardía brillantemente cuando entraron en la tienda. Serena jadeaba un poco y los músculos de su brazo y de su pierna temblaban a causa de las actividades nocturnas mientras se tambalearon hacia la cama de pieles.

—Aquí —dijo ella sin aliento, deteniéndose al lado del jergón—. Échate aquí y… —sus palabras murieron en un murmullo de preocupación cuando Dar se derrumbó de improviso. Parecía obvio que solo la determinación le había traído de vuelta y que no le quedaba ni un ápice de energía. Serena no estaba sorprendida. Ella se sentía igual y no le hubiera importado derrumbarse también, pero no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Por suerte, Dar había caído a través de las pieles por lo que yacía sobre estas diagonalmente. Eso era lo suficiente bueno para ella. Aunque hubiera preferido que estuviera apropiadamente sobre ellas, no iba a obligarle a hacer más esfuerzo para ponerse de la forma correcta sobre las pieles y tampoco tenía la energía para tratar de moverlo.

Dejándolo donde estaba, Serena fue hacia el arcón para recoger su bolsa de remedios y la vela, después regresó y se arrodilló junto a él de tal forma que pudiera examinar la herida de su cabeza. Aunque había sangre, se sintió aliviada al notar que la herida no parecía demasiado profunda o perjudicial. Sin embargo, era la segunda herida que había sufrido en la cabeza en cuestión de días por lo que su alivio no era completo.

Serena atendió la herida, limpiándola y poniendo un trozo de paño limpio sobre ella para que hiciera temporalmente de venda. Entonces se echó hacia atrás y solo miró a su marido. Parecía estar o bien durmiendo o inconsciente. Ya que no había hecho ni un ruido mientras le estaba limpiando la herida, sospechaba que estaba inconsciente, pero le dio una pequeña sacudida a su brazo y susurró su nombre con la esperanza de agitarle si solo estaba durmiendo. Necesitaba saber con exactitud qué había sucedido y si había visto a quien le había atacado.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, definitivamente estaba inconsciente.

Se puso en cuclillas y se quedó mirándolo, su mente ahora corría a través de los diferentes retazos de información flotando en el interior de su cabeza. Había tres cosas a considerar. Esta noche su esposo había sido atacado y arrastrado lejos. A dónde lo estaban arrastrando y por qué, era desconocido, pero dudaba que fuera para un buen propósito.

Y estaba el anterior incidente. Podía haber sido otro intento para dejarlo inconsciente y arrastrarlo fuera como aparentemente sucedió esta noche, pero eso podría haberle matado.

Pero entonces estaba el asunto de sus pupilas dilatadas y los síntomas de embriaguez de esta noche. Le habían dado algo, ella estaba segura de eso y sospechaba que no era la primera vez. Recordando todas las noches desde su boda en las que ella había pensado que él estaba borracho, ahora sospechaba que en su lugar había sido drogado. Serena se tomó un momento para sentirse culpable por pensar tan pobremente del hombre, pero entonces lo apartó a un lado. Podría sentir su remordimiento y disculparse ante su marido más tarde. Ahora necesitaba averiguar quién lo había estado haciendo y porqué. Sabía de varias cosas que podían haber causado las pupilas dilatadas y muchas otras que podrían haber tenido el mismo efecto que el alcohol y hacerle parecer borracho, pero seguramente había muchas más que no conocía. Podría ayudar si entendiera cuál era el propósito de la sustancia que le habían dado. Era obvio que la intención no era matarlo, ¿pues sin duda después de tres semanas ya debería estarlo? Sin embargo, el único síntoma que él había mostrado era la embriaguez.

Bueno, eso y que se había mostrado terriblemente cachondo esta noche, reconoció.

Serena sospechaba que eso era un efecto secundario de cualquiera que fuera el elixir o tónico que le hubieran dado. Eso no había sido natural. La noche pasada se había sentido completamente diferente de sus momentos apasionados en la cascada y la noche anterior en su tienda. En ese entonces estuvo apasionado y excitado, pero lento y gentil. La pasada noche estaba loco de necesidad y la había tomado repetidamente… como lo hiciera la noche anterior a su viaje, cuando consumaron su matrimonio. Pero incluso esa noche no estuvo tan desesperado y casi amedrentador como esta noche. Había sido como un hombre poseído.

Pero no tenía sentido que alguien le diera un afrodisíaco a su marido para hacer que quisiera acostarse con ella. Y ¿cómo relacionarlo con esos ataques cuando él estaba sin conocimiento?

Una garganta aclarándose detrás de ella hizo que Serena se detuviera y echara un vistazo hacia la entrada de la tienda. El sol obviamente había salido, por lo que pudo ver la sombra de alguien de pie fuera de la entrada y ahora que no estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar movimiento y voces viniendo del exterior.

Poniéndose de pie, se movió hacia la entrada de la tienda y la empujó hacia arriba para encontrar a Artemis de pie en el exterior.

—Oh bien, no quería despertarla, pero… Oh —se detuvo abruptamente, la mirada de alivio que había cruzado la cara del soldado cuando ella había aparecido se convirtió en incomodidad e incluso vergüenza mientras le miraba las ropas.

Fue únicamente entonces que Serena recordó que todavía llevaba nada más que la túnica de Dar.

Ella se sintió enrojecer e instintivamente dejó caer la entrada en su lugar, ocultándola. Se dio la vuelta, entonces corrió hacia su arcón, gritando:

—Solo será un momento. No te vayas.

—Er… sí, mi señora —la voz de Artemis llegó apagada a través de la solapa y fue seguida por—: En realidad, yo solo deseaba hablar con lord Chiba. ¿Está ya levantado y por aquí? No está en el claro. Tal vez se ha ido…

—Está aquí —interrumpió Serena mientras abría la tapa del arcón y rápidamente sacó el primer vestido que le vino a la mano.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Artemis y ella pudo oír la incertidumbre en su voz y supo que él se estaba preguntando por qué su esposo no lo había recibido en la entrada en lugar de ella. Entonces él se aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz más alta—: ¿Mi señor? Todos los hombres están levantados y preguntándose si debemos levantar el campamento. ¿Qué debo decirles?

Serena hizo una mueca, pero simplemente se quitó la túnica de su esposo y se puso una camisola. El vestido que había cogido le siguió al vuelo y se movió hacia la entrada mientras se lo acomodaba.

—¿Mi señor? Oh… —Artemis parpadeó y se echó hacia atrás mientras Serena levantaba la tapa de nuevo.

Él abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero lo que fuera a decir murió en un grito asustado cuando ella lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró al interior de la tienda.

—Mi señora, ¿Qué…? —la pregunta murió en su garganta mientras ella lo empujaba hacia la cama de pieles y sus ojos aterrizaron sobre Dar—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Él ya estaba de rodillas al lado de su señor y estirando la mano para quitar el paño con el que ella había cubierto la herida de Dar.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Artemis con espanto mientras veía un poco de sangre en el paño. Era la única evidencia que había. La nueva herida era apenas visible a través de los gruesos mechones negros de Dar—. ¿Es esto lo del otro día? ¿Se le ha abierto de nuevo? ¿Qué…?

—Nay —interrumpió Serena—. Esto es de anoche. Esta mañana en realidad, creo. Sucedió hace un poco más de una hora.

Artemis volvió sus ojos hacia ella.

—¿Qué le hizo?

—¿Yo? —Sus ojos se ampliaron con asombro y sacudió la cabeza mientras luchaba con la ira—. Yo no le hice esto. Dar dejó la tienda y creo que alguien le golpeó en la cabeza e intentó arrastrarle lejos. Yo tropecé con ellos a cierta distancia en los arbustos y mi aparición fue suficiente para asustarlos y que se retiraran. En ese momento estaba seminconsciente y entre los dos nos las arreglamos para traerlo de vuelta, pero se desmayó tan pronto como alcanzó las pieles.

Para su gran alivio, el hombre pareció aceptar su palabra. Por lo menos la acusación abandonó su expresión y se relajó, entonces murmuró.

—Malditos bandidos escoceses —cuando Serena empezó a sacudir la cabeza, él enrojeció de repente y dijo ―: Lo siento, mi señora. Probablemente son bandidos ingleses. Estamos todavía cerca de la frontera.

Ella chasqueó la lengua impaciente ante la disculpa. No se había ofendido ante la acusación de los bandidos escoceses y él no tenía necesidad de disculparse.

—No creo que se trate de bandidos después de todo. No esta vez y no la vez pasada.

—¿La vez pasada? —dijo con sorpresa y después se relajó—. Oh, se refiere a la roca en la cascada. Dar dijo que creía que fue un accidente o un bandido creyendo que había encontrado un blanco fácil, pero no vio a nadie cerca de la roca.

Serena chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

—Bueno, yo vi a alguien allí y estoy segura que esto no fue un accidente.

—¿Qué vio? —preguntó Artemis.

Ella frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

—No estoy segura.

—¿Eran escoceses o ingleses? La ropa le debería haber dicho mucho —señaló él.

—No lo sé —admitió descorazonada—. Solo pude echar un vistazo a una figura alejándose. Pero escuché un chirrido antes de ver la roca caer sobre Dar. Eso fue lo que salvó su vida. Hizo que alzara la mirada, viera la roca acercándose e intentara apartarse de su camino, de otra manera le hubiera impactado en la cabeza.

Artemis estudió a Dar ante estas novedades y admitió:

—Él no me mencionó eso y creo…

Cuando el soldado calló de repente, ella frunció el ceño y dijo:

―Entonces piensas que solo soy una mujer alarmista. Bien, los acontecimientos de esta mañana prueban lo contrario. ―Serena guardó silencio durante un momento y después añadió―: Y también me hace dudar que se trate solo de un bandido.

Artemis enarcó una ceja a modo de pregunta y ella hizo un gesto hacia Dar.

―No llevaba nada excepto sus braies. No había nada que robar en él y ¿por qué un bandido le estaría arrastrando a través del bosque?

Artemis miró hacia Dar y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—Si lo que dice es cierto y la primera vez tampoco fue un accidente, entonces…

―Hay más ―dijo Serena antes de que él pudiera continuar.

―¿Más? ―preguntó él alarmado.

―Aye ―Serena bajó la mirada hacia su esposo y entonces admitió—: Creo que alguien ha estado envenenándolo.

―¿envenenándolo? ―graznó Artemis―. ¿Qué…?

―Seguramente os habéis dado cuenta que no estuvo bien algunas noches atrás en Erosión. ¿Qué estaba torpe y arrastrando las palabras y así sucesivamente?

―Sí. Incluso se disculpó por eso ante mí. En ese entonces creyó que quizás alguien le estaba dando algún brebaje ―admitió Artemis y de mala gana añadió―: En ese momento sospeché de vos.

―¿De mí? ―preguntó Serena con sorpresa.

―No parecíais demasiado feliz con vuestro matrimonio ―explicó excusándose y se apresuró a añadir―: Pero él no bebió nada dos noches seguidas y sin embargo tuvo los mismos síntomas y ambos decidimos que debía sufrir la misma enfermedad que padecían los hombres.

―Aye, me lo dijo la noche antes de partir para este viaje ―señaló Serena y entonces agregó―: Pero no mostró los mismos síntomas hasta la pasada noche ―se detuvo, considerando el asunto y entonces añadió―: Aunque la primera noche estaba inconsciente por la roca caída. La última noche no era él mismo en absoluto. Arrastraba las palabras y se tambaleaba otra vez, era como un hombre poseído. El hombre no me dio descanso. Él… ―se calló y se ruborizó, incapaz de explicar cuan insaciable había sido su esposo.

Artemis se veía curioso, pero solo dijo:

—¿Y qué de la noche entre medio? ¿La noche que llovió?

―Oh, nay, se sintió bien. ―Desechó la pregunta con un movimiento de manos y luego añadió incómoda―: Fue Neflyte quien se comportó como un tonto borracho esa noche.

―¿El pequeño Neflyte? ―preguntó Artemis consternado.

―Él estaba enfermo y Dar le ordenó dormir en la carreta y por lo visto tuvo a Molly toda la noche tratando de… ―Serena se detuvo otra vez mientras pensaba en el asunto. Neflyte había atacado a Molly, algo completamente alejado de su carácter. La doncella también había dicho que estaba segura que estaba borracho. ¿Eso fue solo por el hecho de que olía a vino cuando trató de besarla o porque había estado arrastrando las palabras y tambaleándose como Dar? La última noche le había comentado que el muchachito tenía los ojos despejados mientras que Dar no los tenía.

―Necesito hablar con Molly ―dijo ella súbitamente y se dio la vuelta, solo para detenerse y mirar a Dar con preocupación.

―Me sentaré con él hasta que regreséis ―le aseguró Artemis.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—No me demoraré más de un instante ―continuó hacia la entrada de la tienda, entonces la levantó y empezó a salir, solo para detenerse súbitamente para evitar chocar contra su doncella―. Molly. Estaba yendo a buscarte.

―Y yo venía a ver porqué estaba tardando tanto. ¿Vamos a cabalgar hoy o no?

―Yo… ―Serena se mordió la lengua para evitar responder que quizá no viajarían ese día cuando se dio cuenta que Neflyte estaba a solo un paso detrás de ella.

―Alan me envió a buscar a Artemis ―explicó el muchachito cuando notó la atención de Serena sobre él―. Desea preguntarle algo.

―Debemos informarle entonces ―le aseguró Serena, notando que se veía tímido y evitaba dirigir los ojos en dirección a Molly Era claro que aún se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento de la otra noche. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer acerca de eso, así que Serena se volvió y miró al interior de la tienda hacia Artemis. Sin embargo, el hombre había escuchado y estaba levantándose para acercarse.

―Volveré tan pronto como pueda para terminar nuestra conversación. Mientras tanto, pondré a dos hombres en la tienda para proteger a lord Dar ―dijo mientras se apartaba de ella.

Serena apenas asintió con la cabeza y entonces atrapó a Molly y a Neflyte por un brazo y los arrastró al interior de la tienda con ella.

―¿Qué…? ―empezó Neflyte, pero se detuvo, con expresión afectada mientras su mirada caía sobre Dar―. ¿Está enfermo mi señor Dar?

Serena dejó caer la entrada y se volvió para ver al muchacho apresurándose al lado de su señor con preocupación en la cara.

—Nay, fue atacado.

―¿Atacado? ―repitió Molly consternada, acercándose ahora más a la cama de pieles.

―¿Por quién?

―Esto es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar ―admitió Serena y entonces se unió a ellos junto a la cama. Su mirada se deslizó sobre la cara de su esposo, pero él se veía igual que cuando le trajo. Pálido y quieto. Ella frunció el ceño ante lo vulnerable que parecía y miró a Molly―. Dijiste que pensabas que Neflyte estaba beodo cuando te atacó en el carretón. ¿Era solo por el hedor a vino?

―¿Qué es beodo? ―preguntó Neflyte confundido.

―Borracho ―respondió Serena, su mirada aún sobre Molly mientras esperaba su respuesta.

―Yo no estaba borracho ―protestó Neflyte ofendido―. Por lo menos no creo que lo estuviera. Solo tomé esa media taza de vino que me dio y eso no es suficiente para…

―Nay, no era el olor a vino ―respondió Molly, haciendo que se detuvieran las protestas del chico—. Bueno, no era eso, pero sobre todo era que estaba torpe, arrastraba las palabras y sus ojos estaban raros con el negro casi ocupando el verde de sus ojos ―se encogió de hombros―. Supuse que estaba borracho.

―No estaba borracho ―soltó Neflyte irritado.

Serena le ignoró por el momento y dijo:

—Beber no hace que aumente el negro de los ojos de una persona.

―Lo hace en los ojos de su esposo cuando ha estado bebiendo. Sus ojos se ven como cada noche desde que llegamos a Erosión ―argumentó Molly y luego admitió―: Aunque nunca me di cuenta que beber afectara de esa forma a su padre y hermanos.

―Mi señor Dar no es un borracho ―dijo Neflyte incondicionalmente―. No ha bebido cada noche en estas últimas semanas.

―¡Oh, chorradas! ―soltó Molly―. Ha estado balbuceante y torpe cada noche desde que llegamos a Erosión. Es tan borracho como el laird Tsukino y sus muchachos.

―¡No! ―insistió Neflyte, inflando el pecho como un gallo a punto de cantar―. Lord Chiba no es un borracho y no pueden hacerme creer que ha estado borracho cada noche todas estas semanas.

―Nay, no lo estaba ―convino tranquilamente Serena.

―¿Qué? ―preguntaron Molly y Neflyte con asombro.

Serena no estaba sorprendida por la confusión de su doncella, pero la sorpresa del escudero después de defender a su señor tan incondicionalmente hizo que sonriera con ironía. Parecía que, a pesar de su firme defensa, no estaba del todo seguro de su señor.

Se sintió feliz de tranquilizarlo.

―El alcohol no hace que los ojos se dilaten así ―dijo con calma.

―¿Entonces que lo hace? ―preguntó su doncella.

―Lo hacen algunas hierbas y tónicos ―dijo Serena, entonces miró a Neflyte y añadió―: Necesito que me digas exactamente como te sentías cuando atacaste a Molly y cuando empezó.

―Oh… er… ―el chico se puso rojo como una manzana madura y ella sabía que estaba avergonzado pero necesitaba que se lo explicara.

―No estoy intentando avergonzarte, pero esto es importante Neflyte ―dijo muy seria.

Él miró hacia el suelo y entonces sacudió la cabeza.

—Al principio me sentía mal. Pasando del calor al frío y tosiendo.

―Aye, es por eso que te di el tónico ―le recordó ella.

Él dudó y después admitió casi de mala gana:

—No mucho tiempo después empecé a sentirme un poco raro.

―Todo lo que te di fue un tónico para ayudar a fortalecerte ―le aseguró ella cuando en su cara la sospecha dio paso rápidamente a la comprensión―. Pero sospecho que ya había algo en el vino. Cada uno tenía un poco más de media taza y Dar apenas tomó un sorbo antes que pasara el problema con la yegua y tú llegaras a la tienda con tu catarro. Cogí una de las tazas para mezclar tu tónico y solo después me di cuenta que era la de mi esposo.

―¿Cree que el vino de su señoría estaba amañado esa noche y yo lo bebí? ―preguntó Neflyte con espanto.

―Aye. Ahora, dime ¿qué quieres decir con sentirte raro? ¿Y cuánto tiempo pasó desde que te tomaste el tónico?

Neflyte dudó, esperando más información sobre el asunto del vino adulterado, pero entonces miró a Molly y apartó la vista antes de aclararse la garganta y decir:

—Bueno, creo que empezó después que estuve en la carreta. Molly no estaba aún allí y a pesar de lo mal que me sentía no podía dormir. Antes temía poder quedarme dormido de pie, pero en el momento en que subí a la carreta estaba bien despierto y con ganas de moverme. Sabía que usted y mi señor estarían enfadados si lo hacía, por lo que me eché, intentando dormir, pero…

―¿Pero? ―interrumpió ella.

―Bueno, me di cuenta de que todo parecía borroso ―dijo luchando por explicarse―. Estaba mirando afuera hacia el campamento y a los hombres moviéndose y de repente era como si lo estuviera mirando todo a través de un velo. ―Hizo una mueca al recordar y entonces añadió―: Y tenía calor. Un calor insoportable, quería arrancarme la ropa para lograr alivio y entonces…

―Aye, continúa ―espetó Serena.

Neflyte gimió miserablemente y confesó:

—Mi dragón se levantó y quería alimentarse… mucho.

―Aye, y también es un dragón muy… ―dijo Molly mordaz―, grande.

En lugar de parecer halagado con el comentario, Neflyte se veía como si quisiera hundirse a través del suelo de la tienda. Serena le lanzó una mirada a la mujer para silenciarla y dio unas palmaditas alentadoras en el brazo del escudero.

—Continúa.

El chico se encogió tristemente de hombros.

—Eso es todo. Una vez que empezó parecía que no podía pensar en nada más que en alimentar al dragón. Molly entró en algún momento después y… ―Neflyte sacudió la cabeza―. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en conseguir satisfacción. Todo lo demás, incluso la lucha de Molly, no parecía tan real como eso. Era como si estuviera envuelto en un velo ―se giró hacia la doncella con remordimiento―. Lo siento, Molly. No sé que estaba pasando. Nunca forzaría a una mujer como intenté hacerlo contigo. Y sin embargo lo hice.

―Aye, bueno… ―ella hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros―. Si estabas excitado por algún afrodisíaco, difícilmente sería falta tuya, por fortuna eres un muchacho flacucho y yo soy más grande y fuerte, y me las arreglé para rechazarte. No pasa nada.

―¿Cuánto tiempo duró? ―preguntó Serena.

Neflyte hizo una mueca.

—Toda la noche. Era cerca del alba cuando la excitación se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para que pudiera dormir y entonces estaba cerca del agotamiento.

―Aye ―dijo la doncella con irritación al recordar―. Estaba echada bajo la carreta escuchándole dar vueltas sin descanso hasta el amanecer. Tuvo un día miserable cabeceando en la carreta, puedo atestiguarlo.

Serena murmuró con simpatía, pero su mente estaba concentrada en el comportamiento de su esposo la noche anterior. No podía preguntarle como se había sentido, pero juzgando su conducta había estado sufriendo lo mismo que Neflyte había sentido la otra noche después de beber su vino. Y, además era algo que parecía menguar cerca del amanecer. Aunque no podría afirmar que Dar no hubiera ido a por ella de nuevo al volver a la tienda si no lo hubieran dejado inconsciente, pero no creía que lo hiciera. La última vez que se había acostado con ella tenía menos urgencia que antes.

Menos energía.

Ella apenas había llegado a la conclusión que alguien le había dado alguna clase de brebaje a su esposo desde su noche de bodas cuando su mente empezó a inquietarse con las dificultades de esta teoría.

―Así que, según tengo entendido ¿cree que su esposo no estaba borracho todas esas noches, sino que alguien le ha dado alguna clase de elixir? ―preguntó Molly, introduciéndose en sus pensamientos.

―Aye ―admitió insegura.

―Oigo un «pero» ―dijo Molly con curiosidad.

Serena sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Bueno, eso parece. Él ha estado demasiado balbuceante y torpe cada noche durante las últimas tres semanas y sin embargo afirma que no ha bebido. Y tú dices haber notado sus pupilas dilatadas.

―Pero él no se acostó con vos ninguna de aquellas tres semanas ―señaló la doncella. Serena se dio cuenta de la forma en que Neflyte enarcó las cejas ante estas noticias e hizo una mueca, pensando que a veces era un inconveniente mayor tener una doncella viviendo tan cerca y sabiendo tanto.

―Aye, esto es lo que estaba pensando. Mientras tuvo los otros síntomas, no me atacó como Neflyte a ti.

La doncella miró al chico y se encogió de hombros.

—Su esposo es un hombre muy grande. Tal vez tuvo menos efecto sobre él.

―Tal vez ―murmuró Serena. Eso podría explicar las cosas…excepto que la última noche él había actuado muy diferente. Y la noche en la que consumaron el matrimonio, también, aunque esa vez cuando él fue a ella no había estado ni de cerca tan agresivo como la última noche. Había sido más lento, menos enérgico y aterrador que el hombre que la noche pasada la había llevado al interior de la tienda y cayó sobre ella con determinación.

Pero ¿quién querría darle un brebaje a su esposo que le hiciera sobrexcitarse en la cama? Pensó Serena con tristeza. En verdad, era algo que una esposa le haría a un esposo indiferente y ella no tenía ni la necesidad ni el interés de darle algo así.

―¿Qué tiene esto que ver con que su señoría fuera atacado? ―preguntó de repente Neflyte y Serena se frotó la frente con los dedos al reconocer otro defecto en su teoría. Si alguien le había dado un afrodisíaco a su esposo que lo volvía un amante voraz, ¿por qué lo atacaron e intentaron llevárselo a rastras?

―No lo sé ―admitió con cansancio―. Solo creo que los ataques y el elixir deben estar conectados, pero en verdad, eso tiene poco sentido.

―Nada de esto tiene mucho sentido ―dijo Molly irritada.

—¿Por qué alguien querría darle al hombre un elixir para volverle un animal insaciable de todas formas? ¿Está usted segura de que cuando mezcló sus hierbas no hizo accidentalmente un tónico que…?

―La única vez que le di a mi esposo algo fue la noche en la que fue derribado por la roca y estuvo bien esa noche ―interrumpió Serena con voz cortante.

―Sí ―dijo Neflyte disculpándose y después añadió―. Pero usted mezcló para mí ese tónico y fue cuando yo…

―Ya debía haber algo en el vino ―insistió Serena. Como Neflyte no se veía convencido, ella levantó las manos exasperada y se movió para coger su bolsa de remedios. Mientras Neflyte y Molly observaban, la abrió y rebuscó entre el contenido hasta que encontró las dos hierbas que había utilizado para hacer un tónico para él. Serena se movió de nuevo para ponerlas bajo su nariz―. Esto es lo que usé contigo.

―Ugh ―Neflyte hizo una mueca y retrocedió―. Sí. Reconozco el hedor y sabe igual de mal.

―Aye, bueno, esto es lo que te di y ambas son solo para fortalecer la sangre para luchar contra la enfermedad. Ninguna haría que atacaras a Molly ―dijo firmemente Serena.

Neflyte dudó y entonces dijo:

—¿Está segura? Quiero decir, que tal vez usted simplemente mezcló dos plantas.

―No lo hice ―insistió con impaciencia y entonces añadió―: Además, ¿no crees que Dar habría notado esto en su ale si yo lo hubiera puesto?

―Oh, sí, seguro ―murmuró disgustado Neflyte.

―¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no tomó un elixir? ―preguntó Molly.

―Estoy diciendo que su brebaje no contenía estos ingredientes ―respondió Serena exasperada.

―Sí, ¿pero no habría sentido si su ale de la otra noche estaba adulterado? ―dijo Neflyte de repente―. Seguramente se habría dado cuenta.

―No todos los tónicos saben tan mal como este. Con algunas hierbas y plantas se necesita tan poco que él no notaría la diferencia ―dijo ella pacientemente y deseó tener una mejor compresión de las hierbas y poder descifrar exactamente cuales se habían utilizado con él. Su madre le había enseñado lo que necesitaba saber sobre hierbas curativas. Su conocimiento no iba más allá de eso.

Un crujido en la entrada atrajo su mirada hacia allí y comprobó que Artemis había vuelto y entraba a la tienda. Serena volvió a poner sus hierbas dentro de la bolsa y la cerró con un pequeño tirón de la cuerda.

―He dicho a los hombres que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Dar se recupere. También he apostado dos hombres para vigilar la tienda y arreglé que dos más los releven durante la noche.

―No será necesario ―dijo Serena―. Haced que los hombres levanten el campamento. Vamos a salir tan pronto como lo hagan.

Artemis no fue el único sorprendido por su anuncio. Molly y Neflyte se volvieron hacia ella con miradas de asombro.

―Ya van dos veces que mi esposo ha sido golpeado y dejado inconsciente, y esta noche alguien ha intentado secuestrarlo. No voy a esperar un tercer intento en el que tengan éxito en hacerse con él ―dijo Serena antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera protestar―. Y creo que es mejor llevarlo a Donnachaidh donde el Diablo se asegurara de su bienestar hasta que consigamos resolver este asunto.

―Pero él no puede viajar mientras esté inconsciente. Y creo que sería más seguro que nos quedáramos aquí y lo protegiéramos.

―¿Y si uno de sus guardias es el que está detrás de esto? ―preguntó Serena y el hombre se quedó rígido como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

―Ninguno de los hombres de Dar lo atacaría así ―le aseguró incondicionalmente―. Es muy amado por su gente.

―Y sin embargo ha sido atacado dos veces ―señaló ella.

―Entonces debe haber un bandido o un villano que está siguiendo al grupo ―dijo él con firmeza―. Nadie de los nuestros le haría daño a un pelo de su cabeza.

―Tiene que ser alguien de Erosión ―dijo sombría―. Solo alguien de allí puede haber estado dándole algún brebaje en las tres semanas anteriores a nuestra partida.

―Sí, bien, esto no empezó hasta que usted llegó.

Una jadeó escandalizada por las palabras, pero Serena se estiró y cogió su brazo para pedirle silencio. Lo que el hombre decía era verdad y ella no podía culparle por sus sospechas. De hecho, ella solo podía pensar en que una buena dosis de suspicacia por ambas partes sería buena si mantenía a su esposo vivo mientras ellos resolvían esto.

―¿Confías en Neflyte? ―preguntó Serena.

Artemis y Neflyte parecieron sorprendidos por la pregunta, pero el hombre miró al chico y asintió lentamente.

—Sí. Es un buen muchacho y cuida de Dar.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces pondremos a Dar en la carreta con Neflyte para vigilarle. No quiero a nadie cerca de él sin Neflyte presente hasta que esté repuesto. Pero viajaremos a Donnachaidh.

Artemis estuvo callado durante un momento y Serena sabía que quería protestar, pero ella era ahora su señora, a cargo de Dar mientras estuviera incapacitado y no pudiera dar órdenes. Él tenía que obedecerla. Finalmente, asintió lentamente.

—Entonces así será.


	13. capitulo 11

Capítulo 11

—Es Esmeralda.

Serena ladeó la cabeza y estudió a Hotaru Kou. La hermana de Dar era diminuta, morena y encantadora. Y en ese momento también estaba muy disgustada y lo había estado desde que la comitiva de Erosión entró en el patio de Donnachaidh con su hermano inconsciente en la carreta.

Serena nunca antes había tenido una hermana, pero creía que podría disfrutar de tener a Hotaru como una ahora que estaban emparentadas por matrimonio. Después de estar media hora en su presencia, ya le caía muy bien. La mujer era afectuosa, cariñosa, inteligente y acogedora.

Además era obvio que amaba a su marido, Seiya Kou, más conocido como el Diablo de Donnachaidh. Y ese Diablo correspondía a su amor. Ninguno era tímido para demostrarse su mutuo afecto.

Sin embargo, también era obvio que Hotaru amaba a su hermano, Dar, y parecía tan preocupada como Serena por todo que lo se había enterado desde que Dar fue instalado en una habitación con Neflyte vigilándolo.

—Sí —dijo Hotaru con seguridad—. Esmeralda tiene que estar detrás de todo.

Serena notó que tanto Molly como la propia doncella de Hotaru, Luna, asentían en acuerdo desde donde estaban sentadas a lo largo de la mesa. Artemis y Seiya también estaban allí, todos escuchaban sin tapujos, pero Serena no se oponía. Le parecía que mientras más trabajaran en este problema, tendrían mejor oportunidad de solucionarlo. Consideró las palabras de la mujer durante un momento, pero después dijo:

—Esmeralda me advirtió que la odiaban y con razón. Me dijo que se había sentido muy descontenta en Erosión y que se comportó terriblemente mal con todos.

—Sí, lo fue —confirmó Hotaru muy tranquila—. Tanto conmigo como con los criados y los habitantes de Erosión.

Serena tomó nota de su expresión y luego cambió de tema diciendo:

—Bien, desearía saber qué brebaje le dieron y porqué. Sospecho que nos daría alguna luz sobre el problema.

—Esperen un momento —de improviso Hotaru se puso de pie y corría hacia las cocinas.

Serena sorprendida la siguió con la mirada y luego lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Seiya. El fornido hombre solo se encogió de hombros con diversión indulgente y tomó su copa de ale. Un momento después, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de sopetón y Hotaru regresó presurosa, arrastrando a una mujer mayor detrás de ella.

—Esta es la tía de Seiya, Biddy. Y ahora también es mi tía —añadió con una sonrisa cariñosa hacia la mujer cuando ella la apuró para que se sentara a la mesa. Luego Hotaru se sentó y se dio la vuelta hacia Serena para decirle—: Biddy es muy inteligente. Ella puede ser capaz de deducir lo que le han dado a Dar.

—Y quizás no —intervino Biddy con sequedad—. Pero haré lo mejor que pueda. En primer lugar, decidme lo que os hace creer que le están dando algún elixir.

Serena asintió y apresuradamente les dio un breve resumen de los síntomas que Dar había presentado cada noche de las tres últimas semanas y luego les contó como Neflyte había actuado la noche que ella había mezclado un tónico en el vino de Dar, así como el comportamiento agresivo de su esposo la noche después. Cuando terminó, la mujer mayor apretó los labios pensativa y miró a la nada durante mucho tiempo antes de sacudir la cabeza y decir:

—Desconozco algo que pueda causar todos esos síntomas. Debe ser una combinación de dos o tres cosas. Algo para aumentar su ardor, algo para mermar su autocontrol y algo más para incrementar sus niveles de energía así podría… er… funcionar durante tanto tiempo. Y por lo que habéis dicho pareciera que lo han puesto en su ale de la noche.

—Nay. Al menos no siempre —dijo Serena solemne—. Dar lo sospechó y se abstuvo de beber nada en absoluto por dos noches seguidas y aun así sufrió los mismos síntomas. A causa de esto decidió que se trataba de una enfermedad. Solo fue después de que usé su vino para hacerle un tónico a Neflyte y él reaccionó tan mal que se hizo claro que estaba siendo medicado.

—¿Esa noche estaba en su vino?

—Debía estarlo. Fue su vino lo que le di a Neflyte.

—¿Pero no el vuestro?

—Nay —dijo Serena y luego se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hotaru, inclinándose más cerca.

—Bien, apenas toqué mi vino antes de que Artemis nos acompañara a buscar mi yegua y no tuve oportunidad de beber cuando regresé. —Se encogió de hombros con impotencia.

—Así que la botella puede haber sido manipulada —dijo Hotaru pensativa.

—Esa noche, aye —concordó—. Pero su bebida no puede haber sido la culpable las dos noches que se abstuvo de beber.

—¿Podría haber estado en su comida? ¿O en una bebida que consumió antes de sentarse a la mesa? —sugirió Hotaru y luego preguntó—: ¿Toma ale en el campo de práctica o en la posada antes de la cena?

—Lo desconozco —confesó Serena en un lamento. En verdad, sabía muy poco sobre los hábitos de su marido y comportamiento… al menos en casa. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos durante el viaje, pero en Erosión, Serena había estado ocupada acostumbrándose a su nuevo hogar y gente. Aunque sabía que Dar pasaba sus días trabajando mucho, dirigiendo su hogar y resolviendo los problemas de su gente, había pasado poco tiempo con él allí y no tenía idea de lo que comió y bebió lejos de la mesa de Erosión.

Hotaru fruncía el ceño, pero ahora asintió preocupada y sugirió:

—Quizás sea más fácil descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto, dónde o cuándo lo hizo.

Serena puso mala cara con la sugerencia. No le pareció que fuera una tarea más fácil. Había estado en Erosión solo tres semanas y apenas conocía a sus habitantes. Bien, además de su criada Molly y a lady Esmeralda, con quien había pasado mucho tiempo. Guardándose estas preocupaciones, preguntó:

—¿Y cómo lo descubriremos?

Hotaru se encogió de hombros y preguntó:

—¿Bien, quién se beneficia de que él esté así?

—Bien, no sé quién se beneficiaría de los accidentes, pero la única persona que se ha «beneficiado» con la poción que le han dado soy yo —dijo sarcástica, y luego enrojeció ya que sonrisas socarronas cubrieron cada uno de los rostros presentes en la mesa. Incluso Seiya Kou sonreía pícaro y su mirada brillaba. Serena los ignoró y añadió—: Pero yo no le he dado nada raro. Y todo esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué alguien le daría algo así y luego intentaría matarlo?

—Bien, fue herido no asesinado —dijo Hotaru despacio.

—Porque por casualidad se movió a tiempo la primera vez —indicó Serena en tono grave—. Podrían haberlo matado. La roca era enorme y le habría aplastado el cráneo.

—Pero no lo hizo —señaló Hotaru con voz baja—. Y su movimiento podría haberle puesto más cerca de su trayectoria que si se hubiera quedado quieto. Quizá esperaban dejarlo inconsciente como hicieron después. Tal vez su intención siempre fue secuestrarlo.

—¿Secuestrarlo? —repitió Serena con recelo.

—Sí. —Hotaru pareció entusiasmarse con la idea—. Chiba es rico. Pueden haber planeado exigir una gran recompensa a cambio de devolverlo a salvo.

—¿Entonces por qué le han estado dando ese elixir? —preguntó Serena con aturdimiento.

Hotaru se mordió el labio, sacudió la cabeza y sugirió:

—¿Estás segura que las dos situaciones están relacionadas? Quizás quienquiera que sea quien le dio los brebajes no está detrás de los ataques.

Serena suspiró con tristeza ante la sugerencia. Había esperado que con la ayuda de todos podrían resolver el problema, pero le parecía no habían avanzado nada más desde que habían empezado a hablar.

—¡Mi señora!

Serena se puso rígida y giró sobre el banco ante ese grito estridente. Un Neflyte sobrecogido de pánico estaba de pie en lo alto de la escalera, provocando que su corazón casi se le saliera del pecho. En el momento que él vio que tenía su atención, gritó:

—Mi señor Dar se está levantando. Le repetí vuestras palabras de que debía permanecer en cama, pero no me escucha.

Ella se puso de pie y al vuelo corrió hacia las escaleras.

Dar se detuvo al pie de la cama. Sus piernas temblaban y amenazaban con fallar y se sentía tan débil que sus braies se sentían pesados cuando los levantó del arcón en el extremo de la cama, pero puso los ojos en blanco y refunfuñó:

—Allí va el cotilla —mientras escuchaba los gritos que Neflyte profería desde el pasillo. El muchacho había intentando mantenerlo en la cama, y… la verdad… podría haber tenido éxito si hubiera usado algo más que palabras.

Dar hizo una mueca de disgusto por su debilidad. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero al menos les habían faltado dos días para llegar a Donnachaidh y allí era donde estaban según le había informado Neflyte. Aparentemente había estado inconsciente la última parte del viaje, llevado detrás de la carreta con Neflyte junto a él, su esposa cabalgando a un lado de la carreta y Artemis al otro. Los tres vigilándolo como halcones, le había dicho Neflyte. El muchacho también le dijo que Dar había comenzado a moverse poco después del mediodía durante el primer día y que Serena le había dado algo para hacerlo dormir y que no sufriera durante el viaje. Por lo visto Artemis había protestado, pero ya que lady Erosión, Serena estaba a cargo de todo cuando Dar no podía, ella había prevalecido, así que le habían dado algo que lo calmara, varias veces hasta su arribo a Donnachaidh.

No sabía si agradecer o reñir a Serena por ello. A Dar no le gustaba la idea, pero por otra parte, si su cabeza le palpitaba tan mal como hace dos días después del ataque, solo podía creer que habría estado sufriendo mucho más en su inconsciencia. Pero ahora estaba despierto y capacitado para tomar sus propias decisiones y se levantaría pese a quien pese, aunque Neflyte llamara a Serena para que le ordenara regresar a la cama.

Él se tambaleaba sobre una pierna e intentaba ponerse los braies cuando Neflyte entró corriendo en el cuarto. Dar se detuvo para lanzarle una mirada furibunda al muchachito y luego abandonó la tarea para sostener sus braies delante de su ingle ya que una estampida de mujeres entró al poco tiempo. Había al menos cinco de ellas. Serena y su hermana, Hotaru, estaban a la cabeza de la bandada, sus criadas las acompañaban así como otra mujer que no reconocía. Dar contempló con recelo a la pequeña muchedumbre y creía que debían haber volado para poder llegar al cuarto en tan poco tiempo.

Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo oportunidad de pensar. De repente Dar se vio rodeado por mujeres que procedieron a picotearlo y empujarlo, tironearon de sus braies, intentando quitárselos, empujándolo del brazo para que regresara a la cama, y cada una reprendiéndolo al unísono en un murmullo incomprensible que solo empeoró el dolor de su cabeza.

Antes de que lo supiera, Dar se encontró con las manos vacías y su trasero desnudo de regreso en la cama mientras las cinco mujeres enojadas se alborotaban y tiraban de las sábanas para cubrirlo, reprochándole aún por pensar que estaba lo bastante fuerte para levantarse y caminar.

Una ronca risa masculina desde la puerta fue lo que rompió el barullo. Dar echó una mirada en esa dirección, esperando refuerzos y se paralizó cuando vio al hombre de la entrada. Este no podría ser nadie más que el mismísimo Diablo de Donnachaidh. Dar siempre había pensado de sí mismo como un hombre de buen tamaño. Por lo general era quince centímetros más alto que los demás, pero este hombre era aún más alto, y sospechaba que un poquito más ancho también. La cima de la cabeza de Seiya Kou apenas dejaba un espacio vacío con el marco de la puerta y era lo bastante ancho para llenar el umbral de un lado al otro. A pesar de su talla, notó Dar, el hombre se movía con la gracia de una pantera; cuando Seiya Kou entró en la habitación y sus ojos tomaron nota de la escena. La diversión curvó sus labios, pero una mirada seria brillaba en sus ojos sugiriendo que sería muy inteligente obedecerlo cuando contempló a las mujeres y ordenó:

—Fuera.

Por lo visto Hotaru no se sentía intimidada por su marido. Ella frunció el ceño ante la orden y se apresuró a acudir a su lado, diciéndole:

—Pero Seiya, necesitamos hablar con Dar y descubrir lo que está pasando.

Para asombro de Dar, en vez de enojarse, la mirada del Diablo se suavizó cuando se posó sobre su esposa. El hombre sonrió y se inclinó para presionar un beso en sus labios antes de enderezarse y decir:

—Hablaré con él y llegaré al fondo de este asunto.

—Pero… —comenzó Hotaru y calló cuando él levantó una mano en señal de silencio.

—Te dejé charlar con tu nueva hermana. Ahora déjame hablar con mi nuevo hermano. —Cuando Hotaru vaciló y luego lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Dar, él añadió—: Y me aseguraré que se quede en la cama.

Su pequeña hermana se relajó y sonrió radiante al gran gigante como si él acabara de decir la cosa más inteligente del mundo, notó Dar con asombro. Incluso condujo a las otras mujeres fuera del cuarto, incluyendo a Serena, asegurándole:

—Seiya lo solucionara todo.

Dar observó cerrarse la puerta y luego giró su mirada a su nuevo cuñado. Lo estudió en silencio, considerando lo que había captado en los últimos instantes y luego anunció con un poco de sorpresa:

—Ella te ama.

—Aye. —Seiya sonrió ampliamente, y luego su expresión se volvió más solemne y añadió escueto—: Y yo a ella.

Dar solo asintió con la cabeza. El amor mutuo era obvio y parecía que toda su preocupación había sido por nada. Él sonrió irónico y se sentó haciendo que sus pies oscilaran fuera de la cama, para solo caer hacia atrás con un gruñido de sorpresa cuando Seiya raudo cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo empujó.

—Mantente en esa cama o tendrás que vértelas conmigo —refunfuñó el Diablo. Entonces sonrió con un rictus y añadió—: Se lo prometí a mi esposa y yo nunca rompo mis promesas.

Dar sopesó al hombre y por un breve momento jugó con la idea de hacerle comer sus palabras, pero desechó la idea. En cualquier otra oportunidad podría haberse divertido con esto —y averiguar quién era el ganador— pero no había duda de quien ganaría en este momento. No estaba en su mejor forma y su cabeza le dolía un poco, así que Dar asintió y luego se movió para sentarse en medio de la cama mientras el otro hombre se enderezaba.

—Bien. Aunque disfruto de una buena batalla, no estás en condiciones de hacer mucho en un desafío.

Seiya agarró una de las sillas junto a la chimenea. La colocó al lado de la cama, se sentó y estudió con atención a Dar.

Transcurrieron varios minutos de silencio en los que los dos hombres se sopesaron el uno al otro, y luego Seiya preguntó:

—¿Cómo fue Túnez?

—Caliente y sangriento —dijo Dar con sequedad y luego sonrió cuando el hombre rio.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa y luego Seiya dijo:

—Me he enterado que tienes algunos problemitas en Erosión. Te comprendo, también tuve algunos problemitas cuando traje a tu hermana aquí. Aunque me alegra decir que ahora están solucionados —le aseguró, y luego preguntó—: ¿Así qué, deseas escuchar lo que ha pasado por aquí o me hablas de lo que te ha estado pasando primero?

Dar permaneció callado durante un momento, pensando que era un trato justo, eso solo podía hacer que le gustase este hombre y luego sugirió que Seiya fuera quien contara sus problemas primero. Escuchó en silencio mientras su nuevo cuñado hablaba de lo que había sucedido cuando Hotaru había llegado a Donnachaidh. El hombre no se mordió la lengua ni se guardó nada, admitiendo sus culpas y su propia ceguera en algunos asuntos sin ninguna piedad por sí mismo. De hecho, fue increíblemente honesto sobre todo lo que ocurrió y Dar se encontró arqueando y bajando las cejas con preocupación varias veces mientras la historia progresaba. Pero de pronto todo se acabó y era su turno.

No podía hacer menos que devolverle el favor, y Dar fue tan categórico y abierto al contar todo lo que había ocurrido desde la llegada de Serena a Erosón. Regresándole la cortesía, Seiya lo escuchó en silencio. Dar calló después de llegar a la parte en que salió a aliviarse y a alguien lo aporreó en la cabeza. No recordaba mucho después de esto; recordaba vagamente ser arrastrado por los bosques, a Serena cayendo sobre él, escuchar su voz preocupada, sentir luego que el dolor lo embargaba y un viaje lleno de nauseas de regreso a la tienda.

Seiya le informó de lo que Serena les había dicho, ayudándole a llenar los vacíos, y luego hizo una pausa para frotarse la mandíbula pensativamente antes de decir:

—Tú esposa no es quien te ha dado ese afrodisíaco.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Dar con prontitud, pero fue consciente del alivio que lo embargó ante las palabras del hombre.

Seiya solo sonrió ufano y añadió:

—No eres el único que lo pensó pero he cambiado de opinión, sobre todo cuando comentó que ella era la única «beneficiada».

—¿Beneficiada? —preguntó Dar.

—Bien, algunas mujeres pensarían que es una ventaja tener a un hombre persiguiéndolas como un toro en celo.

—No si el toro fuera implacable y las persiguiera hasta que estuvieran irritadas y adoloridas —dijo Dar con voz grave.

—Quizá no, pero ella no está detrás de toda esta trama. Se preocupa por ti.

—¿Lo hace? —preguntó Dar y luego sintió que su cara enrojecía mientras oía la impaciencia en su propia voz. La idea de que Serena pudiera sentir cariño por él era agradable, y algo que no se había atrevido a esperar hasta ahora. Habían tenido un muy mal inicio, con ella creyéndolo un bebedor empedernido…

—Aye, lo hace. Creo que incluso te ama, aunque aún no lo sepa. Por ahora está en esa etapa de perra madre.

Dar lo contempló sin expresión.

—¿Perra madre?

—Una madre con su cría.

—¡Oh! —Dar se relajó—. Querrás decir una mamá gallina.

—Aye. Nosotros también les llamamos de esa forma —dijo Seiya y luego frunció el ceño cuando añadió—: Eres el hermano de mi querida esposa, jamás podría insultarte a ti o a tu esposa con una grosería.

—No, claro que no —dijo Dar con diversión porque sospechaba que el hombre insultaría a quien quisiera que no le gustara, aunque probablemente no delante de Hotaru si creía que esto podría afectarla, pero Hotaru no estaba aquí para disgustarse en ese momento. Para cambiar de tema, preguntó—: ¿Así que por qué está en la etapa de mamá gallina tú supones que se siente protectora conmigo?

—Ah, aye, lo está —le aseguró, la sonrisa regresó a su cara—. Tsukino no está lejos de aquí y hemos tenido la ocasión de encontrarnos antes. Serena puede ser una arpía en todo el sentido de la palabra cuando se trata de su padre y hermanos, pero es una buena muchacha y se preocupa mucho de todos ellos.

Dar asintió, ya había llegado a esa conclusión por sí mismo.

—Pero no es sobreprotectora con ellos, podría decir que la mayoría de veces se siente exasperada. Pero contigo, ella muestra la misma preocupación que le daba a su ma. Selene era una buena mujer y Serena la amó mucho. Era como una mamá lobo alrededor de esa mujer, no dejaba que nada o nadie la ayudara y la atendía como una madre con su bebé, en vez de ser al revés. —Asintió y luego dijo—: Se porta igual contigo. Montó hasta aquí custodiando la carreta en que estabas, con los hombros erguidos, una mirada decidida en los ojos y su sgian-dubh a mano en su cinturón. Exigió verme de inmediato y no se molestó siquiera con un saludo antes de pedirme que diera las órdenes para que fueras instalado en un cuarto seguro con guardias en la puerta y a Neflyte a tu lado hasta que ella pudiera descubrir quién intenta matarte.

La boca de Dar se suavizó ya que se imaginaba la escena.

—Conmocionó a Hotaru —añadió Seiya con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza y luego más seriamente dijo—: Nunca vi algo así. Y eso que hace muy poco Hotaru ha vivido eventos impresionantes, ¿pero qué se podía hacer? Serena no te perdía de vista. Es una buena mujer.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Dar con una sonrisa. Esperaba que Seiya tuviera razón y que Serena sintiera cariño por él. Mientras más la conocía, más estaba seguro que podría llegar a amar a su esposa y sería doloroso que no correspondiera a su amor.

—Así que, tienes que imaginar quién desearía mantenerte ocupado acostándote con tu novia toda la noche —dijo Seiya de repente. Pensó durante un minuto y luego preguntó—: ¿Qué hacías normalmente en las noches antes que consumaras tu matrimonio?

—Dormir —dijo Dar con sequedad.

—Entonces quizás sea esto. Mantén a alguien cansado, reduce su concentración y capacidad de pensar entonces obtienes un blanco fácil. Aunque… —añadió pensativamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dar.

—Bien, Serena mencionó que fuera lo que fuera que te dieron también te hace pronunciar mal y tropezar como si estuvieras bebido, y que en un inicio creía que eras como sus hermanos y padre.

—Sí —confirmó Dar con una mueca y luego parpadeó mientras se daba cuenta de a donde se dirigían los pensamientos del hombre—. Y así que aquello que haya estado ingiriendo no estaba destinado para hacerme acostarme con ella sino a parecerme a su padre y hermanos, y causar problemas entre nosotros.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza.

—A duras penas te daría la bienvenida a su cama si pensara que estabas un poco achispado.

—Y bajo la influencia de este brebaje podría haberla forzado si es que no me hubiera sentido tan mal por haber creído lo que pasó durante nuestra noche de bodas.

Seiya levantó una ceja.

—Ella dijo que la necesidad no pareció estar allí las tres primeras semanas aunque sí lo de pronunciar mal y tambalearte.

—Ah, sí, estaba allí —le aseguró Dar con voz seria, y luego pensativamente añadió—: Aunque no con tanta fuerza como anoche… o la última noche que estuvimos juntos —se corrigió ya que se dio cuenta que al menos dos días debían haber pasado desde la noche en que la necesidad lo había dominado tan implacablemente—. Pude controlarlo las tres primeras semanas. Pero la última vez… —Él hizo una pausa, pero entonces decidió que el hombre había sido honesto con él, y le debía la misma confianza y admitió—: Pero me rechazó, me asusta pensar que habría pasado si hubiera ignorado su respuesta negativa. Apenas fui capaz de reducir la velocidad cuando me di cuenta que la estaba asustando y que no estaba lista para aceptarme.

Seiya asintió con seriedad y luego indicó:

—A menudo venenos y elixires son las armas de una mujer.

Dar lo observó.

—¿Creía que ya no sospechabas de Serena?

—Nay, no sospecho de ella —le aseguró—. Pero no me olvido de Esmeralda. Esa mujer es una víbora.

Dar no se había olvidado de su madrastra, pero se sintió obligado a señalar:

—Está en Erosión, así que no puede haberme dado nada durante el viaje.

—Pero quizá ha alistado a uno de tus hombres —indicó él—. De ser así, puede haberte administrado la dosis incorrecta y darte demasiado. Puede ser esa la razón de que hayas reaccionado así de fuerte en la última ocasión.

—Tal vez —concedió Dar, aunque no le gustaba la idea que uno de sus hombres pudiera estar detrás de esto—. ¿Por qué se molestaría Esmeralda? Causar problemas entre Serena y yo simplemente convierte un hogar en una zona de batalla. No podemos disolver el matrimonio. ¿Y si los ataques están relacionados con el afrodisíaco, entonces qué papel tienen? Juraría que el incidente de la roca fue un intento para matarme. Si no me hubiera movido habría aterrizado en mi cabeza. Pero la segunda vez me dejaron inconsciente y trataron de llevarme a rastras. Acababa de recobrar el conocimiento y me disponía a luchar cuando Serena nos encontró y cayó sobre mí.

—¿Viste a tus captores? —preguntó Seiya, inclinándose hacia adelante con impaciencia.

Dar hizo una mueca.

—No. Estaba consciente, pero a duras apenas y aún no había reunido la fuerza suficiente para levantar mi cabeza.

Seiya asintió.

—Quizás no pensaban matarte la primera vez o quizás te llevaban a rastras para intentar que tu muerte pareciera un accidente la segunda vez.

—Sí —dijo Dar pensativamente. Cualquiera era una posibilidad—. Podrían haber sido un accidente… de todos modos, ¿pero por qué? Serena habría enviudado, pero aún conservaría el título y el rey la habría casado tan pronto como le fuera posible para colocar a un hombre allí y defendiera el castillo. Esmeralda apenas se beneficiaría de esto.

—¿Qué pasaría si murieran ambos? —preguntó Seiya con curiosidad—. ¿Esmeralda ganaría Erosión?

Dar se puso rígido con la mera sugerencia, luego se relajó y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Hotaru heredaría y Erosión sería tu problema.

Seiya gruñó ante la idea.

—Yo ya tengo las manos llenas con Donnachaidh. Puedes quedarte con Erosión.

—Gracias —dijo Dar escueto, pero encontró que una sonrisa reacia reclamaba sus labios cuando el hombre rio.

—Bien, este es un auténtico rompecabezas —dijo Seiya con desánimo y luego añadió—: Y parece que voy a decepcionar a mi esposa por no ser capaz de ayudarte a solucionar el problema.

—Bien, lo intentaste —dijo Dar en voz baja—. Y lo aprecio.

—Hmm. —Seiya asintió—. Y las mujeres también lo han intentado. Serena ha estado rompiéndose la cabeza con mi esposa en el gran salón. El problema consiste en que las dos cosas, los ataques y los brebajes, no parecen trabajar hacia el mismo final. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Seguiré pensando, pero mientras tanto, te aconsejo que tengas cuidado, mantengas un guardia contigo y no bebas nada a menos que estés seguro que no ha sido manipulado.

—Sí —concordó Dar.

—Bueno, mantente con vida y a mi esposa feliz así como a la tuya.

—Entonces seremos todos felices —dijo Dar con sequedad.


	14. capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

Dar era absolutamente miserable.

Cerró los ojos y se agarró la cabeza contra el dolor que aumentaba por la discusión en el cuarto. Finalmente se cubrió las orejas para amainarlo, pero fue de poca ayuda. Su habitación había sido invadida en el instante en que Seiya y él terminaron su conversación. El Diablo de Donnachaidh dejó el cuarto para hablar con su esposa y la siguiente cosa que Dar supo era que Serena estaba allí con Artemis y Neflyte pegados a sus talones, y Hotaru; su criada, Luna, y la criada de Serena, Molly, así como una mujer a la que le presentaron como la tía de Seiya, Biddy, no tardaron en llegar.

En un principio todo había estado bien. Las mujeres se habían hecho cargo de la mayoría de la conversación, y él había disfrutado de la charla ligera y las bromas fáciles entre su esposa y hermana. Artemis y Neflyte solo habían escuchado mientras que Hotaru le ponía al tanto de lo que había pasado durante los tres años en los que él estuvo en las Cruzadas y de su propia vida en Donnachaidh. Ella era tan evidentemente feliz aquí que enternecía su corazón. También había notado y disfrutado del afecto que compartía con la tía Biddy, aunque no se sentía sorprendido por ello. El encanto de la mujer mayor y el centelleo en sus ojos mientras le contaba anécdotas sobre la vida en Donnachaidh cuando Seiya era un muchacho hizo que le cayera bien.

Pero lo que más había disfrutado fue cuando Serena se abrió y contó pequeñas anécdotas sobre su propia infancia. Esto le había ayudado a conocerla mejor, además, mientras más sabía sobre su esposa, más le gustaba.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, intentó levantarse pero fue empujado de regreso a la cama ya que Serena insistió en que le traería su cena. Había añadido que comería con él, pero Hotaru sugirió que todos comieran allí. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Seiya se les había unido y las criadas llegaban en tropel con tajaderos llenos de pilas de comida. La conversación continuó mientras comían y después… hasta hacía unos momentos cuando Serena lo atrapó bostezando y sugirió que podría ser el momento adecuado para que todos se marcharan y le permitieran descansar.

Artemis propuso que él se quedaría y dormiría en un jergón junto a la puerta para asegurarse de que Dar permaneciera a salvo. Los ojos del soldado se habían fijado firmemente en Serena y su criada cuando había dicho esto. Y al momento siguiente, el infierno había estallado, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, y las acusaciones y sospechas volaban en todas direcciones.

Ya que cubrirse las orejas no le fue de ninguna ayuda, Dar dejó caer las manos con cansancio y frunció el ceño a las personas que llenaban su cuarto, mientras que Artemis decía sarcásticamente:

—Bien, os pido vuestro perdón, mi señora, pero es notable que los bebedizos comenzaron después que usted y vuestra criada llegaron a Erosión.

—Sin contar los ataques y demás preocupaciones —intervino Hotaru, mordiéndose el labio.

Serena se giró hacia la mujer con una expresión herida.

—¿Tú también crees que yo dañaría a Dar?

—No, por supuesto que no —se apresuró a decir su hermana y luego renuente añadió—: Pero quizás tu criada, creyendo que estabas casada con un borracho y miserable…

Serena puso fin a sus palabras con un irritado gesto de la mano.

—Oh, Mplly nunca haría algo así. Sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que yo comenzaba a sentir cariño por él.

—¿Sientes cariño por mí? —preguntó Dar sintiéndose reanimado.

Serena enrojeció, pero le frunció el ceño y murmuró:

—Silencio.

—Aun así —insistió Artemis, agitando un dedo hacia Serena—, los ataques no comenzaron hasta que llegasteis y sois la única que se beneficiaría con su muerte.

—No vuelvas a señalarme con el dedo, Artemis, o ten en cuenta que te lo arrancaré —dijo Serena con frialdad—. ¿Se te ha escapado el detalle de que yo fui la única que arrastró el cuerpo pesado e inconsciente de mi marido desde la cascada? ¿Y que la otra noche ahuyenté al que se lo llevaba a rastras y que fui yo quien lo ayudó a regresar a tropezones al campamento? Es ilógico que lo dejara inconsciente para después tener que arrastrar de regreso su enorme y pesado cuerpo.

—Quizás lo hicisteis para así conducir las sospechas hacia otro lado cuando finalmente sea asesinado la próxima vez —contraatacó Artemis con brusquedad, y luego añadió—: ¿Y de todos modos, quién cree que una dama tan pequeñita como vos pueda ahuyentar a un atacante? ¿Por qué no os dejó también inconsciente?

—No tengo ni idea —contestó con fría formalidad—. Pero yo sé que nunca herí a Dar, y que nunca lo haré. Pero por otro lado tú estás muy ocupado en señalarme con el dedo. Tal vez este sea vuestro intento de alejar las sospechas lejos de vos.

—¿Yo? —vociferó Artemis con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué diantres perjudicaría a Dar? Y yo no tengo ninguna razón para darle esos bebedizos… a diferencia de usted.

—Ah, sí, pero quizás los brebajes solo debían señalar el dedo culpable en mí dirección. ¿Y por qué desearíais hacerle daño? —dijo estrechando los ojos—. Guardo el recuerdo del día en que mi familia y yo llegamos a Erosión y tuviste problemas en presentarte a ti mismo. Vacilaste y luego os llamasteis «su hombre», y lo dijisteis con un poco de mortificación.

Dar lanzó una mirada de sorpresa a Artemis.

—Eres mi primero al mando, Artemis. ¿Por qué siquiera dudaste en decirlo?

El soldado pareció incómodo, luego hizo una mueca y confesó:

—No estaba seguro de ser tu primero.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dar con asombro.

—Bien —mencionó con un poco de amargura—, como tu primero, yo debería haber sido quien se quedara a cargo de Erosión mientras estabas lejos en este viaje, así que cuando entrenaste a alguien más para dirigir el torreón y me trajiste a este viaje, pensé que quizá sentías que soy demasiado viejo para la posición de primero y que esperabas sustituirme.

Dar chasqueó la lengua con irritación.

—¿Por qué no sólo me lo preguntaste? Dejé a otro a cargo y te traje a ti porque en estos momentos Erosión está relativamente seguro y sin amenaza, pero estaba cabalgando a una situación desconocida. Si Hotaru era miserable y maltratada no podría dejarla aquí y quedarme con los brazos cruzados, así que traje conmigo a mis mejores hombres, a aquellos que tienen mi mayor confianza, incluyendo a mi primero, por si tuviéramos que luchar para llevárnosla.

—Oh, Dar, cuán dulce de tu parte —dijo Hotaru, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Seiya pareció menos impresionado y dijo con voz grave:

—Necesitarías más hombres de los que trajiste contigo para lograrlo, hermano.

Dar puso mala cara.

—Me complace aclarar que de alguna manera habría intentado sacarla furtivamente de aquí, en vez de enfrentarme a ti y que tus hombres no habrían esperado mucho hasta que yo hubiera regresado con todo mi ejército.

—Hmm. —Seiya asintió y luego echó un vistazo a los demás—. Es obvio que nadie está libre de sospechas.

Aunque sus palabras y tono fueran enérgicos, Dar notó que el hombre echó a Serena una mirada de disculpas mientras lo decía y recordó su declaración y opinión de que era una buena mujer. No creía que Seiya pensara que ella estuviera detrás de estos ataques contra él y se complacía por ello.

—Y —continuó Seiya, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos—, ya que Dar necesita dormir y como me gusta mucho mi propio sueño, y sé que no podré descansar si Hotaru se levanta a la mitad de la noche preocupándose por su hermano, nadie dormirá aquí con él. Serena, te proporcionaremos una agradable habitación en el primer piso —dijo con gentileza y luego dirigió una mirada menos gentil a Artemis y Neflyte—. Y vosotros dos podéis poner vuestros culos con el resto de los hombres. Ya tengo a dos de mis mejores hombres custodiando la puerta, permanecerán allí toda la noche. Ahora, todo el mundo fuera.

Dar vio a Serena vacilar, pero luego asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, solo para hacer una pausa allí y esperar hasta que todos se fueran salvo Seiya y Hotaru, les deseó algo rígida las buenas noches y ella misma se marchó.

—Temo que he herido sus sentimientos —murmuró Hotaru mientras la observaba irse.

—Lo superará —dijo Seiya con brusquedad y pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa para llevarla hacia la puerta—. Ella sabe que solo te preocupas por tu hermano.

—Sí. —Hotaru se recostó en su marido mientras caminaban—. Pero aún me siento mal. Me gusta y no creo que esté envuelta en los ataques, pero todo esto comenzó después de la boda. Tengo el presentimiento de que significa algo, pero no puedo entender qué. Nada tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué aumentar el ardor de Dar y luego intentar matarlo? Si es que intentaron matarlo —añadió, preocupándose por el problema.

Seiya frotó una mano sobre la espalda de su esposa mientras la urgía a atravesar la puerta antes que él.

—Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, esposa. No vas a resolverlo esta noche. Solo te mantendrás despierta por la preocupación y tengo mejores cosas que puedes hacer en nuestra cama que angustiarte.

—Oh, Seiya, te amo. —Hotaru se rio entre dientes mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos.

Dar contempló cómo la puerta se cerraba al mismo tiempo que un dichoso silencio caía alrededor de él, luego sacudió la cabeza con leve disgusto. Parecía que haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza hacía que todo el mundo creyera que había perdido su buen juicio, porque aparentemente a nadie le importaba lo que él pensara o sintiera. Se habían gritado y gruñido entre sí como si no estuviera allí, incluso su esposa le había mandado callar cuando él intentó hablar. Y Seiya ni siquiera le había preguntado su opinión sobre las disposiciones de los durmientes. El hombre era el laird aquí y su palabra era ley, pero no para Dar o sus hombres. Como lord Erosión, él era el único a cargo de su propia gente, pero por lo visto el Diablo de Donnachaidh no lo creía así, y Dar sospechó que no le era de mucha ayuda haber estado pegado a esta cama todo el día, pareciendo un inválido.

Bien, pensó Dar, él corregiría esa impresión en la mañana. Salir de esta cama sería la primera cosa que haría al amanecer y luego se haría cargo de sus problemas. También descubriría lo que estaba pasando y quién estaba detrás de todo, decidió firmemente, luego apagó la vela que había estado ardiendo al lado de la cama y se acurrucó bajo las mantas y pieles.

Sin embargo, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fuera capaz de dormir. El cuarto era increíblemente tranquilo y la cama parecía muy vacía sin Serena allí. Después de dar vueltas por un rato, se deslizó fuera de la cama y encontró con alivio que no estaba tan débil como la primera vez que intentó levantarse, y se dirigió a la silla junto a la chimenea para meditar un poco más sobre el problema. El amanecer estaba muy cerca antes de que Dar desistiera de sus esfuerzos y regresara a la gran cama vacía. Mientras caía dormido decidió que le disgustaba no tener a Serena junto a él y jamás volvería a dormir solo… aun si tuviera que abandonar Donnachaidh para hacerlo.

—Lo siento mucho, Serena —dijo Hotaru por tercera vez en la última media hora desde que Serena se le había unido a la mesa para el desayuno—. Me caes muy bien y no creo que estés detrás de ninguno de los ataques contra Dar, pero…

—Está bien —interrumpió Serena con discreción—. Te entiendo. Amas a tu hermano, así que velas por sus mejores intereses.

—Sí, pero me sentí mal cuando anoche te fuiste a dormir creyendo que sospechaba de ti. Yo sólo…

—Bien, me sentí un poco herida —confesó Serena en voz baja—. Pero aún en ese entonces te entendí. No necesitas seguir pidiéndome perdón. —Le acarició la mano dulcemente y luego añadió—: Además, Seiya fue quien ordenó anoche los arreglos para dormir y sus sospechas eran justas. Y también impidió que Artemis se quedara con Dar y estoy agradecida por esto.

—Sí.

Serena enarcó una ceja ante su expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es sólo que… bien, Artemis ha estado en Erosión durante toda mi vida y creía conocerlo bien, pero…

—¿Pero? —insistió Serena.

—Parece que su tiempo en las Cruzadas lo ha cambiado en algo. Es más duro de lo que recuerdo y de alguna forma más suave también. —Hotaru frunció el ceño mientras intentaba explicarse y para luego estallar, diciendo—: Sabes, cuando vine a la mesa esta mañana, le estaba diciendo a Seiya que no creía que hubiera alguna forma de que Esmeralda pudiera estar detrás de todo. Que no era tan mala como todos pensaban, que no tenía nada que ganar de ello, y que básicamente era una mujer infeliz y que era tristemente incomprendida.

Las cejas de Serena se elevaron ligeramente ante estas noticias y recorrió con la mirada el gran salón en busca del hombre.

—Estuvo hablando de Dar con Seiya hace poco y luego salió al patio por alguna razón —refunfuñó Hotaru con tristeza, enviando una mirada en dirección de la escalera—. No puedo creer que el hombre la defienda así. Él fue testigo del comportamiento de Esmeralda en los años que estuvo casada con mi padre. Concedido, se marchó con Dar a las Cruzadas antes de que mi padre muriera y Esmeralda se contuvo en algo mientras él vivió, pero ya era muy desagradable y despectiva con todos. Y aun así parece creer en la excusa favorita de Esmeralda de que ella era muy infeliz, y que por eso se portaba mal y que ahora lo lamenta. Quiero decir, entiendo que tú lo creas. Nunca la conociste antes de este mes, pero cómo puede Artemis… —por lo visto, dándose cuenta que estaba despotricando, Hotaru se contuvo y sonrió irónica—. Lo siento. Te causaré una indigestión con semejante conversación mientras intentas desayunar.

Serena apenas sonrió pero preguntó:

—¿No es posible que haya cambiado?

Hotaru consideró la insinuación y luego asintió de mala gana.

—Supongo que es posible. Pero es que hace solo unas semanas que arregló el matrimonio entre Seiya y yo.

—Aye y obviamente fue un buen arreglo —indicó Serena.

—Pero esa no era su intención cuando presentó su solicitud al rey —dijo Hotaru con voz lúgubre—. Todo lo que conocíamos de Seiya era su tonta reputación como el Diablo de Donnachaidh.

Serena tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Esa reputación tonta era muy merecida. Seiya se la había ganado en batalla y realmente era un Diablo en tales circunstancias, manejando la espada con una exactitud y velocidad mortal. Era un oponente a quien temer y respetar. Sin embargo, parecía que él era muy diferente con las personas que le importaban.

—No —le aseguró Hotaru muy seria—, la intención de Esmeralda cuando arregló que me casara con Seiya no era verme feliz. Simplemente soy afortunada de serlo. Pero si deseas ver el verdadero rostro de Esmeralda, cuando regreses a Erosión, debes decirle cuán extremadamente feliz soy. Dudo que en ese momento sea capaz de mantener una dulce disposición.

—Se pondrá furiosa —dijo circunspecta, Luna, la criada de Hotaru, atrayendo la mirada de Serena hacia donde ella estaba sentada. La mujer parecía sombría y conocedora, y Serena bajó los ojos con congoja, encontrando difícil imaginar que la querida y dulce mujer que había sido tan amable con ella y que le había hecho sentir bien recibida en Erosión pudiera ser la misma que estas mujeres conocían.

—Puedo ver que lo que estamos diciendo no es lo mismo que tú conoces de Esmeralda —dijo Hotaru con desconsuelo, y luego añadió—: ¿Pero quizás por el momento podrías equivocarte siendo demasiado precavida? ¿Por el bien de Dar?

—Aye —concordó Serena. Se sentiría feliz si se equivocaba por ser muy cauta con tal de mantener vivo a su marido. Sus sentimientos por el hombre crecían a pasos agigantados desde la noche anterior a que salieran en este viaje. Ahora estaba segura de que él no era un borracho, sino que había estado sufriendo los efectos de algún brebaje, y habiéndolo llegado a conocer como lo hacía, Serena comenzaba a creer que podría ser tan feliz con Dar como Hotaru lo era con Seiya, y esto era mucho decir. El día en que había llegado a Erosión estaba segura de que había llegado al infierno, pero ahora su futuro le mostraba la posibilidad de estar más cerca del cielo…

Si su esposo pudiera sentir cariño por ella en respuesta, pensó de repente Serena, sabiendo que el futuro podría no ser tan brillante si él no lo hacía. Sería duro, en efecto, amar a alguien que no correspondía su amor, pero parecía que a él le gustaba, y siempre se mostraba cortés y considerado, y esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera devolverle su amor.

La preocupación principal de Serena en este momento era este problema con los brebajes y los ataques.

Si bien temía perderlo antes de que pudieran disfrutar la felicidad que Hotaru y Seiya habían encontrado, también temía la posibilidad de que Dar pudiera creer las acusaciones de Artemis y sospechar que ella estaba detrás de todo esto. El amor no venía sin la confianza, y deseaba ese amor y confianza.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó con voz baja, decidida a hacer lo que fuera para ganarse la confianza de Dar y su amor.

—Quizá podrías ser cautelosa y cuando regreses a Erosión sugiérele a Dar que despida a Esmeralda.

Serena asintió desanimada con la suposición, deseaba hacerlo si así ganaba la confianza de su marido, pero a la vez se sentía disgustada con la posibilidad de hacerle daño a la mujer que había sido tan amable con ella.

—No para siempre —dijo Hotaru con prontitud, captando la renuencia de Serena—. Después de todo, muy bien puede haber hecho borrón y cuenta nueva.

Serena no pudo menos que sonreír ante la duda que Hotaru no podía esconder.

Haciendo una mueca, la morena se apresuró a decir:

—Quizás podrías sugerirle que fuera a visitar a su hermana.

—¿Tiene una hermana? —preguntó Serena con extrañeza.

—Sí. Lady Neherenia. Se casó con lord Rubeus Duquet hace veinte años, mucho tiempo antes que a Esmeralda y a mi padre les ordenaran casarse —le informó Hotaru y luego añadió—: Sin embargo, no creo que las dos se lleven bien. Al menos lady Duquet nunca ha visitado a Erosión y Esmeralda nunca la ha visitado. En realidad —añadió con sequedad—, Esmeralda nunca ha visitado a nadie en todo el tiempo que la he conocido. Sospecho que no tiene ningún amigo. Siempre se lo he atribuido a su comportamiento desagradable.

Serena murmuró algo en respuesta pero se preguntaba por qué Esmeralda nunca le había mencionado tener una hermana. Habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando las tres semanas antes de iniciar este viaje, y la madrastra de Dar le había contando mucho sobre su infancia y vida en la corte, pero nunca había mencionado tener hermanos. Extraño, pensó, pero entonces desechó el asunto. Por lo que Hotaru acababa de decir, parecía evidente que las dos no eran cercanas; quizás esa fuera la razón.

—Enviarla a visitar a su hermana no sería una ofensa si lo analizas bien continuó Hotaru—. Y no debe ser algo permanente. Una vez que Dar y tú hayan solucionado este lío y atrapen a su aliado… quiero decir, al responsable, y determinen si trabajó solo o con alguien más. —Se encogió de hombros—. Si es que él no ha estado trabajando para ella, puedes hacerla volver.

—Aye —Serena estuvo de acuerdo, pero aún se preguntaba por qué Esmeralda nunca había mencionado que tenía una hermana. Parecía un trozo de información difícil de excluir. La mujer siempre había dado la impresión de estar sola en el mundo, salvo por Dar y ella misma. Extraño, pensó Serena, y luego echó una mirada a las cercanías antes de mencionarlo cuando de improviso Neflyte apareció a su lado con una expresión preocupada en la cara.

—¿Qué sucede, Neflyte? —preguntó, alarmada por su actitud.

—Mi señor Dar se está levantando —anunció con voz exasperada—. Le dije que no estaría contenta, pero insistió a que lo ayudara a vestirse. Lo hice, pero después vine directamente a contárle…

Sus palabras murieron y el muchacho se apartó alarmado cuando el sonido de algo cayéndose y la consiguiente conmoción llegó desde detrás de Serena.

Ella se giró con brusquedad sobre el banco a tiempo para ver a su marido caer por la escalera, Serena se puso de pie al instante y corrió hacia él.

Dar aterrizó al pie de la escalera con una maldición, seguido de un gemido que era la forma en que su cuerpo le anunciaba varios nuevos achaques y dolores que añadiría al de su cabeza. Pero después le agradeció a su buena estrella que hubiera sido lo bastante inteligente para agarrarse al pasamano antes de caer. Lo había hecho en caso de que sus piernas no fueran tan estables bajo él como esperaba, pero agarrarse a la maciza barandilla de madera probablemente le había salvado de romperse el cuello. Cuando su pie había resbalado en la escalera, su agarre sobre el pasamano había impedido que cayera de cabeza al piso. En cambio, se había deslizado sobre su espalda por los peldaños, ganándose más contusiones, pero manteniendo su cuello intacto.

—¡Esposo!

—¡Dar!

Dar maldijo por lo bajo otra vez a la par que reconocía la preocupación y la zozobra en las voces de su esposa y hermana mientras atravesaban corriendo el gran salón hacia él. Neflyte y las criadas las seguían. Por supuesto, todos habían sido testigos de su momento de torpeza. Sin duda esto reafirmaría sus opiniones de él como un inválido, y eso era la última cosa que quería en este momento. Dar había decidido vestirse y levantarse esta mañana con el objetivo expreso de aparentar ser capaz y estar a cargo de la situación de modo que nadie levantara un alboroto cuando él volviera a ejercer su posición como lord Chiba. Estaba decidido a que no lo enviaran a dormir solo esta noche, pero sabía que tenía que verse fuerte y capaz para asegurarse que sus decisiones no fueran anuladas. Éste no era un buen inicio.

—¿Esposo?

—Estoy bien —dijo Dar con seguridad, obligándose a sentarse mientras Serena caía de rodillas a un lado de él y Hotaru al otro—. De verdad. Sólo resbalé con algo en la escalera. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera.

—Quizás tus piernas aún no están lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerte —sugirió Hotaru quedamente—. Deberíamos meterte en tu cama por otro día o dos y…

—No —dijo groseramente, y luego se obligó a sonreír para aliviar el efecto brusco de su voz. Poniéndose de pie, habló con más tranquilidad cuando añadió—: No. Esa es la última cosa que necesito. Necesitó levantarme y seguir con mis cosas. No soy un inválido, Hot.

Ella sonrió con nostalgia ante el viejo apodo, mientras intentaba ponerse bajo el brazo derecho de su hermano, al mismo tiempo que Serena ponía el hombro bajo su brazo izquierdo. Dar suspiró para sus adentros, pero solo se apartó de las dos.

—Mis piernas están perfectamente bien. Solo soy torpe —les aseguró con mesura. Aunque no fuera verdad. Después de la caída sus piernas se sentían un poco inestables, pero moriría antes de confesarlo y que lo obligaran a regresar a la cama.

—Permítanme escoltarlas a la mesa, mis señoras.

Dar flexionó los codos de modo que tanto su esposa como su hermana pudieran pasar los brazos por ellos, y después de una breve vacilación, ellas lo hicieron. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y caminó con ellas de regreso a la mesa en donde habían estado sentadas cuando él había hecho su magnífica entrada.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Serena ansiosa cuando hicieron una pausa ante la mesa y cada quien empezó a reclamar su asiento.

—Bien —le aseguró Dar mientras se preparaba a sentarse en el extremo del banco entre su esposa y la silla en donde su hermana se sentaba—. Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero en general me siento bien.

—Te daré un tónico para aliviarlo y… —Serena había comenzado a levantarse, pero se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada interrogativa cuando Dar la agarró del brazo.

—No quiero ningún brebaje —dijo con firmeza, notando la preocupación y dolor que esto había traído a su hermoso rostro.

No entendió el por qué hasta que ella volvió a sentarse y comentara con fría formalidad:

—Entonces quizás Hotaru o su tía Biddy serían lo bastante amables para mezclar uno para ti.

En ese instante Dar se dio cuenta que Serena creía que se estaba negando porque no confiaba en ella y sospechaba que era quien estaba detrás de los bebedizos suministrados. No deseaba hablar del tema allí delante de todos así que solo dijo:

—No deseo ningún brebaje. El dolor de cabeza se me pasara en poco tiempo y deseo mantener la cabeza clara para nuestro viaje.

—¿Viaje? —preguntaron Serena y Hotaru al mismo tiempo.

Dar podía sentirlas estudiándolo con ojos muy abiertos a cada lado suyo, pero no miró a ninguna mujer. En cambio, le sonrió a la criada quién había llegado con algo de aguamiel, pan y queso para desayunar y solo dijo:

—Sí. Artemis está reuniendo a los hombres en este mismo instante para que podamos volver a Erosión.

Miró a Serena para ver cómo se tomaba las noticias. Su esposa parecía un poco asustada, pero después frunció las cejas cuando por lo visto intentaba imaginar lo que esto significaba. Aun así, fue Hotaru quien protestó:

—Pero acabas de llegar.

—Sí —contestó escuetamente, dirigiéndole una mirada compungida a su hermana—. Lamento que no podamos quedarnos por más tiempo. Pero te he encontrado feliz y bien, esa era mi preocupación principal, y es obvio que en este viaje hay algunos asuntos que necesito solucionar si deseo conseguir ese mismo estado de felicidad. Me parece que es lo mejor encargarme ahora antes de que quien sea que esté detrás de estos ataques tenga éxito en sus esfuerzos. Y ya que todo esto comenzó en Erosión, creo que necesitó volver allí para resolverlo.

Hotaru parecía querer protestar, pero contuvo la lengua, y Dar se lo agradecía. Sabía que estaba decepcionada, pero sospechaba que quedarse sólo alargaría el problema que actualmente los molestaba, y hasta que fuera resuelto, Dar tendría a Artemis acusando a Serena y su criada, y a Serena acusando a Artemis y al resto de sus hombres. Sabía que no sería capaz de concentrarse en su relación con su esposa hasta que se sacara esto del camino.

La idea hizo que lanzara una mirada a Serena para verla aparentemente pensativa e infeliz.

Antes de que pudiera averiguar lo que estaba pensando, Hotaru preguntó:

—¿Cuándo planeas marcharte?

Dar tomó aliento, sabía que esto iba a afectarla aún más del hecho mismo de marcharse y luego admitió:

—Tan pronto como Artemis regrese y me informe que los hombres están listos.

Serena dio un respingo a su lado, llamando su atención hacia su expresión sorprendida.

Dar enarcó una ceja y preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Hay algo que deseas hacer antes de marcharnos?

—Nay —murmuró Serena y bajó otra vez la mirada.

Dar abrió la boca para preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero se detuvo y lanzó una mirada a través de la estancia mientras que las puertas al patio se abrían. Seiya fue el primero en entrar, pero Artemis lo seguía muy de cerca. El soldado caminaba a un paso respetuoso detrás del laird de Donnachaidh mientras se acercaban a la mesa, pero mientras Seiya solo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo y luego continuó para alcanzar y besar a Hotaru, Artemis se detuvo junto a él antes de saludar con la cabeza.

—¿Todo está listo? —preguntó Dar.

—Sí. La carreta está llena, los caballos ensillados y los hombres esperan.

—Adelántate y da la orden de montar. Me uniré contigo dentro de poco —dijo Dar. Esperó a que el hombre se diera la vuelta y saliera del gran salón, luego se puso de pie y se inclinó para ayudar a Serena a levantarse antes de mirar a su hermana.

Hotaru ya estaba de pie cuando se dio la vuelta hacia ella y Seiya. Su hermana vaciló brevemente y luego se lanzó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, diciéndole:

—Debes regresar cuando todo se haya solucionado. Mientras tanto, escribe a menudo, así sabré que están bien.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Dar, apretando su abrazo antes de liberarla. De inmediato Seiya arrastró a su esposa a su pecho, encerrándola con un brazo fornido mientras extendía el otro brazo para ofrecerle a Dar su mano.

—Viajad a salvo y buena suerte con tu problema. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo encajan todas las piezas al final.

—Así como yo —dijo Dar irónicamente, y los dos hombres sonrieron.

Él comenzó a recuperar su mano, pero Seiya apretó su asimiento y lo mantuvo en su lugar mientras le decía seriamente:

—Eres bienvenido a regresar para una visita apropiada cuando estés listo. A Hotaru y a mí nos gustaría.

Dar sintió que sus cejas se elevaban ligeramente ante las palabras solemnes y supo que acababa de recibir un gran elogio de su nuevo cuñado. El hombre de las «palabras», acababa de decirle que le caía bien. Ya que el sentimiento era mutuo, no podía hacer menos que esa oferta.

—Digo lo mismo. Eres bienvenido a Erosión en cualquier momento. Me complacería tener la oportunidad de llegar a conocerte mejor.

Seiya sonrió y soltó su mano para mirar a Hotaru.

—La sangre escocesa es evidente en tu familia. Dos especímenes tan finos no pueden ser producto de padres ingleses de pura sangre.

—Ah, Seiya. —Hotaru se rio y lo abrazó brevemente antes de negar con la cabeza a su hermano—. No le hagas caso. Está seguro de que los ingleses son débiles y tontos.

—Aye, lo estoy. Y por eso sé que vosotros dos no sois ingleses puros —bromeó Seiya.

Hotaru chasqueó la lengua con irritación fingida, y Dar se encontró sonriéndole a la pareja y luego se apartó a un lado cuando Hotaru le dio un suave empujón para que le abriera paso. Enarcando las cejas ligeramente, la observó abrazar su esposa y se sintió complacido cuando Serena le devolvió el abrazo. También notó que Hotaru le susurraba algo a Serena y que ella asentía solemnemente en respuesta, y luego las dos mujeres unieron sus brazos y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, con las cabezas juntas mientras caminaban.

—Se llevan bien —comentó Seiya cuando comenzaron a seguir a las mujeres.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa mientras observaba al par, una menuda y morena, otra un poco más alta y con un reluciente y largo cabello rubio. Siempre había creído que Hotaru tenía un cabello encantador, pero ahora creía que su Serena tenía el cabello más hermoso que jamás había visto. Largo y suelto, este brillaba saludable y parecía capturar trozos del sol con reflejos dorados cuando salieron bajo la luz del mediodía.

—¿No te sientes mal y vas a empezar a pronunciar raro, verdad? —preguntó Seiya.

Asustado por la pregunta, Dar lo miró con sorpresa.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Bien, la forma tan ardiente en que miras a Serena me hizo pensar que quizá te habían vuelto a dar algún bebedizo —bromeó el hombre.

Dar se rio entre dientes ante la suposición, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—Confía en mí, no necesito ningún brebaje para mirarla así.

Seiya sonrió tenuemente y asintió, pero luego dijo con compostura:

—Quizá sea mejor que tranquilices a Serena cuanto antes. Las mujeres pueden ser una raza extraña y se les ocurren las ideas más raras. No me sorprendería que ahora crea que la única razón por la que te acostaste con ella fuera porque estabas bajo los efectos de algún brebaje.

—No se me había ocurrido eso. Gracias, Seiya —murmuró Dar, ahora estudiando a su esposa pensativamente. Había estado tan preocupado por que ella pudiera creer que sospechaba de estar implicada en los ataques, que ni siquiera había considerado lo que pudiera pensar sobre el asunto de los bebedizos y si seguiría interesado en ella sin estar bajo sus efectos. Sin embargo, era algo que tendría que prever. No tendría a Serena dudando de su atracción y creyendo que se había acostado con ella sólo por el efecto de algún elixir.

La cuestión hizo que se sintiera complacido con su decisión de abandonar hoy Donnachaidh. A duras penas podía demostrar que se sentía atraído por su esposa si lo obligaban a dormir separados para aliviar las preocupaciones y sospechas de todo el mundo.


	15. capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

Serena estaba pensando en su hogar. Suponía que no debería sorprenderse pues estaba en suelo escocés, pero lo que sí la había sorprendido era el hecho de que se sintiese un poco triste, e incluso añorase su hogar de la infancia en ese momento. Después de pasar tantos años deseando y rogando escapar de Tsukino, era irónico que ahora echara de menos ese lugar. Pero lo cierto era que en Tsukino los únicos que intentaban matar a alguien eran su padre y hermanos, y a los únicos que intentaban matar eran a sí mismos. No existía ningún gran e incomprensible complot allí y nadie en su hogar de la infancia, desde su padre y hermanos hasta el más humilde sirviente, imaginaría jamás que ella fuera capaz de darle un elixir de ese tipo a alguien o que procurara matarlo… excepto tal vez su padre y hermanos, reconoció, pero solo bajo una gran provocación.

Sin embargo, no solo era eso. Si bien era preocupante pensar que su marido pudiera sospechar que ella estuviera detrás de este ridículo complot, como Artemis hacía, lo que más le molestaba era algo que Hotaru había dicho mientras se abrazaban y se despedían antes de marchar. Hotaru le había susurrado al oído, recordándole su petición de enviar a Esmeralda a visitar a su hermana una vez que volvieran a Erosión, y entonces había añadido:

—Y no temas, estoy segura de que lo que sea que le hayan dado a Dar no es la única razón por la que a él… eh… le gustas. Estoy segura de que te encuentra atractiva.

La hermana de Dar se retiró para sonreírle alentadoramente, pero Serena se limitó a devolverle una mirada sin expresión y luego permitió que le mostraran la salida del torreón. Apenas había escuchado las palabras que Hotaru le decía mientras hablaba de las cosas que harían la próxima vez que se visitaran, como salir a cabalgar. La mente de Serena seguía puesta en su comentario de consuelo. Hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido que su esposo la deseara porque había sido inducido por una poción. Ciertamente, la noche en que ella notó que los ojos de él estaban dilatados, comprendió que su comportamiento agresivo se debía a que le habían dado algún elixir. Pero seguro que las otras veces no había estado…

¿Pero lo habrían drogado?, se preguntó ahora con preocupación recordando que, de acuerdo con Molly, él había tenido los ojos dilatados durante las tres semanas antes del viaje, y ahora él ni la tocaba y ni siquiera la miraba mientras viajaban. Pero ellos sospechaban que la dosis se había incrementado desde entonces y esto era lo que le hacía actuar como lo había hecho. ¿Era solo lo que había tomado lo que le había llevado a su cama? Se preocupó.

—Pareces muy pensativa.

Serena levantó la mirada, sobresaltada para descubrir que su marido había aminorado el trote para galopar junto a ella de nuevo. Habían comenzado el viaje yendo uno junto al otro sobre sus monturas, pero ella estaba tan distraída con sus pensamientos que no había sido capaz de responder a sus comentarios o repetir sus esfuerzos de entablar una conversación. Después de un momento Serena permitió que su yegua cediera algún terreno, dejando que Artemis tomara su lugar y hablara con su esposo. Ahora, sin embargo, Dar se había rezagado para cabalgar a su lado de nuevo, y ella se forzó a sí misma a detener las preocupaciones que no podía controlar e intentó ofrecerle una sonrisa.

—¿Te resulta familiar esta zona? —le preguntó él de repente, y Serena miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se deslizaron con un poco de interés sobre los árboles que estaban atravesando. Eran muy parecidos al resto de árboles que habían dejado atrás en las últimas horas, pensó ella, y entonces reparó en las colinas que tenía delante, se quedó quieta en la silla e inclinó la cabeza mientras las contemplaba.

—Tsukino —susurró ella, sorprendida de ver el lugar que había estado añorando.

—Sí. —Dar sonrió gentilmente—. Pensé que desearías detenerte a saludar a tu familia y tus viejos amigos, ya que pasábamos tan cerca. Pero podemos evitarlo si te trae recuerdos infelices.

Serena le sonrió, pensando que en verdad tenía un marido atento, y entonces miró las colinas que tenía enfrente como si estuviera considerando la respuesta. Por fin, asintió.

—Si no te molesta tomarte este tiempo, estaría encantada de ver a mi padre y hermanos de paso.

—Entonces vamos —dijo él con una sonrisa, y Serena se la devolvió, pero entonces vio a Artemis montando al otro lado de su esposo y tomó nota de su expresión. Parecía que no le complacía el alto, y a juzgar por la desconfianza de su expresión, no creía que a ella le apeteciera, tampoco. Supuso que no debía sorprenderle. No había duda de que él estaba imaginando que ella tenía algún gran plan para terminar con su marido en su entorno familiar, pero había muy poco que ella pudiera hacer con sus sospechas, así que simplemente lo ignoró y miró hacia las colinas próximas y a su hogar.

Los hombres que estaban en la muralla fueron, por supuesto, los primeros en verles aproximarse, y ella se percató de la forma en la que cada uno se tensaba y quedaba inmóvil en su puesto al verlos cada vez más cerca. Su grupo estaba cerca del muro antes de que los hombres fueran capaces de reconocer a su caballo frente a ellos al lado de su marido, y la diferencia en ellos fue inmediata. Todos se relajaron, estallando en sonrisas de bienvenida; la mayoría incluso saludó y gritó.

Serena sintió que una risa de felicidad se deslizaba en sus labios y les devolvió el saludo, y cuando pasaron bajo las puertas de la muralla la mayor parte del grupo se paró por completo mientras la gente de Tsukino se apresuraba a saludarla.

—¡Ha vuelto!

—¿Os vais a quedar, muchacha?

—Te ves bien y saludable, muchacha.

—¿Este es vuestro hombre, querida? Tiene una fina estampa.

Las llamadas venían de todas partes, y Serena rio mientras instaba a su yegua a seguir hacia delante poco a poco, incluso mientras intentaba contestar que «Aye, había regresado. Aye, este era su marido, y no, no iba a quedarse, era sólo una visita». La calidez y hospitalidad de la gente de Tsukino fue un bálsamo para su alma frente a la tensión y desconfianza de los últimos días, y fue entonces cuando Serena comprendió lo preocupada que se sentía por estar bajo sospecha. Lo había entendido, pero al parecer no impedía que le hiciera daño.

En el momento en que condujeron sus monturas para detenerse a los pies del torreón y Serena desmontó, se encontró rodeada y atrapada en un abrazo tras otro por las mujeres que los habían seguido a través del patio. Cosas como «Es bueno verte tan hermosa, muchacha» o «La hemos echado de menos aquí en Tsukino, mi señora» se repetían una y otra vez, y a Serena le habría gustado montarlos a cada uno de ellos en su carreta y llevárselos con ella a Erosión. Al menos así no se sentiría tan sola, a pesar de la compañía de Molly, fueron tres semanas solitarias las que había pasado en Inglaterra. Se había sentido bastante perdida y sola y se había aferrado a la bondad que Esmeralda le había mostrado. Ahora, sin embargo, se estaba cuestionando esa bondad y a la mujer que se la había demostrado, y sentía que allí no tenía ninguna aliada en absoluto.

Justo cuando Serena pensaba en eso, Dar apareció a su lado, haciéndose sitio de forma gentil pero firme entre las mujeres para llegar a ella y pasarle un brazo por los hombros. Por un momento le pareció que se veía un poco preocupado, como si pensara que podría desaparecer entre la multitud de mujeres y no volver, pero entonces él sonrió y sugirió.

—A lo mejor deberíamos entrar. Uno de los hombres dijo que tu padre y tus hermanos están dentro.

Serena asintió y Dar empezó a conducirlos al torreón y a subir los escalones mientras ella se disculpaba y presentaba sus excusas por marcharse, y por fin lograban entrar. Las puertas del torreón se cerraron tras ellos, bloqueando las charlas y ruidos, y también el sol.

Serena y Dar se detuvieron para dar a sus ojos un momento para adaptarse, y de repente ella recordó su llegada a Erosión, por un instante se quedó ciega, pero no era sorda y escuchó a los hombres que estaban en la habitación antes de verlos. Las risas escandalosas y las palabras arrastradas hirieron sus oídos e hicieron saltar su corazón a la vez, borrando cualquier placer del momento anterior, y Serena mentalmente enderezó sus hombros y reforzó su resolución mientras Dar la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba despacio, y casi renuente, hacia adelante.

A medida que sus ojos se enfocaban y su mirada aterrizaba en los tres hombres sentados en torno a una mesa de caballete con un montón de jarras vacías y volcadas tiradas alrededor de ellos, Serena empezó a desear haber agradecido a Dar su amabilidad y haber rechazado la idea de detenerse. En su breve instante de melancolía en la colina, ella solo había recordado a la gente que vivía y trabajaba allí y en lo bueno de su hogar de la infancia. Se había olvidado por completo de los tres hombres que habían zumbado detrás de ella desde que murió su madre.

Dar y ella estaban a medio camino cuando Serena descubrió que sus pies no se movían hacia adelante. Dar se detuvo a su vez, con una mirada inquisitiva en su rostro, y ella dijo con tristeza:

—Quizá sería mejor que continuáramos con nuestro viaje.

—Yo diría que sí —murmuró Artemis detrás de ella, llamando su atención ante el hecho de que no habían entrado solos.

Serena se puso rígida y sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba de vergüenza por su familia, pero no le hizo perderse el ceño fruncido de Dar al volverse hacia el hombre. Su expresión era neutra cuando se volvió hacia ella y le dijo:

—Si así lo deseas Serena. Haremos lo que quieras.

—Aye —dijo ella solemnemente—. Desearía…

—¡Serena! ¡Como vivo y respiro! ¡Estábamos aquí justamente hablando de ti y apareces como por arte de magia!

Los hombros de Serena se encogieron ante el ruidoso saludo de su padre, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde y tenían que llevar este desastre hacia delante. Tomando una inspiración profunda, se dio la vuelta y se forzó a aproximarse a la mesa donde los tres hombres Tsukino se tambaleaban sobre sus pies para darles la bienvenida.

—¡Maldición, Serena! —la saludó Samuel.

Él fue el primero en alcanzarlos y de inmediato la envolvió en un abrazo de oso.

—Tienes buen aspecto, muchacha. Estábamos preocupados por la forma en la que tu marido o los suyos te estaban tratando. ¿Te ha dado algún problema? Podemos matar a ese bastardo y enterrar a él y a sus hombres en el jardín de hierba de la cocinera y nadie se enteraría.

Serena forzó una sonrisa, tomándose esas palabras como una broma aunque sospechaba que no lo eran.

Ella intentó desasirse de su abrazo mientras le aseguraba:

—No hay necesidad de eso, mi esposo es muy gentil conmigo.

—Bien, está todo bien entonces —decidió su padre mientras desplazaba a Samuel para abrazarla—. Dejaremos que el muchacho viva entonces, ¿verdad?

—Aye —dijo Serena con firmeza, y se preguntó qué locura le había hecho desear esta visita.

Seguro que esto solo iba a añadirse a las sospecha que el inglés ya tenía sobre ella.

Ciertamente, Artemis tenía una expresión en su cara que sugería que esto era nada menos que lo que había esperando. Mientras, Dar tenía una expresión neutral en su rostro y ella no podía decir lo que él estaba pensado.

Y entonces su padre fue desplazado por Jedite, quien le dio un rápido y fuerte abrazo y luego la condujo hacia la mesa diciendo:

—Tienes que venir a brindar con nosotros Serena. Tenemos la mejor de las noticias.

—¿Oh? —preguntó ella con cansancio mientras la instaban a sentarse en un banco.

—Aye —le aseguró Samuel mientras él y Jedite se sentaban a cada lado de ella en la mesa. Serena estaba a punto de echar una mirada a su alrededor para estar segura que Dar seguía cerca cuando este se situó detrás de ella y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Él utilizó ese toque para instarla a que relajara la espalda contra sus piernas y le usara como el respaldo de una silla. Serena alzó la cara para mirarlo, aliviada al descubrir que su expresión era a la vez amable, comprensiva y tranquilizadora mientras murmuraba:

—Deja que oigamos esa maravillosa noticia.

Serena tuvo que tragarse el nudo de su garganta, agradecida de que él no se hubiera quitado de su espalda y corrido hacia la puerta. No lo habría culpado de hacerlo, y una parte de ella casi deseaba que él lo hiciera, pero ellos eran su familia.

—Haruca vuelve a casa.

Este anuncio de su padre hizo que Serena girara con prontitud hacia el lugar donde él se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa. Tenía una jarra llena de whisky en una mano, una taza en la otra, y una sonrisa en el rostro llena de una feliz expectativa mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hija. Serena lo miró durante un largo momento mientras intentaba aceptar que el hermano que temía estuviera muerto no lo estaba, y por fin dijo:

—Está vivo.

—Aye —canturreó Samuel, pasando un brazo alrededor de ella y atrayéndola a su lado en un exuberante, si bien torpe, abrazo que la alejó de Dar—. Lo está, Serena. Haruca está vivo y pronto estará en casa.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó ella con asombro—. ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Por qué él no…?

—Ha estado cautivo por uno de esos malditos príncipes infieles —dijo su padre con voz grave—. Durante tres años el pobre bastardo se ha estado pudriendo en alguna prisión extranjera.

—Aye —dijo Jedite muy serio, pero de pronto vitoreó y añadió—: Pero escapó. No hay quien retenga a un Tsukino en donde no desea estar. Se escapó y se está recuperando con unos amigos. Y pronto, cuando esté lo bastante bien para viajar, tomará un barco a casa.

—¿Recuperándose? —preguntó Serena alarmada, alcanzado una de las manos de Dar y cubriéndola con las suyas mientras se enderezaba, y su esposo volvía a posar las manos sobre los hombros de Serena—. ¿Estaba herido?

—Nay, nay —le aseguró su padre, y entonces admitió con cierta preocupación—: Al menos no había ninguna mención de heridas. Según la carta que hemos recibido sonaba como si estuviera débil y medio muerto de hambre, eso es todo. Estará en casa muy pronto.

Serena se apoyó contra las piernas y pecho de Dar mientras absorbía la noticia. Haruca vivía. Al final todo estaría bien en Tsukino. Él volvería y tomaría las riendas en vez de su padre y hermanos y se encargaría de Tsukino en lugar de ella. Sería una preocupación menos en su vida, porque se había sentido muy preocupada de cómo Tsukino continuaría en pie si era administrada por los tres borrachos que lo hacían, pero una vez que Haruca volviera… bueno, esta era la mejor noticia que había tenido desde su matrimonio.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, Serena ofreció una sonrisa a su esposo.

—Qué buena noticia. Todo estará bien.

—Sí —coincidió él en voz baja con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Aye! —dijo Kenji Tsukino bruscamente—. Es la noticia más grande e imaginable. Y seguro que vosotros dos os quedáis a celebrarlo ¿verdad?

Dar miró al hombre, dudoso, y después bajó la mirada hacia Serena, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Deseas quedarte a celebrarlo? Podemos detenernos por esta noche y continuar por la mañana.

Serena sonrió irónica ante la oferta, sabiendo que él no estaba más cómodo que ella con la idea. Agradecida de que lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que desearía continuar nuestro viaje. Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer y mucho que resolver en Erosión.

Dar asintió y luego miró hacia el padre de Serena.

—Me temo que mi esposa está en lo cierto. Tenemos que volver a casa. Hemos pasado solo a saludar y haceros saber que volveremos para otra visita más larga en otra ocasión, si somos bienvenidos.

—Oh, aye, son bienvenidos aquí, muchacho. —Le aseguró Kenji Tsukino generosamente, y añadió alegre—. Quizá la próxima vez que vengan, Haruca ya haya vuelto y pueda conocer al muchacho.

—Me gustaría mucho —aseguró Dar solemne, deslizando una mano por el brazo de Serena para ayudarla a maniobrar en el pequeño espacio que tenía en el banco entre sus hermanos. Los dos jóvenes habían ido tan lejos en su celebración que aparentemente no se les ocurría darle a su hermana el espacio necesario para levantarse por si sola, y al final, Dar simplemente la levantó, la sacó del banco y la dejó en el suelo una vez que la apartó lo suficiente. Se volvieron para marchar, pero Serena se detuvo cuando Samuel de repente la tomó de una mano, haciendo que se detuviera.

Mirando atrás, ella levantó sus cejas con curiosidad cuando vio su expresión seria.

—Esto es extrañamente tranquilo sin ti, Serena —le confesó sombrío.

—Aye —asintió Jedite, y entonces añadió—: No creía que lo haríamos, pero te echamos de menos.

Serena sintió que su corazón se encogía ante esas suaves palabras así que se dio la vuelta y de modo impulsivo les dio a ambos un abrazo.

—Volveremos pronto —susurró mientras los estrechaba a los dos con un brazo sobre cada uno de ellos, y entonces añadió con brusquedad—: Intentad no beber hasta morir o romperos el cuello con tonterías antes de que lo hagamos.

Los dos hombres sonrieron como si fuera una gran broma, y Serena sacudió su cabeza mientras se enderezaba, entonces se volvió y tomó la mano que Dar le ofrecía, permitiendo que la condujera fuera de su hogar de la infancia. Les llevó unos momentos hacer su camino entre la multitud de gente que se agolpaba en las puertas de la torre. El tamaño del grupo se había incrementado mientras estaban dentro, y ninguno de ellos fue tímido al mostrarles su decepción al saber que no iba a quedarse algún tiempo. Eso hizo que ella se sintiera un poco culpable, pero aún así hizo bien a su corazón. Al menos, sabía que si las cosas iban terriblemente mal en Erosión, tenía un hogar y una gente a la que retornar, y que le darían la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

—Es bueno que Haruca vuelva —murmuró Dar una vez que estuvieron finalmente en el camino de nuevo y viajando fuera de las murallas.

—Aye —coincidió Serena, una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios. Era cierto que era la mejor noticia que había tenido en un largo tiempo.

—Estarás menos preocupada por tu padre y hermanos con él aquí vigilándolos.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida por la astuta observación, pero apenas asintió.

—Aye. Lo estaré.

Cabalgaron en un amigable silencio después de eso, Serena pensaba en su hermano y en lo que significaría para Tsukino que retornara. No tenía dudas de que él tomaría las riendas del feudo. Su padre no tenía interés en el funcionamiento del lugar. Serena solo esperaba que Haruca pudiera hacer que los tres hombres dejaran de beber, o por lo menos, bebieran menos. Quizá con él allí, Samuel y Jedite podrían reformarse. Por lo menos tendrían a un hombre fuerte al que seguir en lugar de a su padre. Era una posibilidad… si su padre le permitía hacerse cargo esta vez… y si Haruca volvía a Escocia entero por todo lo que había experimentado, añadió con tristeza, y empezó a temer por la forma en la que estaría.

Serena estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones por sus hermanos que no se dio cuenta de que el sol empezaba a ocultarse, ni se preguntó por qué estaban viajando tan tarde ese día.

Fue solo cuando Dar dio el alto que ella dejó sus preocupaciones para mirar a su alrededor y vio que era completamente de noche. Estaban en un claro junto a un lago, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su superficie y hacía más fácil ver a pesar de la hora.

Su mirada se deslizó a Dar inquisitiva entonces, pero él ya estaba desmontando. Una vez que estuvieron en el suelo, él se detuvo por un momento mientras esperaba que sus piernas se recuperaran de haber montado a caballo tanto tiempo y entonces se acercó y levantó sus manos hacia ella.

—Es tarde —murmuró Serena mientras él la bajaba de su yegua.

—Sí —coincidió Dar, pero no le dio ninguna explicación y simplemente dijo—: Tómate un minuto para sentir las piernas e intenta moverlas, Serena. Estarás agarrotada por la cabalgada.

Ella asintió en silencio agarrando sus brazos mientras él la retenía, entonces suspiró y murmuró «gracias» cuando sus piernas se recuperaron lo suficiente como para sostenerla sin problema.

Dar entonces la llevó lejos a lo largo del lago para atender sus asuntos personales. Le dijo que podía tomar un baño si lo deseaba, pero el agua estaba tan fría que ella se dio un lavado rápido. Después volvieron al campamento y se separaron, él para atender a los hombres y ella para ver qué podía hacer en la tienda de campaña.

Molly había estado ocupada y la tienda ya estaba levantada, las pieles y sus pertenencias ya estaban fuera. Serena se detuvo en la puerta de la tienda, consciente de que Artemis no estaría muy lejos, sus ojos ardientes hicieron un agujero en su espalda, y entonces entró para recoger el saco que contenía sus vestidos.

No tenía duda de que el soldado le armaría un escándalo a Dar ante la posibilidad de que ella durmiera en la tienda con él, donde podría matarlo mientras dormía. Serena no tenía deseos de escuchar a Dar pedirle que durmiera en algún otro lugar o que él eligiera dormir fuera. Así que si ella se iba podía evitar eso, pensó con tristeza, y se volvió para salir apresurada de la tienda con sus pertenencias.

Molly y Neflyte estaban dentro del carruaje arreglando algunas cosas cuando llegó. Serena sospechaba que el chico también había ayudado a Molly a levantar la tienda y por eso lo había hecho tan deprisa. Sabía que el muchacho se sentía mal por haber atacado a la doncella y que había sido muy considerado con ella haciendo pequeñas cosas en un esfuerzo de redimirse. Al ver el sencillo camastro de pieles que los dos estaban montando, Serena aclaró su garganta y murmuró:

—Necesitarás dos más de esas o hacer una más grande si no te importa compartirla conmigo, Molly.

La criada y Neflyte saltaron sobre sus talones para mirarla con sorpresa. Fue Molly la que preguntó:

—¿No va a dormir con su marido?

Serena hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué? ¿Y tener a Artemis insistiendo en dormir con nosotros? Nay. Prefiero dormir contigo.

Neflyte y Molly se miraron y entonces empezaron silenciosamente a trabajar para reorganizar las pieles, Serena se sintió aliviada de que no siguieran cuestionando o comentando los nuevos arreglos. Dejó el saco de los vestidos dentro de la carreta, subió y empezó a gatear para ayudarles.

Los hombres habían finalizado de atender cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria para asegurar una relativa seguridad y una cómoda estadía, cuando el trío salió de la parte trasera de la carreta. Unos cuantos conejos y un pájaro o dos habían quedado atrapados o habían sido cazados con arco y flecha y estaban sobre el fuego cocinándose. El estómago de Serena dio un sonoro gruñido mientras se unían con los hombres alrededor del fuego, y estuvo contenta de ver que la comida estaba casi preparada. Se sentó junto a su marido cuando él le hizo un gesto, pero habló poco y comió deprisa antes de excusarse por la noche y volver a la carreta. Se había enterrado bajo la ropa de cama y las pieles de su lado del camastro cuando llegó Molly. Ambas susurraron un bajito «buenas noches» la una a la otra, y entonces Serena se abandonó a sus pensamientos y aflicciones. En un desesperado esfuerzo de escapar del sufrimiento que la reclamaba, se recordaba que esta era su elección y que no la habían echado cuando oyó el crujido del toldo que colgaba al final de la carreta moviéndose.

—¿Molly? —la voz irritada de Dar vino de la oscuridad—. ¿Sabes dónde está mi esposa?

Serena escuchó los crujidos mientras la criada se removía a su lado, pero ya se había desenterrado de las mantas y sentado.

—Estoy aquí.

—¿Y qué demonios haces ahí? —preguntó Dar sonando muy enfadado.

Serena abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces la cerró, sus ojos se abrieron cuando él de repente se subió a la parte de atrás de la carreta.

—Esposo —comenzó insegura, y luego se quedó boquiabierta cuando él la sacó de las pieles y se la llevó de vuelta por el camino que había venido. Era una tarea difícil llevarla a través de la carreta sobre sus rodillas, pero él lo hizo, y luego saltó al suelo con ella apretada contra su pecho.

Serena no dijo ni una palabra mientras la llevaba por la parte externa del campamento para llegar a su tienda. Él tampoco habló, y cuando estuvieron dentro de la tienda la soltó, no muy gentilmente, sobre las pieles.

El hombre estaba obviamente furioso. Si ella tenía alguna duda, él fue cortante.

—Dormirás conmigo, esposa. Este es tu lugar —aclaró el asunto para ella.

Serena permaneció donde él la había dejado y lo miró indecisa, pero no estaba mirándola. Aparentemente él había llegado a la tienda y había empezado a desvestirse antes de comprender que ella no estaba bajo las mantas. El hombre solo vestía sus braies, y ahora se los estaba quitando con presteza. Luego hizo una pausa para soplar la vela que había sobre un arcón cercano al jergón antes de subir a la improvisada cama junto a ella.

Esperó nerviosa que él dijera o hiciera algo, pero después de unos momentos oyendo crujidos mientras él se ponía cómodo, Dar simplemente le echó el brazo por encima y la atrajo a su lado con un gruñido de satisfacción. La tienda quedó en silencio.

Serena consideró simplemente dormir y no hablar sobre lo que acababa de suceder, pero podía sentir la irritación de su esposo en la tensión del brazo que la rodeaba y dijo dócilmente:

—Después de Donnachaidh, creí que estarías más seguro sin mí en tu cama.

Un largo suspiro le alborotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y Dar dijo:

—¿Por qué crees que deseaba abandonar Donnachaidh tan pronto?

—¿Para atender asuntos en casa? —le sugirió ella, repitiendo lo que él le había dicho a su hermana y a Seiya.

—Eso es —admitió él, y entonces añadió—: Pero Serena, que durmieras en otra habitación no fue decisión mía.

—Pero no te quejaste —señaló ella con tranquilidad.

—Acababa de despertar de una herida en la cabeza, la cabeza me martilleaba, todo el mundo estaba gritando y nadie me escuchaba porque todos me consideraban un inválido. Incluso tú me mandaste callar —apuntó secamente.

Serena se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír ante la afrenta de su voz.

—Sabía que no tenía sentido discutir, pero no me gusta que no estés en mi cama. Y no tenía intención de pasar otra noche sin ti. Así que en lugar de lidiar con las protestas de Artemis y los esfuerzos de Seiya para tener a todo el mundo contento, decidí que era hora de dejarlo, así que ahora puedo hacer mis propias reglas sobre dónde duerme cada uno. Y —añadió firmemente—, mi regla es que tú siempre duermes conmigo. ¿Entendido?

—Aye —dijo Serena con docilidad.

—Bien.

Ella le escuchó respirar, esperando que le dijera que no sospechaba de ella, o… bueno… cualquier cosa que pudiera borrar alguna de las preocupaciones que rodaban por su cabeza como grandes piedras, pero aparentemente él no tenía más que decir ni ningún deseo de acostarse con ella, porque pronto descubrió que su respiración se había hecho profunda y tranquila y que él estaba durmiendo. Eso la llevó a preguntarse qué significaba todo ello. No se había acostado con ella, pero estaba de vuelta en su cama. ¿Esta última parte era una buena señal, o no? Se preguntó Serena, y entones permitió que sus ojos se cerrara, y también, se quedó dormida.


	16. capitulo 14

Capítulo 14

Dar despertó por el humo, el fuerte crepitar de las llamas y por alguien tosiendo mientras tiraban de él y lo empujaban. Fue un despertar rudo, casi tropezó con sus propios pies y comenzó a toser antes de estar completamente despierto y consciente de que lo empujaban y medio lo cargaban fuera de la tienda que ahora estaba siendo inundada por las llamas.

Al principio, Dar creyó que la persona que tiraba de él era Serena, y tuvo el breve pensamiento de que esta sería la tercera vez en que su esposa le salvaba el pellejo, pero pronto fue consciente de que el cuerpo que se movía bajo su propio brazo mientras salían a trompicones de la tienda al frío aire de la noche era mucho más grande que el de su menuda esposa.

Dar tuvo otro ataque de tos en el momento que respiró el aire fresco encima del humo que llenaba sus pulmones, y se encontró doblegado e indefenso para resistir a todas las manos que ahora lo empujaban y tiraban de él mientras más cuerpos lo rodeaban. En este estado, él y su salvador fueron propulsados a una distancia segura lejos del fuego y luego Dar se encontró sentado en un canto rodado intentando respirar.

—Gracias a Dios —pudo decir Artemis entre sus propias toses secas mientras caía sentado junto a él—. Estaba seguro que no lo conseguiría.

Dar tosió una última vez para aclararse la garganta y sacudió la cabeza antes de echar un vistazo al hombre. Él tenía el rostro severo y manchado de hollín; luego miró a la tienda de campaña antes de estudiar el claro para ver a donde habían arrastrado a su esposa. Era mucho más pequeña que Dar y le preocupaba que el humo pudiera haberla afectado más que a él. Sin embargo no la encontró y preguntó:

—¿Dónde han llevado a mi esposa?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Artemis bruscamente—. Está en la carreta con Molly. Neflyte dijo que ella planeaba dormir allí anoche, yo mismo la vi dirigirse hacia allá después que comimos.

Sintiendo que la sangre se le escapaba del rostro, Dar se dio la vuelta hacia él con consternación.

—¡No! La encontré y la llevé a la tienda antes de ir a dormir. ¿Seguro que nadie la vio y también la sacó?

En este momento Artemis también parecía alarmado, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No vi a nadie. Estabas solo.

Maldiciendo, Dar se puso de pie al instante y corrió hacia la tienda.

—¡Mi señor! —Artemis lo agarró del brazo e intentó detenerlo—. No vi a nadie. No puede estar allí y si lo está, es demasiado tarde. Apenas pude sacaros. No hay forma de salvarla.

Dar simplemente se liberó de su agarre y se lanzó hacia la tienda. Salvaría a su esposa o moriría en el intento. No la abandonaría en ese infierno para morir una muerte atroz. Querido Dios, probablemente estaba despierta en ese mismo instante, gritando de miedo, pensó él con horror. Arder hasta morir era una manera terrible de irse.

La tienda le había parecido totalmente en llamas cuando había despertado en ella y ahora las cosas habrían empeorado, pero Dar hizo caso omiso de esto, tomó una última bocanada de aire fresco y luego atravesó la ardiente abertura de la tienda. Casi cerraba los ojos debido al calor del interior, pero conocía el camino hacia el jergón de pieles y corrió hacia allí tan rápidamente que casi no pudo pararse y estuvo cerca de pisotear a su esposa bajo las pieles y mantas.

—¡Esposa! —gritó, cayendo de rodillas junto al bulto que era ella, pero Serena no se movió. Dar no malgastó el tiempo comprobando si vivía o no, sino que la recogió en sus brazos, con pieles y todo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a estrellarse contra la entrada de la tienda. Su corazón suspiró de alivio y de pronto sintió la necesidad de reír demencialmente cuando alzó las mantas y escuchó el sonido de un ronquido fuerte amortiguado por las pieles que sostenía. Su esposa estaba… viva y había estado dormida a través de todo el maldito asunto.

Serena no se sintió feliz de que la despertaran. Había sido un largo día de cabalgata, después de varias jornadas de poco sueño mientras vigilaba a Dar, y no le alegraba que la despertaran con esos chillidos solo porque Dar deseaba transportarla así. En verdad, sospechaba que podría haber logrado dormir a pesar del ruido, sino fuera porque tenía el gran pecho del bobo vibrando contra su oreja, ya que su risa no le llegaba a través de las pieles en las que se había acurrucado como de costumbre.

Lo iba a ignorar y volver a dormir hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarse dónde pensaba llevarla Dar. La carreta se le vino a la mente, se tensó en sus brazos ante el pensamiento de ser devuelta a donde había intentando descansar y donde él la había sacado a rastras en primer lugar. ¿Había cambiado de opinión sobre desear compartir su cama con ella?

Perturbada por la posibilidad, Serena comenzó a forcejear para desenmarañar las pieles que la arropaban y logró empujar los brazos y la cabeza como un bebé al nacer. Giró la cabeza instintivamente hacia su marido y notó las manchas oscuras en su cara, y la forma en que destacaban contra la penetrante luz de las antorchas que los rodeaban.

Nay, no eran antorchas, se dio cuenta mientras sus ojos viajaron del rostro de su esposo a la tienda de donde la apartaba. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad al ver ardiendo su morada y rápidamente regresó su atención a su marido mientras gritaba:

—¡No fui yo!

La risa de Dar murió al instante y fue sustituida por una suave expresión de pesar, pero antes que él pudiera hablar se vieron rodeados por varios hombres, Artemis entre ellos. Los siguientes minutos pasaron en un torbellino caótico mientras que Artemis los arreaba más lejos de la tienda que aún ardía, antes de permitirle a Dar detenerse. Serena esperaba que Dar la soltara, pero la sostuvo con mayor fuerza y negó con la cabeza cuando Artemis intentó quitársela.

—Necesitamos revisar que no estén quemados o heridos —observó el soldado razonablemente.

—Tengo algunas quemaduras menores, aparte de eso estoy bien —respondió Dar en voz baja y luego miró a Serena y añadió—: Y creo que las pieles protegieron a mi esposa.

Cuando ella asintió en silencio, él soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio y luego se sentó sobre la roca más cercana, aún acunándola en sus brazos. Serena trasladó la mirada de su esposo a la tienda quemándose, y luego a Artemis al mismo tiempo que Dar le preguntaba:

—¿Qué pasó?

La preocupación en el rostro de Artemis se transformó en furia mientras espetaba:

—Lo que pasó es que alguien prendió fuego a la maldita tienda… lo cual no habría pasado si me hubieras escuchado y permitido que pusiera guardias por la noche.

Los ojos de Serena se ensancharon ante la cólera en el rostro y la voz del hombre. Era obvio que estaba disgustado y no temía demostrarlo. Dar, sin embargo, solo asintió.

—Sí, tienes razón. No habría pasado. ¿Pero cómo sabes que fue provocado?

Artemis bufó con exasperación.

—¿Bien, supongo que no fuiste tan tonto para dejar una vela encendida mientras dormías?

—No —concordó Dar, a la par que Serena negaba con la cabeza. Claramente recordaba que Dar había apagado la vela antes de acompañarla en el jergón. Estaba oscuro en el interior de la tienda cuando se quedó dormida.

—Entonces es evidente que alguien lo provocó —dijo el soldado bruscamente y estaba tan disgustado que comenzó a marcar el paso delante de ellos—. Es otro estúpido intento para matarte, aunque esta vez casi funciona. Por suerte, el fuego asustó a los caballos, sus movimientos nerviosos y relinchos despertaron a Alan que fue a calmarlos, vio el fuego en la tienda y me despertó.

—Y fuiste a buscarme —dijo Dar solemne—. Gracias, viejo amigo.

Artemis desechó las palabras con disgusto.

—Claro que entré por vos. Es mi trabajo mantenerte vivo. Pero no habría necesitado hacerlo si me hubieras escuchado y permitido que designara guardias para tu custodia. Alguien provocó ese fuego deliberadamente, intentando matarte. No hay forma que esto pueda ser un accidente que hayamos interpretado mal.

Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre Serena mientras él decía esto y ella se sentó un poco más derecha en el regazo de Dar y rápidamente dijo:

—Yo no lo provoqué.

—Serena, mi amor —dijo Dar con gentileza, atrayendo su mirada cautelosa hacia él. Levantando una mano cubierta de hollín, le retiró el cabello de la cara y con certidumbre le aseguró—: Sabemos que no fuiste tú. ¿No es así Artemis? —añadió con dureza.

Serena echó un vistazo al hombre, suspirando interiormente cuando él vaciló. Estaba segura que había estado a punto de acusarla de comenzar el fuego en otro intento de señalar el dedo culpable hacia otro lado, pero para su gran sorpresa, él asintió con gravedad.

—Sí. Sabemos que no es culpable —admitió con diligencia y luego añadió—: A duras penas podría haberle prendido fuego a la tienda y luego meterse, dormir y permanecer allí por tanto tiempo. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No sé como habéis sobrevivido. El calor y el humo eran tan denso que estaba seguro que estabais muerta cuando me di cuenta que aún estabais allí.

—Mi esposa duerme sepultada bajo las pieles —dijo Dar con sequedad—. Incluso hunde la cabeza bajo ellas. Es probablemente la única cosa que la salvó.

—Ah. —Artemis asintió, luego miró a Serena y con suma seriedad le dijo—: Es bueno que lo hagáis. Ciertamente es la única cosa que os salvó esta noche. Creía que estabais en la carreta con Molly y el humo era tan denso en el aire que nunca os habría visto allí adentro. Somos afortunados que las pieles no hayan prendido por una chispa antes de que Dar se diera cuenta que aún estabais dentro y os sacara. Los ángeles cuidaban de vosotros dos esta noche.

Serena asintió en silencio y su mirada regresó a la tienda encendida cuando esta colapsó. En efecto los ángeles habían tenido mucho trabajo esta noche.

—¿Mi señora?

Serena regresó su mirada a Artemis y notó que su expresión se había vuelto aún más severa.

—Dejadme disculparme por mis anteriores acusaciones —expresó con dignidad—. Mi única excusa es…

—Velar por Dar ha sido tu trabajo por muchos años —lo interrumpió Serena, igualmente solemne a pesar del alivio que la embargaba. No había disfrutado al saber que estaba bajo sospecha de hacerle daño a Dar y se alegró poder remover esa mancha. Se sentía tan liberada que no necesitaba la disculpa así que dijo—: Y todo esto comenzó después de mi llegada. Entiendo por qué sospechaste de mí. Está bien.

—Gracias —murmuró, y luego pareció darse cuenta de los hombres que los rodeaban, mirando y escuchando todo, y señaló—: ¿Bien? El amanecer se acerca. ¿Por qué no recogen el campamento?

Los hombres se alejaron al unísono y Artemis se giró hacia ellos para ofrecerles una leve reverencia antes de seguir con sus responsabilidades.

Serena lo observó marcharse, sintiendo como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

En verdad, creía que casi valía la pena haber estado cerca de ser achicharrada viva para alejar esa sospecha de ella. Suponía que podría sentirse diferente si no hubiera estado dormida durante el incendio. Sin embargo, el mismo hecho de haber estado dormida la hacía sacudir la cabeza con aturdimiento.

¿Pero el calor o el humo deberían haber alertado a su mente durmiente y despertarla? Por lo visto no.

—¿Serena?

Se dio la vuelta hacia Dar, sorprendida al ver que él se veía aún más solemne que Artemis.

Él le agarró la cara entre sus manos y dijo:

—Quiero que sepas que nunca he creído que estuvieras implicada en todos estos incidentes. —Cuando Serena estrechó los ojos con duda y abrió la boca para decirle que no estaba segura de que fuera verdad, él alzó una mano y agregó—: Si alguna vez me lo pregunté, fue solo un pensamiento pasajero y desechado por tu propio comportamiento.

—¿Mío? —preguntó, deseando creerle.

—Sí —le aseguró, luego se rio ligeramente y dijo—: Serena, hay una razón por la que te has ganado el nombre de la Arpía Tsukino.

Serena se ruborizó, pero antes de que pudiera sentirse demasiado avergonzada o alterada, él añadió:

—Y no lo conseguiste por darles bebedizos a la gente o dejarlos inconscientes cuando te dan la espalda. Cualquiera que te haya observado tratar con tu padre y hermanos podría decirlo.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó con recelo.

—¿Recuerdas el día en que te encontré entrenando a los hombres en el patio de armas?

—Aye —respondió con lentitud, insegura de adónde se dirigía.

—Bien, Serena, cuando te diste cuenta que tu padre y hermanos bebían en el gran salón, enderezaste los hombros y marchaste hacía allí preparada para la batalla. No lo manejaste de una manera solapada y furtiva.

Serena hizo una mueca pero dijo:

—Pues odio decepcionarte y arriesgarme a que creas que soy culpable, pero siento que debo decirte que sí golpeé por detrás la cabeza de Samuel cuando llegué al gran salón.

—Pero solo para conseguir su atención —la contradijo Dar, desechando las palabras con un movimiento de mano.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó con desazón.

—Sí. Te seguí, vi y escuché todo, y no tienes nada porque apenarte. Lo golpeaste en la cabeza, llamaste su atención, le cantaste las cuarenta y luego lo dejaste bien noqueado con todas las de la ley y de frente.

Serena estaba ocupada agachando la cabeza avergonzada al saber que él había presenciado uno de sus momentos de mal genio, cuando de pronto Dar le agarró la cara y la giró de modo que ella se concentrara en él mientras continuaba diciendo:

—Serena, tú manejas todo de una manera directa y franca. No escondiste el whisky de tu padre y hermanos, lo guardaste bajo llave en la despensa y conservaste la llave en tu persona, y todos sabían que tú la tenías. —Él sacudió la cabeza—. No. Si me quisieras muerto, no elegirías pociones extrañas y ataques furtivos por la espalda para hacerlo. Elegirías una forma mucho más directa.

—Gracias, esposo —dijo Serena quedamente, conmovida de que él la tuviera en tan alto concepto. Pero de pronto arrugó la frente y añadió—: Creo.

Dar se rio entre dientes ante el descontento que ahora reclamaba el rostro de su esposa y luego la abrazó más cerca.

—Casi me alegro de este último ataque. Nos ha permitido aclarar el asunto de que estuvieras bajo sospecha y…

Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo con curiosidad cuando sus palabras vacilaron.

—¿Y qué?

Él puso mala cara, pero admitió:

—Y para cambiar los papeles también me dio la oportunidad de rescatarte.

—Yo… —se interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

Dar sonrió, pero se explicó:

—Comenzaba a hacerle daño a mi orgullo que mi pequeña y dulce novia me hubiera salvado la vida dos veces cuando se supone que soy un fuerte y gran esposo guerrero.

—¡Oh! —Los ojos de ella se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta y luego le acarició el hombro dulcemente—. Tú eres un fuerte y gran marido guerrero, esposo. Nunca lo he dudado, y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que fueras tú quien me rescatara a mí.

Dar comenzó a reírse con tanta fuerza que cayó sobre la hierba llevándola con él, y Serena dio un pequeño chillido y se aferró a los hombros de su esposo mientras caían. Y después su cabeza era presionada contra el pecho de él mientras la abrazaba y respiraba fuertemente.

—Ah Serena, eres única.

No estaba segura de lo que él encontraba tan divertido. Había hablado en serio, pero dejó pasar el asunto y admitió:

—También me alegro si esto significa que Artemis dejará de sospechar de mí. Pero sus palabras me han hecho preguntarme algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dar y movió la mano con dulzura en su espalda.

—Bien, tienes razón. Nada me ocurrió, pero todos los ataques están plagados de artimañas y creo que Artemis también es demasiado franco para hacer algo así.

—Sí —concordó Dar en voz baja—. Tampoco pertenece a la clase de hombre de simulaciones. A veces pienso si sería mejor que él aprendiera un poco a aparentar.

Cuando ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad, él explicó:

—El hombre posee una mente aguda y es bueno con una espada, pero la diplomacia no es exactamente su mejor cualidad, como ya habrás notado. Si fuera un poco menos directo, podría dejar de ser insultante en ocasiones innecesarias.

—Hmm —murmuró Serena, pero dijo—: Conoces a los habitantes de Erosión mejor que yo. ¿Quiénes crees que sean lo suficiente hipócritas para hacer esto?

Dar se quedó en silencio durante un momento y luego se sentó, llevándola con él. Se tomó un momento para ayudarla cuando Serena arregló las pieles y mantas alrededor de ella para asegurarse que estaba decentemente cubierta y luego él confesó:

—No te va a gustar mi respuesta.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Vas a decir que Esmeralda.

Él asintió muy serio.

—Sé que te cae bien y que ella ha sido amable contigo, pero en el pasado ha mostrado ser artera e hipócrita. Cuando mi padre vivía y estaba en casa, se comportaba como lo ha hecho contigo y conmigo ahora que soy el lord. Sin embargo, cuando él se marchaba en algún viaje ocasional, su comportamiento cambiaba completamente. Era fría e incluso cruel con los que nos quedábamos, incluyéndonos a Hotaru y a mí. Y de pronto él atravesaba la puerta del castillo y por arte de magia ella volvía a ser agradable y obediente. Era como si existiesen dos Esmeraldas, una buena y otra mala.

Serena consideró esto, disgustada ante la posibilidad de que Esmeralda no fuera lo que pretendía ser, y luego admitió:

—Hotaru me hizo prometerle que consideraríamos la idea de enviar a Esmeralda a visitar a su hermana durante un tiempo una vez que regresemos.

—¿Hermana? —repitió con énfasis y luego asintió con la cabeza—. Oh, sí. Había olvidado que tenía una.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera familia hasta que Hotaru me lo dijo —confesó Serena—. Me sorprendí considerando cuantas veces nos hemos sentado junto a la chimenea charlando mientras cosíamos durante las noches.

—Es extraño que no lo haya mencionado. —Estuvo de acuerdo y luego preguntó—: ¿Cuando regresemos te opondrás a que la enviemos a visitar a su hermana?

—Nay —susurró Serena—. La echaré de menos, pero es necesario hasta que resolvamos algunas cosas y podamos demostrar que ella no es la causante de este disparate.

—Sí —confirmó Dar, abrazándola.

—¡Mi señora!

Serena se separó un poco de Dar para girarse y ver a Molly acercándose a trompicones. La criada era un completo lío, su cabello estaba desaliñado por el sueño y su vestido estaba torcido.

Era obvio que había tenido prisa al vestirse.

—Neflyte me despertó con las nuevas del incendio. Gracias a Dios, está bien —jadeó la mujer cayendo de rodillas junto a ellos—. ¿No se ha quemado, verdad? Neflyte no creía que lo estuviera, pero…

—Estoy bien —le aseguró Serena rápidamente y luego lanzó una mirada sorprendida a su marido cuando su pecho comenzó a retumbar con una risa sincera.

—Me parece asombroso que las mujeres de vuestra zona de Escocia puedan dormir a pesar de todo. Ciertamente el jaleo que los hombres hacían con sus gritos y demás debería haberte despertado, Molly.

—Oh. —La criada enrojeció, pero considero las palabras—. Duermo profundamente. La mayoría de los habitantes de Tsukino lo hacen. Se debe a los años que Kenji y sus muchachos permanecen despiertos toda la noche bebiendo, de juerga o armando jaleo. Estamos acostumbrados a dormir con ruido.

—Ah, eso explica mucho —dijo Dar con entendimiento repentino y liberó a Serena de su regazo de modo que él pudiera ponerse de pie—. Supongo que debemos irnos. No lo he propuesto antes porque no estoy seguro de lo que vamos a vestir ahora que todo se quemó en el fuego, pero los hombres casi han terminado de desarmar el campamento y yo debo reflexionar mejor el asunto.

Serena abrió la boca para indicar que sus vestidos estaban a salvo en la carreta donde los había llevado la noche anterior cuando había creído que dormiría allí, pero se tragó las palabras y casi se mordió la lengua cuando alzó la vista y se encontró contemplando el cuello de pollo de su marido desnudo. Hasta entonces, no se había dado cuenta que Dar estaba desnudo como el día en que nació. Debería saberlo ya que fue así como él se había acostado anoche, pero…

—Dios Santo, Neflyte no es el único que tiene un claymore allí —refunfuñó Molly, haciendo que Serena se pusiera de pie abruptamente para envolver, alrededor de la cintura de su marido, las pieles que habían estado cubriéndola.

—Serena, para con esto y cúbrete —ordenó Dar furibundo, intentando envolverla a ella con las pieles al mismo tiempo que ella las envolvía alrededor de él—. No estás decente.

—Puedo no estar decente, pero al menos visto mi camisola. Pero tú tienes el trasero al aire, esposo —respondió Serena airada en caso que no hubiera notado el hecho.

—A mis hombres no les importa si estoy desnudo —discutió él, empujando las pieles hacia ella.

—Y a mí tampoco me importa —les aseguró Molly, comiéndose con los ojos a Dar.

Serena la fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien, a mí si me importa. Y si es así a ellos tampoco les importará que vaya en camisola.

—Quizás a ellos no, pero a mí sí —gruñó Dar en respuesta y luego dejó de intentar cubrirla y simplemente la recogió en las pieles y se dirigió hacia la carreta, diciendo firmemente—: Tendrás que tomar a préstamo un vestido de Molly para el resto del viaje.

Serena no le dijo que tenía vestidos. Estaba demasiado ocupada frunciéndole el ceño a Molly por encima del hombro. La criada los seguía y sus ojos estaban fijos firmemente en el trasero de Dar. Y juzgando por la expresión en su cara, también estaba disfrutando de la vista.

Serena pensó algo terriblemente grosero y no disfrutó del placer de su amiga.


	17. capitulo 15

Capítulo 15

Fue un viaje duro en los siguientes dos días. Sin la tienda para dormir por la noche, se vieron obligados a dormir en torno al fuego con el resto de los hombres, y entonces, Dar ya no vio ninguna razón para detenerse cada día hasta bien entrada la noche.

Le preocupaba que por este último atentado contra su vida casi hubiera visto a su esposa asesinada y ésa era otra razón por la que él los hacía cabalgar con tanta dureza para llegar a casa. Sabía que los estaba conduciendo a todos al agotamiento, y que corría el riesgo de que la carreta perdiera una rueda, pero esperaba que la extenuación fuera suficiente para mantener a raya a quienquiera que los seguía atacando y, posiblemente, evitar que tuviera éxito esta vez, si no en matarle a él, entonces en matar a su esposa. No perdería a Serena ahora, cuando las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar entre ellos.

En el último día, el ritmo que había impuesto tuvo a todo el mundo de mal humor, así que cuando el sol se puso estaban a solo cuatro o cinco horas de Erosión, en lugar de hacer un alto y dormir una noche más al aire libre antes de terminar el viaje a la mañana siguiente, Dar les hizo continuar.

Fue un alivio para todos y cada uno del exhausto grupo cuando vislumbraron las antorchas en las torres de Erosión a través de los claros del bosque. Dar bajó la mirada hacia Serena para indicar que casi estaban allí, pero estaba profundamente dormida en su regazo. A diferencia del viaje de ida, había montado a caballo sola durante la mayor parte del camino de regreso. Sin embargo, cuando la pilló empezando a dar cabezadas en la silla hacía una hora, la puso delante de él en su montura y le ordenó que durmiera. Sospechó que era una señal de lo agotada que estaba el que no hubiera discutido o ni siquiera se hubiera preocupado por su yegua, sino que simplemente se había acurrucado y quedado dormida de inmediato.

—Ella está muerta para el mundo, pobrecita —dijo Artemis en voz baja desde el otro lado y Dar miró hacia donde el hombre cabalgaba seguido del caballo de Serena. El primero había tomado las riendas de la yegua y las había atado al pomo de su silla para conducir a la bestia cuando Dar había recogido a Serena.

—Sí —Dar estuvo de acuerdo y luego añadió—: pero muerta para el mundo es mejor que muerta de verdad.

Artemis asintió con la cabeza.

—Ha sido difícil en los últimos días, pero es mejor llegar Erosión iba rápidamente y evitar más posibles problemas en el camino.

—Eso fue lo que pensé —estuvo de acuerdo Dar.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —admitió Artemis, luego añadió con ironía—, pero es posible que desees explicárselo a tu esposa cuando despierte. Creo que ella y su criada piensan que has perdido el juicio, conduciéndonos como lo has hecho.

Dar sonrió taimado ante la sugerencia y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces se abrieron camino a través de los árboles y empezaron a subir por el inclinado sendero hacia las puertas del castillo.

El recibimiento aquí fue muy diferente del que habían recibido en Tsukino. Los hombres en el muro no estallaron en sonrisas ni ondeaban la mano y saludaban en voz alta cuando traspasaron la puerta, y nadie se precipitó a través del patio de armas para amontonarse y encontrarse con ellos.

Dar se dijo que era porque estaban en plena noche, pero sabía que aunque hubieran llegado durante el día, no habrían sido tan bien recibidos como lo habían sido en el hogar de Serena. Él había estado lejos durante años y solo hace poco había vuelto a preocuparse del mantenimiento de sus tierras, solo para dar la vuelta y marcharse otra vez, la misma Serena era una extraña aquí. Pero esperaba que algún día su pueblo estuviera tan contento de verlos regresar de un viaje como la gente de Tsukino se había sentido al ver a Serena.

Para él sería un objetivo hacia el que trabajar, decidió Dar. Se ganaría la confianza y el amor de su pueblo de modo que su regreso siempre fuera bienvenido.

Dar tiró de las riendas de su montura para detenerla ante las escaleras de la torre y bajó de la silla con ella todavía firmemente agarrada, Serena no hizo más que agitarse y murmurar con descontento antes de volver a quedarse dormida. Sacudiendo la cabeza por la capacidad de su esposa de dormir ante cualquier cosa, no se molestó en dar órdenes o instrucciones a Artemis y los hombres, sino que se lo dejó a ellos. Con la certeza de que harían lo que fuera necesario y atenderían la carreta y los caballos antes de buscar sus propias camas, llevó a Serena dentro y se movió en silencio entre los cuerpos dormidos en el gran salón para llegar a las escaleras. No encontró a nadie cuando recorrió el camino hasta su dormitorio. Una vez allí, colocó a Serena en la cama y luego, simplemente, se desplomó a su lado, demasiado cansado incluso para pensar en desnudar a cualquiera de ellos. Tendrían que dormir con la ropa esta noche, pensó mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él.

Serena despertó para encontrarse sola en la habitación que compartía con Dar en Erosión.

Su primera reacción fue de alivio por no estar tumbada rígida y dolorida en el suelo frío y duro, sino en su cama caliente. Su segunda reacción fue preguntarse cuándo habían llegado, dónde estaba su marido y hasta si él se había unido a ella en la cama. El último pensamiento trajo una oleada de depresión sobre ella, porque aunque Serena había dormido al lado de Dar todas las noches desde que salieron de Donnachaidh, eso era todo lo que habían hecho. Él no la había tocado de ningún modo que pudiera ser interpretado como sexual, ni siquiera la había besado desde la noche que había sido tan agresivo y se habían dado cuenta de que estaba siendo drogado.

Todo era bastante deprimente para Serena, lo que resultaba irónico cuando consideraba que durante su noche de bodas no había estado tan impresionada con la descripción de las sábanas de Esmeralda. Entonces había pensado que sería magnífico que él no la molestara demasiado a menudo. Ahora estaba en la misma cama y se preocupaba porque no la molestaba con eso. Al parecer a la vida le gustaba tener sus pequeñas bromas, pensó con cansancio y empezó a sentarse, solo para volver a tumbarse y tirar de las mantas un poco más cerca cuando la puerta de la alcoba se abrió.

Contuvo el aliento, pero luego lo expulsó cuando Dar entró. Llevaba ropa limpia y su cabello estaba húmedo, como si se hubiera bañado recientemente. También lideraba un desfile de criados que llevaban una bañera y varios baldes de agua, algunos echaban vapor, otros no. Serena permaneció quieta mientras su marido supervisaba la operación. Dar ni siquiera miró en su dirección, por lo que se sorprendió un poco cuando los sirvientes terminaron y él se movió para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos cuando se marcharon, diciendo:

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí acostada hasta que vaya a buscarte? ¿O te levantarás para disfrutar de tu baño?

Serena vaciló y luego se sentó, sorprendida al descubrir que todavía llevaba la ropa que se había puesto el último día de viaje. No había pensado en mirar, sino que acababa de suponer que estaba desnuda, pero ahora echó a un lado las sábanas y deslizó los pies calzados al suelo.

—Anoche estaba demasiado cansado para desnudar a cualquiera de nosotros —le informó Dar mientras se acercaba a la bañera y se inclinaba para probar la temperatura. Aparentemente satisfecho, comenzó a verter aceite perfumado en ella.

—¿Qué hora era cuando llegamos? —preguntó Serena, acercándose a los pies de la cama para unirse a él.

—No estoy seguro —admitió Dar cuando terminó con su tarea y se enderezó—. Las tres de la mañana, quizás las cuatro.

—Ah. —Serena clavó la mirada en la bañera de agua humeante. Parecía tentador. No había tenido un baño apropiado en días. En las ocasiones en que se habían detenido por la noche, había estado demasiado cansada como para molestarse, y mientras había podido darse un lavado rápido aquí y allí en una o dos ocasiones por la mañana, estos habían sido apresurados y no muy satisfactorios. La idea de un buen remojón y un refregón ahora era atractiva y la hizo sonreír a su marido con gratitud.

—Gracias —murmuró ella y luego preguntó—: ¿Ya te has bañado? He notado que tu pelo está mojado.

Dar asintió con la cabeza mientras colocaba el aceite a un lado y se acercaba a ella.

—Me bañé en las cocinas para evitar a los sirvientes un poco de trabajo y no despertarte. —Serena arqueó las cejas, pensando que eso debía haber complacido al personal de la cocina, luego frunció el ceño cuando recordó a Molly comiéndose con los ojos a su marido desnudo después del incendio y se imaginó a todas las encantadoras criaditas en la cocina haciendo eso mismo—. Detrás de una pantalla en las cocinas, así que puedes dejar de fruncir el ceño —añadió Dar con diversión cuando se detuvo frente a ella—. Venga, vamos a meterte en el agua.

Cuando él alcanzó los cordones y empezó a desatarlos, ella sintió el calor del rubor elevándose por sus mejillas y rápidamente le apartó las manos, murmurando:

—Puedo arreglarme yo.

Pero Dar no era una abeja para que le apartaran. Hizo caso omiso de las manos que revoloteaban y siguió en su empeño, no sólo aflojó los cordones en un instante, sino que después le quitó el vestido y también se puso a trabajar en la camisola. Serena era un torpe desastre cuando trató de ayudar, con la mente ocupada en preguntarse dónde podría conducir esto, con la esperanza de…

Sin embargo, el preguntarse y la esperanza fue todo en vano. En el momento en que la tuvo completamente desnuda, Dar la recogió como a una niña y la metió en la bañera. Después se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, murmurando:

—Tómate todo el tiempo que desees. No hay nada importante que necesitemos hacer hoy.

Serena vio la puerta cerrarse detrás de su marido, la desilusión reclamándola. Aunque sabía que necesitaba un baño, había esperado que él pudiera ayudarla en la tarea y luego seguir con un poco de fornicación. Pero parecía que no tenía ningún interés en hacer eso con ella ahora que ya no le suministraban ningún brebaje.

—Es suficiente para hacerme buscar la poción que le estaban dando y mezclar un poco por mí misma —murmuró para sus adentros, pero ni siquiera pudo sonreír con su propia broma.

La situación era demasiado desesperada y miserable en su mente para eso. Él le había enseñado el placer de la cama matrimonial y ahora no estaba interesado en disfrutar con ella. Era una situación triste a su juicio y la hacía sentir fea y carente de lo que fuera que atrajese a un hombre. La hacía sentirse indigna, supuso y ese era un sentimiento que había tenido a menudo durante los últimos años.

Aunque sabía que su madre la había querido, Serena había hecho tanto para ayudar y consolar a la mujer que siempre se había preguntado si ese amor era por ella o por lo que había hecho. Y luego habían estado su padre y sus hermanos. Aunque ahora mostraban preocupación, no siempre se habían comportado así a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho para mantener las cosas funcionando sin problemas en Tsukino… y en su joven mente, ella siempre había sentido que si la hubieran querido, ellos habrían rechazado la bebida que les ponía enfermos y tratado de aliviarla un poco de su carga.

Ahora parecía que tampoco era satisfactoria a los ojos de su marido, sin el tónico para ayudarlo.

El sabor salado de las lágrimas en sus labios hizo que Serena se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, y de repente, se enfureció consigo misma. ¿Por qué debería quererla su marido cuando era una criatura tan quejica y patética que lloraba sin motivo?

Apretando los dientes, levantó las rodillas y se deslizó hacia el fondo de modo que pudiera mojarse la cabeza bajo el agua y borrar las pruebas de su debilidad. Cuando volvió a emerger un momento después, Serena de inmediato se concentró en lavarse, tratando de distraerse del dolor en el pecho. Se las había arreglado para hacerlo y casi había terminado con el baño cuando la puerta de la alcoba se abrió y Dar volvió a entrar con una bandeja en la mano. Serena miró con desinterés la comida y la bebida en la bandeja y luego se deslizó otra vez bajo el agua, esta vez para aclarar el jabón que acababa de aplicar en su cabello.

Cuando volvió a emerger, fue para descubrir que Dar había depositado la bandeja en la piel delante del fuego y ahora estaba de pie junto a la bañera, sosteniendo abierto un lino limpio y seco.

—Ven, puedes sentarte junto al fuego y comer mientras se seca tu cabello —dijo él.

Serena vaciló ante la idea de estar desnuda delante de él, pero entonces se recordó que él había visto cada centímetro de su cuerpo antes y se obligó a hacerlo. Si él encontraba su cuerpo tan feo y poco atractivo, ocultarlo difícilmente iba a marcar una diferencia.

Se puso de pie con seriedad y se sintió aliviada cuando él simplemente envolvió el lino en torno a ella y la levantó de la pila.

Dar la dejó en el suelo y la secó rápidamente con el lino de una manera superficial antes de envolverla con este otra vez y la instó a acercarse a la chimenea.

Serena tomó nota de las dos tazas y el montón de comida y miró a su alrededor para preguntarle si tenía previsto unirse a ella, pero se detuvo cuando vio que él había vuelto a acercarse a la puerta. Pensó que él estaba a punto de marcharse, pero entonces él abrió la puerta y varios sirvientes se afanaron en usar cubos para vaciar la mayor parte del agua de la bañera antes de llevársela junto con los cubos. Toda la operación no tardó más que unos momentos, Serena apenas se había sentado y solo estaba contemplando lo que él había traído para ellos para comer cuando Dar cerró la puerta detrás del último sirviente y luego cruzó el cuarto para unirse a ella.

—Parece encantador. Gracias —murmuró Serena, sonriendo cuando él se unió a ella.

Dar asintió con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella en la piel y luego sonrió con ironía cuando confesó:

—Quizá es demasiado, pero tenía hambre cuando estaba eligiendo qué traer.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa ante la confesión, pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir así que simplemente comió, preguntándose cómo podía estar tan incómoda con él después de todo por lo que habían pasado. Ella estaba más incómoda en ese momento de lo que había estado el día en que le conoció o incluso en la noche de bodas. Pero en aquel momento no se había preocupado tanto por el hombre. Su propia opinión de él había sido tan pobre, que no le había importado lo que él pensaba de ella. Ahora, sin embargo, amándole como lo hacía…

Serena contuvo el aliento cuando el pensamiento comenzó a revolotear por su mente y casi se atragantó con la uva que acababa de meterse en la boca. ¿Amándole como lo hacía?

Sí, admitió Serena. Se había enamorado del maldito hombre. Él era afectuoso y considerado, inteligente y divertido, todas las cosas que ella podría haber buscado en un marido. Vale, excepto por el hecho de que no la quería, pensó con tristeza y sabía que esto no era sólo una arruga que pudiera suavizar para disfrutar de la felicidad durante los próximos años. Era un lobo enorme en su cama que la desgarraría con el tiempo.

La afectaría en su amor propio y sentido del valor, haciéndola dudar de que él sintiera cariño por ella, la dejaría sintiéndose sola y, una vez más, indigna.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Dar de repente y la preocupación en su voz le dijo que estaba mostrando sus temores e infelicidad.

—Nada —le aseguró, con la voz ronca por las lágrimas no derramadas—. Simplemente me atraganté con una uva.

Serena entonces volvió el rostro solemnemente al ofrecimiento entre ellos, pero era consciente que la estaba mirando, con los ojos agudos y pensativos.

Ella había elegido una manzana y pelaba con cuidado la piel con el cuchillo que le había sido proporcionado cuando él de repente dijo:

—Seiya me dijo algo cuando ya nos íbamos de Donnachaidh.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Serena, concentrándose en la tarea a mano.

—Me sugirió que yo podría querer asegurarte de que me siento atraído por ti y que no eran los brebajes que yo recibía los que me llevaron a tu cama. —El cuchillo resbaló, cortándola en el pulgar, Serena jadeó y se lo metió en la boca mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a su marido.

—Déjame ver eso —dijo Dar, pareciendo enojado cuando se movió entre la comida hasta su lado. Sacó el pulgar de su boca y maldijo a la herida que se había hecho ella misma aplicando presión con su propio pulgar para detener la hemorragia mientras la reprendía.

—Debes tener más cuidado, mujer. Francamente, siempre te estás cortando y no te perderé por alguna infección estúpida o…Dar se detuvo de repente, sus ojos encontrándose con los de ella, Serena le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida por el arrebato sobre una cosa tan pequeña. De pronto Dar, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Piensas eso, ¿verdad?

Serena parpadeó confusa, pero un momento después comprendió que él había vuelto al tema original y le preguntaba si creía que su atracción por ella sólo había sido debido al tónico que le habían suministrado. Se sintió tentada a mentir y negarlo, pero eran marido y mujer, tenían toda una vida por delante para tratar el uno con el otro. Las mentiras no parecían una forma inteligente de manejar la situación. Tragando el nudo repentino de ansiedad y vergüenza en la garganta, murmuró:

—Bueno, no te has acostado conmigo desde la noche que nos dimos cuenta que estabas siendo drogado y tomaste precauciones contra eso, se me ha ocurrido que quién sabe si ahora que no las ingieres has perdido interés o…

Sus palabras murieron en un grito de sorpresa cuando se encontró de repente empujada hacia atrás sobre las pieles. El grito entonces murió también, cuando él la siguió y le cubrió la boca con la suya, tragando el sonido. Serena casi se agarró a sus brazos por la sorpresa, pero recordó el cuchillo que sostenía en la mano en el último momento y lo dejó caer antes de extender la mano para agarrarle. Apenas lo había hecho y había empezado a devolverle el beso cuando él se apartó tan repentinamente como lo había comenzado y se inclinó para que ella pudiera verle el rostro.

—Mírame a los ojos, esposa —ordenó Dar en tono grave, lo hizo así con cierta confusión hasta que él indicó—. No hay ninguna dilatación ahora. No estoy drogado, pero te deseo, Serena. —Apretó el bulto entre sus piernas contra ella para asegurarse de que entendía que él, en efecto, la deseaba, luego añadió—: no me he acostado contigo durante varios días porque no hubo oportunidad. Aquella primera noche en la tienda mi cabeza todavía estaba palpitando y estaba agotado de montar a caballo.

—Sabía que deberíamos haber esperado otro día antes de viajar —refunfuñó con irritación por esas noticias—. Hotaru y yo te dijimos que era demasiado pronto para levantarse.

—Sí —admitió él, riéndose de su irritación—. Quizá lo era, pero te he echado de menos en mi cama y era la salida más feliz y al menos sería capaz de abrazarte, aunque estaba demasiado agotado para hacer nada más.

Serena se quedó inmóvil.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad.

Ella se fijó en su expresión brevemente y luego dijo:

—Pero después, durante la segunda noche, por qué no hicimos…

—Serena, la tienda se quemó y quedó arrasada —le recordó con sequedad—. Dejamos las ruinas allí en el claro y nos vimos obligados a dormir alrededor del fuego con los hombres. ¿Me tendrías retozando con mi esposa justamente allí para que todos nos vieran?

—Nos podríamos haber escabullido a un lugar privado, como hicimos en el camino a Escocia —indicó ella.

—¿Y correr el riesgo de tener mi cabeza golpeada otra vez? —preguntó con sequedad—. O peor aún, ¿que estés en el medio y resultes herida? —Dar sacudió la cabeza y luego confesó—: me sentí tentado, pero al final tuve demasiado miedo de perderte por mi glotonería momentánea.

—Bueno, entonces podríamos haber dormido en la carreta —sugirió Serena—. Molly podría habernos cuidado.

—Una vez más, habríamos estado alejados de los hombres y habríamos sido más vulnerables a los ataques. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgarte de esa manera. Era más seguro quedarnos cerca e incluso dormir junto al fuego, rodeados por los hombres, la seguridad era mi principal preocupación. Así que decidí que simplemente era mejor llevarnos a todos a casa tan pronto como fuera posible. —Sonrió con ironía y añadió—: ¿Supongo que te diste cuenta de que establecí un paso exigente en el viaje de regreso? Eso no fue del todo por preocupación por mí o tu bienestar. Estaba impaciente por regresar aquí, donde podríamos estar solos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, con el corazón lleno de esperanza.

—Oh, sí, Serena, en serio —le aseguró en tono grave y luego añadió—: Solo piénsalo con lógica. Aunque supongo que la dosis me puso más cachondo que de costumbre, eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Esto no podía ponerme caliente por ti. Yo podría haber aliviado esa calentura en otra parte, si hubiera querido. ¿Cierto?

Ella frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero no lo hice. Y no lo hice porque mi interés solo era por ti —le dijo con solemnidad y luego le aseguró—, Serena, te encuentro hermosa y elegante, fuerte e inteligente. Me siento orgulloso y feliz de tenerte por esposa, si mi padre estuviera todavía vivo yo le agradecería diez veces al día por arreglar este matrimonio. Te quiero, y no a ninguna otra que no seas tú. De hecho… —hizo una pausa para tomar aliento y luego admitió—: Te amo, esposa.

—¿Tú me amas? —preguntó ella, casi temerosa de haberle oído mal.

La boca de Dar se torció en un rictus ante su expresión y dijo con solemnidad:

—Sí, Serena. Te amo. ¿Cómo podría evitarlo? Eres fuerte y decidida, asumes lo que sea necesario hacer cuando otros no lo harían. Sin embargo, a pesar del exterior duro que presentas al mundo, tu corazón sigue siendo suave y cuidas a los que te rodean. Sí, te amo, Serena Chiba.

Serena contempló a Dar, con un terrible dolor agudo en su pecho que ella reconoció como amor. Ella quería tenerle tan cerca que ellos fueran uno para siempre y nunca se separaran otra vez, pero todo lo que podía hacer era tragar y parpadear para alejar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado velando sus ojos, y entonces dijo con igual solemnidad:

—Y yo también te amo y te quiero, esposo. Te encuentro apuesto, y dulce, y siempre tan considerado. Yo…

Él llevó la lista de sus buenos atributos a su fin con un beso que la dejó sin aliento. Serena no luchó contra él. Podría decirle lo maravilloso que era más tarde. Por el momento deseaba disfrutar de este amor recién descubierto del modo más satisfactorio que conocía. Deseaba tomarle dentro de su cuerpo y sentir que la llenaba hasta que eran un solo cuerpo tanto como un corazón.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó por la luz del sol y el canto de los pájaros fluyendo a través de la ventana sin postigos… y Molly estaba de pie junto a ella, su rostro mostraba una mordaz diversión.

—Supongo que todo está bien en vuestro mundo —comentó Molly irónicamente mientras Serena abría los ojos soñolientos y le sonreía.

—Aye —confesó con una sonrisa y se sentó para echar un vistazo a la habitación—. ¿Dónde está mi marido?

—Se levantó y fue a atender los asuntos del castillo hace horas —le informó Molly, alejándose para abrir su arcón y comenzar a rebuscar en él lo que Serena debería vestir ese día—. La iba a despertar en ese momento, pero él me ordenó que la dejara dormir tanto como quisiera —comentó mientras se decidía por un vestido verde oscuro y se ponía de pie una vez más.

Al regresar junto a ella, Molly añadió sarcástica:

—Él también sonreía como un tonto. Es obvio que han estado fornicando mientras estuvieron encerrados aquí todo el día de ayer.

—¿Celosa? —bromeó Serena con una amplia sonrisa.

—Aye —admitió Molly ácidamente—. Necesito un hombre con un buen claymore. Incluso ese muchacho Neflyte me está pareciendo atractivo en estos momentos.

Serena se rio del comentario a la par que tiraba a un lado las mantas y salía de la cama.

—Creo que tenías razón con el presentimiento que tuviste cuando dejamos Tsukino, Molly —señaló mientras se dirigía a la palangana de agua para lavarse las manos—. Creo que seré mucho más feliz aquí que de lo que jamás fui en Tsukino.

—Aye —concordó Molly y luego seriamente añadió—: Estoy feliz por usted. Tiene un buen marido y preveo muchos años de felicidad y robustos bebés… siempre que puedan resolver los desagradables asuntos de las pociones y los ataques antes de que puedan herir gravemente a uno de vosotros.

La sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció ante el recordatorio de que había una serpiente en su paraíso.

—Lo había olvidado —confesó en un murmullo y se preguntó cómo podía haberlo hecho.

—Bien, no se sienta demasiado mal por ello. Por el aspecto de vuestro marido esta mañana también se había olvidado de todo. Es el optimista resplandor del amor. Llena de brumas vuestra mente y cubre todo lo desagradable.

—Aye —murmuró Serena y decidió que no volvería a olvidarlo. De hecho, sintió la determinación de resolver la situación tan pronto como le fuera posible y preguntó—: ¿Dónde está Esmeralda?

—En la mesa del gran salón —respondió Molly de mala gana—. Y puedo decirle que los criados actúan aún más extraño alrededor de ella que de costumbre, sobre todo la vieja Ikuko. Sospecho que Esmeralda no fue nada buena con ellos mientras estuvimos fuera.

Serena no contestó, pero consideró estas noticias mientras se aseaba y se vestía. Cuanto más escuchaba, más aumentaban sus propias sospechas y se volvían en contra de la mujer, y le pareció que lo mejor que podían hacer era enviarla lejos, al menos hasta que se aclararan sus problemas.

Molly la dejó con su silencio mientras la ayudaba a vestirse y se quedaba en la habitación para hacer la cama y limpiar. Serena estaba sola cuando bajó la escalera y se dirigió al gran salón. Esmeralda ya no estaba a la mesa, sino que se dirigía a sentarse junto a la chimenea. No obstante, se detuvo cuando vio a Serena y le sonrió ampliamente mientras cruzaba el salón para encontrarla en la mesa.

—¡Bienvenida!

Serena le sonrió en respuesta y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por sus sospechas cuando la mujer se agachó para abrazarla allí donde ella estaba sentada. Eso fue suficiente para devolverle el abrazo con un poquito más de entusiasmo del que sentía.

—Gracias. ¿Espero que todo estuviera bien aquí mientras estuvimos de viaje?

—Oh, sí —le aseguró Esmeralda a la par que se sentaba en el banco para hacerle compañía—. Dios Santo si estuvisteis muy poco tiempo fuera para que algo saliera mal.

—Tuvimos algunas dificultades en el viaje y Dar creyó que lo mejor era regresar.

—Eso escuché. —Esmeralda sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Accidentes, la tienda en llamas y alguien envenenando a Dar con bebedizos? Es difícil de creer.

—Aye —murmuró Serena, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Berjerite cuando la criada apareció con las viandas y bebidas para ella.

—¿Espero que encontraras bien a Hotaru? —preguntó Esmeralda mientras la criada se marchaba.

Recordando el consejo que Hotaru le había dado de que observara con mucha atención a Esmeralda cuando le contara sobre su felicidad, Serena se dio la vuelta para sonreírle radiante y estudió su expresión cuando dijo con entusiasmo exagerado:

—Oh, aye. Es maravillosamente feliz. Es obvio que Seiya y ella están muy enamorados. El hombre la idolatra y ella a él. Suficiente para que me sienta celosa.

—Qué alivio —dijo Esmeralda, y las palabras parecieron genuinas, así como su preocupación cuando admitió—: Me temo que estuve preocupándome por la muchacha. No éramos muy cercanas, pero de todos modos era la hija de mi esposo y me preocupaba su nueva vida con el Diablo de Donnachaidh. Todos dicen que es un bastardo frío y despiadado. —Ella hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza—. Pero supongo que tales nombres significan poco en Escocia, y estos cuentos solo se propagan y crecen hasta que contienen poco de verdad. ¿Después de todo, os llamaban la Arpía Tsukino y ese título apenas es correcto, verdad? —Ella se rio.

Serena sonrió y regresó a su comida, sintiéndose ahora muy confundida. La mujer realmente parecía feliz y aliviada de que Hotaru estuviera bien. Era una actriz mucho mejor de lo que Hotaru había supuesto o la mujer realmente había cambiado. Serena se sintió culpable por permitir que los demás hicieran que sospechara de la mujer. Ella misma había sido falsamente acusada y sabía cuan doloroso podía ser. Ahora estaba preocupada por su promesa de enviar de visita a Esmeralda con su hermana. Todavía tenía la intención de llevar a cabo ese plan, pero estaba preocupada ante la perspectiva y se encontrada incapaz de hablar con corrección mientras Esmeralda charlaba y le hacía compañía. Por suerte, tenía la excusa de la comida y la bebida para cubrir su silencio, pero se sintió agradecida cuando terminó y pudo excusarse para ir a comprobar cómo habían ido las cosas del castillo mientras estuvieron de viaje.

La culpa de Serena y su incomodidad hicieron que evitara a Esmeralda durante el resto del día y solo en la comida de la noche volvió a hablar con la mujer. Su suegra estaba tan alegre y contenta de verla como lo había estado esa mañana, pero —terriblemente consciente de Dar junto a ella y sabiendo que él sospechaba de la mujer tanto como Hotaru—, Serena también se sintió muy incómoda durante la velada.

Cuando la comida de la noche terminó y Esmeralda sugirió que se relajaran junto al fuego para realizar sus costuras, Serena forzó una sonrisa, prometió acompañarla en un momento y luego esperó a que la mujer mayor se alejara de la mesa antes de girarse hacia Dar.

—Te es difícil tratar con Esmeralda —dijo Dar con simpatía en el momento que su madrastra estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

Serena se sintió sorprendida por su intuición, pero asintió en silencio y le dedicó una verdadera pero pequeña sonrisa cuando él se inclinó para presionar un beso rápido en sus labios. Una vez que él volvió a enderezarse, la miró con atención y luego comentó:

—Quizá lo mejor sería que la enviásemos con su hermana como sugeriste.

—Hotaru fue quien lo sugirió —lo corrigió rápidamente, sintiéndose ya bastante desleal para tomar todo el peso de la responsabilidad de despedir a la mujer. Pero tampoco podía eludirla—. Pero, aye, quizá sea lo mejor.

—Entonces le preguntaré el nombre de su hermana y le sugeriré una visita —dijo él.

—Hotaru me dijo el nombre —murmuró Serena, pero se detuvo. El sonido de la puerta del gran salón al abrirse distrajo a Dar, quien miró hacia allí y frunció los labios cuando vio quién entró. Serena siguió su mirada, arqueando las cejas ligeramente al comprobar que era Neflyte. El muchacho no había asistido a la comida de la noche y había creído que debía estar cumpliendo una tarea para Dar. Juzgando la expresión irritada de su marido cuando fue al encuentro del muchacho, si había estado haciendo un encargo para él, Neflyte no había sido muy diligente en su tarea.

—¿Qué demonios te ha llevado tanto tiempo? —preguntó Dar con irritación mientras que el muchacho trastabillaba ante él—. Te envié al pueblo poco después del mediodía. Deberías haber regresado hace horas.

—Lo siento, milord —dijo Neflyte con prontitud y luego avergonzado admitió—: Me encontré a un mensajero por el camino, después decidí entrar en los bosques y me perdí. He estado vagando durante horas. Yo… aquí tenéis, él me dio esta carta para vos.

Dar frunció el ceño, pero tomó la carta y menos furioso le dijo:

—Te perdiste la cena. Ve a las cocinas y consigue algo de comer.

—Sí, milord. Gracias, milord. —El muchacho se alejó presuroso, desapareciendo en las cocinas tan rápidamente como le permitieron sus piernas, quizás más por evitar la mirada enojada de su señor que guiado por su ansia de encontrar alimento.

La mirada de Serena regresó a su marido mientras él desataba la cinta alrededor del rollo de pergamino y lo desenrollaba.

—¿Qué es?

—Es sólo una carta de su padre, comprobando sus avances —dijo Dar—. Se preocupa innecesariamente por el muchacho. Debe ser porque es tan pequeño para su edad y parece más joven de lo que es. —Hizo una pausa para mirarla y luego añadió con una sonrisa—: Espero que nuestros propios hijos hereden mi talla.

Serena le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, su mente se agitó con imágenes de sus posibles hijos y de a quién se parecerían mientras preguntaba:

—¿Qué edad tiene Neflyte?

—Dieciséis. Casi un hombre y mucho mayor que la mayoría de muchachos cuando dejan de ser escuderos, pero como te acabo de decir, sospecho que su talla y aspecto juvenil hacen que sus padres sean demasiado protectores —murmuró Dar mientras volvía a leer la misiva.

Los ojos de Serena se ensancharon con sorpresa.

—En efecto Neflyte es pequeño y parece muy joven para su edad. Creía que no tenía más de doce o trece. Apenas tiene algo de carne o músculo en el cuerpo.

—Sí, pues es más fuerte de lo que aparenta —murmuró Dar, poniendo la carta sobre la mesa.

Entonces le dio otro beso rápido antes de ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia la cocina.

—Perdóname, esposa, olvidé preguntarle cómo le fue con la tarea que le encomendé. Podemos seguir nuestra discusión sobre enviar de viaje a Esmeralda más tarde en nuestra habitación donde no nos molesten oídos indiscretos.

Serena asintió y lo vio dirigirse a las cocinas antes de ir a reunirse con Esmeralda junto a la chimenea tal como se lo había prometido.

—Dar parecía enfadado —comentó Esmeralda mientras Serena tomaba asiento frente ella y comenzaba la tediosa costura que necesitaba hacer—. ¿Neflyte ha fallado en su labor como escudero?

—Nay. Bien, no lo creo. Dar por lo visto envió al muchacho al pueblo después del mediodía y esperaba que regresara mucho más temprano, pero Neflyte se perdió en el viaje de vuelta.

—¿Del pueblo? —preguntó Esmeralda con una carcajada de asombro. Sacudió la cabeza—. Ese muchacho siempre se pierde. Necesita un par de lecciones de orientación antes de dejarlo suelto otra vez, sino se encontrará en el lugar equivocado en el momento erróneo y sitiado por bandidos.

—Aye —dijo Serena y decidió que se lo mencionaría a su marido esta noche tan pronto como se retiraran a su habitación.

—Deseo más aguamiel, Serena —anunció Esmeralda de repente, apartando a un lado su costura—. ¿Y vos?

—Nay. Estoy bien, pero puedo traeros uno, si queréis —se ofreció Serena, ansiosa por una excusa que le permitiera escapar de la costura. No era una de sus tareas favoritas.

—No, no, así está bien —dijo Esmeralda, poniéndose de pie—. Mis dedos están doloridos y rígidos por tanto coser y creo que aprovecharé la oportunidad para estirar las piernas. Seguid sin mí, volveré muy pronto.

Serena la vio irse y luego bajó la mirada a los braies en su regazo e hizo una mueca.

No estaba de humor para la costura, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que se puso a trabajar, sus pensamientos iban y venían mientras remendaba, y luego levantó la vista con impaciencia cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió una vez más y vio regresar a Esmeralda.

—He decidido que estoy bastante cansada por esta noche, Serena —anunció la mujer mayor, haciendo una pausa junto a la silla de Serena—. Creo que me retiraré temprano y terminaré esto mañana por la noche.

—Ah, bien —murmuró Serena y luego le ofreció una sonrisa—. Bueno, que duermas bien, Esmeralda.

—Gracias, querida. Y tú también. Te veré por la mañana. —Serena asintió y la observó irse, luego echó una mirada a su costura una vez más, pero solo pudo dar una puntada antes de que la agitación le hiciera apartarla y caminar a la mesa. Esperaría allí el regreso de su marido y luego le sugeriría que también se retiraran temprano. No se sentía cansada, pero sí aburrida, así que bien podrían retirarse a sus aposentos donde pudieran hablar de Esmeralda en privado y decidir cómo debían proponerle que fuera a visitar a su hermana.

Serena se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con la carta del padre de Neflyte, haciendo rodar el pergamino sobre la superficie de la mesa mientras lo esperaba. Al pasar unos minutos, desenrolló el pergamino para simplemente hacer algo y echó un vistazo sobre el contenido con mirada aburrida. Era exactamente lo que Dar le había dicho que era, una carta del padre de Neflyte preguntando por su bienestar y sus avances como escudero. Pero no fue hasta que sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la firma que el tedio de Serena sufrió una muerte abrupta.

—Lord Rubeus Duquet —exhaló el nombre en voz alta, de pronto su mente fue un alboroto.

Hotaru le había dicho que Duquet era el nombre del cuñado de Esmeralda. ¿Neflyte era sobrino de Esmeralda? Seguramente Dar se lo había mencionado, pensó ella, y luego recordó cuando él le dijo que había olvidado que Esmeralda tenía una hermana y que no podía recordar su nombre. Él no lo sabía. Y ni Neflyte ni Esmeralda lo habían mencionado. ¿Por qué?

No por algo bueno, decidió con certeza severa y se dirigió hacia las cocinas.

Esto era algo que debía hablar con Dar de inmediato. Si Neflyte era sobrino de Esmeralda, podría ser quien estuviera detrás de los ataques en su viaje, pensó, y de repente recordó que él fue la primera persona con la que se había topado al alejar a Dar de la cascada. Él le había dicho —y ella le había creído—, que había salido del campamento para aliviarse, pero ahora se preguntaba si no había estado comprobando si su intentona había tenido éxito y su lord estaba muerto. Y él no había continuado con la tarea de aliviarse por lo que ella sabía.

Serena no podía creer los pensamientos que ahora pululaban en su cabeza, le gustaba Neflyte, pero estas noticias lo colocaban como principal sospechoso… y a Esmeralda, notó con tristeza, ahora estaba segura que la mujer amable que le había ayudado tanto desde su llegada solo era una fachada. Hotaru había estado segura que Esmeralda no podía haber cambiado, pero Serena había creído que se equivocada.

Ahora, sin embargo, creía que su cuñada podía tener razón. Todos estos problemas no tenían sentido pero con este nuevo trozo de información quizás Dar y ella podrían aclarar las cosas. O al menos les preguntaría y llegaría al fondo de la cuestión, esperaba, empujando la puerta de la cocina y recorriendo con la mirada la atestada estancia en busca de su marido.

Apretó la boca con disgusto cuando no lo vio a él ni a Neflyte, y luego su mirada se posó en Molly que charlaba con la vieja criada, Ikuko, y se dirigió en su dirección.

—¿Molly? ¿Has visto a Dar?

—Aye. Llevó a Neflyte a la torre.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Bien, vino aquí a preguntarle a Neflyte por algo que lo envió a buscar al pueblo cuando Esmeralda entró y le tomó el pelo al muchacho por su total falta de dirección. Le dijo que solo un tonto podría perderse en el camino de regreso del pueblo o alguien sin ningún sentido de orientación. Entonces le preguntó a Dar porqué no le había enseñado al muchacho a orientarse por el musgo en los árboles durante el día y las estrellas por la noche. —Molly hizo una mueca y refunfuñó—: La bruja. Lo decía todo como una broma, pero en todo momento lo estaba criticando.

Serena cerró con fuerza la boca, sabiendo que las palabras de Esmeralda habían sido tan afiladas para Dar como cuando ella misma insultó su sentido de responsabilidad al insinuar que no hablaba bien de él que planeara un viaje a Donnachaidh sin atender primero el entrenamiento de sus hombres.

—Creía que él la haría callar con un grito, pero no tuvimos esa suerte —dijo Moly con desánimo.

Serena enarcó una ceja ante la desilusión de su voz. Los comentarios de Molly hacían cada vez más obvio que no sentía apego por la madrastra de Dar, sino que cultivaba una antipatía más fuerte hacia ella, pero Serena no tenía idea del porqué. Incluso la criada no podría explicárselo, diciendo que solo era un mal presentimiento que tenía con respecto a la mujer.

—De todos modos —continuó, atrayendo la atención de Serena a su explicación—, vuestro esposo decidió que le enseñaría al muchacho lo que pudiera esta noche y lo acompañó hasta la torre para entrenarlo en como orientarse por las estrellas.

—No los vi pasar por el gran salón.

—Nay, usó la escalera trasera. —Molly se dio la vuelta y señaló la escalera en la esquina posterior de la habitación—. Se encuentra con la escalera del segundo piso en el descansillo.

—¿Hay un guardia en aquella torre? —preguntó Serena bruscamente, un mal presentimiento la embargó.

—Nay. Bien, lo había, pero él bajó para buscar una bebida caliente justo cuando Esmeralda entró, y cuando Dar decidió llevar allá arriba a Neflyte le dijo que él vigilaría y le sugirió que estirara las piernas. Lo mandará a llamar cuando terminen.

—¿Entonces Neflyte y él están solos allá arriba? —preguntó alarmada.

—Aye —contestó Molly y luego preguntó—: ¿Qué pasa? Os habéis puesto pálida.

—Neflyte es sobrino de Esmeralda —murmuró Serena y corrió hacia la escalera, ahora muy segura de que su marido no debía estar a solas con Neflyte.


	18. capitulo 16

Capítulo 16

Serena estaba quizás a mitad de la serpenteante escalera de la torre cuando Esmeralda, repentinamente, apareció de entre las sombras un escalón o dos por encima de ella. La aparición de la mujer la hizo detenerse con brusquedad y Serena la miró con recelo, apoyando una mano en el muro de piedra para no caerse.

—Esmeralda —la saludó, arreglándoselas para mantener un tono educado.

—¿Serena, cariño, a dónde os dirigís con tanta prisa? —preguntó Esmeralda con indulgencia, regalándole una de sus dulces sonrisas.

Serena lo pensó poco y respondió:

—Pensé en unirme a Dar y Neflyte en las almenas.

—Qué maravillosa idea —respondió de inmediato Esmeralda—. A mí también me vendría bien un poco de aire fresco. ¿Por qué no vamos juntas?

Cuando ella dudó, preguntándose cómo manejar la situación, Esmeralda sacó la mano de detrás de la espalda, revelando una daga pequeña pero de apariencia letal con un mango enjoyado. Su sonrisa era de pronto tan afilada como el filo de la hoja cuando sugirió:

—¿Por qué no vais delante?

Serena frunció los labios, pero no tenía otro remedio que hacer lo que decía Esmeralda, por lo que comenzó a avanzar. No fue hasta que pasó por delante de Esmeralda que vio la puerta frente a la que ésta había estado. La puerta del segundo piso, suponía Serena, poniéndose rígida cuando sintió contra su espalda, el pinchazo del arma de Esmeralda.

—Tuve el presentimiento de que podíais ser un problema cuando vi vuestra expresión mientras leíais la carta en la mesa. Neflyte me dijo que era de su padre. Reconocisteis el nombre, ¿no es así?

Serena asintió.

—Hotaru dijo que vuestra hermana estaba casada con lord Duquet. Pensé que era demasiada coincidencia que el padre de Neflyte fuera también un lord Duquet.

—Hmmm, así lo pensé —dijo Esmeralda, y Serena no pudo sino notar que la voz dulce y cariñosa había desaparecido tornándose en fría y petulante.

—Pensé que habíais ido a vuestra habitación —murmuró Serena, subiendo forzadamente las escaleras.

—Lo hice, pero solo para coger el cuchillo. Fue mientras iba a mi habitación, caminando por las escaleras, que se me ocurrió mirar hacia abajo y te vi sentada en la mesa del gran salón, leyendo la carta del padre de Neflyte.

—¿Os referís a vuestro cuñado, verdad? —preguntó sombría.

—Sí, él es también mi cuñado —admitió Esmeralda—. Aunque nunca tuve mucha utilidad para él ni tampoco para mi hermana. Son un par de vacas circunspectas y anodinas, perfectos el uno para el otro, pero por otra parte, difícilmente interesantes.

—¿Y Neflyte? —preguntó Serena con seriedad.

—Oh, él al menos parece prometedor —dijo ella, y chasqueando la lengua añadió—: desafortunadamente, aún es joven y propenso a cometer errores.

Gracias a Dios, pensó Serena con tristeza. Esos errores eran probablemente la única razón por la que Dar seguía con vida, y si era afortunada, él podría cometer otro esta noche y, Dar y ella podrían salir de ésta.

—Hablando de mi sobrino —añadió Esmeralda, pinchándola con la hoja—, moveos más rápido Serena, estoy ansiosa por ver si todo va bien en la torre. Si Neflyte no se ha equivocado de nuevo, Dar ya debería yacer destrozado en las piedras bajo la torre.

Serena rezó porque eso no fuera verdad y se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás, mientras preguntaba:

—¿Por qué estáis haciendo todo esto?

—Porque no estoy preparada para renunciar a mi posición como lady Erosión —dijo Esmeralda.

—Matando a Dar no lo conseguiréis —señaló Serena—. Tampoco matándonos a ambos. Erosión simplemente irá a Hotaru y Seiya y a sus herederos.

—No, no lo hará —aseguró con firmeza Esmeralda, y enfadada, le pinchó con la daga por la sugerencia.

Serena hizo una mueca cuando le hizo un corte en la espalda, pero solo sacudió la cabeza y continuó caminando. En su opinión, el plan de la mujer nunca funcionaría. Erosión iría a Hotaru y Seiya si Esmeralda tenía éxito esta noche en matarlos a Dar y a ella. La mujer estaba obviamente loca, decidió, y entonces se recordó a sí misma que estar loca solo la hacía más peligrosa. Renunció a tratar de razonar con Esmeralda, y en su lugar intentó anticiparse a lo que estaba por venir y encontrar una manera de salvarlos a ambos, a Dar y a ella misma.

Desafortunadamente, tenía poco tiempo para pensar, casi habían alcanzado la torre y demasiado pronto estuvieron saliendo a la noche estrellada. Al instante Serena miró a su alrededor, buscando a su marido, pero toda esperanza que pudiera tener murió en el momento en que lo vio yaciendo inconsciente delante de Neflyte. Había caído, o bien encima del parapeto cuando Neflyte lo había atacado a traición, o bien había caído en el suelo y Neflyte se las había arreglado para colocarlo sobre la mitad de la muralla. No podía decir si su marido estaba muerto o inconsciente, pero sabía que debía estar lo uno o lo otro porque estaba completamente inmóvil y silencioso, mientras el muchacho empujaba su forma inerte, tratando de moverlo y tirarlo por encima de las almenas.

—¡Maldita sea, Neflyte! ¿No puedes hacer nada bien? —gritó bruscamente Esmeralda, urgiendo a Serena a través de la torre hacia ellos—. En estos momentos Dar debería estar destrozado y muerto en el patio.

—Oh, sí —gruñó Neflyte, sin molestarse en alzar la mirada mientras trabajaba—. Si creéis que es así de fácil, ¿por qué no viene aquí y trata de empujarlo? De todos modos, no tengo estómago para esta clase de negocios.

—Eso se me ha hecho más que patente ante tus repetidos fallos en matarlo en todo el camino de ida y vuelta de Escocia —dijo Esmeralda secamente, tomando a Serena por el brazo y deteniéndola a escasos metros de la pareja—. Desafortunadamente, tendrás que arreglártelas por tu cuenta cuando me encuentre en otra parte.

—Ja, ja —espetó Neflyte, sin sonar para nada como el tímido y dulce muchacho que ella había conocido desde que llegó a Erosión. Por lo que parecía, Esmeralda no era la única actriz de la familia—. ¿Por qué no…?

Las palabras de Neflyte murieron cuando finalmente, levantó la vista y vio a Serena con Esmeralda. Paró de empujar a Dar y lo dejó caer de nuevo al suelo, mientras se giraba para mirarla horrorizado.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —preguntó alarmado, dando un paso por delante de Dar como para ocultar su cuerpo con su pequeña figura.

—¿Qué creéis que está haciendo aquí? —espetó disgustada Esmeralda—. Ha leído una carta de vuestro padre y ha conectado los nombres. Hotaru le dijo que mi hermana era lady Duquet —añadió sombría—. En cambio Dar nunca reconoció el nombre.

Neflyte se mordió el labio y miró a Serena.

—Mi señora, yo…

—Oh, por favor —interrumpió Esmeralda con disgusto—. No me digáis que pretendéis arrodillaros y suplicar perdón. Estáis tratando de matar a su marido. Difícilmente os va a dar las gracias por eso cuando la pequeña idiota está tan enamorada de él.

Neflyte se calló, su mirada volviendo a regañadientes hacia el cuerpo boca abajo de Dar. Temiendo que continuara con sus esfuerzos por lanzar a Dar por las almenas, Serena se apresuró a preguntar:

—¿De manera que tú eras quién estaba detrás de los accidentes y el fuego durante el viaje?

—Creía que estabais en la carreta con Molly cuando prendí fuego —dijo Neflyte.

—Eso no es lo que ha preguntado —dijo Esmeralda con diversión y después le dijo a Serena—. Sí, fue él. Es un buen chico, más que dispuesto a ayudar a su tía a cambio de mi silencio y unas pocas monedas.

Eso captó la atención de Serena, y volvió la mirada hacia la mujer para preguntar con curiosidad.

—¿Silencio respecto a qué?

—Nuestro pequeño Neflyte tiene un pequeño problema con el juego. Se metió en algunos problemas a principios de año cuando acompañó a mi hermana y su marido a la corte y se vio implicado con usureros.

—¿No estaba en Túnez con Dar el último año? —preguntó Serena sorprendida.

—No. Neflyte sustituyó al último escudero de Dar, quien había terminado con su entrenamiento cuando él volvió de Túnez —explicó Esmeralda.

Dar no había mencionado eso, pensó Serena con un pequeño ceño. ¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho? Estaba segura de que había mucho más que no había mencionado y a lo que a ella no se le había ocurrido preguntar.

—En cualquier caso —continuó Esmeralda—. Rubeus pagó las deudas de Neflyte y le conminó a que parara. Neflyte, por supuesto, prometió que lo haría, pero ambos, Rubeus y mi hermana estaban preocupados de que no fuera capaz de resistirse, de modo que yo sugerí que lo enviaran aquí para ser entrenado por Dar. Señalé que aquí, lejos de la corte e incluso a bastante distancia de una gran ciudad, habría poca tentación para que Neflyte rompiera su promesa. Y yo, por supuesto, mantendría un ojo en el muchacho. —Ella sonrió y Serena se compadeció de la hermana que había sido tan tonta como para confiar el bienestar de su hijo a esta mujer.

—¿Y nadie mencionó la conexión entre vosotros a Dar? —preguntó en voz baja.

Esmeralda frunció los labios como si pensara y a continuación rio entre dientes.

—Creo que podría haber olvidado mencionar eso. Podría incluso haber sugerido a mi hermana que podrían desear no mencionarlo tampoco… de modo que Dar no comenzara a hacer preguntas, descubriera los problemas de juego de Neflyte y, por supuesto, se negara a la petición.

—Por supuesto —dijo Serena con sequedad.

—Ellos creyeron que era una idea maravillosa y le hicieron la petición a Dar. Él aceptó y Neflyte llegó aquí justo el día antes que tú. —Esmeralda sonrió al muchacho con satisfacción, a lo que él le frunció el ceño en respuesta, lo que la hizo reír mientras se giraba hacia Serena.

—Para su mala suerte, incluso aquí en el pueblo hay juegos. Peleas de gallos y otros juegos de la plebe al alcance de cualquiera que quizás desee apostar en ellos. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Pronto se encontró incapaz de resistirse a la tentación del juego y en problemas de nuevo, debiendo dinero que no tenía. Por supuesto, acudió a mí.

—Y vos siempre habéis sido muy servicial —sugirió Serena con sequedad.

—Por supuesto. Es mi sobrino. Prometí pagar sus deudas y no decírselo a su padre… quien seguramente lo hubiera desheredado en esta ocasión… todo a cambio de un pequeño favor.

—¿Pequeño? —se burló Serena—. Has chantajeado al chico para cometer asesinato. ¡Y tú! —se volvió hacia Neflyte—. ¿Realmente crees que ser ahorcado como asesino es mejor que recibir una paliza del prestamista local?

—No —dijo serio—. Pero es mejor que ser desheredado y hecho un mendigo sin título, casa, o salud… y además, solo me ahorcarán si me atrapan.

—Estás atrapado —señaló fríamente, y se sintió satisfecha por el miedo que relampagueó en los ojos del muchacho, aunque solo por un momento, antes de que él mirara a su tía.

—Sí, lo estás —asintió Esmeralda—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Neflyte dudó, sus ojos volvieron a Serena, la cual pensó ver una breve lucha en sus ojos, pero él por fin dijo:

—Matarla también.

—No. Entonces me quedaré sin un hogar y sin un penique —protestó Esmeralda, y añadió con seriedad—: Y créeme, sobrino, si eso pasa no mantendré mi boca cerrada sobre tu juego aquí.

—Bueno, no podemos dejarla con vida —replicó Neflyte, su pequeño momento de remordimiento aparentemente desaparecido—. Ella hará que nos cuelguen a ambos.

—Y si ella muere sin dar a luz a un heredero, el castillo irá a parar a Hotaru y su marido, y con seguridad me echarán —espetó Esmeralda—. Recordarás que es por eso que se ha hecho de esta manera. Ella iba a engendrar un niño, a continuación Dar iba a morir y ella iba a seguirlo una vez que el bebé naciera y yo pudiera permanecer como su tutora y lady Erosión por unos buenos veinte años más, o tanto como pudiera conseguir. Seguiré siendo lady Erosión.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos cuando entendió lo que con anterioridad le había parecido tan incomprensible.

—Has estado envenenándolo a Dar para ponerlo cachondo, no para hacerlo ver como un borracho y causar problemas entre nosotros.

Esmeralda lo descartó con irritación.

—La torpeza y el tambaleo fueron un desafortunado efecto secundario. El tónico era una combinación de cosas que lo harían acostarse con vos a menudo y también que os quedarais embarazada. También vertí un vomitivo en la cerveza de los soldados en las barracas para asegurarme de que se ponían enfermos, de manera que Dar tuviera que retrasar el viaje. Y os di también un tónico para fortaleceros y que aceptarais su semilla —sonrió un poco y añadió—: De todas formas, vuestro tónico no tiene efectos secundarios, desagradables o de otra clase.

Serena entrecerró los ojos al oír esas palabras, pero solo dijo:

—Esa es la razón de que me preguntarais si estaba embarazada cuando nos dirigimos a Escocia.

Esmeralda sonrió.

—En tu noche de bodas me dijiste que la última vez que habíais tenido tus días de mujer fue dos semanas antes. Cuando tres semanas pasaron después de la boda y sin duda, habiéndoos acostado repetidamente, sin que te viniera, sabía que mi tónico había funcionado y que estabas encinta. —Esmeralda de encogió de hombros—. No había razón para posponer el asesinato de Dar. Un accidente en su viaje a Escocia parecía la mejor apuesta. —Miró con ojos enojados a su sobrino y añadió con dureza—: Sin embargo, el niño lo echó todo a perder como hace siempre.

Mientras que Neflyte se puso rígido y lleno de indignación ante esas enojadas palabras, Serena no tenía interés en absoluto en ellas, y preguntó:

—¿Por qué continuaste con el tónico en el viaje si sabías que estaba encinta?

—Había otro extra —dijo Esmeralda encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo había hecho una buena cantidad, esperando tener que enajenarlo por más tiempo del que lo hice, y parecía beneficioso que los efectos secundarios lo hicieran torpe y de lento pensamiento. Pensé que él sería más fácil de manejar para Neflyte si continuaba administrándole la poción. Con todo —añadió, volviendo la vista al chico—, él lo echó a perder también, tomándosela él mismo por accidente.

—Os dije que no fue un accidente. Me colé dentro de la tienda y eché una dosis en el vino de lord Dar mientras estaban fuera comprobando el corte que le hice a su yegua…

—¿El corte fue obra tuya? —lo interrumpió Serena.

Neflyte asintió.

—Solo uno pequeñito, un rasguño. Tuve que hacerlo bien antes de que incluso Alan se diera cuenta —añadió con disgusto—. Pero entonces, vosotros dos vinisteis fuera a mirar, como sabía que haríais y me deslicé en la tienda para poner el tónico en su vino.

—Demasiado tónico —dijo Esmeralda seria, quejándose a Serena—. Dobló la dosis que le dije que usara y fue tan tonto como para beberlo él mismo.

—Me dijisteis dos partes —discutió Neflyte.

—Te dije una.

—Dos —insistió el muchacho, y a continuación añadió—: Y sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando mi señora me ofreció el tónico, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Admitir que había un tónico en el vino y negarme a tomarlo?

Esmeralda abrió la boca para responder, pero se detuvo y dirigió una confusa y suspicaz mirada en dirección a Serena cuando ésta, comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué encuentras tan gracioso, Serena Tsukino?

—Serena Chiba —la corrigió, recobrándose ligeramente, y a continuación explicó—. Me estoy riendo porque ambos sois ridículos. Sois un par de bufones, demasiado torpes y estúpidos como para tener éxito en algo.

—¿Así es? —dijo seria Esmeralda—. Y aun así tu marido está a punto de morir.

—Y vos todavía no tenéis nada —dijo Serena encogiéndose de hombros, a pesar del hecho de que le dolía el corazón al pensar en la muerte de Dar. No iba a tener lugar si estaba en su mano hacer algo, pero aún estaba buscando la manera de salvarlos a ambos y la cosa no tenía buena pinta.

—Os tendremos a vos y al niño que lleváis en vuestro vientre —señaló Esmeralda, y cuando Serena trató de replicar, rápidamente añadió—: Estáis a punto de decir que nos delatareis en la primera oportunidad. Sea como fuere, no tendrás oportunidad. El tónico que le di a Dar no es el único que conozco. Mi madre era una maestra en tónicos y hierbas, y todas las cosas que sanan, como las que no tienen nada que ver con sanar. Me limitaré a manteneros llena de una de las muchas que os harían mantener la boca cerrada y la mente embotada hasta que nazca el niño, y después moriréis dando a luz… incluso si tengo que ahogaros con una piel para conseguirlo.

Serena asintió lentamente ante esas palabras, y a continuación dijo:

—En realidad, no iba a decir que fuese a delataros. Iba a decir que no estoy esperando un hijo.

Esmeralda parpadeó varias veces, su mente, aparentemente, tenía dificultades para asimilarlo, y su cara se tornó incrédula mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No. Tus días de mujer…

—Siempre han sido impredecibles: algunas veces se atrasan, otras no vienen —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Solía preocuparme, pero mi madre me dijo que a ella le ocurría lo mismo y que yo no debía de tener ningún problema para concebir. Sea como fuere, aún no lo he hecho —agregó con énfasis.

—Pero…

—Dar ni siquiera se acostó conmigo hasta la noche anterior al viaje a Escocia —anunció triunfantemente.

—Pero la sangre… —protestó alarmada Esmeralda.

—Ya os dije que me corté la pierna.

—Pero dijisteis…

—Os dije lo que queríais oír, Esmeralda —dijo secamente—. La verdad es que a pesar de que hicisteis que todos se fueran esa noche, Dar se levantó de la cama para cerrar apropiadamente la puerta, tropezó con algunas ropas cuando regresaba y quedó inconsciente. No estaba consciente y no pudo consumar nuestro matrimonio —Serena sonrió con satisfacción, y continuó—: De modo que podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero no habrá heredero que os permita continuar aquí como lady Erosión. Estaréis sin casa y sin dinero, pues Hotaru heredará, y ella os conoce demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar por vuestras dulces sonrisas y amables palabras. Ella os echará de aquí incluso antes de que Dar y yo descansemos en la cripta familiar.

La furia cruzó el rostro de Esmeralda, pero fue como un relámpago, vino y se fue rápidamente. La mirada de determinación que la siguió fue, si cabe, más aterradora de lo que la furia pudiera ser.

—Esa pequeña zorra nunca me echará. Habrá un heredero —anunció con gravedad—. Te mantendré embotada según lo previsto y Neflyte irá a ti cada noche hasta que comiences a gestar uno. Y entonces…

—¡Y un cuerno lo harás!

Serena miró bruscamente hacia su marido para ver que había recuperado la consciencia.

De hecho, y a juzgar por la expresión y la velocidad con la que se puso de pie, sospechaba que había recuperado la consciencia poco después de que ella hubiera llegado y había escuchado la mayoría de las explicaciones. Parecía más que enfadado, estaba furioso, lo cual fue suficiente para hacer recular a Neflyte, con los ojos como platos.

—Tú idiota, detenlo o estamos perdidos —espetó Esmeralda agarrando a Serena del brazo y empujándola contra ella. El cuchillo estuvo en su cuello antes de que Serena incluso estuviera apoyada contra el pecho de la mujer, y la presión del frío acero contra el cuello la hizo estremecerse. Sus ojos automáticamente buscaron a su marido. Vio que Dar se había detenido, su espada sólo medio desenvainada cuando vio el peligro en que ella se encontraba, Serena supo que podría haber hecho algo. No permitiría que entregara su arma para salvarla.

Eso solo haría que los mataran a ambos.

Un movimiento de parte de Neflyte, hizo que apartara la vista y entonces vio que el chico estaba tomando ventaja de la distracción de Dar y corriendo hacia él con su propia espada desenvainada. Ignorando el cuchillo en su garganta, Serena le gritó advirtiéndole y agarró a Esmeralda por el brazo, dando un pisotón con sus pies calzados con zapatillas en uno de los de Esmeralda, incluso mientras ésta trataba de retirar la mano.

Las acciones de Serena fueron instintivas, debido a que había estado ayudando a entrenar con los hombres de Tsukino desde que tenía dieciséis años. No pensó, simplemente siguió el entrenamiento, presionando contra la muñeca de Esmeralda y girando para salir de entre ella y el cuchillo. Esmeralda, por supuesto, estaba tirando del arma, tratando de apuñalarla con ella y evitar que escapara. En el momento en que Serena escapó de entre Esmeralda y el cuchillo, invirtió la presión, añadiendo su propio ímpetu hacia Esmeralda, de manera que la mujer se apuñalara a sí misma.

Ambas se congelaron cuando el cuchillo se estrelló contra la base de su garganta y Serena se vio a sí misma, contemplando los ojos enfadados y asombrados de Esmeralda, seguidamente, la vida se deslizó de ellos, después, Serena la soltó mientras caía al suelo de la torre.

De inmediato se giró hacia su marido para encontrarlo peleando con su escudero. La atención de Dar obviamente había estado parcialmente atenta en la lucha mientras mantenía un ojo en lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella. Vio el alivio en su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en peligro y entonces, Dar concentró completamente su atención en Neflyte.

—No puedes ganar, muchacho, lo sabes. Rendíos y vive.

—¿Vivir cómo? —preguntó Neflyte sarcástico—. ¿En una de las celdas de la mazmorra de Erosión? No lo creo, mi señor. Tendréis que matarme.

—Así será —dijo Dar con calma, y Serena se dio la vuelta, no deseaba ver cómo mataba al muchacho. Su mirada se deslizó hacia la mujer que yacía a sus pies y apretó los labios. Todo esto era culpa suya. Esmeralda había provocado su propia muerte, así como la de su sobrino y Serena no sabía cómo iban a decirles a lady y lord Duquet lo que había ocurrido.

Al momento siguiente, el sonido metálico de espadas acabó con un gruñido de dolor. Fue seguido por un silencio que la hizo morderse el labio y mirar hacia esa dirección, solo para estar segura de que todo había acabado como pensaba y que Neflyte, de alguna manera, no había tenido un golpe de suerte. Se encontró con Dar arrodillado junto al muchacho, retirándole suavemente el cabello del rostro y escuchando algo que el chico le estaba susurrando. Serena permaneció donde estaba, no deseaba inmiscuirse, pero supo el momento en que el muchacho exhaló su último aliento por el modo en que su marido hundió los hombros y agachó la cabeza.

Entonces se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro. Por un momento, Dar no le respondió, pero después, levantó una mano para estrechar la suya y así se mantuvieron. Así fue como Artemis los encontró cuando apareció corriendo en la muralla de la torre unos momentos después. Serena miró alrededor al oír el sonido del metal que anunciaba a su oponente y levantó una ceja sorprendida cuando el hombre se detuvo abruptamente, su mirada deslizándose del montón que era el cuerpo de Esmeralda al de Neflyte.

—Molly me dijo que encontrasteis la carta y vine a ver si estaba todo bien —dijo, respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa, y añadió—: Entendí que, después de todo, eran Neflyte y Esmeralda quienes estaban detrás de todo.

Serena asintió en silencio y miró a su marido con sorpresa cuando éste se puso de pie a su lado y dijo:

—El muchacho ha muerto salvándonos de su tía.

Artemis se sobresaltó ligeramente ante esas palabras, sus ojos deslizándose de Dar a ella, y Serena se dio cuenta de que su propia expresión podría haber puesto de manifiesto la mentira, pero en esos momentos tuvo problemas para controlarla.

Dar debió de darse cuenta también, porque deslizó la espada de vuelta a su vaina y la levantó en brazos, encontrando su mirada brevemente antes de decirle a Artemis.

—Esmeralda lo había chantajeado para que la ayudara, pero en el último momento él escogió el lado correcto y murió por su lord, y eso es lo que debemos decirle a sus padres.

Artemis asintió bruscamente, aceptando lo que, en realidad, era una orden.

—Así será.

Asintiendo, Dar pasó por delante de él, cargando a Serena a través de la puerta mientras decía:

—Prepara ambos cuerpos y llévalos a Duquet. Sin duda desearán enterrar a su hijo con honores y pueden decidir por sí mismos qué hacer con Esmeralda. Ella nunca más arrojará su sombra sobre Erosión, ni siquiera con su lápida.

Serena alcanzó a ver el asentimiento de Artemis mientras Dar entraba en la torre y empezaba a bajar las escaleras. Deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, esforzándose por ver su rostro silencioso y duro mientras bajaba los escalones, esperando hasta que salió y empezó a subir el pasadizo hacia su habitación, antes de decir.

—Eres magnánimo.

—El miedo es una cosa terrible y él temía más que nada perder el amor y el apoyo de sus padres.

—Aun así —comenzó a decir Serena, sólo para callarse cuando el continuó hablando.

—Ése fue su último deseo mientras agonizaba: «Le ruego, mi señor, que no le digáis a mis padres lo que he hecho» —citó él, y añadió—: Era solo un niño, Serena, mal encaminado por su malvada y corrupta tía. Él hizo su elección. Fue la incorrecta, pero no puedo responsabilizarlo tanto como a Esmeralda, y no haré que sus padres carguen con su vergüenza y su dolor.

Ella asintió silenciosamente y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, pensando que tenía por marido a un buen hombre.


	19. Epiologo

Epílogo

—¿Qué tiene mi mujer que parece tan triste e infeliz?

Serena dejó de lado sus pensamientos y levantó la vista hacia Dar, mientras éste se sentaba junto a ella en la cama. Habían pasado ocho meses desde aquella noche en la torre, y ella se las había arreglado para no pensar mucho en ello, pero por alguna razón, se encontró ese día cavilando sobre Esmeralda y sus maquinaciones. No obstante, no le dijo eso a Dar, sino que dijo mordaz:

—Oh, no sé, marido. Mis piernas están hinchadas, estoy grande como una carreta, y tu niño tiene una afición bastante angustiante por patearme el vientre. ¿Por qué debería parecer malhumorada e infeliz?

Dar rio entre dientes y se agachó para darle un beso en el redondeado abdomen a través del lino que lo cubría, y después también la besó en los labios antes de preguntar:

—¿Debo darle un buen sermón al niño por patearte?

—Puedes sermonearla si lo deseas, pero dudo que te escuche más a ti —dijo Serena huraña, y después preguntó—: ¿Y por qué has besado al bebé primero y a mí en segundo lugar?

Dar dudó, pero después sonrió y sugirió:

—¿Al bebé antes que a la belleza?

Serena se rio entre dientes, a su pesar, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres un encanto, lo eres, Dar Chiba de Erosión. Esperemos que tu hijo lo sea también.

Dar la miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Creí que estabas segura de que iba a ser una «ella»?

—He cambiado de opinión —dijo Serena divertida—. Y si me das otro momento podría cambiar de nuevo.

Dar rio entre dientes y cambió de posición para sentarse junto a ella en la cama, de manera que pudiera deslizar el brazo a su alrededor. En ese momento sacó un pergamino que había mantenido escondido hasta entonces.

—¿Adivinas qué es esto?

—¿Una nota de Hotaru y Seiya diciendo que vienen de visita? —preguntó esperanzada, y añadió—. Es su turno.

—Sí, es su turno —estuvo de acuerdo él, y después añadió—. Y de hecho ellos enviaron una nota diciendo que vendrían, pero esta misiva contiene algo diferente. —Serena sonrió feliz ante las noticias de que la otra pareja venía de visita, pero preguntó:

—¿Entonces qué noticia es esa que la consideras más importante?

Dar abrió la boca para contestar y se detuvo, lanzando una pierna sobre las de ella, antes de admitir:

—Una nota de tu padre anunciando que Haruca ha regresado finalmente a Tsukino.

Serena tomó un gran trago de aire e instintivamente trató de empujar la pierna de Dar, de manera que pudiera saltar de la cama y empezar a prepararse.

—Apártate de mis piernas, Dar. Las necesito para hacer las maletas. Necesitamos ir a Tsukino enseguida, y…

—Serena —la interrumpió Dar, su expresión era severa mientras le giraba el rostro hacia el suyo—. Sé que has esperado por mucho tiempo que Haruca volviera, y sé que quieres ir a verlo, pero estás a punto de dar a luz a nuestro bebé en cualquier momento. No puedes viajar.

—Pero Dar, es Haruca —gimió abatida.

—Lo sé, pero él aún estará allí después de que tengas al bebé. O quizás vendrá aquí antes de eso. No hay razón por la que no pueda visitarnos.

—Aye —asintió enseguida Serena, con expresión radiante—. Nosotros podemos tenerlo de visita mientras Hotaru y Seiya están aquí. Eso estaría bien.

—Sí, lo estaría —asintió Dar, y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un instante, mientras Serena se concentraba en qué arreglos podrían hacer y qué le ordenaría a la cocinera que preparara y…

—Ahora —Dar interrumpió sus pensamientos y la acercó para que descansara sobre su pecho mientras preguntaba—: ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad acerca de lo que estabas pensando cuando entré?

Serena dudó, pero luego admitió.

—Estaba pensando en Esmeralda.

—Lo sospechaba —dijo quedamente Dar. Cuando ella lo miró sorprendida, él se encogió de hombros—. Lo has hecho pocas veces desde esa noche, pero creo que yo he sido consciente cada vez que has pensado en ella. Te rodea un aire de remordimiento como si te sintieras culpable por tu parte en su muerte.

—Aye. —Suspiró Serena. Tan agradecida como estaba que hubiera sido Esmeralda y no ellos, y si fuera necesario, volvería a hacerlo todo de nuevo, exactamente igual, era duro saber que había ayudado a acabar con una vida. Era una gran carga que soportar, y en ocasiones, se encontraba a sí misma mortificándose con la posibilidad de que si hubiera sido de otra manera ella podría haber hecho algo para evitar que alguien muriera. Serena apartó esos sombríos pensamientos a un lado y añadió:

—Pero no era en eso en lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

—¿No?

Ante su sorpresa, Serena sonrió.

—Nay. Aunque normalmente tienes razón cuando supones lo que estoy pensando, marido, el hecho es que a veces te equivocas, y esta es una de esas veces.

Dar sonrió, sacudiéndola con suavidad.

—Dime entonces.

—Estaba pensando en cómo crecí segura de que los hombres eran, por norma, malvados pecadores y las mujeres santas.

Dar asintió solemnemente.

—Así es como era tu familia.

—Aye —estuvo ella de acuerdo, añadiendo—. Pero nay.

Cuando se apartó para mirarla confundido, ella rio y se lo explicó.

—Mi padre y hermanos pueden ser borrachos y tontos, pero no son realmente malos como lo era Esmeralda.

—No —él estuvo de acuerdo muy serio.

Serena asintió y añadió:

—Y me estaba dando cuenta de que mi prejuicio pensando que los hombres son malos y las mujeres santas me cegó ante la verdadera naturaleza de Esmeralda.

—No podías saber…

—Me lo dijeron varias veces —le recordó ella—. Y aun así esa última noche, después de oír lo que pensabas y lo que Hotaru tenía que decir, no podía creer que Esmeralda no fuera una buena mujer, hasta que leí la carta y me di cuenta de que Neflyte era su sobrino. Ese prejuicio casi nos mata a ambos.

—No, no lo hizo —dijo Dar con firmeza—. Incluso si sospechabas de ella, no podrías haber previsto qué pasaría en esa torre, a menos que hubieras sabido quiénes eran los padres de Neflyte y no lo sabías porque yo nunca te lo dije.

En silencio, Serena tomó en consideración sus palabras y se sintió relajarse internamente un poco. Pero asintió lentamente y dijo:

—Ya veo. Entonces esto es realmente culpa tuya por no decirme las cosas.

—Sí —dijo Dar. Entonces frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que ella había dicho, pero captó el brillo de sus ojos y comenzó a reír entre dientes.

—Eres una mujer malvada, esposa.

—Y tú eres un santo por estar conmigo —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Entonces somos la pareja perfecta —murmuró él, y la besó de nuevo.

_Fin_


End file.
